Have you ever?
by Faryn Queens
Summary: Dan and Serena are best friends, roommates and, on occasion, friends with benefits. Flashbacks
1. Is it so wrong?

My new fanfic! Enjoy everyone.

Dan and Serena are best friends, roommates and, on occasion, friends with benefits. What happens when Dan finds someone new?

_**Have you ever**_

_**How can it be wrong if it feels so right?**_

Their toothbrushes sat in the same cup by the sink, and they're bedrooms were across the hall from each other. They watched movies together and shared dinner nearly every night, they kept their relationship entirely platonic for nearly four years of college… at least until now.

**Was it so wrong?**

"You always take showers that are way too hot" she heard a voice and jumped to see Dan peeking in with his hand feeling the temperature of the water. Surprises like this we're becoming somewhat frequent, but Serena wasn't about to complain. Exam week of their last year at NYU and they both needed this kind of stress relief.

"You jerk!" she smirked after being startled.

"You really need to lock the door, what if it wasn't me?, could have been some psycho" he peered in. Serena ignored him and continued to let the steamy water pulse on the back of her neck. The reason he was there was obvious and Serena would let him sweat it out, giving in eventually of course.

"why aren't you in class?" she washed the shampoo out of her hair and asked him.

"I thought I'd come home and…spend some time with you" he said still watching her. Then trying to be patient while picking up shampoo bottles and reading the labels. Tiny water droplets making little black dots on his grey t-shirt.

"You're crazy" Serena smiled and turned around, she knew she was teasing him but loved that she still had that power, even if they weren't together. Soap cascaded down the crease of her spine and she slowly lifted her arms, then ran her hands through her blonde soaking wet hair. Dan put down the bottle immediately and swallowed hard watching Serena run her hands over her body quite erotically. Covering her breasts with one arm she turned back to see if he was still watching her. Being patient he watched soap flow down her lean body, he knew she must have felt smooth under his hands and he needed to touch her. Serena knew she was being cruel, but the way he was looking at her made her feel empowered and sexier than she had ever felt with any other guy. Dan wiped his forehead which was getting damp from the water particles that were accumulating.

"Perv" Serena smirked before turning herself back around to face the stream.

"I'll wait for you out here" he closed the shower curtain feeling as though his attempt had failed.

"Wait, wait…," she called.

"Yeah." his head peeked in again.

"I need someone to wash my back, I just cant seem to reach it" she pretended she couldn't reach as she demonstrated.

"See?"

"Well, don't you worry" Dan took his shirt off with one quick motion and got under the steamy stream. Caressing her, he washed her back with sudsy soap that felt down to her legs. She turned to face him and their lips touched softly. Dan placed his hand on her breast, it filled his hand with it's round shape, he wondered how she concealed their volume under clothes.

Blair knocked on the door of Serena and Dan's apartment only to get no answer which was usually the case.

"Open up!" she yelled while still rapping on the door. Serena was known to blare her music and usually didn't hear when someone was at the door.

"It's fine, I'll let myself in" she spoke to herself before opening the door and letting herself in Dan and Serena's cozy home. It wasn't large but it wasn't by any means small. Blair took a seat on one of the black leather chairs that were positioned around a large coffee table that held the newspaper and about twenty fashion magazines. Blair noticed that someone was in the shower, and hoped it was Serena, she hated the idea of wasting her time waiting for Humphrey when he wasn't the person she was there to see. A sound from the bathroom was with out a doubt coming out of her best friend. Blair's jaw dropped and she giggled happy that Serena was getting some action. It had been awhile and Serena and her often discussed her dry spells and how it was hard to find casual sex.

Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and kissed him, each kiss more passionate than the last. This particular "stress relieving session" was satisfying, Serena had come within thirty seconds of him entering her from behind. When they both had finished they smiled at each other with relieved but exhausted faces. Serena turned on the cold water to cool them both down and they shared one last kiss under the water before getting out of the shower. Dan walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Shocked, he saw a brunette sitting on a couch.

"Blair!" he swallowed surprised to see her, and a little embarrassed that him and Serena's secret had just been exposed.

"Dan…" she was completely at a loss for words and averted her eyes to the ground after seeing him half naked.

"Blair?" Serena said following with a towel on her head. "we were just…"

"Saving water by showering together" Blair said quickly not wanting to think about it. The thought of Serena and Dan getting back together and breaking up and getting back together and breaking up, gave Blair a migraine.

"…Yeah" Serena hesitated feeling embarrassed.

"Yepp, that's it" Dan said giving Serena a naughty smile while slipping into his room to put some clothes on. Blair gave Serena a scolding stare as she bent over and dried her hair with a towel. Dan came out of his room a few seconds later.

"Okay, I'm going back to class" Dan let them both know, his hair soaked.

"See you later" Serena said flipping her hair up.

"What?" Serena looked at Blair, questioning the look on her face.

"Really?…not a good idea" Blair scolded.

"Blair…" Serena began.

"How long has _this_ been going on?"

"A few weeks" Serena answered honestly. Blair's eyes instantly widened with complete revulsion.

"So you're back together?"

"No, oh no" she answered like it was the most ridiculous idea.

"Serena, friends with benefits is so high school!…you are almost done college, and you know these things never work out."

"Blair, it's just sex. It's exam week." Blair looked disgusted.

"Then find a stranger!, not your best friend whom…let me remind you, you used to date!…I told you, living with him would be a big mistake" Serena rolled her eyes at Blair who was clearly overreacting. Blair offered for Serena to live with her on plenty of occasions but there was something about living with Dan that attracted her, maybe it was the way he knew how to cook.

"That's why it's easy!, it's all been done. It's familiar territory, it's nice, no it's good…_it's really good_" she said dreamily making Blair want to spew.

"Your being dumb"

"How?" Serena continued to dry her hair with her already soaked towel.

"Things like this never end well, Dan is going to fall in love with you again and the whole thing is going to start all over" Blair stood.

"He's not going to fall in love with me" Serena said as if it was absurd.

"yes, he is" Blair retorted definitively. "I have to go, I just need to know one thing" she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Do you kiss him?" Blair asked. Serena opened her mouth and thought about it before nodding slightly.

"That's all I'm saying" Blair said as she exited the apartment.

When Blair was gone Serena thought about it. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe Dan really would fall back in love with her. Dan falling back in love with her was the last thing she wanted. They were bestfriends and they decided not to complicate things by keeping their relationship platonic, it had been great. However, after a few too many glasses of wine one night, one thing led to another. _It would be a terrible idea to get back together with Dan, _she tried to tell herself, it was something she definitely didn't want right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it's new and I hope you like it. I'm trying to give it a Friends vibe. I'm going to pretend that everyone is friends now and all the bad is put in the past. It's short but I will make longer ones if it's well received. Reviews are always appreciated :)

-Faryn Queens


	2. More than friends?

**More than friends?**

Here's chapter two, thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reminder: This fic is in a semi alternate universe in the future. After four full years of college, everyone has grown up and become friends. Blair and Chuck are together and Jenny and Nate are together, there will probably be some Vanessa in the future and possibly Georgina. Dan and Serena live together, Nate lives directly across the hall and Blair and Chuck live in the building just down the street. I'm going to use some themes from the show Friends. Dan and Serena will be slightly based on Ross and Rachel in the following chapters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once exams were put in the past and graduation had arrived Serena put an end to the casual sleeping together. She was surprised how well Dan took the speech she gave him about how nothing good come of their "play dates" and basically that it would ruin their lives if it continued. Despite all the bribes and pleads from Blair for Serena to live with her, Serena continued to live in her happy platonic apartment with Dan. Although she thought Dan was purposely walking around the house without a shirt to get her to change her mind.

Dan jogged up eight flights of stairs and nearly collapsed at the door, he waved at Serena with his headphones still in and immediately threw his shirt off. Bobbing his head to the music that was so loud Serena could practically hear the lyrics, he proceeded to turn up the burner on the stove to the pasta sauce he was cooking.

"Don't worry I've been checking on it" Serena said referring to his sauce.

"WHAT?!" he yelled exasperated, not being able to hear her.

"I'VE BEEN WATCHING IT!" she yelled loud enough that he heard her. He realized it was ridiculous that they were yelling and he took his headphones out.

"You didn't add anything did you?" he asked her seriously breathing in and out.

"No"

"Serena…" he watched her.

"I didn't" Dan picked up a spoon and tasted it.

"You added salt" he assumed.

"No, no I didn't" she said adamantly.

"I know you did" he took a breath.

"Okay, I did" she smiled being guilty.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" he joked.

"How was that run?" she mentioned trying to change the subject while watching him continue to pace around getting his heart rate to drop.

"It was good, I feel fantastic" he said still breathing heavily. Serena looked him up and down and felt like saying something like "you look fantastic" but she knew that might lead in the wrong direction.

"I wish I had your stamina" she said looking through her magazine.

"I can give you a cardio lesson right now" he said cheekily making Serena roll her eyes at his cockiness.

"I told you no" she didn't look up from her magazine. "I have a boyfriend now" she reminded him of Max who Dan had yet to meet, he was someone her mom set her up with. Dan sat down on the couch directly across from her.

"Pfft, you've known him for what? a week" he said wiping his forehead with his shirt.

"He's still my boyfriend" she continued to flip through her magazine. Dan rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm getting in the shower…if you joined me, I wouldn't be opposed to it" he smirked.

"DAN!" Serena said as if she was offended, deep down she liked it.

"Well can you at least keep an eye on my sauce, and for the love of god, don't add anything"

A little smile appeared when Dan was out of sight. Daydreaming she reminded herself of the day they broke their perfectly platonic relationship and made it much more complicated. Bringing back emotions and feelings for each other that they both thought were dead, or at least Serena did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**One month ago**_

Dan shovelled cereal into his mouth watching cartoons and wearing nothing but plaid, fleece pyjama pants, his usual Saturday morning.

"You should probably leave now" he heard Serena say to someone, that was Dan's cue and he was ready. The entire time they lived together Dan had perfected this little favour for Serena. Serena's bedroom door opened and a guy walked out, Dan stared him down.

"Hey who are you?" the guy asked as the milk in Dan's mouth dribbled back into the bowl, he eyed him up creating that perfect shadow over the top of his eyelids. Looking incredibly intimidating Dan began.

"I'm Serena's boyfriend, who the hell are you?" he put the bowl down on the coffee table and began to stand up.

"Umm, I'm nobody" the guy proceeded out the door quickly. Dan giggled to himself before picking his cereal bowl back up. Serena came out and stared at him for a second before she hugged him, he lowered his cereal bowl and leaned his head back to get himself a better hug.

"Thank you"

"Not a problem"

"I'd do it for you, you know" she said.

"yeah, yeah"

"Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, Jason" she said reluctantly.

"ahh, So how was he?" Dan pried while following her, still eating his cereal. When Serena got Dan to pretend he was her boyfriend, that always meant a five out of ten or under.

"Feel free to ask any personal questions…" she said sarcastically.

"Oh come on" he nudged her.

"…three" she answered him with a grunt not impressed with the guy's performance.

"So I still hold the number one spot!" he said patting himself on the back taking pride in his skills.

"Don't hold your breath" she huffed, Dan went over to his computer and began printing something.

"…Well," Dan chewed the last bit of cereal left in his mouth. "You're the best I've ever had" Serena looked up at him and smiled a little embarrassed. Just then the phone rang and Dan walked towards it.

"Don't answer it, don't answer it!" she yelled knowing it was her mom.

"_Hi you've reached Dan,…and SEREEENA!, we are unable to come to the phone right now, leave a message at the beep" _

_*Serena, it's your mother, call me back…beep*_

"Sorry I just don't want to talk to her right now" she sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's trying to set me up on a date with somebody's grandson that she knows from a book club or something and I'm not desperate enough for a blind date just yet." she sat down at the table in the kitchen and began drinking her coffee.

"I am" he laughed. "Does he have a good sense of humour?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"Why you interested?" she giggled. He took a breath and without looking at Serena he spoke.

"I think the whole…my room mate is my ex girlfriend is unhealthy for my sex life" Dan groaned thinking about their answering machine.

"What sex life?" Serena laughed at him knowing that he never brought any girls home. Dan did have several girlfriends during the time he was in college but there was never one that really lasted long.

"Exactly!…the fact that I might have one if I didn't live with you" he looks up at her. "Girls hear our answering machine and think I'm…taken" he smirked.

"We can change it" she said simply. "It can just say 'leave a message at the beep' " she offered.

"I don't just mean the answering machine" he said quietly.

"What are you saying? You want to move out?" she asked sadly placing her mug down.

"Well, you know…we don't plan on living together forever. Nate offered to have me live with him across the hall" he said hoping she wouldn't be upset.

"Oh" she said with a small smile that Dan knew was fake.

"I'll just be across the hall" he said apologetically.

"It's just…how am I going to afford rent?" Dan rolled his eyes not even trying to shield them.

"Serena,…" he said.

"Ok, ok, I don't need you for rent…it's just that…I'm going to miss you" she said sadly.

"Directly across the hall" he said. "I'll probably spend all my time over here anyway"

"hmm" she looked away from him.

"Hey, I'm not saying for sure, I was just considering" he said seeing that she was actually upset.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight? " he tried to lighten the mood while picking up the papers that finished printing.

"Hand it over" her mood lifted and she smiled up at him, ignoring his dinner offer.

"…It's not ready" he looked over it himself and noticed Serena standing behind him trying to get a peek.

"…get!" he pushed her playfully and walked away from her.

"Gimme, gimme!" Serena chased him around their apartment trying desperately to read his newest story.

"Dan, let me see it" she demanded as he sat down at his laptop.

"Noooo!" he said in a goofy way that made her crack up.

"You know I'm your biggest fan" she wrapped her arms around him, trying to get a peek over his shoulder. He stood up instantly "no Serena"

"You are making this way harder than it has to be" she said standing directly across from him with her hand out, thinking that he may actually give her the story.

"You don't need to see it" he stood up on the couch trying to get away from her.

"But I want to" she whined.

"Ok, here it is" he held out the held out his story and just as Serena reached her hands up he yelled "psych!" he jumped down and ran around to the other side of the couch. They ran back and fourth, Serena trying to catch him and Dan trying to get away. "AH" he ran from her, but she was determined to get that story out of his tight grip.

"Don't!" he ran away, finding himself laughing even though he was serious about her not reading it.

"Dan" she pouted, upset that he didn't want her to read it.

"I'll let you read it when it gets published, which could…well…be never" he deadpanned.

"It will… of course it will" she promised him.

"You really think so?" he asked seriously.

"Well, I'll never known until I…READ IT!" she quickly snatched it out of his hands to his displease and giggled while she ran away from him.

"Hey!" he chased her around the couch a couple of times.

"Hmm" she looked down at the first line, that was all she had a chance to read.

"Serena, give it to me, this isn't funny I don't want you to see it" he chased her around a few more times, eventually tackling her down on to the soft material of the couch. Serena's heart was beating loudly in her chest as he laid on top of her.

"I'll take that" he slipped the papers out of her hands and steadied his breath. They caught each others eyes for what seemed like a second but could have been ten. Serena started to feel tingly as Dan's chest pressed against hers with every inhale.

"_Serena_?" he asked still breathing in and out.

"_yeah?" _she said barely audible, mesmerized by his dark eyes and the thudding sound of her heart beating in her chest.

"…_can I kiss you_?" she didn't say anything, instead she placed her hand on the back of his neck, arched her back and lifted her head up slightly to touch her supple lips to his. Dan returned it by pressing his lips firmly to hers. It was sweet and subtle but nevertheless powerful, sending a chill down Serena's spine and making her ache for more. They hadn't kissed in nearly five years, at this point Serena didn't know why it had been that long.

Dan slowly lifted himself off her if she had it her way she wouldn't have let him leave, he felt weird and almost bad for letting it happen. "Wait" she sat up with him. Serena leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled his shoulders back down on to her.

"I just want to see something" she wasn't sure what she was going to find but, that kiss definitely needed re-examining. Looking at his soft kissable lips she slowly touched hers to his again, then looked at him to make sure it was okay. His hands were instantly holding tightly to her waist, she didn't want him to let go. Serena pulled her shirt down and Dan slowly placed kisses on her collar bone she "_What are we doing_?" he breathed into her neck.

"_I don't know_" she ran her lips over his bare shoulder.

"_but, I know I want to do this_, _It doesn't have to mean anything_" she whispered running her fingers along his lips. Sliding his hands up her soft skin, he eventually reached her breasts, his hands hadn't touched them in years and simply touching them made her tingle. Comfortable, easy simple and enjoyable even after years of being apart, they still fit together perfectly, her hands rested on his shoulders just as they did when they were dating, his hands sat perfectly on her lower back. When it was all over they laid down together in silence, left with their thoughts about what had just happened between them.

"I forgot what that was like" she smiled up at him completely out of breath.

"Me too" he thought.

"Umm,…Dan?" she bit her lip.

"Yeah" he put his arm around her.

"This doesn't mean anything right?"

Dan opened his mouth to answer her, she didnt seem to want it to mean anything. What he wanted to say was something much too hard for him to express and he decided with something else. "_What do you want it to mean_?" Serena must have taken to long to answer since Dan withdrew his first sentence replacing it with …it didn't mean anything to me, did it mean anything to you?"

"…Oh…umm..no" Serena smiled slightly embarrassed for feeling something that Dan clearly didn't feel. To her, that was the exact opposite of not feeling anything. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he kissed her was enough to make her change her mind about those feelings that she thought were dead. The feelings she once had for Dan were still there and they were burning hot, even if it meant nothing to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Present**_

Serena smiled with her eyes shut, until Chuck and Blair walked in and parked themselves on the couch, her mind snapped back into reality immediately. She and Dan would never work, not again, she convinced herself.

"Dan?" Chuck looked at her.

"What?…no!" she looked at Blair who smacked her hand to her forehead. Chuck gave her a confused look.

"Where is he?" he asked trying to be more clear.

"In the shower" she answered quickly, Chuck got up and went into the kitchen to see what Dan had cooked up for dinner.

"Smooth S" Blair said.

"What's going on with that anyway?"

"It's not happening anymore, I told him it had to stop."

"Good, I was worried you were going to get back together"

"B, why would that be so bad?"

"Your considering?" she looked appalled.

"No… I didn't say that, I'm just confused at why you would be so opposed to it." even though she kind of was considering it.

"Because you're miserable when your with Dan, you fight and fight and fight and break up and I would hate to see you crying over Humphrey again, it's time to move on. You guys are great as friends but really, do you actually want to go through all that again?"

"No, of course not…"

"Serena you need to get out there and find a new man" she looked over to make sure Chuck wasn't listening. 'Or at the very least, you need to find some casual sex with someone other than Dan" at that very moment Jenny and Nate walked in without knocking.

'Is dinner ready?…I'm starving" Jenny announced.

"Soon" Chuck answered her, coming out of the kitchen. Serena went back to Blair. "I'm actually seeing this guy named Max…" she began, Blair looked intrigued.

"HEY!" Dan walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, he then proceeded to pour everyone wine.

"Now that we're all here…, Jenny and I have an announcement to make" Nate began not wanting to wait.

Everyone looked at them intently.

"We're getting married" she said it so simply that everyone looked at eachother confused.

"Oh my god!" Blair hugged them both once she realized it wasn't a joke.

"Wwwhat?" Dan said excitedly.

Jenny flashed her engagement ring to everyone, then Nate continued.

"So, we'll be getting married in exactly three months…in Hawaii" he smiled hoping everyone was excited.

"HAWAII!" Serena said excitedly.

"We expect for you all to be there considering you'll be my bridesmaids" Jenny smiled at Serena and Blair who shrieked with delight.

'and you'll be my groomsmen" Nate smiled at Dan and Chuck. Everyone congratulated them and Blair and Serena started to ask Jenny questions.

"Can we serve up dinner and talk? I'm starving" she reminded them as she stood.

"Jenny sit down" Blair told her. "The guys can serve up the dinner tonight" she smiled delightfully.

"Hey, I cooked it!" Dan said not approving of this system.

"Too bad Dan, it's the guys turn" Serena smiled and sat down beside Jenny asking every detail of the wedding and squealing with delight.

The men could hear giggles in the kitchen as they hurriedly and frantically set the table.

"Two more' Nate said and Chuck handed him two more knives to sit beside the plates.

"So, you're marring my little sister" Dan said trying to be a protective big brother.

"I am" he answered putting a few more napkins down.

"I thought you'd ask for my blessing…"

"You'll be happy to know I asked your dad" Nate let him know with a smirk.

"Good enough, welcome to the family, although now I guess we wont be rooming together"

"Sorry man, I should have told you"

"It's cool, I don't think Serena would have let me leave anyway" Dan said throwing a dishtowel over his arm and walking out of the dining room to the girls lounging in the living room.

"Ladies, dinner is served, right this way" he said with a slight accent and pretended he was a cater waiter. Jenny and Blair snorted at his attempt to be funny and walked past him to sit at the table. As Serena walked past Dan he gave her a little swat on the butt with his dishtowel.

"…stop it" she looked up at him wide eyed.

"Hmm?" as if nothing happened he followed her and sat down to have a nice friendly dinner that took place every Tuesday night at their apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That was really fun to write!…if you have any suggestions let me hear them and don't forget to review. I need some help with careers for Serena and Dan. Dan will be writing but for a magazine or a newspaper and I'm not sure about Serena just yet. I realize Jenny seems to young to be getting married lets just pretend she's a bit older. There are more chapters to come!

-Faryn Queens


	3. The good news or the bad news?

**Chapter 3**

**The good news or the bad news?**

"Nice" Max pointed at the large bulletin board in the kitchen that held tons of photos of Dan and Serena, some together, some apart. It included the rest of their friends, Blair, Chuck, Jenny, Nate, Vanessa, Scott and even Georgina in a few.

"Yeah Dan started that when we first moved in" she opened the fridge as Max obsessed over a photo. It was of Dan and Serena. Serena was standing behind Dan with her arms around his neck, both smiling happily. Max knew they were really good friends but still something about the photo bothered him. "...cute right? he had a huge one in his house growing up... so he wanted us to have one"

"ah" he nodded still not able to look away from the picture.

"You haven't met Dan yet, have you?" Serena asked holding a bottle of water out to him.

"No, I have yet to do so" he sighed taking the bottle of perrier from Serena's hand, finally detaching himself from the photo.

"Well, you'll love him, maybe we should have you meet him tonight?"

"...is it really that necessary?" he leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips, she wasn't expecting it so she didnt exactly kiss back.

"yeah, he's my roomate and my bestfriend...you have to meet him" she smiled as Max pulled her to the couch. Max stole kisses from his giggly girlfriend, when the phone began to ring.

"Just leave it" he kissed her neck. Serena gladly complied, after the fourth ring the answering machine came on.

*Hi you've reached Dan and SEERENA!, leave a message at the beep*

"Serena, pick up!" Dan said then waited, Serena giggled and continued to kiss Max passionately.

"RINA!" he called again thinking maybe she was just in the shower and yelling would help her hear him.

"Blondie, pick up!" he said making Serena laugh but still she didn't pull away from Max. She ran her hands over his curly hair as Dan called for her again.

"Does he ever give up?" Max pulled his lips away from hers to say, Serena giggled and continued to run her hands through Max's hair.

"Did I call the wrong Serena?...hey gorgeous, legs that go on forever, pick up" Serena pulled from Max and shook her head before grabbing the phone hastily before he said anything else.

"Hello?" she said slightly out of breath moving herself away from Max.

"Hi, i knew you were there"

"What's up?" she asked after letting out a slight giggle.

"Ok, so do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Umm..." she giggled thinking. Max was getting more ticked by the second.

"I'll give you the bad...I'm going to be gone for six weeks" that's all he had to say, the good news was implied.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed delighted that he got the story he wanted. He would be spending six weeks in Spain, writing a story about the culture and accomodations for the travel magazine he worked for. He was surprised to say the least that he got it knowing that he was competing with five other guys, who had more experience.

"How are we going to celebrate?!" she asked.

"Well I just bought myself a new notebook" he joked like it was something special.

"Oh sounds very nice" she giggled.

"It is, 500 pages" he said again like it was the most amazing thing, getting another giggle out of Serena.

"Dan...this is so amazing!...we have to celebrate" she stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, cool, i'll be home at eight... put that sexy little black thing you own on?" he joked expecting Serena scold him, but she didn't.

"Dan Humphrey!" was all that left her lips in more of a shocked way. Max heard her say his name and it was really starting to get under his skin.

"Okay so dinner at 7?, i'll invite everyone"

"sounds good"

"Okay i'll see you then" she hung up.

"So that was Dan" Max said as Serena came back into the livingroom with a blissful smile.

"Yeah" she rid herself of the smile and pressed her body against his.

"He's going to be gone for six weeks" she said seductively.

"good" he kissed her again, then pulled away.

"Should I be worried about Dan?" he asked making Serena roll her eyes a little.

"dont...he's my bestfriend, he's not competition"

"If he's not gay, he's competition,... is he gay Serena?"

"no" she answered truthfully although she wished she lied, she wouldn't be telling Max they used to date anytime soon.

"Max, can you just to come to dinner and meet him?, you'll see that he's not remotely interested in me"

"fine" he kissed her again.

XOXOXOXXO

Everyone sat around Dan at their table in a fancy restaurant. Dan stood when he saw Serena round the corner, he dropped his smile when he saw her hand was attached to a tan Ken doll. Max reminded Dan of Gabriel on first impression, almost too good to be true.

"Nice to finally meet you" Dan held his hand out to Max, who smirked before taking it and giving it a firm handshake, his eyes searing Dan's. Serena smiled happily that the two most important men in her life were finally meeting.

"Likewise" Max offered subtly, then dropped Dan's hand.

"Congratulations!" Serena threw her hands up.

"I ordered you a martini" he squeezed her just before pulling out her chair, something Max would have liked to do for her. The chair was situated right beside Dan, leaving Max on the very end of the table, no one sitting across from him.

"So how are you going to be in Spain for six weeks? do you even remember an ounce of Spanish from highschool?" Blair said staring at Dan.

"Ci, Muchos gracious..." he tried to think of something else but couldn't. "I actually dont remember a thing" he finally said making everyone laugh a little.

"It's okay i'm getting a translator"

"Like one of those electric things?" Nate asked with his arm lounging over the back of Jenny's, Max mimicked him and laid his hand over Serena's chair.

"No, like a person" he nodded knowing how amazing that was. "I'm meeting the guy in a couple days"

The subject changed to Jenny and Nates wedding after dinner was over and a few more drinks had been consumed.

"Two weeks today" Jenny said excitedly before she looked at Nate and smiled.

Max turned to Serena and whispered in her ear. "are you going to Hawaii?"

"Yes" she said.

"Oh, well you didn't tell me you were going away for a week" he sounded rather ticked off.

"I thought you knew" she began.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" he said feeling like he wanted to leave.

"Bachelorette party tomorrow" Blair reminded all the girls.

"Dont get too crazy" Chuck said to his girlfriend.

Max's face was a blank slate as Serena turned herself to Dan and began having a long and detailed chat with him. Max couldn't even hear what they were saying anymore. Loud laughter turned into mumbles and quiet giggles.

"I guess we should get going" Chuck spoke for himself and Blair.

"Yeah, we should go too" Nate said with a slight yawn.

Everyone walked around and said goodbye before they went out and waited for their drivers. A limo pulled up in front of Dan, he looked to see Serena standing on the cobblestone with Max, he then got into the limo, he'd wait for her there.

"So i'll see you tomorrow" Serena pecked Max on the cheek.

"Serena, come home with me" he put his hands in his pockets.

"...I have to work tomorrow" she smiled slightly before looking in the limo that Dan was waiting in. Serena worked as a stylist at a high profile agency, she worked with mostly upper east siders and celebrities. "I actually have Sienna Miller coming in tomorrow" she smiled but still Max had a blank expression.

"Is this about Dan?" Serena asked recieving a shrug from Max.

"he's my roomate, we're just friends" she reasured him again.

"yeah, well the way he jokes..."

"they're just jokes" she interupted.

"Max, I promise you...I'm all yours. Dan isn't interested in me at all" she lied a little.

"Ok" he finally said knowing there was no way she was going home with him.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" she nodded.

"Yeah" he leaned over and planted a little kiss on her lips.

When Serena slipped into the limo Dan was looking out the other side's window, still waiting for her.

"Oh hey" he turned to her when the limo door shut. "Home please" Dan told the driver.

"So you gonna miss me?" he asked as they began to drive away.

"yeah, maybe" she offered subtly.

"Maybe?...i'm going to miss you" he said turning his body towards her.

"Listen Dan..." her eyes adverted him and Dan's hand slowly rubbed her shoulder.

"Stop" she whispered.

"listen, we can't do this anymore" her voice was worrisome.

"do what? we haven't done anything in months" his eyes traced hers wondering what she was talking about.

"No I mean we can't flirt, we can't joke like we do and we most definately cannot fall asleep in eachothers beds anymore..even if we're fully dressed" That happened more than Serena would have liked but it was completley innocent. They would spend late nights talking and eventually falling asleep, it was nothing, bestfriends did that all the time, her and Blair definately did.

"Okay...I get it" he said pulling his arm away from her feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"If we want to continue living together this is the way it has to be"she didn't dare look at him.

When they finally got into their apartment Dan asked it Serena would like to have some ice cream with him.

"Umm, no...I'm going to go to bed" she said quietly.

"Come on, It's my celebration night, celebrate with me" he said with a weak smile.

"...we just had dinner" she said sadly, Dan gave up and said goodnight. He sat at the kitchen table alone. He looked out the window and watched the city, before he pulled out his laptop and began to type.

* * *

One Week later

The avoidance had become unbelievable. Dan averted his eyes when she surfaced every morning. Serena never stuck around long enough to have a real conversation with him. Thus, Serena and Max's relationship seemed to get stronger and stronger as Dan and Serena's diminished. Serena was really starting to get annoyed with Max by now, he never let her have a spare minute to herself and she could see his jealousy show more and more. A few thoughts had been running through her head over the last week, what if her and Dan got back together, she promised herself that she would run it past him and see what his take was on it.

Serena was curious one afternoon as she picked Dan's laptop off the coffee table. He had been working on his novel for over six months and still he had yet to let her get a peek at it.

"If I was a novel where would I be" she came across a document titled "grocery list" hmm, she thought to herself as she clicked it open. It wasn't a grocery list, but it wasn't the novel either. The document she opened was a short story he wrote when he was in college. At least she knew that Dan code named his files. She continued to scroll through his hundreds of documents to find a title that suspicious.

"…Toast?" she smiled devilishly and clicked it open, just then Dan walked in the door.

"HEY!" he walked over to her and grabbed the laptop, by accident Serena clicked one of the keys as he hastily ripped it away from her. They both looked at eachother in horror as most dreaded sound came from the computer, the delete had been successful. They looked up at each other wide eyed and Dan quickly sat down and looked to see what had been deleted.

"Dan, I'm so sorry" she said as he sat down.

"If that's my thesis…" he began to threaten her. "Oh it's okay, it was just my toast for Jenny and Nate's wedding" he sat relieved. Serena took a sigh of relief that it wasn't for work. "You're lucky young lady" he smiled up at her and she smiled back, the most interaction they had all week.

"Dan…" she began but he cut her off, she didn't know where it was coming from but she wanted to tell him that the last week had been painful and that she thinks they should try to get back together, that is if it's cool with him...if he wants to...if he doesn't that would be fine.

"Yeah?" he didn't look at her as he continued to look through files and files making sure his thesis was still intact.

"is that story, that you're writing... about me?" she asked quietly. Dan shot her a quick glance he wondered why she would think that.

"I already wrote a story about you. Honestly is one novel not enough for you?" Serena laughed.

"You really owe me, I'm going to have to start this all over. I was done" he said disappointed, his head slouching down in his hands thinking about where to begin. Serena instantly stopped talking. "This is going to take at least three hours" he estimated. He looked up at Serena as she swivelled in his chair.

"It's going to be a long night…I'm going to get some coffee, want some?" Serena smiled.

"A latte sounds fantastic" she smiled. Dan smiled back. She would just wait until he got back to tell him she's considering getting back together. It was nerve racking, with one sentence she could ruin their friendship, she didn't know if he felt the same way but she had to try, when he got back with her coffee she would finally tell him.

"Be back in a flash" he promised before heading out the door. Dan didn't have time to dillydally he needed his coffee and he needed to get back to work. When he finished ordering his coffees he opened the door and closed it just as fast seeing that the cute girl sitting by the window was reading the same book he had just started. "So, what do you think so far?" he asked confidently. The girl looked up at him confused before she removed her silver framed reading glasses, that was when Dan noitced her ice blue eyes.

"I think it's pretentious, but I always finish what I start" she said looking up at him, putting a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Me too" Dan nodded, amused that they both found the novel to be showy, opposed to insightful, as New York times had raved. Dan sat down and talked for a few minutes until the conversation switched from the novel into why she was at a coffee shop so late at night.

"just on business, I honestly haven't seen anything but this coffee shop since it's where I'm suppose to meet a client tomorrow" she explained and Dan smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kris would you?" he smiled, knowing she definitely wasn't a Kris.

"…Dan?" she giggled, Dan looked at her completely confused. When he nodded she held her hand out to shake it. Dan laughed a little and shook his head.

"I have to say, you're not what I was expecting" he smiled.

"What were you expecting?" she asked curious.

"I don't know…your name is Kris, I assumed you were… a guy" Kris smiled.

"and… kinda thought you'd be Spanish guy" he laughed a little and she giggled along with him.

"Well, I'm not Spanish but I assure you, I'm fluent…and as for being a guy, I promise you,… I'm a girl" Dan smirked feeling a little embarrassed. She was most definitely a girl, Dan noticed that before even sitting down, there was nothing male about Kris.

"It's actually Kristin but my friends always call me Kris and I figured after six weeks we'd probably become friends" Dan nodded suddenly feeling stoked for this trip.

"I have my masters in lingustics, I majored in french and spanish"

"Well, that's a relief because I'm a bit rusty since high school…the Spanish"

"That's what I'm for" she assured him.

"You aren't what I expected either"

"Oh no?, why not?" he asked drinking his coffee, not waiting for Serena.

"Well, i dont know why but I thought you'd be older, I dont usually translate for twenty three yearolds with such amazing jobs"

"My roomate actually got it for me, this is completely new to me, I'm kind of nervous"

'I heard you were an amazing writer so dont worry about that, and you shouldn't be nervous about the travelling we'll have a great time" she smiled.

"So, I guess we don't really have to meet tomorrow then huh?" she said slightly disapointed knowing that she had the hotel booked for another night.

"Umm" he finished the rest of his coffee. "we still can" he said making Kris smile. "I mean if you want to"

"Yeah, yeah let's meet up tomorrow"

"Ok perfect" he smiled then looked down at his coffee. "But, I have to go now, since this coffee is for someone else" he got up from his chair.

"By all means" she smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow Dan"

"Adios" he said in the worst accent Kris had ever heard.

"We'll work on that" she giggled and waved as he made his way out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I thought you said you'd be back in a flash?" Serena furrowed her eybrows with a slight giggle, upon hearing Dan walk into their apartment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" he handed her, her latte. Serena smiled subtly and took a sip. She laughed a little and looked into the cup, then up at Dan.

"Something wrong?" he asked still holding his coat, like if something was wrong he would run back.

"No, no" she bit her lip, it was what she ordered but it was cold. Dan yawned.

"I can do this tomorrow" he stood and put his laptop back on his desk.

"Jenny's wedding is in three days, you sure you want to wait that long?"

"Maybe you should help me since you erased it all" she giggled and apologized again while she watched Dan brush his teeth she couldn't help but want to tell him what was running through her head all week. That she was wondering what it would be like to try again, to have a real relationship and not feel guilty when they flirted. Leaning up against the door frame she began.

"I was wondering...do you..." she watched him brush his teeth quickly he looked at her with the brush still in his mouth.

"Hmm?" he looked at her and continued to make a circling motion with the brush.

"Never mind, it can wait until tomorrow" she realized it wasnt the best time.

* * *

Okay there's Chapter three! hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know how it was.


	4. Are you kidding me?

Note: I know it seems like Serena keeps on changing her mind and going back and fourth, but she's confused. She's dating Max but still has a thing for Dan. Bare with me :D review please. OH and this is a RATED M chapter, just for a few reasons.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**

"No, right here"she pulled her lips away and put his hands back on her hips, he complied but after a moment, he moved them back behind his head again. Max let her do all the work, something that was already starting to make her mad. Serena rolled her eyes as he closed his and enjoyed himself, just relaxing.

"Umm...Max?"

"what?" he asked annoyed that she was interupting.

"Let's change" she said refering to their position.

"Let's do it from behind" she suggested.

"No, i'd like to see your face the first time" he said.

"alright" she took a breath.

"ok" she kept her eyes closed the entire time and tried to pretend it was Dan, maybe if she imagined it was him, she would enjoy herself. But she couldn't, his hair was too long to be Dan, she pulled her hands off his head and moved them to his shoulders only that was worse, Max's shoulders weren't nearly as broad, she gave up and put her hands on the bed. After nearly twenty seconds Max was picking up the pace and finally collapsed on top of Serena.

"_You've got to be kidding me_" she said under her breath.

"What's that?" Max looked at her.

"Nothing..."

"You didn't cum did you?" Max asked making Serena shudder. She had never been asked that before in her life.

"We can fix that" he slid his hand in between her legs without any indication.

"OH!" she was shocked.

"good right?" his attempt at dirty talk.

"yeah" she closed her eyes and imagined someone else's fingers, but again nothing, he wouldn't do it like that. Dan would have teased her first, get her really wet before he even dared to penetrate. He wouldn't be repeating the same movements over and over and above all he would not be talking while doing it. It needed all his attention, tons of focus, the only things he would say would be dirty, dirty enough to get her wetter and wetter not PG 13 like Max was achieving.

"how's that?" he asked deeply which kind of freaked Serena out.

"Ok that's enough" he eyes shot open.

"You're done?"

"yeah"

"Wow you cum quietly" he smiled.

"Yeah I guess" she pulled her bra back on and sighed. Frustrated, hot...thinking about Dan.

Max hadn't a clue that the apartment shook when Dan sent her over the edge. Did he ever, Dan made Serena twitch, moan and sometimes scream, which wasn't popular with the level below them.

"Serena!" she heard her name being called she quickly threw a robe on.

"hey" she walked out to see Dan standing there, a smile took over.

"Do you know where that book I was reading last night is?" he asked.

"not a clue" she sat on the couch and Dan on the one across from her, she still had that impish grin on her face, she had a few irrational thoughts about having a quickie while Max was in the other room.

"What?" he looked at her face confused.

"Oh nothing" she wiped the crazy smile off her face.

"I wanted to read it on the plane" he leaned back on the couch and Serena made her way over to him.

A laugh came from Dan.

"What?" Serena asked confused, Dan looped his pinky finger under a small piece of material. She had left her panties in the livingroom, where they had started.

"cute" she smiled handing them to her, making her melt.

"I don't know how they got there" her face went a little red.

"Oh no?...you dont?" he giggled.

"No" she answered laughing aswell, guilty.

"So?" his eyes widened.

"So what?"

"out of ten?"

"You can't do that...he's my boyfriend"

"Come on"

"perfect, it was amazing, rocked my socks"she lied.

"good for you" Dan smiled with a nod. "I plan on getting a little of that while i'm in Hawaii"

"Oh yeah with who?" she pursed her lips together.

"Bridesmaids you know the usual" Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm a bridesmaid, don't get any ideas" she teased.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he said as Max called for Serena to join him.

"Be right there" she called before shaking her head at Dan with chuckle.

"Please don't go" Max pleaded with Serena to stay with him.

"Max, I have to, it's Nate and Jenny's wedding, this is huge!" she continued to roll her luggage behind her.

"I'm going to miss you so much" he sounded so sad it broke Serena's heart.

"I'm coming back" she frowned and threw her arms around him.

"I love you, so much okay?"Serena smiled, he had never said that to her before.

"I love you too" she hugged him a little tighter and finally got into her limo, she would meet everyone at the airport.

"I'll text you as soon as I get there, I love you" she blew him kisses as the limo pulled away.

Serena felt guilt for leaving him, but how could she justify staying in New York when two of her bestfriends were getting married?, she couldn't. Serena pushed her feelings for Dan away, he was never going to want to get back together, and she reminded herself that Max loved her, he loved her so much he wanted to spend every waking second with her, he loved her so much he didn't want her to spend time with anyone but him, he loved her so much.

* * *

"Welcome to Hawaii" A few girls hawaiian girls stood outside the resort and placed lei on everyone entering.

The weather was perfect, no chance of rain. Jenny had been worried about the weather upon leaving. She spent the entire time in the airport updating her blackberry and checking to see if there was any chance of rain for the next few days.

"Okay, where is Nate? "she looked around confused and aggrevated, so far nothing was going as planned, starting with an hour late departure.

"I'm here!...I'm right here!...calm down Jen" He had a hand full of room keys, he held one out for Chuck and was surprised to find Blair snatching it before Chuck had a chance.

"Follow me Bass" she adjusted her headband, Chuck followed behind her dragging all her bags."Be careful with that, The dress I'm wearing for the wedding is in there"

***Okay we just arrived, I'm just opening the door to my room now, I'll call you in a half hour :) xoxo*** Serena text messaged Max and slid the phone into her pocket, when she noticed Dan approching her, she didn't think anything of it at first, but suddenly he stopped at her door.

"You've got to be kidding me" she looked up to see him standing with all his luggage.

"What?" he smiled.

"tell me we are not sharing the same room" she sighed, Dan smirked holding out his key card with the number 876 on it.

"Hey roomie!" he laughed.

"This isn't going to work" she opened the door.

"It's my room as much as it's yours" he said offended that she took ownership.

"Just go see if you can stay with Nate" she pleaded. "Please" she stood in the doorway making sure he couldn't get in.

"Yeah i'm sure the groom wants to share a room with his future brother in law" he said sarcastically.

"I dont know Dan, but you're not staying here" she shook her head showing him she was dead serious.

"Why not?"

"...you know why" she huffed. "I promised Max..."

"Fine!" he said instantly, he hated when she brought up that guy, he stomped out and went straight to Jenny's room.

"You double booked me and Serena in the same room" he showed her the key card.

"Oh no" she faked. "Well you guys are just going to have to make do"

"You don't understand Jen, she's not going to let me sleep in there" he scratched the back of his neck frustrated.

"Well she has to, I dont have anymore rooms booked" she said instantly.

"Please find me somewhere to sleep that isn't the hallway" he sighed.

* * *

"To Jenny and Nate!, and your wonderful life together" Rufus said before clinking glasses with everyone else."I'm really happy you decided on a destination wedding, the weather is perfect, all the important people are here, it's nice and intimate" he commented looking around the table. All the important people consisted of the bride and groom, the father and mother of each, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen and a few close friends and relatives.

"Hey why isn't...umm...," he struggled with his name. "...Max, why isn't Max here?" Rufus asked Serena.

"he wasn't invited" Jenny said quickly looking into the champagne glass.

"Yeah, it's suppose to be a small wedding anyway.."_just the important people_' " Serena smiled softly quoting Rufus.

"That reminds me...I have to make a phone call, so excuse me" she quietly got up and walked out of the dining hall, Dan watched her intently.

After one ring he answered.

"Hi Max" was all she got out.

"You're just calling now?, you sent me a text that said you'd call in a half hour...it's been three" Max said on the phone, he wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry, I just went to have something to eat and dinner went a little long"

"It's okay Rina just...don't do it again okay?" Serena swallowed, first of all did he think he owned her?...and why was he calling her Rina? Only Dan called her that.

"...yeah...okay" she said weakly and headed back to the table, everyone was laughing and talking about what they were going to do in the morning.

"I'm surfing!...I'm so surfing" Nate said happily."Chuck you coming with?"

"Yeah, I guess" he nodded and looked at Blair to see if she wanted to join them.

"No, no thank you, I'm going to sit on the beach with this one," she grabbed Serena's wrist as she sat back down. "...and drink cocktails while watching you boys make fools of yourselves" she smiled slyly before taking another sip of her drink.

"Right Serena?" she looked to see if she was listening, but she wasn't, she thought about Max.

"...Yeah, yeah it'll be fun" Dan continued to watched her.

"You okay?" he leaned in to her, Serena moved away from him quickly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Shall we take this party to the bar?" Chuck asked.

* * *

"So I still don't have a place to sleep" Dan told Nate while leaning against the bar.

"You can stay in our room for tonight, I don't know what Jenny was thinking, I mean Serena has a boyfriend" Nate laughed.

"I know, I guess I'm going to be playing musical rooms for the entire week"

"Don't worry we'll find you something" he assured him. "Oh and also, I found you something else" Nate smiled and Dan looked skeptical as he followed his friend towards a woman.

"Dan this is my second cousin Natalie" Dan smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I thought this was going to be a small wedding" Dan said amused wondering why there we're second cousins attending.

"Well Nate and I grew up together he promised me I could come,...I hear you're a writer?" she got right to it.

"I am" he nodded, then turned to find that Nate was gone.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jenny asked Nate when he sat himself beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Natalie always wanted to meet Dan" he explained. "Got a thing for writers"

"I put Dan and Serena in the same room for a reason Nate" his eyes widened.

"Are you serious?, Jenny...why would you do that?"

"Because...I don't like Max" she got up, unhappy with her husband-to-be.

Serena sat sadly thinking about her relationship with Max, she loved him and she knew that, but something was bothering her. She watched Dan from across the bar as he chatted up some brunette that Nate introduced him to. She hated that he was talking to her, and it was starting to physically bother her, her stomach turned and soon she noticed her breathing had picked up the pace, she needed to talk to him, to confide in him. Ordering a tequila sunrise she leaned over the bar and smiled at the Hawaiian bartender.

"You interested?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she smiled at him confused.

"You've been looking at that guy all night"

"Oh, no...he's my bestfriend" she shook her head amused and walked back to her table. Blair and Chuck were off chatting in the corner laughing at eachothers jokes, Blair was looking flushed, Chuck was probably getting her nice and drunk. Serena couldn't help it but her eyes kept going back to Dan and that girl. The girl that was flicking her chocolate brown hair and giggling like an idiot. She dispised that he was paying all his attention to her, that he was laughing and nodding like he had something in common with her. Serena knew she had a boyfriend but at this very moment she never wanted Dan more to herself, even if it was purely because she was bored and jealous. That girl needed to know that Dan was her property, boyfriend or not. Quickly she touched up her lipgloss and headed towards them with an infectous smile.

"Yeah I'm going to be here all week and then I'm heading to Spain" Dan just finished saying to the girl as Serena slipped her hand into his backpocket.

"Hey baby" she smiled up at him with what Dan knew was lust in her eyes, he cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"Who's this" she asked politely now moving her fingers in a circular motion still in his pocket.

"Serena...this is Natalie, Nate's cousin" he said quickly, uncomfortably as he pulled her hand out.

"So, nice to meet you" she held her hand out drunkenly trying to intimidate this girl. The arm that slowly wrapped around Dan's neck might aswell have been a huge flashing billboard with **MINE** written in caps. Natalie smiled a little bit, even though she was uncomfortable.

"Dan come with me" she pulled him away, only making Natalie more uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" he asked somewhat frustrated.

"Saving you...come on, the Dan I know likes blondes" she said as she tossed her hair up as if to remind him that she was indeed a blonde.

"..." Dan opened his mouth to say something as he looked back at Natalie but Serena had already opened hers.

"Come play pool with me" she led him to the table by the window, the sun was setting on the ocean, Serena smirked as Natalie, or whatever her name was, left the bar.

"Rack em up" she bit the side of her lip. Dan immediately began making a perfect triangle with the coloured balls when he realized Natalie was gone.

Three games and five bar trips later Serena was drunk and had won twice.

"I'm awesome!" she declared drunkenly once the eight ball had sunk into a corner of the table.

"Well, I let you win" Dan said casually as he put the cues back up on the rack.

"No, I just had a really good teacher" she brushed her body against his as she made her way back to her tequila sunrise that was perched on a window shelf.

"I'm a quick learner" she walked up to him until Dan could smell her perfume.

"What are you doing?" Dan downed the rest of his drink.

"Just seducing you" she blurted out.

"Oh really?" he smiled confused, his eyes widening, it was then that he realized he had too much to drink.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Is it working?" she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"...Serena, you have a boyfriend" he made an amused sound and moved his face away from hers, the smell of booze on her was suffocating and he laughed at her surliness.

"That's not what i asked Humphrey" she brought her lips to his ear. "is it _working_?" she breathed. Dan bit his lip and swallowed, the smell of Tequila made his eyes burn.

"What if I say yes?" he looked straight at her, her hands still holding on to his shoulders.

"If you say yes..." her hands roamed up to the nape of his neck and she kissed his cheek. "You can sleep in my room tonight, and if you're good..._I'll_ teach _you_ something" her eyes pierced his.

"What about your boyfriend?" Dan hoped and prayed Serena was about to give him the go ahead, the go ahead consisted of a sentence along the lines of "I'm dumping him as soon as I get home" or "we're through" if either of those slipped through her soft, shiny lips, Dan would scoop her up and take her to her room, no further questions asked.

"Pfft, I've known him what...a month?" she shook her head.

"I've known you..._forever_" she giggled, her lips barely an inch from his.

"years and years" he said in a saddened tone, upset that he was much more sober than she was, even though he was staggering slightly.

Serena grabbed a hold of Dan's hand and led him through the crowd of people.

"And where are you going?" Nate saw them dashing.

"Umm...Serena's drunk, I'm just going to help her back to her room safely" he nodded and they continued. Jenny smiled widely at Nate.

"You are so bad" he leaned into her.

"You love me" she kissed him.

* * *

When they got back to the room Dan stood in the door way and watched Serena bounce around drunkenly. She was so beautiful, so full of life. At that moment he forgot why they had broken up so long ago.

"Take this off" Serena tugged at his tee shirt.

"No..." he pulled her hand off him. "No, Serena...Nooo" he laughed at her persistance as he used both his hands to fight her off him. She giggled before plopping herself down on one of the double beds, tossing her hair into her face. Dan sat down on the opposite bed.

"No, no I want you over here" she whined and smacked the bed she was on.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" he said honestly as he took his watch off and lying down, exhausted, his head spun a little.

"Okay, I'll come over there" she got up and walked seductively over to him before taking a seat. Dan swallowed hard and looked away as Serena slowly moved herself on top, until she was straddling him. Serena placed her lips on his but Dan didn't dare kiss back.

"Y-you have a boyfriend" he pulled away, reminding her for what felt like the hundreth time.

"So" she giggled as she ran her fingers over his zipper.

"Whoa" he pulled them away quickly, not expecting it.

"No" he said taking her hands off him once again sitting up.

Serena stayed wrapped around him, her legs tightly around his waist. Her eyes looked deep into his, he couldn't help but look at them, it had been forever and he forgot what shade of blue they had been, this was a nice reminder. Serena ran her hands up his neck and slowly drew circles with all her fingers around the warm skin of his face. Dan didn't stop her this time. Their noses touched. "It's been so long" she whispered entranced by his eyes now.

"It has" Dan now closed his eyes and tried to forbid himself from feeling this way, from being turned on.

"_I want it so bad_" she purred and licked her bottom lip slightly, forgeting about Max.

"_You know...it would feel so good"_she grazed his earlob, still Dan stayed still.

"_I want you_" she tried. "..._inside me_" she tried harder, now becoming desperate. Serena once knew how to push all Dan's buttons, now she was failing, maybe he would have liked the brunette better.

"You'll regret it" he piped up, making Serena smile slightly.

"No...No I wont" she ran her hands up under his shirt.

"So, are you turned on by me?"

"No" Dan lied immediately, no time for hesitation. Upon hearing this Serena lifted herself up slightly and pushed at her sides until the tiny white string of her thong appeared on her thigh. Dan looked away from her and took a deep steadying breath.

"Oops" she smiled impishly looking down at the white material that contrasted her already tan skin. She shimmied it down further until it was around her knees somewhere lost in the sheets, not giving her much mobility.

"Little help?" she asked, when she didn't get a response, Serena moved herself again, pulled the panties off and threw them on to the floor.

"_I'm not wearing any panties, want to see_?" she leaned against him and began hiking the hot pink dress up her thighs.

"No" Dan's head was spinning, he knew it was so wrong, however he couldn't get up, he couldn't leave. Serena had him under a spell.

"You sure?" she undid her bra now and pulled it out from underneath her shirt before throwing it to the floor with the panties. "I'm not wearing a bra" she whispered lowly in his ear.

"Wanna see?" Dan shook his head and Serena lifted it up and placed his hands there, "Serena..." he was getting frustrated as he pulled his hands away. Serena asked if he was turned on by her.

"No, I'm not turned on" he breathed trying to tell himself he wasn't. Only he was lying, all he could think about was that she wasn't wearing a bra or panties and that she was sitting on top of him.

"Let me check for myself" Serena reached down and placed her hand straight into his pants, a smile took over Serena immediately. "Oo" Dan exhaled some air.

"Could have fooled me" she smiled widely stroking his length that seemed to be getting harder and harder with every motion. Dan again pulled her away from him.

"I can't...you can't, you have a boyfriend" he expressed upset.

"I'm not going to regret this, it can be a one time thing...we're in Hawaii..._no one has to know_" her lips positioned over his, she sounded so desperate.

"Our little secret" she put her hand back and continued to arouse him, her lips lingering too close to his.

"_Actually,..."_ she breathed_._ "_Not so little_" she bit his bottom lip she was making him quiver. Serena giggled when she thought she was going to get what she wanted, all week long Max had taken her up the ladder, further and further but he never got her to the top, she never went over the edge, and with Dan she always did, this was purely for her health, to clear her mind.

"Dan, If you want...I'll break up with Max, if that would make you feel better"_ The magic words._ He didn't say anything else, his hands roamed up her skirt and held tightly on to her waist, the material of the skirt draped over his hands.

"Yeah" she egged him on and closed her eyes as he teased her neck with passionate kisses.

"Oh _yeah_" she growled and bit her lip finally getting what she wanted. Dan looked at her face and just couldn't do it, morally it was so wrong, he thought how he'd have felt if it was the other way around and she cheated on him with Max.

"Serena?" he pulled himself away from her.

"Mm?" she sat up and looked at him adoringly.

"I'm going to stay with Nate and Jenny tonight" he stood and slipped his shoes back on.

"Why?...wait" she looked at him confused.

"You don't really want to do this, and we shouldn't so...goodnight sweetie" he closed the door behind him leaving her alone, hot and frustrated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alright so there is chapter 4! I don't like it very much but it should get better. wedding will be in the next chapter. Rufus and Lily never got married in this AU so Dan and Serena are not step siblings.

Review please :D and don't be too hard on me lol.

-FQ


	5. What about Max?

Note: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!, enjoy this chapter it's smutty, just warning you. Also it's not going to be my typical writing style, in the begining it's going to be more like a few scenes leading up to the ending of the chapter, I didn't want to stretch it out so I just condensed it. Enjoy.

**What about Max?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Despite their drunken first night in Hawaii, Dan and Serena got on perfectly well for the next couple of days. They built a sandcastle together while everyone else tanned on the beach. Serena complained and told Dan he's was doing it wrong while she covered it with seashells, Dan picked them off when she wasn't looking.

"Stop it!" she pushed him when she realized what he was doing. A man ran by trying to catch a football and stepped on the side of their castle.

"Thanks man" Dan said under his breath. "okay I give up" he stood and rubbed the sand off his hands. "You want to go swimming?"

"Yes I do" she put her hands out and he helped her up. They swam around for a little while looking for fish and jumping when the waves came rushing in.

"I have to go and call Max" Serena said after a few minutes and headed in.

"Okay" he watched her swim back in, he couldn't believe he was just letting her be with that guy, he was such a jealous douche bag. Suddenly he heard her yell, it sounded like pain.

"What happened?!" he swam towards her.

"I think I got stung by a jelly fish" she winced trying to look at her leg that had red, raised bumps on it. She hopped on it trying to reach the beach when she felt Dan scoop her up and carried her in, she was thankful for it, he placed her on a beach chair and examined it closer.

"Oh my god Ess!, are you okay?" Blair asked, she was lounging on a beach chair with an oversized pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah, just stings like hell" she bit her lip. Dan left and came back with a wine glass and a sponge.

"The bartender told me this will get it to stop stinging" he placed it on her leg and she cringed after a few minutes it actually stopped hurting.

"Thanks" she smiled up at him.

"Well hopefully youll be able to walk tomorrow" Blair said concerned that she would have to be carried to the wedding.

"I'll be fine B" she assured her.

"Yeah you'll be fine" Dan smiled at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Except for the fact her leg was still a little red and raised in that spot, she walked fine on the day of the wedding. A knock on the door made her give up on trying to do up her dress.

"Hey" she greeted Dan holding the straps of her halter dress.

"You look...beautiful" he tried to find another word but he couldn't.

"Oh thank-you" she smiled up at him.

"Can you tie me up?" she asked, he stood behind her and tied the strings that kept the blue dress up.

"Tight enough?" he asked.

"Perfect" When Dan looked at her she was re reading her speech, her lips moved as she read to herself, it amused Dan and he laughed.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"You're doing that thing where your lips move when you're reading"

"I'm not"

"Yes you were,...it's cute"

"Okay let's go" she smiled at him. When they got to the beach they linked arms together and walked down the aisle, at the end they parted ways, Dan stopped beside Chuck and Serena beside Blair.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan laughed as Serena tackled a bunch of women to get the bouquet, he was almost positive Blair had it, but when Serena walked towards him she definately had it in her hands.

"You are a crazy woman" he commented when was seated.

"Blair's pissed" she smirked.

Chuck stood up and made a speech right after Serena made hers, It was about how long he's been friends with Nate and how he wants to have the same relationship with Blair one day, he took a deep breath and pulled a box from his jacket's breast pocket. Serena realized what he was doing before anyone else, Blair's mouth gaped open as he got down on one knee. Chuck didn't even say anything and Blair accepted.

"Yes!..yes!...yes!" she hugged him and everyone clapped, including Nate and Jenny who were looking at eachother baffled that, that had just happened.

"I didn't see that coming...I mean..._I_ caught the bouquet" Serena said drly making Dan chuckle.

XOXOXOXOX

"First Nate and Jenny now Chuck and Blair, makes me feel like I'm never going to get married" Serena and Dan walked along the beach with a bottle of tequila to share.

"Why do you think that?," Dan closed his eyes and felt the Tequila burn. "...have you and Max talked about marriage?"

"I don't think Max wants to ever get married"

"Why not?" he handed her the bottle back.

"He doesn't think people need a piece of paper to be faithful to eachother" Dan nodded.

"But you want to right?" he asked.

"Yeah I do" she nodded. "Do you?" she asked him taking another swig.

"Yeah, I..." at that very moment the dark sky opened up and poured torrential rain, the kind that comes down in buckets.

"Rain on your wedding day is good luck!" Serena said with a laugh.

"I think it's only good luck if it's before or during the wedding" Dan laughed. "also I think it's two am, so technically it's not even their wedding right now" he rambled as the water attacked them, it rained harder now.

"Oh my god!" Serena giggled trying to cover herself with her hands.

"I don't think that's going to work Rina" he laughed at her failed attempt to keep dry.

"come on" he grabbed her hand and they ran away from the beach.

"The tide is going to come in and you're going to get stung by another jelly fish" he laughed, she giggled.

"Or the same one!" Serena laughed the booze starting to kick in. "I think it might be out to get me" Dan shook his head at her silliness as he ran her to her room.

They were both soaking wet, Dan still had to go to a villa that was a good minute walk.

"How's my beach hair?" she giggled once they were covered.

"Umm...hawt!" he made her laugh.

"You look pretty hawt yourself" she touched his chest that was so soaked it clung tightly to him, a loose tie around his neck.

Dan caught his breath "you going to let me in?" he breathed in and out, water dripping from his hair as Serena searched her purse for her room key.

"Yeah" she steadied her breath and opened the door.

Serena sat on Dan's bed and looked down at her leg. It was still red but looked much better.

"I always have such bad luck when I'm on vacation" she uttered in between her harsh inhales.

"Well at least you didn't lose your luggage this time" he smiled.

"Take a seat" she offered patting the slowly walked over and plunked himself down, his breathing still erratic, just like Serena's.

"Let me see" he looked at her injuiry, with a little bit of courage he moved himself down and pressed his lips on her leg, then back up at her to make sure it was okay.

"Thank you" she whispered, wiping some of the water off his face. Dan smiled up at her.

"I think you should get this off, you're going to soak the bedding" she said innocently, her eyes darting away from his in attempt to keep her lips from touching his, she wanted to, she wanted to so bad. Her hands went up to his buttons. She undid them slowly, her eyes focused on only them. Dan looked down and watched her, he could have done it much quicker, but that wasn't the point. he let her do this for him. "Oh,...your..." she swallowed. "_your heart is beating so fast_" she said with a tiny smile, her hand resting over his heart. She pulled her hand away with a slight cough while Dan's eyes sank into hers, it was wrong and she knew it, but as he rested his hand over her heart she felt completely at ease.

"_yours too_" he said in a husky voice, Dan slowly put his hand on the back of her neck and undid the tie that was keeping her dress on, she didn't stop him, she didn't care, Serena closed her eyes and felt him free her from the wet material. Her hand went up to his face, she stroked his cheek before moving her hand to exposed flesh inbetween the buttons she just undid, her fingers reached up to his shoulders and she pulled his shirt off. They looked at eachother for a moment, Serena drew lines with her finger around the lines of his stomach and arms before positioning her lips over his, Dan didn't even think twice, not about the fact that she had a boyfriend, not about that she was his bestfriend, they'd done this before, this was not new. He went for it, kissing her lightly, and then more forcefully, pushing her down onto the bed, their tongues massaging eachother with every kiss. Serena felt the water from his hair drip onto her chest as he kissed her neck, she closed her eyes and thought of noone other than him. Dan didn't remind her that she had a boyfriend, instead he held her close to him and helped her and himself remember how good it was when she didn't have a boyfriend. Dan pressed firm kisses from the middle of her breasts all the way down to her belly button, she shivered and looked like she was in pain but Dan knew better. They didn't think about what the morning would be like, they were living in the moment on a little tequila and alot of lust.

The weight of his body on top her was the best feeling, he ran his hands along her legs as she wrapped them around his waist. Dan pushed on her bra straps until the fell down to her elbows, her breasts were still covered but she knew that wouldn't last long. Kissing the top of her breast he grabbed both sides of the bra and pulled harshly until it was around her waist. He smiled naughtily making her bite her lip and watch to see what he was going to do now. It was no secret that Serena was very generous in that area, and luckily for her, Dan was a breast man. He began by squeezing her roughly while their lips crashed together, he left kisses her cheek, her neck and collarbone while running his thumbs in a circular motion over her nipples producing a gasp from Serena. A gasp that let him know he was doing everything just right. Serena was preheated and ready to go, but she let him do whatever he wanted considering he refused her just a few days ago. He flicked her nipples with his tongue making her whimper, again sounding like she was in pain.

Dan kissed her hard on the lips as he pulled her thong off and threw it away. Not sure where it landed, he slid a finger into her.

"_You're so wet" _he said in that voice that made Serena tingle. It was deep, it was sexy and she loved when he talked like that, he could literally say anything and she would get goosebumps.

"mmm" she twitched. Serena steadied her breathing but when he slipped in another finger she gasped with pleasure.

"You wanna come for me?" he asked looking up at her, lust in his eyes, a growl in his voice, he continued to slide his fingers around her clit, making her throb.

"mmmhmm" she nodded then realized that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to pleasure him just as much as he was her, this was a give and take relationship, whenever he thought of her she wanted him to associate her with pleasure.

"No I want you" she placed her hand on the fly of his pants, Serena sat up a little and undid his pants quickly. Dan exhaled harshly as she kneaded and jerked him. He was rock hard and she didn't really have to do anything, he was always turned on by watching her when she was aroused. Serena laid back down and Dan, once free of his pants pushed himself inside her, Serena felt like she was going to explode. "_Oh Dan_" she breathed his name into his neck.

Moving in and out of her, Serena shivered. Dan's hair continued to drip all over her chest and neck. she clasped her hands tightly over his neck and urged him to move faster, which was more apparent when she breathed into his ear. "_like that, oooh_" she bit his shoulder. "_Just like that baby_" it was pleasure after pleasure feeling amazing the entire time. Her hands rested on his shoulders, she explored his back feeling all his muscles contract as he moved back and fourth turning her on even more. The feeling of him inside her was something she couldn't explain. Sex with Dan was so comfortable, so fun and so satisfying, whatever she wanted him to do, he'd do, whatever wish, he would fulfil anything she wanted to try, he'd try. she pushed on his neck and captured his mouth with hers, he was the best kisser, his lips on hers made her shiver.

"Oo, you're so hot" he breathed heavily holding on to her leg and pumping continuously. Serena put her hands back on his chest and felt his muscles.

"god Dan, you're sooo_ sexy_" she bit his earlob and continued to move with him, pleasure waves started hitting her but it wasn't a full blown orgasm, she knew she wouldn't last much longer and she needed to get him to stop doing what he was doing so she could allow him to enjoy himself without doing all the work.

"I want on top" she pushed his shoulders off her and he complied to her request by scooping her up, holding her tightly and turning, never having to pull out. His hands went where they belong, right on her waist. Serena rid him, Dan watched her, not ready to give up all control.

"_How's that feel_?" Serena said in her dirty voice as she lifted herself up in the air then slowly back down on to him" he exhaled some air, she watched his eyes flutter which she took as a compliment.

"_feels so good_" he answered with his hands roaming up her smooth legs.

"_How good_?" her lips vibrated on his.

"_so good you have to slow down_" he said out of breath.

"_Oh Dan_!" her hips buckled and she moved faster.

"_slow down_" he begged not wanting to be done just yet. Serena stopped and looked into his eyes, he was breathing harshly, their bodies were both damp and cool. Serena pulled herself off of him, Dan sighed when he lifted herself this time without sitting back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want you on top, I want you to _fuck me_" she smirked, Dan's face showed nothing but lust, he was as hot and bothered as she was.

"_Say that again"_ he talked in his sexy voice.

_"I want you_ to..._fuck me_" Dan's mouth covered hers and he pushed her back down on the bed.

"whatever you want" he whispered in her ear and put a little kiss on her bottom lip.

Dan pushed himself inside her once again resulting in a moaning Serena who begged for more. "_Harder_" she cried, and that was it, she had all she could take, her eyes rolled back and her mind was swimming, he didn't stop or slow down this time. Her legs seemed to tighten around him while she made noises that sounded like she was near tears. When Dan was done he collapsed on top of her, Serena ran her hands through his hair and held him tightly. Dan wiped his forehead and smiled up at her.

"let's... do that again" she said out of breath as Dan laid himself beside her.

"...I don't think I have it in me" he said honestly. Serena nestled into his chest and Dan ran his hands through her hair.

"Do you?" they both said in unison and laughed.

"Ladies first" Dan said.

"...I want to get back together" there was no other way of saying it.

"me too" he said instantly.

"really?" she sounded like she was going to cry she was so happy.

"yeah" he smiled at her.

"So we're together?" she asked him.

"I think we are, what about Max?"

"I'll let him down easy when we get home" Dan kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good, then I can tell you _I love you_"

"I love you too" they cuddled and fell asleep holding on to eachother.

XOXOXOX

The Hawaiian sun was blinding, neither had the soberity to close the blinds the night before.

"Geez that sun is so bright" Dan stretched beside her. Serena's eyes shot open, she felt around underneath the sheets to find that she was indeed completley and utterly naked.

"Oh_ lovely_" she said sarcastically before looking over at Dan.

"Morning" Dan smiled at her as she put her hands on her head.

"Morning,...get out of my bed" she demanded in a giggly way while pointing to the parallel bed that he was _suppose_ to be sleeping in.

"Why?"

"What if your dad comes in?...or worse, Blair" Dan's eyes widened.

"You're right" he was about to get up when Serena nudged him.

"Alright, alright you don't have to be so pushy" he wrapped some sheets around his waist to shield his nakedness from Serena and hopped on to the other bed.

"Why you so shy?" she smirked at him. Dan didn't say anything he just smiled slightly making Serena giggle to herself.

A few seconds passed and they both sat silently before bursting out into laughter. "I can't believe us" she looked at him baffled.

"I don't remember everything from last night" Dan admitted.

"me either" she concurred. "I remember tequila" she collaspsed back on to the bed.

"Oh, ugh…My head kills" Serena whined, trying to stop laughing. Dan quickly stood in his sheet. "Turn around" he said before droping it and throwing on some jeans. When Dan came back he had a coffee in one hand and a bottle of Aleve in the other. Taping on the bottle he dispensed a pill into his hand, then held his hand out to Serena who was wedged in between a couple of pillows.

"Here take this" Serena sat up in the bed and looked at Dan. "Thank you" she said sweetly.

"Not a problem" Serena without hesitation kissed him, it was soft and chaste.

"What I do remember from last night was that we got back together"

"Well I remember that" he kissed her again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Who is it?" Blair asked Serena over breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked baffled.

"You have a glow…an I just had sex glow"

"Blair!" Serena looked around hoping no one heard her.

"Serena you're smiling way too much, you are all flushed. It was one of the groomsmen wasn't it?" Blair's eyes widened.

"…Yeah, you got me" Serena said trying to get her hair to look decent, it wasn't entirely a lie, Dan was one of the groomsmen just not any of the one's that Blair was thinking of.

"You're so bad!...what about Max?"

"Umm..." she never really thought about it.

"I never really liked him anyway" Blair expressed. Blair then named off all the groomsmen that Nate went to college with.

Serena raised her eyebrows. "No" she answered.

"Well Serena that leaves Chuck" she looked at her confused. Serena sighed popping a grape into her mouth. Blair suddenly had an epiphany as she watched Dan walk into the room carrying the same smile Serena had. "Noo!, Serena No!"

"We we're drunk" she said defending herself, they weren't that drunk.

"I don't care!, this needs to end. I knew you and Humphrey sharing a room would be a bad idea. You and I will share a room tonight"

"Chuck will not be happy about that"

"He will have to deal, you need to be separate from him...you have a Bo..." Just then Dan sat down at their table. "_friend_" Blair said under her breath changing her mind about Max, suddenly she liked him.

"Yeah i do have a boyfriend" Serena said smiling up at Dan who placed a little kiss on her lips, Blair looked at them shocked.

"What are we having?" he asked Serena.

"an omelette and crepes" she looked down at her plate.

"Looks good" he commented, Blair looked at him carefully.

"Blair stop looking at me like that it's creepy"

Serena's cellphone went off and she looked at Dan seriously.

"I'm going to take this"

"Yeah" he nodded, Dan watched her the entire time she was on the phone, he knew who she was talking to.

"How was the wedding?" Max asked.

"Good, it was a really nice ceremony and the reception was really fun."

"So you'll be home tomorrow?"

"Yeah around four" she bit her lip tempted to tell him that she was with Dan now, but she knew she had to let him down gently and in person.

"Okay, I have something to tell you when you get home" Max said sadly.

"..ok, just tell me" Serena waited for him to answer her.

"I can't, trust me, I have to do this in person, so call me when you get in, bye" Serena lowered the phone from her face when he hung up. What on earth was he going to do?

"Everything okay?" Dan asked Serena.

"Yeah" she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

XOXOXOXOX

Review and let me know what you thought!

-Faryn Queens.


	6. Are you back together?

(Here's Chapter 6!!! woohoo. I realize this is heading in a slightly different direction than I had originally planned, The Ross and Rachel relationship is to come in later chapters and I'm going to need feed back on how to make that work. There are a few things about Ross and Rachel's relationship in the later years that I need to make sure everyone is okay with first lol. Enjoy, it's rated M for a reason...many reasons ;)

**Are you back together?**

"We need more booze!" Serena giggled drunkenly when they got back to their room from the bar. They had already polished of a bottle of wine while they were down their but Serena wanted more.

"Yes and we need less clothes" Dan moved the material on Serena's shoulder and placed a kiss on her tan skin.

"you have too much clothes on" he complained looking at her shorts and tanktop.

"_You _have too much clothes on!" Serena giggled and moved herself in between the two beds, taking the receiver off the phone she held it to her ear.

"Hello, room service. We need more alcohol and we also need more boo-ze" Serena talked into the phone, only she didn't dial.

"no you're saying it wrong... it's booooze" Dan tried to help her with how to pronounce it as he sat down on the cold tile floor.

"Boo?...ZE?" she looked confused and said it over and over again. "Boooooze, BOO-ze, Buuuze?" she blinked a few times through her intoxication and went back to her phonecall. "just bring me and boyfriend something to drink, something that makes everything...FUNNIER!" she started to laugh.

"BOOOZE!"

"less clothes!" Dan yelled in the background while taking his socks off one at a time.

"Oh no I forgot to dial" Serena said sadly realizing there was no one on the other end. They both erupted into loud laughter. Just then there was a knock at the door and they looked at each other, Serena put her finger to her lip and tiptoed to the door, leaving the receiver on the floor.

"Who iisssss it?" she asked.

"Nathaniel Archibald" he answered. Serena looked confused she ran back to Dan.

"I don't know that guy" Serena whsipered and sat back on the bed. Dan got up from the floor and stumbled to the door.

"Hey" Nate laughed when Dan answered the door with a stagger.

"OH IT'S _NATE_!" Dan told Serena.

"OOOOOH I love Nate" she came rushing to the door. "aww, he's married to Jenny" she smiled happily.

"You two are hammered" he made the observation as Serena put her arm around Dan and smiled with heavy lidded eyes.

"I don't believe we are" Dan looked at Serena.

"Nope" she said highly trying not to burst into laughter.

"Just drunk" Dan started laughing and Serena threw her head back and laughed with him. Serena suddenly stopped laughing.

"SHHH!, he'll tell my mom!" she said nervously to Nate.

"Yeah I'm going to call New York to tell on you" Nate said sarcastically.

"Dan...," she looked at him nervously. "don't tell my mom i'm drunk okay?" she said seriously.

"I wont!...I would never...," Dan hiccuped. "...ever do that to you, because I love you" he smiled at her.

"Oh," Serena frowned. "I love you too" she smiled and stood on the bed just behind him, Dan turned and kissed her lightly.

"Whoa," Nate looked confused. "are you guys back together?' he looked at both of them. Serena started jumping up and down on the bed as if to answer him.

YEAH!" she threw her hands around Dan's shoulders, he grabbed the underneath of her thighs so she was now in piggy back position.

"Isn't he cute?" Serena asked Nate with her head cuddling in between Dan's neck and shoulder, she kissed him on the cheek.

"...the cutest" Nate laughed. Serena whispered things like "_you're sooo cute_" into his ear as she poked his face.

"_No you're cute!" _Serena giggled as he insisted she was cuter.

"congrats guys" Nate said.

"Thank you" Serena smiled happily as Dan walked around with her still stuck on his back.

"I was just coming up to see if you wanted to come down for drinks" Nate told them. "looks like you've had enough"

"OOooo room service" Serena jumped down off Dan's back and sat on the floor grabbing the receiver from where she left it.

"Van der Woodsen!, there's no room service at this resort" Nate laughed at her.

"Why not?" she looked over the bed to see him.

"Don't worry" Dan grabbed both sides of her face. "I'll get you some more booze"

"OK!" she smiled. Dan followed Nate out of the room.

"So what happened to Max?" Nate asked him as they approached the bar.

"He's dumped! as soon as we get ho...me" yawned. Serena had been going over how she would let him down gently all day.

"Are you sure that the booze wasn't talking for Serena when she told you that?"

"No, we got back together this last night...and this morning, and this afternoon...twice" Dan laughed and Nate's eyes widened knowing what Dan meant.

"Alright, just be careful okay?, I know how much...," he watched Dan lean on the counter, he really shouldn't have been drinking anymore. "I know how much you love her" he finished saying.

Dan nodded and went on to say, "I_ love that girl more than anything_" it was so sincere, Nate nodded knowing it was true. Dan then lifted his finger up and pointed to Nate in an almost threatening way, "and I'm not going to screw it up this time because there's noone else I want to be with ever" Dan finally dropped his hand and stopped pointing.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Dan asked while walking into the room with a bottle of wine under his arm.

"Out here!" she called for him from the balcony.

Dan put the bottle down on the desk beside the window and walked outside to see her standing with her hands gripping the railing.

"It's so pretty" she commented on the sky. Dan nodded in agreement.

"I brought you more wine" he placed his hands on the railing, they touched hers.

"I don't want anymore wine" she layed her head on him.

"What you want?" she tilted her head up and kissed him without answering his question.

"We're going to be fine this time right?"

"Yeah" he told her with a confident smile.

"So when we get home you'll still be my boyfriend?" she asked, Dan smiled at her she sounded like a little girl.

"Only if you'll still be my girlfriend" Serena smiled widely.

XOXO

"Bye Hawaii" Serena said sadly as they entered the airport to go back home. As Serena stood in line checking her bags Dan came up behind her and placed his hand on her waist. As she took her passport back from the woman she felt his hand slide down to her bum, she looked up at him with smirk. Just then Dan's mom and her boyfriend got in line behind them, Dan's hand fell faster than Serena thought was possible.

It was a night flight, so it was fairly dark, the only lights were the reading lights above peoples heads and small beads of light helping people to move around to use the washroom and such. Dan and Serena were tempted to make a trip to the bathroom together, but Rufus and Allison had a clear view to the only two bathrooms. Instead, they held hands and whispered what they wanted to do to each other when they got home.

"_and_ _rip your shirt right off" _her lips spoke close to his ear.

"_then what_?" Dan was completely mesmerized by her hot breath on his ear but he didn't show it as he looked at the in-flight movie in front of him. One ear listened to her dirty talk, the other had an earbud in as he pretended to be watching the movie.

"_then_ _i'm going to...," _Dan closed his eyes and smiled as she went in to great detail what she had in store for him when they got back to their apartment.

"_yeah_?" he glanced at her. Serena got even closer now and whispered something that shocked Dan.

"Whoa, miss van der Woodsen, m_y mom is on this flight_" he looked at her shocked for all the filthy things she was saying, but he didn't want her to stop. Serena bit her lip and smirked impishly.

"_Okay, then we wont talk about it_" Serena stood and slid past him to get to the aisle, Dan got a good look at her butt as it grazed his knee, she didn't have to get out that way but he knew she did it on purpose. Serena opened the overhead compartment. A flight attendant walked by and gave Serena a stare as if to ask what she was doing standing in the aisle. "I'm chilly" she explained herself before pulling a blanket out of her bag. She casually tossed it to her seat by the window and without looking at Dan sat in his lap. "_Sorry" _she made a comment about the turbulence and how she fell which reminded Dan of the Hampton Jitney. "Quite alright" he nodded and looked back at the movie. When she sat back down she covered herself with the blanket, snuggling into her seat, she closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open and looked at Dan. "Oh i'm sorry, are you cold?" she asked him. Dan started to shake his head when he noticed Serena's eyebrows raise. God he was dense Serena thought.

"You're cold right?" she asked looking at him with the same stare. _hint hint nudge nudge_.

"Freezing" he answered. Serena smiled, then unraveled the soft material from around her body and laid it over Dan's lap so that it now went across both of them. Dan wanted to kiss her for being so bad and so clever but he didn't want to take the chance of his mom or dad seeing and scolding him for knowing Serena had a boyfriend. Almost immediately Serena's fingers walked up his pant leg backwards. He leaned into her and smiled as her fingers quickly unbuttoned his belt, she made sure that her arms and shoulders were covered by the blanket so noone would become wise to them. Serena stopped and put her headphones in, she put her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. Dan continued to look ahead of him at the movie screen, he hadn't been paying attention, he even forgot what movie it was, his heart was beating fast with anticipation but he looked calm.

When he finally felt like she wasn't going to do anything he was surprised to feel her soft hand slip over his stomach and back to his belt to make easier access, she pulled his pants down slightly, Dan continued to look straight ahead of him, he smirked slightly but concealed it with a fake yawn. One touch and he had to steady his breathing, he exhaled and looked over at Serena who's face was neutral. Dan was hard almost immediately after she started running her hand up and down his length. Serena was so good at this he wanted to tell her but she was focused and still pretending she was watching the movie as well. She looked over to see him trying to focus on the movie and fail. she could tell he was enjoying himself, he tried so hard to look neutral that it was making him sweat, he took his hand and ran it over his face after taking a deep breath. The flight attendant walked over and asked if he was okay, Serena had to cover her mouth as she laughed. To distract attention from herself she opened the shade of her window and looked out it still covering her mouth as she giggled.

"Oh fine...I'm fine" he reassured the woman who seemed concerned.

"you look anxious" she said sympathetically. He was anxious but not for the reason the attendant thought.

'I'm fine" he repeated.

"We'll be landing soon" Serena's hand had moved to his knee as she waited for the woman to leave.

"we'll be on the ground in forty minutes, we begin are decent in twenty"

"thank you" Dan said awkwardly as she walked away. Serena finally looked at him and smiled, Dan shook his head at her with a laugh before she eagerly went back to work.

Dan decided to put his seat back and close his eyes. She now jerked him faster. She looked over to see a slight, blissful smile on his face, she never even thought about what to do if he actually came, the careless smile on his face told her that he wasn't thinking about it either. Only a minute later another woman's voice made him snap out of the best feeling, he opened his eyes.

"Mom?" he said it for Serena and she pulled away immediately, this time she didn't laugh.

"Hi honey, do you have my camera?" she waited.

"...I don't think so" he lied.

"You should... I gave it to you" she looked at him worried he lost it.

"What do you need it for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to go through some of the pictures with Jeff...and I don't think your dad saw all them yet"

"It's in my bag, in the front pocket I think" he said quickly and tried to get his breathing to go back to normal. Serena looked out the window, her heart beating loudly.

Allison struggled with the compartment above her head and Dan prayed to god she would get it open without his help, he couldn't very well pull his pants up without her noticing and even if he could, he wouldn't be able to stand with what Serena created in his pants.

"I don't see it" she looked.

"The front pocket mom" he bit his lip. _please please please_.

"Can you help me? she asked.

"..." Dan looked over at Serena for help.

"OH! I gave it to Eric" Serena quickly chipped in being as clever as she was.

"Oh okay" Allison closed the compartment and walked down to where Eric and Jonathan were seated. Serena got out of her seat as soon as Allison was gone and opened the compartment to find the camera.

"No, I don't have it" Eric finished telling her as Serena walked up and handed her the camera.

"Sorry I forgot he returned it to me and I put it in my purse" she was good thinking on her feet. When Serena sat back down Dan had zipped his pants back up.

"I don't even care, that deserves a kiss" he leaned in and gave her the smallest kiss on the lips.

"_Oh you just wait till we get home_" she took his hand in hers under the blanket. "_It's my turn_" Dan shivered at her hot breath again on his ear.

_"Home?, I was thinking the airport_" Serena smiled at his better idea.

XOXOXOXOX

Dan quickly ran ahead of Serena as they walked through JFK airport. He stopped at the luggage spinning around on the conveyor.

"Oh my god Serena that was the worst flight I've ever been on!" Blair started complaining. Serena ignored her and waited for her luggage. Dan's suitcase came around first she watched him grab it quickly and walk away like he was on a mission.

"Serena, I see your bag" Blair pointed.

"Oh It's ok...I have to go to the bathroom" she ran after Dan who was rolling his large suitcase behind him.

After about five minutes of standing and waiting for their luggage Rufus looked around "where are Dan and Serena?"

* * *

"AH" she gasped as Dan pushed against the wall.

"_You teased me way too much_" he bit her shoulder and she cried out in pleasure. One of his hands held on to her face and kissed her, the other pulled her pants down harshly. Her tongue encircled his before he grabbed her hips and turned her around, he pushed on the small of her back just above her ass until she was bent over.

"_please_" she moaned.

"_Ready_?" he held on to her hips.

"mmHmm" she moaned like she was in pain.

"_you're so hot_" he ran his hand up from her knee to her thigh and in between her legs making her sigh. He then reached around her and slid his fingers around her clit making her squirm. Serena whimpered when he slipped inside her, she was so inviting Dan didn't want this to be a quickie.

"_oh fuck_" Serena swore as she pushed her hair out of her face. "ahh" she moved herself closer to him wanting to feel every last millimetre of his length inside her. Dan kissed her neck as she leaned into him, he pulled out to Serena's displease and spun her around so she was looking at him. his lips devoured hers, she couldn't complain as she grabbed the back of his neck and massaged his tongue with hers. Dan grabbed his suitcase and sat her up on it, she loved when he acted like this, when he took control and almost was rough with her, he would never be rough enough to hurt her but just enough to make her feel the burning heat between them, sex was never ever boring. he pulled her pants off completely now and she opened her legs to let him in.

"_ooo that's good, right there_" she moaned. Everything felt so good and they were both extremely thankful the mens bathroom at eleven at night was not popular. Serena finished before him, he could tell by her surrender, she made a whimpering sound, slowed down and always seemed to want to kiss him. Dan kissed her over and over again as he pumped in and out. Kisses on her cheek, on her neck and on her chest. His eyes fell upon hers as he pushed into her one last time with a a loud exhale. Quickly she pulled her pants back on and Dan did his belt up. Serena threw her purse over her shoulder and began out of the bathroom.

"_Where are you going_?" he hooked her around the waist until she was face to face with him. Serena smiled up at him, she was so happy she made this this choice. Dan kissed her softly and passionately the complete opposite of the hot and heavy sex they just had, now he was tender and soft and loving. Serena had no doubt in her mind that this man loved her.

They held hands until they got back to their friends and family. "Where were you?" Rufus handed Serena her bag.

XOXOXOX

Dan opened the door of their apartment slowly, he was distracted by Serena kissing him on the back of his neck.

Despite the quickie in a JFK bathroom he dropped all the luggage as soon as they walked in and raced Serena to his bedroom, she was already completely nude and waiting for him under the covers. They had sex on Dan's bed. This time it wasn't a quickie. As they moved together sighs and heavy breathing was stopped by the sound of the phone. It rang ten times before stopping, Serena pulled herself on top of him and rocked her hips back and fourth while Dan held on to her tightly. The phone rang again, and Serena sighed.

"Answer it" Dan said out of breath.

"I don't want to stop" she sighed still moving up and down on him, she knew if she stopped now she'd never finish.

"Then don't stop" Dan smirked and handed her the phone that was on his nightstand. She giggled a little bit and took it from him.

"...Hello" she answered, she smiled at Dan who she was still sitting on.

"hey" he said, it was Max. Serena didn't say anything she was to occupied with Dan rubbing up her legs.

"Hey it's Max" he said.

"hey" she snapped out of it and listened to him. Dan sat up and began kissing her neck.

"So you're home?"

"Yeah just" she said licking her bottom lip as Dan kissed her breasts. "...just walked in" she sighed at how good it felt.

"Can I come over now?" he asked.

"Umm,..." she had a hard time thinking as Dan kissed her free earlobe. "I don't think tonight is a good idea...I'm so..." she had to swallow to prevent from moaning as Dan open mouth kissed the flesh on her neck. "I'm tired, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok" he sounded upset but he should have known she'd be tired, it was one in the morning.

"I'm just putting on my pajamas now and then i'm going to bed" Dan smirked as she lied. He took hold of her hips and moved her a little side to side making her close her eyes.

"Alright I'll come over at noon. Goodnight sweetie I love you" Max said. Serena smiled at Dan and kissed his nose.

"goodnight' she said into the phone. She got really close to Dan's ear and said "I love you" just loud enough for Max to hear. she clicked the phone off and went back to Dan.

"_You're so bad_" she rested her hands on his shoulders.

XOXOXOXOX

Dan woke up to Serena wrapped tightly around him, he watched her smile in her sleep and wondered what she was dreaming about.

A noise in the living room made Dan's head snap towards the door. "Mmm, morning" she smiled at him with her eyes closed.

"Shh..." he waited to hear something.

"Serena?" a voice that she knew was Max made her look at Dan worried. Why the hell did she give him a key?.

"shit, shit, shit" Serena gathered all her clothes.

"be gentle" Dan reminded her before giving her a tiny kiss for luck.

"Serena?"

"Yeah!" she called before running into the living room quickly so he didn't notice her sneak out of Dan's bedroom.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" she answered. "I was just still in bed"

"It's one in the afternoon...I tried texting you but I didn't get a reply so I just came over. You went to bed at one, I thought you'd be up by now" Serena recalled last night and she and definitely didn't go to bed at one.

"Yeah, I kept waking up, It wasn't a good sleep" Dan listened closely to what was being said as he got out of bed.

"Are we alone?" Max asked.

"...No Dan's here, why?" Serena looked worried.

"We need to be alone, you want to come downstairs with me?" he took a breath and looked down at his feet.

"Umm, I think Dan's heading out actually" she said it loudly enough for him to hear and he quickly threw on a pair of jeans.

"I'm heading down for some coffee want any?" he asked both of them when he surfaced a few minutes later.

"No thanks i'm fine" she said.

"Max?" Dan really hoped he didn't say yes, because in approximately ten minutes he would want to kick Dan's ass, and a cup coffee didn't seem like the best consultation prize when your girlfriend leaves you for another man.

"No thank you" Dan took a relieving breath and headed out. He really hoped Serena wouldn't have too hard of a time telling him the truth.

"Max what's wrong?" he walked over to the couch and took her hand in his, she sat down beside him. Serena for a moment though he might be breaking up with her but when he said "I love you so much", she knew that couldn't have been it.

"It killed me when you were gone because..." he stopped.

"Wait Max don't" she bit her lip. "I should tell you that..." he cut her off.

"I didn't want you to go to Hawaii because I'm waiting for results"

"to?...what?" she looked confused.

"I might have cancer" Serena's world came crashing down in a matter of seconds.

"when will you know?" she squeezed his hands tightly.

"in a day or two, I should have known while you were gone but thank god now you can be there with me when I found out, I'm so scared Serena" Serena held him and felt him shake, tears stung her eyes, sympathy for Max but thinking about how she was going to tell Dan she couldn't be with him.

"I don't want anyone to know about this" he pulled from her.

"Why not?" tears dropped on to her cheeks.

"I just don't, I want to find out, go through any treatment I can, I don't want sympathy...so don't cry sweetie" Serena couldn't help it they weren't tears for him, she felt terrible but the tears were for Dan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena cried sitting in a chair she couldn't stop, she kept replaying how she would tell Dan over and over again, when the door opened and Dan walked in with a coffee in hand.

"So, everything go okay?" he noticed Serena was shaken up and looked to be crying.

"_Hey_," he ran over to her and frowned knowing she was really upset. "he took it hard?" he asked sadly hugging her.

Serena shook her head and kept crying. "aw Serena it's okay"

"_Dan, I'm staying with Max_" it was barely audible. her eyes were full of water as she looked up at him.

"Umm?" Dan laughed a little she had to be joking."You're not serious" she pulled away from him.

"Serena tell me you're joking" his eyes fluttered as he waited for her to laugh and tell him she was joking.

"I can't be with you" she said quietly covering her eyes.

"_What_?" his eyes hit the floor.

"I shouldn't have led you on" she bawled as she lied to him.

"Oh..." he bit his lip and swallowed hard being sure not to get emotional.

"I should have known" his eyes hit the ceiling, they glossed up and she knew she was breaking his heart.

"You want to be with Max?" he took a deep breath.

"yes" she cried.

"You don't want to be with _me_?" his voice was so sad Serena cried harder.

"no" she lied.

"So, the last week, has meant nothing to you?" he asked sadly. 'It's just been sex?"

"No...I...no" she didn't know what to say now, her body shook with every last breath she took.

"No...I love you, I do but..."

"No you cant, you do this to me now" he shook his head."you promised me" his voice fell flat.

"I can't do this to Max" she crossed her arms loosely.

"You don't seem to care what you're doing to me" he said sadly.

"Dan please, you just don't understand" he pulled away from her arm that sat on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving for Spain in one week, are we together or not?" Serena took a deep breath.

"...we're not"

Dan nodded slightly then slammed the door behind him. Serena jumped startled by the loud sound, and continued to cry.

The next day she found out Max did indeed have cancer. She promised not to tell anyone and the secret she was living with drove her insane. Poor Dan, she thought about how she hurt him, but she couldn't tell him the truth, he wouldn't want her to lie to Max, but Serena couldn't tell Max, who was just told the worst news of his life that she didn't want to be with him. She couldn't let him go through all the scary treatment alone.

Dan stayed with Jenny and Nate for a few days, the day before he left for Spain he wanted to clear the air between himself and Serena.

"Can you come sit down with me?"

"Of course" she smiled.

"Maybe we were just being stupid, I should have never confused you the way I did. You had a boyfriend and I should have respected that. I just want us to go back to normal, if you want to date Max then fine, but let's go back to being roommates and best friends, I'm leaving tomorrow and I'd like to come home to my best friend" he smiled.

Serena smiled and hugged him.

(In a perfect world Serena would have told Dan, but this is Gossip Girl! also if Dan had known he wouldn't let her pretend to date Max. Review Please. The next chapter will be up shortly it's juicy! well at least I think so :P )

-Faryn Queens.


	7. What's new?

**(**Dan comes home yay!, read and review)

**"What's new?"**

Serena spent her days more like a live in nurse than his girlfriend. Cooking, cleaning, and making sure Max was comfortable were the only things going through her head at the moment. Often she took time off work to be with him and cancelled dates with Blair, which made Blair furious, especially when Serena never had a good enough excuse to opt out of dress shopping and cake testings. Serena figured that she'd understand when she explained everything, she hoped Dan would aswell. Even though Serena had told Dan she wanted to be with Max, she had remained completely faithful to him. All the treatments, the radiation, and the chemo left Max with no energy and that was a relief to Serena, she and Max had shared nothing but hugs since they found out he was sick. Lying to him was one thing but she wasn't going to go as far as sleep with him in order to make everything seem normal.

After four weeks of treatment, her life had become so boring and repetitive. Everyday she thought about Dan and what he was doing. She missed him desperately but everything was easier to handle without him there as a distraction. She could continue to take care of Max before she had to make any decisions, decisions like how long she would keep up the charade. Would she continue it when Dan got home or would she tell Max before he got back. She made up her mind today, she couldn't pretend any longer. She finished the laundry and placed the laundry basket on the floor in his room. She'd been living in his house for exactly ten days now, it was easier than going back in fourth from The upper east side to Queens and to be honest she hated sleeping in her apartment alone. The floor in the living room creaked at night and there were always spiders, if Dan wasn't home there was no one to kill them. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to explain to Max that she was in love with Dan when he called her into the living-room.

"_Serena can you come sit down for a sec?" _Max asked, he looked tired as he spoke. He didn't have a good day at the hospital and Serena knew she couldn't tell him like this, Infact everytime she decided on telling him she changed her mind knowing he had a rough day. Maybe she could tell him she wasn't in love with him anymore but she'd still come over and take care of him.

"Do you need something?" she asked as she sat down. Max shook his head and smiled slightly.

"I have to tell you something and I need you to be calm" He looked worried. Did he get some bad news? Serena wondered.

"Okay" she spoke quietly. Max fidgeted slightly and took a deep breath.

"This is really hard to say but...Serena,..." she waited patiently knowing it was hard for him. "I'm seeing someone and I have been for awhile" her eyes widened, that was not what she was expecting at all.

"What do you mean?" she looked confused as he explained that he and a nurse at the hospital had got to know eachother and that he wanted to be with her, and that she wanted to take care of him from now on.

"So we're breaking up?" she asked quietly, her heart sunk for a moment.

"_Yeah_" he said with apology.

"_How could you?" _she asked, her throat closed up and tears glossed her eyes.

"Serena I'm so sorry" he grabbed for her hands. "We just bonded over my time at the hospital and I think you should know that... _I asked her to marry me_" Serena's shock was all in her eyes. "_Please don't be mad,_ I really want us to stay friends and I really appreciate all that you've done for me" Serena nodded, tears filled her eyes. She broke Dan's heart for nothing.

"Yeah, I'll be okay" she said calmly, Max looked at her confused.

"You're taking it better than I thought you would" he commented.

"Well, what's the point in being angry?, you're sick you should be with the person that makes you happy and if i'm not her... then so be it" she stood straightening out her pants. The timing couldn't have been any better, she realized Dan would be home in two weeks.

"So Marriage eh?, i thought you weren't the type" she smiled slightly.

"I guess you could say she changed my mind"

"Then she's probably very special" Serena smiled and stood, she walked over to him and gave him a small hug.

"Good luck with everything Max" she exited his apartment. Excitement rose in her as she left the building. She needed her phone and she needed to tell Dan everything immediately, that was until she ran into Blair who made her go wedding dress shopping.

"It's pretty Blair, really pretty" she watched Blair try and attach a veil to her head unsuccessfully as it fell on to her shoulder and on to the floor.

"but does it take your breath away?, if it doesn't take your breath away I don't want it" she mentioned while picking up the veil and trying again.

"It's breath taking" Serena tried to comment again as Blair looked through more hangers full of dresses.

"Oh my god _S_" Serena looked up from the bridal magazine she was skimming through to see Blair holding a Vera Wang.

"It's Vera" she said excitedly.

"Try it on" Serena smiled slightly.

"No, this is for you" Blair walked over to her.

"Blair I'm not getting married"

"Please try it on, it's no fun to be the only one" It didn't take much convincing before Serena put a dress on.

"SEREEEEEENA!" There was a certain way that Blair said 'Serena' that made her giggle. "You took my breath away" she smiled at her bestfriend as she walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of a mirror. The material hugged every curve of Serena's body and flared out slightly at her hip.

"It was made for you" Blair continued to compliment her as she stood in a long white dress herself.

"Who are you?" A sales woman asked rudely as she came in to check on Blair.

'Oh she's my bridesmaid" Blair said instantly.

"Well is she getting married? or are you two just playing around in very expensive gowns?" she asked sternly.

"I'm getting married" Serena said to the nasty woman.

"...If you need any help just call" she said slyly before walking out. Blair giggled a little.

"Who knows maybe Max will pop the question soon"

"No Blair" Serena shook her head.

"Well don't be so pesimistic and maybe he will one day"

"Blair we broke up today" Serena told her.

"Oh S...I'm sorry" she hugged her. Serena looked down at her dress.

"It's okay...maybe one day i'll be _Mrs. Dan Humphrey_" she was amused at the thought.

"You can't be serious" Blair laughed taking her veil off and shoes off.

"Yeah,... I am serious" Serena bit her lip and Blair looked up at her quickly then back to herself in the mirror.

"You want to get back together with Dan for real?" Blair stood and watched Serena fiddle with the dress in the mirror.

"I'm going to tell him as soon as he gets home which is in two weeks" Blair smiled slightly, her expression was hard to read, Serena didn't know if she was happy or upset with her.

"...So,.... are you getting a veil?" Blair asked her. Serena laughed instantly, they hugged.

"You should get it now, what if it's gone?" Blair urged Serena to buy the dress as they exited the store.

"I'm not going to buy a wedding dress and keep it in my closet for the future that's creepy and just weird" they laughed as they walked down the street with one dress for Blair. She'd probably end up returning it since her mother wasn't there for the experience. Eleanor would probably be angry that she even went looking without her in the first place.

Serena looked at her phone and realized she forgot to call Dan as they exited a coffee shop.

"Alright I'll see you later" Serena said to Blair as she tried to hail a cab.

"Where are you going?...you have been MIA for a month, we're having dinner at my place" she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the limo that was waiting for the soon-to-be Mrs. Bass. Serena didn't think dinner meant a three hour movie and more talk about the largest wedding anyone had ever seen.

"Blair It's late, I'm going to head home"

"Serena sleep over Chuck wont be home all weekend and I hate being alone"

"Okay" she agreed knowing she would make Blair very happy and remembering the creaky floor and spiders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena could hear the phone was ringing as she stood outside the door of her apartment.

"I'm coming!...I'm coming!" she raced the phone and answered. "Hello!"

"Hey it's me" she took a deep breath, it was him.

"Hey you" she smiled. "I have so much to tell you" she laid down on the couch.

"Can it wait?...I'm coming home tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!? it's only been four weeks, what happened to six weeks?"

"I have everything I need. No point in staying" he explained.

"Oh my god!" she said happily. "Are you going to bring me a souvenir?"

"of course...I have a few surprises for you too"

"I can't wait"

"My flight gets in tomorrow night, I'll be back at seven...but I have to go because this phone call is costing my like thirty bucks a second" he exaggerated making Serena giggle.

"Oh man I miss that laugh" he smirked to himself.

"Well i miss you!, are you landing at JFK?" she asked quickly.

"why, you plan on surprising me?"

"maybe" she played coy.

"Flight 239, gets in at five forty five"

"okay maybe I'll see you..._maybe I wont_" Serena rolled on to her stomach and kicked her feet in the air.

"Well now you have to, I'm expecting you...but I really have to go this call is going to be like a gazillion dollars...so see you tomorrow, by..."

"Wait, Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"_Luh you_" They had been saying this to each other since before they started living together.

"Luh you too babe" he said before hanging up. Now she really couldn't wait to see him.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Serena stood in the airport with a small bouquet of flowers and a chauffeur sign with his last name on it. She purposely spelled Humphrey wrong, it read HUMPHY which Serena thought was hilarious. Waiting patiently she watched kids being reunited with their parents and husbands reuniting when their wives which only made her more excited to see Dan and tell him that she wanted to be with him, that all the things she said to him about just remaining friends was a lie and that Max was sick. The four weeks gave her a long time to think and now she knew for sure she didn't want to waste anytime, they belonged together. These were the kind of things that happen in movies. She bit her lip and smiled excitedly when she saw her handsome man come around the corner. Just when she moved a little closer her smile faded when she notice him grab the hand of the brunette girl standing beside him, they looked at each other and giggled before sharing a brief but romantic kiss upon exiting the gate. Her stomach dropped upon seeing it and her eyes darted around not knowing what to do, as Dan and the girl approached closer she quickly went up to a lady.

"Umm,' she swallowed hard and looked around. "here take these" Serena put the bouquet of flowers in a woman's hand and turned around to find the exit.

"SERENA!" Dan burst in the door with all his luggage.

"How was your trip?" she asked heartbroken when he entered their apartment, she was relieved that the girl wasn't with him.

"No jumping up and down? I thought you'd be more excited" he dropped all his bags and approached her with his hands out waiting for a hug.

"I'm excited" she said weakly, she stood up and hugged him tightly, he smelled so good. "You're nice and tan" she smiled slightly but Dan knew something was not quite right.

"Did you have fun?" she smiled up at him as she sat down. Dan ignored her, he knew she looked sad and even if she denied it he knew that face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he sat beside her.

"Nothing" she swallowed and took a deep breath being sure not to cry.

"What's new?" Serena looked straight at him, knowing exactly what was new. A fivefoot five, brunette with perfect skin and a smile that made him melt.

"What happened? Did you and Max break up?" Dan tilted his head.

"Yeah"she cried a little, but the tears weren't for Max.

"Oh" he said painfully and hugged her again.

"What happened?" he asked looking over her shoulder, mid hug.

"_he kissed another girl_" she cried still not talking about Max.

"Oh no" he said sadly rubbing her back.

"he mustn't have realized what he had...you're Serena freaking Van der Woodsen, what kind of idiot would pass that up?"

"..._I'm so happy you're home_" she squeaked with a little smile. Dan kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so glad to be home. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her. Serena shook her head.

"Well, then would you like some takeout?" Serena nodded happily and he pulled away.

"What do you feel like?" he asked looking for the phonebook.

"you just got home aren't you tired?" she asked seeing he had so much energy.

"No, I feel great, what do you want?...indian?" she was so used to Max who was always so weak and tired all the time that Dan was refreshing.

"Okay" she agreed to the Indian food.

Everything was back to normal as they talked about Dan's trip and ate, Serena even forgot about the girl he kissed at the airport, maybe it was just a friendly goodbye kiss...maybe she overeacted. "So I realized i'm useless a Spanish" Serena giggled across table.

"Good thing you had a translator" she smiled.

"Yeah and I took full advantage of that, i don't think I learned more than I did in highschool"

"Well that wasn't the point of the trip anyway, you were suppose to write a paper"

"Yeah...haven't even started" Serena's jaw dropped it was so unlike Dan. "I was too busy...Kris and I had the best time" he smiled to himself as he cleared the plates.

"Hey, I was thinking I'd introduce you two tomorrow...maybe we can have dinner together?" he suggested from the kitchen.

"Yeah and maybe you could cook tomorrow? because that Indian is not sitting well" she rubbed her stomach.

"You feel sick?" he said sympathetically poking his head out to see her.

"A little..." she thought for a moment .

"Like it might...?"he began but Serena finished his sentence.

"come up" she ran to the bathroom and emptied the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. Dan ran in with her and took hold of her hair.

"Oh...you weren't kidding" Dan said sympathetically before he went to get her some water. Serena felt embarrassed but was relieved he was there.

"here" he came back and handed her a full glass.

"how do you feel?" Serena asked lowering the glass from her lips.

Dan thought for a moment before answering with "fine...I could even go for seconds" Serena laughed a little.

"well don't eat any of that chicken stuff i ordered, I think it might be under cooked" she explained sitting down on the couch.

"how do you feel now?" Dan asked her concerned after a little while.

"not much better" she said honestly. "I'm just going to go to bed, I have to work tomorrow morning" she got up and dragged herself to her room.

'Goodnight" Dan said.

"Night" she said back, she'd have to tell him tomorrow. he wasn't going to kiss her tonight after that anyway.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Maybe we should have invited more people?" Serena said to Dan as she set the table.

"Nah, I didn't want it to be a big fuss" he called from the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Serena straigtened out her dress and answered it. "Ola" the cute girl from the airport smiled, Serena's smile faded. She put on a fake smile inviting her in, before the girl could say anything Serena spoke Spanish, giving it her best effort. "_How long are you here?, when are you going back to Spain_?" the important questions.

"I'm from New Jersey" she smiled at Serena. Her teeth were perfect. Serena felt like an idiot, she should have known that this was Kris, but at the moment she just thought of her as the bitchy, spanish girl with no name.

"OH hey!" Dan walked out of the kitchen and hugged Kris.

"Serena, this is Kris, my translator" he introduced.

"I figured" she swallowed and almost wanted to cry, she felt super embarassed at her attempt at Spanish when Kris was clearly an expert. "I thought you were a guy" she took a breath.

"I need to stop going by Kris and just tell people my name is Kristen" she laughed.

"No it's cute" Dan said inviting her in. Serena felt her heart sink, Dan always told her that things she did were cute.

"Everyone in Spain thought she was Spanish" Dan explained that Serena shouldn't be embarrassed.

"I don't know...I guess I tan well?" Kris said with a giggle. Serena tried to think of an excuse to leave, an emergency, anything but nothing came to mind and to be honest she didn't want to leave them alone together.

"Oh my god, they were so good Serena, you would have loved them" Dan talked about the food they ate while in Spain. Serena looked up from her dinner and smiled slightly, she wasn't even listening to them.

"and the wine! you probably would have loved the wine" Kris added looking at Serena.

"We drank a lot of wine" Dan laughed telling Serena who winced not being able to stop thinking about her dream man and his new girlfriend on the beaches in Spain, eating amazing food and drinking amazing wine in obsene quantities. She looked at both of them trying to figure out if they'd slept together.

"Room service stopped asking us what we needed, all we had to do was let it ring once and another bottle was delivered" Kris laughed.

"we stopped using glasses" he added, Serena smiled stoically as Dan laughed. Dan and Kris had so many inside jokes that Serena almost always felt outside the loop, it was like she was watching them on mute.

"His name was Jorge...I swear to god Kris...it was Jorge" Kris laughed at him.

"it's prounounced Hor-hay..." they laughed heartily. Serena had never felt so much like a third wheel.

"Serena I hear you're a stylist at elite?" Serena looked up, was she talking to her?

"Yeah" she smiled lightly.

"That's so cool" Serena instantly thought about her intentions, maybe she was going to candy coat herself for Serena's perks.

"My mom is a buyer for Barneys and Bendels and she said she deals with your agency quite a bit, My sister is a stylist aswell...so I get all the crazy perks like you do" she smiled.

"Oh?" Serena could have locked herself in her room now, she couldn't find one reason to hate this girl, she was lovely.

"I'm going to get all these dishes" Dan started picking up the plates, Kris lifted from her seat.

"I'll help you sweetie" she touched his arm slightly. This is when Serena realized they had definately slept together, there was a way about them, a comfort? an intimacy. She wanted to puke as she heard them flirting in the kitchen.

How much longer was this dinner guest going to stay? Serena hoped that as soon as dessert was done she'd be hitting the old dusty trail...maybe to never come back. But no, she stayed for another hour only to continue the inside jokes and touch Dan.

"Alright it's getting late" Kris stood up to Serena's relief.

"Okay, Bye Kris it was nice to meet you" Serena smiled that she was finally leaving, now was her chance to tell Dan that she wanted to be with him and that Kris had to go, he would never pick a brunette over her shiny blonde locks would he? To her surprise Dan helped Kris with her coat, then grabbed his own.

'Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm…going with her" he thought she would already have known that.

"To Jersey?" her eyes glossed up.

"yeah" he nodded.

"Okay, when are you coming back?" her eyes blinked as she pretended nothing was wrong.

"…sometime tomorrow" he looked a little confused at the way she was acting.

"o..k.." she pretended that it was fine.

"what?" he looked in both eyes hoping she wasn't still upset about Max.

"just that...you really should get your paper done..."

"I have three weeks to get that done...see you later babe" he hugged her before leaving. Serena heard giggling as the walked down the hall together.

"Arrrrrrrrrr" Dan tried to roll his tongue with his hand around Kristen's waist.

"Not it's more like" ARR" she did it perfectly in his ear and he cocked an eyebrow at how completely sexy it was.

"Do it again...pour favour" he breathed.

"ARRRRRR" her tongue rolled up as she made the sexy sound again to Dan's request. She rested her hands on his shoulders and got really close to him.

"Muchos Gracious Bella" Dan said in his best accent, Kris held tightly on to his shoulders and looked deeply into his shocked.

"That was beautiful"

"just like you" he leaned in and kissed her.

"you're embarrassing me" she said shyly.

"well it's true" he kissed her again.

Serena woke up in the middle of the night with the same sick feeling she rushed to the bathroom and threw up Dan's dinner, this time he wasn't there to hold her hair back or to get her a glass of water, he definately wouldn't be there to kill the spider she was about to find.

(Review Please!, I picture Kris as Jessica Lowndes from 90210 with long hair lol. I know people ae going to hate her just because she's not Serena, but she's suppose to be a nice girl, she's not evil and she doesn't have any bad intentions. This story has a few twists and turns in the next couple chapters. Stay with me :D)


	8. Wanna play a game?

( I knew everyone was going to hate Kris no matter what lol. Kris is not entirely based off of Julie although she's very influenced by that Ross/Rachel story line. I think one of my favourite RR scenes is where Ross is begging Rachel to forgive him for cheating on her and she's like "No, you're like an entirely different person to me now" It's so emotional, he's like crying and kissing her. I wanted to use that but I couldn't because it would make me sad, Dan would never cheat on Serena even if they were "on a break" lol. So I felt like the Julie storyline would be good. OH big PS. Serena is not pregnant, sorry if you got that impression, there's a reason why I added her getting sick though, it will be apparent in future chapters.)

**(Wanna play a game?)**

"They don't bite" Dan promised Kris as they stood inside Blair and Chuck's elevator. "Don't worry I used to be scared of them too" he laughed. Kris pushed some hair behind her ear and took Dan's word for it as she walked into the fancy penthouse. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Humphrey" Blair said as he walked in, she was carrying a tray back to the kitchen, she stopped when she noticed Dan had brought a plus one with him. "and...you are?" she looked at Kris confused even though Serena had informed Blair of Dan's "temporary distraction"

"Kristen" she held her hand out. Blair's head snapped up at Dan wondering what gave him the impression that she was invited. Blair shook Kristen's out stretched hand reluctantly.

"Kris, this is Blair and Blair this is my translator..._and girlfriend_ Kris" he added as an after thought. Blair's ears perked up.

"You don't say" she put on a fake smile. Blair was determined not to like this girl, she knew Serena was still in love with Dan. They had talked about Kris before and Blair played the good friend by siding with Serena, they even referred to Kris as "her"

"Come on in, make yourself at home" she led them into the livingroom where everyone was chatting.

Jenny was sitting with Nate's arm around her on the sofa, Chuck was nursing a shallow glass of scotch in his arm chair and Serena sat on the floor by the fireplace trying to warm up, she was freezing.

"What took _you_ so long?" Nate asked Dan, Serena looked up to see he brought_ her. _

"Dinner with her parents" Dan explained.

"_great_" Serena said under her breath as Dan introduced Kris to everyone as his girlfriend.

"This is my sister Jenny" Jenny smiled politely and shook the new girl's hand even if deep down she already decided she didn't like her. "This is her husband Nate" Nate waved a little.

"Nice to meet you" Nate smiled at Kris. He was confused about the whole situation with Dan and Serena but he didn't ask about what happened to Max or why she chose him over Dan, it was really none of his business.

"and this is Chuck...Blair's soon-to-be husband"

"How do you do?" Chuck was quick to realize Kris was a very beautiful girl and quickly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled feeling a little overwhelmed.

"This is Vanessa" he said finally introducing the two.

Dan looked over at Serena, he did a head nod in her direction to let her know he acknowledged her presence. It upset her, he had never done that before. Dan was always the one to initiate hugs especially when he hadn't seen her in a few days.

"Okay I'm setting up a game" Nate got up and Jenny jumped off his lap so he could get out the Guitar Hero. Serena jumped up excited.

"So how was meeting the parents?" Vanessa asked them curiously.

"They love him already" Kris answered smiling up at Dan.

"really?" Dan was curious as to what they said.

"My mom told me before we left that you were a keeper and.." she began only to be cut off by Serena.

"Guitar Hero...Dan?" she looked over at him to see if he wanted to play.

"...nah" her smile fell as he went back to Kris.

"It's cold in here" Kris mentioned. Dan unbuttoned his sweater immediately throwing it over Kristen's shoulders making Serena want to cry, she was cold too. If she had told him she was cold first she would be wearing his sweater.

"Chuck, can you turn up the heat?" Serena asked him casually.

**About an hour later. **

"I just don't understand why he brought_ her, _we don't usually have extra people_" _Blair whispered quietly to Serena.

"She seems okay, give her a chance" Vanessa said with her hand on Serena's back.

"I don't care if she's okay, I don't want her here" Vanessa nodded lightly suddenly understanding Serena's hatred for the seemingly nice girl.

"Why don't you just tell him S?" Blair's dough eyes looked up at her, worried.

"...I can't. He really likes her and I was just awful with the whole Max thing" she bit her lip.

"Come on" Blair pulled on Serena's arm and led her back to where Nate and Chuck still had plastic guitars around their necks.

"Okay, okay let's play a game that we can all play" Blair suggested. The guitar hero tournament was getting old. She set a tray of champagne filled glasses on the coffee table in front of Dan and Kris.

"What's the occasion?" Kris asked Blair, Blair's lips pursed as she stared at her blankly.

"We just like champagne" Serena answered for her, stepping in to take a glass off the table.

"What are we playing?" Nate never wanted to sit still, he had more energy than anyone there.

"How bout poker?" Jenny offered, she was actually pretty good at the game.

"NAH, let's play...I never!" Nate suggested with a devilish smirk.

"What are we sixteen?" Chuck said in his low voice criticizing the game before they even started.

"No! come on. It will be fun, it's been so long" Nate urged.

"I'm for it!" Serena put her hand in the air excitedly.

"I'm in!" Jenny clinked glasses with Serena. At that moment the elevator opened and in walked in Georgina Sparks.

"Hey G, we're playing 'I never' you in?" Nate asked.

"Hell yeah!" she strutted in and looked at Kris. Nate quickly went to the bar to beg Chuck to play.

"Hey who are you?" Georgina walked up to Kris.

"Kristen" she said nervously.

"okay, but _who_ are you?" she looked at her.

"I'm...Dan's..._girlfriend_" she said shyly, her ice blue eyes downcast uncomfortable with the Georgina's eyes locking on them.

"Oh" G looked up at Serena who smiled slightly. "I thought Dan was..." she began to point at Serena. "Hey G!" Serena took hold of Georgina's waist and brought her into the hallway before she could say anything else.

"I never, it is!" Nate yelled happy that Chuck agreed, as he poured Jenny a drink.

Dan poured Kris a drink as she stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting, she didn't feel comfortable sitting with his friends alone. When everyone had a full glass of something they began. The room fell silent as Chuck explained the rules, suddenly changing his attitude towards the game.

"There are no rules, nothing is off limits, you can say anything. You must drink if it applies to you, if you don't drink and we know the statement applies to you, you drink double, got it?" Everyone nodded, Blair giggled a little seeing how serious he took the game.

"Okay let's start with a classic...Thanks to our game's founder we'll start with the one that gets all the ladies drinking" Chuck suggested suddenly getting excited about the game.

"I've never slept with Nate Archibald" he said slyly looking straight at his best friend. Serena, Blair, Vanessa and Jenny drank, Nate felt a little embarrassed as everyone laughed at him.

"Well that never gets old" Dan laughed.

"Alright so we understand" Chuck smirked while nodding at them. The only girls that didn't drink were Kris and Georgina. Kris felt a little uncomfortable.

"Dont worry G, I've got one for you...I've never gone to Jesus camp" Nate said. Serena could see Dan explaining everything to Kris, the inside jokes they had were frequently being brought up. The tables had turned and now Serena had the upper hand, Kris was out of the loop.

"Alright Bass...I've never slept with Chuck Bass" Dan said to keep the theme alive. Blair laughed as her, Georgina and Vanessa drank, everything that happened between them was all in the past and now they could laugh about it.

"Well it's not as bad as Nate" she giggled a little and pushed Nate playfully.

"Blair it's your turn darling" Chuck said.

"Umm, i dont know..." she thought.

"come on Blair" Chuck urged her to be quicker. "I'm thirsty, let's go" he tapped his pinky ring on the glass he was holding.

"I've never...umm...oh jeez...I've never been to France" she never said anything juicy.

"Boo!' Serena said instantly for Blair's weak attempt, the booze was making Serena more outgoing as always. She was drinking without even playing the game.

"I've never been skinny dipping" Vanessa said. Everyone drank.

"Serena it's your turn baby" Blair said.

"Ohh, hmm I never had a cabbage patch kid" Serena said with a laugh. She was trying to think of things that Kris didn't know about Dan. Blair held her glass up to Dan.

"Ooh ooooh" Dan moved towards Blair and they clinked their glasses together proud.

"I never smoked pot on school premises" Nate and Chuck laughed before taking large gulps. Georgina got in on that one.

"I need more scotch" Chuck said looking into his glass, before getting up and pouring himself some more.

"This is fun" Kris smiled at Dan, he gave her a little kiss. Serena asked to see Blair in the kitchen, trying to be polite they offered Kris a martini.

"Oh no thank you I'm not much of a vodka person" Kris politely declined receiving another blank stare from Blair who by now really didn't like Dan's plus one, who by the way wasn't invited.

"...That's okay because it's gin" Serena smiled smugly.

"...oh, well I'm fine thank you" she said uncomfortably.

"difficult" Serena and Blair said when they got into the kitchen.

"she could have just said yes, I mean come on" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Can she ever stop touching him? it's getting uncomfortable...She's like all over him, it's sad" she said gossiping about Kris.

"so inappropriate" Blair said while fixing herself another drink.

"Dan and I were never that mushy" Serena crossed her arms.

"Serena, you and Dan were king and queen of mushy mountain, i could throw up thinking about it" They laughed heartily before strolling back into the living room with martini glasses in hand.

"I HAVE A GOOD ONE!...I never slept with a teacher while I was in highschool" Serena came strutting in, she bit the cold glass of her martini and waited. Kris immediately looked at Chuck expecting him to drink when she noticed Dan was the only one lifting his glass, the guys cheered and the girls booed. "Thank you, thanks for that" he held his glass out and put it back down.

"You slept with a teacher?" Kris laughed slightly.

"Well...not my teacher" he justified it quietly as the game went on.

"I never had a crush on Nate's mom" Chuck drank getting a playful smack from Nate.

"I've never been crushed on by Nelly Yuki" Serena smiled. If Dan hadn't been so intoxicated he would have realized Serena's turns always applied to him. Dan drank.

"I've never slept with Dan" Nate said then pretended he was going to drink which made everyone laugh.

"Good times eh Dan" Dan nodded with a laugh. Georgina and Vanessa drank. Kris kind of laughed she didn't notice Serena take a sip.

"I've never kissed a much older man" Blair and Serena drank.

"I never dealt drugs" Georgina said for her turn.

"Oh my god, I was sixteen!" Jenny pouted. Nate smirked waiting for her to finally take her sip.

"Drink up buttercup" Chuck smiled.

"I've never been to Spain" Blair said. Dan and Kris smiled as they drank. Serena got an idea.

"I've never had sex in Spain" Serena said quietly needing to know the truth. Dan laughed uncomfortably as he and Kris drank again. Serena's gaze fell to her martini, she was right.

"I've never had sex in a moving vehicle" Blair made a shocked face and kissed Chuck before they drank. Dan and Serena drank to but Kris didn't clue in to the fact that it was with eachother.

"Now we're talking Blair" Jenny praised her for coming up with a juicy one. The praise was going to her head and she smiled happily trying to think of a good one for her next turn.

"Blair it's you" Serena got her attention.

"I never slept with Dan... at Nate and Jenny's wedding" Blair said out of nowhere. Dan's eyes shot a quick glare at Blair. Serena didn't move a muscle, she could feel her heart leaping in her chest but she didn't dare make one move.

"Actually I take that one back" Blair back peddled realizing that was a bad idea. "I've never done the limbo" she said quickly changing her mind.

"No, no, no, I never slept with Dan at Nate and Jenny's wedding" Chuck repeated and looked around, he was not going to let this go, someone was required to drink. The room was silent and Dan could feel his heart slow down.

"Who slept with Dan at my wedding?" Jenny looked at Vanessa and Georgina. Kris smiled to show she wasn't bothered by it.

"Drink!" Chuck looked around the circle waiting for someone to drink, Serena finally lifted her glass shamefully and took a sip. Kris' smile fell.

"You didn't!" Jenny smiled with shock.

"we did" Serena nodded uncomfortably.

"Excuse me" Kris got up and walked into the kitchen, Dan followed.

"I guess I have to explain some things" Dan smiled a little at Kris who was pouring a glass of champagne.

"...No, I'm just getting another drink...it's fine" Dan could see she was a little bothered by it and stopped her from going back to the living room.

"Serena and I used to date when we were in highschool. While we we're in Hawaii we got really drunk and we we're stupid" he explained. "this was a week before Spain, we weren't together then"

"I'm so confused about all the bed jumping that's all" Kris made an uncomfortable smile.

"Okay the dynamic of our friendship..." he made a gesture to show that he meant the friendship of everyone in the apartment. "is very strange, i know that"

"How can you all just keep recycling each other? and dating and sleeping with each other? it's so weird"

"Okay...you need to hear me out first. all that was a long time ago. Vanessa was my best friend I've known her the longest. Serena used to be my girlfriend but is now my best friend who I met Nate though, Nate is Chuck's best friend, Blair is Serena's, Georgina knew Serena since they were kids..." Kris held her hand up to get him to stop rambling on.

"this is alot for one day, can we figure this all out some other time?"

"Of course" Dan smiled.

"Can we go back to your house so I can finally drink to 'I never slept with Dan in Manhattan'" she smiled cheekily, Dan laughed.

"yeah, let's make sure you can drink to that" he smiled.

"Serena won't mind that I'm staying will she?" she asked him concerned.

"No, should be fine" Kris followed him into the living room.

"We're going to head out" Dan said.

"Nice to meet you Kris" Vanessa said politely. Nate wanted to say something as well but the elbow in his side provided by Jenny warned otherwise. Chuck didn't dare say anything, Blair was looking at him with scolding eyes.

"Bye Dan" Georgina didn't say bye to Kris which made Serena want to crawl into a hole.

"Couldn't you maybe pretend to like her so it's not so incredibly awkward" Serena rubbed her eyes.

"My god...can you two ever keep your pants on?" Chuck asked Serena as he laughed into his glass. Blair grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Ess, It just slipped out" she apologized.

"It's fine, she would find out at some point"

"Yeah he she would have" Blair agreed.

"So Kristen is like a total bitch" Georgina walked into the kitchen, trying to cheer up Serena.

"...really?" Serena smiled a little.

"Yeah, don't worry that relationship, it won't last long. Dan likes blondes" Blair reminded her.

"I know right?" Serena smiled happily following her back to the living room.

XOXOX

When Serena walked into her apartment she expected she'd be alone, Dan had been spending most of his time in Jersey. But when she turned around the corner she heard Dan and Kristen chatting in the living room. She took a sigh before entering and saying hello. Kris had her head laying in Dan's lap as they watched the television. The greeted eachother briefly and Serena noticed Kris was wearing a pair of Dan's sweatpants and an NYU t-shirt. Immediately she said goodnight and went to her room.

Serena tossed and turned, she blamed it on the television that was too loud, the light giggling of Dan's horrible girlfriend and the fact that she was completely and utterly heartbroken. Serena grabbed two pillows and shoved them against her ears trying to fall asleep. It worked and eventually she fell into a deep sleep, something woke her in the middle of the night, something that she wish hadn't. Her eyes flickered as she tried to figure out if she was dreaming or not. She turned herself on to her other side and that's when she realized what woke her up. A sound, a noise that was coming from Kris, a noise that was unmistakably pleasure. The soft and steady breathing was interupted with silence for a few seconds and then broken again by more soft moans. Once again Serena shoved the pillows against her ears, this time more forcefully and with more purpose. A single tear fell down her face only to be followed by several more.

In the morning Serena laid in bed for as long as possible hoping to give Kristen enough time to leave and not have to face her. It seemed to be quiet, so she stood and walked out into the living room, there was no one there and she felt a relief, walking into the kitchen was another story.

"_Stop it"_ Dan whispered to Kristen who was distracting him from the waffle iron. "_I'm going to spill it everywhere...stop_" he smiled at her playfully as she tried to steal kisses from him as he cooked. Serena tried to tip toe out of the kitchen when Dan noticed her.

"Good morning sunshine" he smiled.

"morning" she said quietly adverting her eyes from Kris.

"Take a seat, I made coffee"

"...thanks" she nodded.

"Oh shoot!" Kristen looked at her watch. "I've got to go"

"You didn't even have anything to eat" Dan said sadly.

"It's okay I'll grab something on the way"

"Fine, but it's not going to be nearly as good as my world famous waffles" he pouted.

"I'll try them some day, I promise" Kris grabbed her bag that was slung around one of the kitchen chairs.

"Okay, i'm gone" she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss that Serena pretended wasn't happening. She actually had to prop herself up to kiss him and he had to lean down, she was so tiny.

"bye' she smiled at Serena who waved pathetically. When she was gone Serena stood up stole a waffle off Dan's plate.

"Excuse me, make your own waffles" Dan playfully bumped Serena to the side with his hip.

"So...how was she?" Serena asked as soon as Kris was gone, she took a seat at the table nibbling on the corner of a plain waffle.

"Pardon?" he looked at her in shock, slightly offended.

"was…she any good?" Serena said trying to be like him, she took another bite of her waffle.

"it was fine" he said a little embarrassed that she would ask, he went back to putting more batter in the iron.

"just fine?, it didn't sound just fine to her" Dan's attention went back to the waffle iron.

"What about the number system?" Serena smiled. Dan poured himself some coffee and looked up at Serena confused, he only asked her that question when it was a one night stand, Serena obviously knew that they had been together while in Spain.

"yes, it was just fine. What do you want me to say, that it was the best sex I've ever had?' he looked at her frozen.

"…was it?" she looked up at him curious to know.

"Noo!" he answered feeling like he was being attacked.

"Umm...," she cleared her throat. "so I still hold the number one spot?" she asked not looking at him, sounding slightly saddened.

"Serena..." he rolled his eyes, she knew wasn't happy with her.

Serena's voice became delicate "I was just doing what you usually do"

"I think when I do it, it's a little different...I don't request information that is none of my business" he went back to his room to put a shirt on. When he came out he went straight to his waffles grabbed the plate and went to his room shutting the door behind him.

XOXO

(Review please. I know it was a little all over the place but I thought I should update and not keep people waiting xoxo. I'd be happy to answer any questions you may have)

-Faryn Queens.


	9. Why not me?

(I never expected for this fic to be popular, So I can't believe I've made it to nine chapters. Thank you everyone :) This chapter is another long one. I'm getting the impression that I can't make everyone happy with this fic,but I'm trying. You'll get a 'Friends' vibe from this one. Enjoy and don't forget to review)

**Why not me?**

Chuck and Blair sat at the kitchen table with Jenny as Nate poured them all a cup of coffee. They had a party at the Archibald's the night before and had a little sleepover.

"My head is pounding" Chuck complained as Nate slid a mug towards him.

"Good morning" Dan said cheerfully as he walked into their apartment. Chuck grimaced at his loud voice.

"You'll have to keep it down Chuck is a little..._under the weather_" Blair smiled.

"Self induced?" Dan asked taking a seat next to Nate.

"You know it" she nodded.

"I'm never drinking again" he groaned with his head in his hands.

"How cliche" Blair smirked at his empty promise. "So you won't be drinking in the Hamptons then?" she tried to peel his hands off his head but he batted her away with a moan.

"Where's Serena?" Jenny chimed in handing Dan a mug.

"Oh thanks," he took the mug. "Still in bed I think"

"Blair can you text her and see if she wants to come over for breakfast?"Blair immediately took out her phone and texted her bestfriend. Not 30 seconds went by and Serena had replied with _Hey, I'm on my way over. _

Serena rushed into the apartment and said in almost a whisper "Guys, I did something really_ stupid _last night" Blair and Jenny looked at each other concerned, Jenny stood from her chair. Dan was just about to ask what she did when Aaron Rose walked in.

"Hi everybody" he stood looking exactly how he did when Serena dated him years ago, thin gotee and everything. Jenny made a snorting sound before sitting back down.

"_Eww_" Blair said under her breath.

"Aaron?" Dan looked up in shock.

"Hey Dan" he said lamely as he stood awkwardly in the apartment. Dan turned to his friends and wrinkled his forehead completely confused at what was going on. The silence and tension in the room was uncomfortable and Nate as always tried to change that. "Take a seat Aaron, care for some coffee?" Nate asked trying to be polite since no one else seemed to warm up to him.

"No thanks, I have to get going" he just stood and nodded like he was waiting for something.

"Ok...bye then. Have a nice day" Blair smiled widely. Serena quickly walked over and gave him the weakest hug anyone had ever seen. "see ya" Aaron just waved a little and everyone said "Bye" weakly. As soon as Aaron was gone Blair pulled Serena by the arm.

"Aaron Rose?...Aaron Rose?" Blair questioned while heading to a safer place to talk.

"I know" she sighed.

"you need a lesson in rebounding" Blair sat her down.

"first, you find someone of equal or greater value than that of who you're grieving...Aaron Rose isnt the answer" her eyes rolled around.

"You could try Carter Baizen"

"Oh...Noooo" Serena laughed a little.

"Are you going to see him again?" Blair asked.

"I don't know"

"You don't know? I'll answer for you Serena...NO!" Blair put her hands on her hips and Serena knew she meant business.

"Ok, ok" she agreed before walking back to where everyone else was.

"So what's up with you and Aaron?" Dan asked amused.

"Nothing" she said quickly not wanting to talk about it.

The phone rang and nobody leapt up to get it. "I'm not home" Nate said to Jenny.

"It could be someone about the beach house" Jenny picked it up, hoping it was someone confirming their rental of a gorgeous beach home in east Hampton that the six of them rented for a couple weeks that summer. Jenny checked the caller ID.

"Dan, it's Kris" Jenny handed him the phone and quickly Nate and Blair began a conversation to drown out the fact that Dan was talking to her.

"How bout that game?" Nate said quickly.

"We really should go out for some coffee, I hear there's this new place that just opened on…" Blair continued.

"Guys, it's okay" Serena smiled bravely knowing what they were doing.

"127" Dan said then hung up the phone. A knock at the door came just a second later and Kris popped her head in.

"Good morning" she smiled lightly as she scooted towards Dan.

"I just wanted to say bye"

"Why?...why are you saying bye?" Serena crossed her arms lightly curious.

"She's working for a couple weeks in Chicago" Dan explained.

"Oh that's too bad, I guess you can't come to The Hamptons" Nate said casually, getting a glare from Jenny.

"Yeah, that's...well that sucks" Serena surprised herself with how sincere she sounded.

"I really have to go now, bye everyone" Dan brought her into a hug.

"...bye" Dan leaned down and kissed her, Serena cleared her throat loudly and turned in the other direction.

After breakfast Dan helped Jenny clean up the table. "He probably just fell asleep in her bed right?"

"like when Serena used to fal asleep in your bed?" she snickered a little knowing that they used to claim to have just 'fallen asleep' when she knew better.

"Do you think they slept together" Jenny gave him look.

"No, I mean do you think they _did more than sleep_?" he asked once the table was completely clear.

"Maybe, who knows"

"She's never been with him before"

"Dan, who cares, she's an adult"

"I'm just curious"

"are you jealous?" Jenny stopped doing what she was doing and looked at him.

"No, don't be silly"

"Dan..."

"I have a girlfriend Jenny" he said angry that she would assume something like that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It looks bigger than in the pictures" Serena mentioned as they stepped out of the limo and looked up at the lavish beach house that they would be living in for the next two weeks of summer.

"eight bedrooms, nine bathrooms, two kitchens" Nate explained.

"Who needs two kitchens?" Dan's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Who needs nine bathrooms?" Jenny added.

Jenny opened the door and they immediately felt the freezing cold air conditioning. "Well, it's a shame I didn't bring my snow suit" Dan commented rubbing his arms.

"Such a wuss" Serena smacked him on the back. "Only you would find something wrong with a multi million dollar Hampton house, you pessimist"

A drop of rain hit Blair on the head and she sighed. "I guess we're staying in tonight" she let everyone know with her hand out. Within twenty minutes the sky was grey and overcast, the rain ran down the floor to ceiling windows as they all sat around with nothing to do. Blair and Serena were looking forward to tanning but the rain outside looked it was never going to let up.

"Dan help me cut up lemons" Serena comissioned him to help her make sangria. She eyeballed how much booze to put in and Dan shook his head.

"That's way too much"

"Taste it" she poured some into a glass.

"...You're right that good"

"I'm always right" she pushed past him and put the pitcher in the fridge. Another hour went by of laying around and chatting casually.

"I'm soooo bored" Nate put his hands on his head. "Let's play a card game" Dan agreed and he Chuck and Dan began playing a little blackjack at the table for fun. Serena and Dan already polished off their entire pitcher of Sangria. Blair raised her eyebrows as she watched Serena casually plop herself in Dan's lap.

"Hit me!" Dan yelled focused on his card game with Nate.

"No wait" Serena spread his cards out and whispered things in his ear to help him win.

"And I believe that's BLACK JACK!" Dan smiled.

"You know what's a really good rainy day game? Strip poker" Nate offered his suggestion to his friends. "we should totally play strip poker" in unison they all yelled "NO!" at him.

"Come on, when you go away you play strip poker, it's just a thing you do when you're on vacation" they all ignored him and tried to entertain themselves with other things. Dan read his book, Chuck made a few business calls, Serena painted Blair and Jenny's fingernails.

"You're all done" Serena blew on Jenny's fingernails that she just painted a light pink colour. "Okay, Who's next?" she looked up at all the guys. Dan looked up from his book.

"Come here" Serena urged.

"Oh no" he went back to his book.

"Dan, come on! please! you let me do it once before" Chuck and Nate both laughed. Dan shook his head at her.

'Please?"

"Nooooooooooooo" he continued to read his book.

"Please?"

"Okay" Dan said. Serena crept up towards him.

"NO!" he yelled and got up from his seat.

"YES!"

"Stay away from me" he pushed her a little. "Serena...no!" she inches towards him with the brush in her hand. Dan backed away from her quickly until he tripped on a pillow that was laying on the ground. Serena immediately climbed on top of him and grabbed for his hands.

"Stop!" he yelled playfully while batting her away. he grabbed both of her wrists and flipped her over so now she was on the bottom. He took hold of her hand with the brush in it and dragged it across her forehead leaving a pink nailpolish line. Serena stopped fighting with him and laughed at how ridiculous it all was.

"Get off me" she giggled before going to the bathroom and scrubbing the line off her head.

"Strip poker!" Nate yelled out as a suggestion again.

"NO!" they all yell back. After another hour of sitting Blair got up "Alright,...We're playing strip poker" fed up with the bordem.

"Yes we are!" Nate knew that whatever Blair says goes.

"Why can't we play regular poker again?" Dan asked.

"Not as fun" Nate replied.

The first person to get a good hand was Dan. "Alright let's see who's going to lose some clothes...hmm, I think I'll pick our strip poker sponser Mr. Nathaniel Archibald"

"Woooo-hoooo!" all the girls yelled.

"Don't get so excited it's just a sock"

"Wooo!" they all yell at him. After only twenty minutes of playing Nate was down to a pair of shorts.

"So I guess I get to pick someone now" Jenny smirks at her husband. "I want your shorts"

"Oh so you gang up on me too?"

"Mhmm," she leaned over and kissed him. "Hand them over" she held her hand out while Nate undid them.

"Is this good?" Serena asks lying her cards down on the table.

"Yeah, that's good" Dan laughs at how naive she is to the fact that she's winning.

"hmm," she looked around to choose who she wanted to strip. "Dan I want your shirt" without so much as a groan he pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor.

"Okay I'm going to make more sangria" she leaned over Dan and poured the rest of the pitcher in his glass.

"Whoa, you trying to get me drunk?"

"I'm just making Sangria" she skipped into the kitchen with nothing on but shorts and her bra.

"I want the boxers Archibald" Blair demanded, Serena could hear her from the kitchen and giggled.

"I'll give you another sock" Nate tried bargaining with her.

"What's going on here?" Jenny walks up to Serena.

"What?"

"You and Dan, you chasing him around the room, wrestling?" she smiled.

"Jenny c'mon" she stirred the pitcher and added more lemon slices.

"He's flirting with you too"

"...is he?" Serena looked at Jenny for a response. "he is isn't he?" Serena smiled a little. "I don't know...I just.."

"S, just tell him"

"I might...maybe later tonight" she smiled and went to place the pitcher on the table. She was about to collaspse into Dan's lap when the door opened and a shy voice said "hello, anybody here?" Serena stopped when she heard Nate greet Kris at the door.

"Kris" he said surprised. "Come on in"

"Wow this place is amazing" she smiled and took it all in. Serena didn't say anything she could feel her heart leaping out of her chest and her stomach clench.

"You're here" Dan ran over and engulfed her in his arms. "I thought you were working"

"he cancelled," she said happily. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?...and why is Nate in boxer shorts?" she giggled a little. The guys explained and Serena quickly made an exit.

Dan walked outside a moment later to find Serena leaning over the railing on the veranda.

"You get too cold in there?" he asked with a laugh. She just smiled and continued to look at the grass below.

"What's wrong?, I saw you get up pretty quickly"

"Do you think it's easy for me to see you with Kris?" she said with her eyes closed, somehow that made her feel less exposed.

"No, I know what is was like seeing you with Max" he admitted. Serena was surprised he answered so boldly.

"It really bothers me" she turned to him.

"You're the one that ended it" he said quietly.

"I didn't end it because because I stopped loving you" she took a deep breath and went back to the railing.

"...You still love me?" he asked her.

"I do" she answered easily turning back towards him. "I know I'm probably wrong but sometimes I swear you still love me. I made a mistake and I want to get back together" her eyes were heavy.

"You can't say things like that now, you can't change your mind now" he shook his head at her.

"Yes I can" she swallowed hard looking straight at him. "We belong together"

"...You're joking,...Serena you have no idea how long it took me to get over the whole 'I want to be with Max' business" he shook his head with disbelief.

"Dan, Max had Cancer," she finally told him. "I couldn't tell him I cheated on him, I couldn't break up with him" she cried. "I still love you, and I still want to be with you" Dan closed his eyes.

"What are you going to tell Kris?" she asked him with a sniffle.

"Nothing I'm not going to tell her anything, you can't expect me to dump her for you...not now. I think you want me to stay single forever, leave me on the back burner until something better comes along, you dont want me...you need to know I'm there...so that when you're forty..." he laughed a little in a dark, cynical way. "and all those perfect guys you dated decide they want to marry twenty yearold super models that Dan is still waiting for you" A tear rolled down Serena's face. She didn't feel that way at all, she wanted him now, she had known this for months, she did not want anyone else, not ever.

"No, that's not true" he bottom lip shook.

"Serena, please..." he held his hand up slightly asking her to spare him of her feelings.

"I love you" she wiped her eyes.

"Serena...," he put his hands on her shoulders. "I will always love you okay, but this isn't going to work" he let her down gently. Serena reached around his shoulder and hugged him tightly, Dan rubbed her back. They pulled apart quickly when they heard Chuck.

"Blair no, it's dark...Blair..." Chuck ran out the door and chased after Blair who wanted to take a night time dip in the lake. Serena exhaled, she looked up at Dan.

"it's late and I'm going to go back to my room now, because i'm tired and it's late, so my room..," she rambled. "so if you want to...umm talk, that's where I'll be" she went inside.

Dan stood in the hallway between 2 doors, he was torn between the two. One contained a girl that he had a future with and one contained a girl he had a past with. He looked at both doors again, one was the pure and simple safe choice, the other was dangerous, but tempting, he knew that if he went in there he couldn't be sure they would just talk, he had a magnetic pull to her and he needed to be careful. He picked a door and walked in.

"Hey" he smiled. Who was he kidding? he was Dan Humphrey, and he always played it safe even when he wanted to play with fire.

XOXOXOXOX

It was apparent from the moment they woke up that that today wouldn't be a repeat of the night before. The sun was shining at the water was ready for them to dive in.

When Jenny walked into the kitchen she saw Serena sitting at the table alone, Chuck and Blair walked in just few seconds later. Serena looked up at everyone "Morning" she smiled warmly. "I guess the happy couple aren't up yet" the smile faded.

"Hey what does that make us?" Nate laughed.

"He chose her" Serena whispered to Blair, she explained what happened the night before. "I should have never told him" she said sadly.

"Don't worry," Blair sat beside Serena and whispered. "We're not going to talk her" she promised that Jenny and her would remain on her side.

"Good morning, how'd everyone sleep?" Kris walked in and asked, she wasn't wearing a speck of makeup and still looked stunning, Serena added that to her list of things she disliked about Kristen.

"..." there was no response and her smile fell slightly. "Good" Nate answered to stop the strange tension, he felt like he was the only one making any effort to be nice to her.

"Morning" Dan said to everyone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" the all replied back, Kris stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Dan he was reluctant to kiss back knowing that Serena was in the room.

"I'm going for a walk" Serena got up.

A few hours later Serena found herself on the front porch reading a book. Everyone was outback by the pier but she felt like being alone.

"Hey what happened to you?, we haven't seen you all day' Kristen walked up to her while drying her hair on a towel.

"Just felt like reading"

"Oh is that the new John Grisham?"

"yeah"

"Dan and I read that one already, it's really good"

"..well he did recommended it" she said weakly.

"I'm just going in to grab my sunscreen, you should come out back to the pier, we're having a great time, the water's really nice" she smiled at Serena who went back to her book without another word.

XOXOXOX

_The next day_

"Where did the girls go?" Kris asked Nate when she noticed that it had just been her and the guys all morning.

"Shopping" Chuck answered reclining in his chair.

"...Oh" Kris looked disapointed for not being invited. Jenny, Blair and Serena walked into the house with tons of bags after awhile, they were all giggling and joking about things they did during the day.

"He liked Blair!...I heard him yell something about her headband' they all roared into laughter.

"Who likes your headband" Chuck leaned over Blair's shoulder. He pressed a kiss on her neck.

"Some guy in a Camaro" she laughed.

"I love Camaros" Kris added. Blair looked at her for a moment going back to her friends as if Kris was nothing but a little noise.

"I love that dress you bought B, show Chuck, it's so pretty" Blair dug it out of her bags to show him.

"Oh that's so pretty" Kris commented, they ignored Kris and continued their conversation.

"I don't have a bag to match it" Blair pursed her lips together.

"OH oh oh, I brought my little blue chanel purse, you can borrow it" Serena smiled.

"promise?"

"absolutely"

XOXO

"I think i'm going to go home" Kris said to Dan after they had dinner that night.

"Why?" Dan's eyebrows closed in on eachother with his confusion.

"I just don't feel comfortable"

"What do you mean?" he took her hands in his concerned.

"I don't think the girls_ like me_" she squeaked and her eyes filled up with tears, her lip shook a little and Dan could tell she was embarrassd that she was letting it get to her, she looked away from him so he couldn't see her cry.

"Of course they do" he hugged her. "What's not to like" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm trying to be nice and start conversations and they don't want me around"

"What makes you think that?" he asked while kissing the top of her head.

"They didn't even ask me if I wanted to go shopping with them the other day, they didn't offer for me to hangout with them, they never let me in on their conversations, or even offer me a margarita when they made them this afternoon, they act like I don't even exist" she sniffled. 'I feel like I'm in highschool again, I'm embarrassed that I even showed up here" she wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry about them, I want you here and that's all that matters okay?" he lifted her chin and kissed her. "I'm going to get us some champagne and we'll just spend the rest of the night in here okay?"

"Okay" she smiled through her tears.

Dan walked out to the livingroom to find Blair and Serena reading magazines. "Where's the wife?" Serena commented being confused why Kris wasn't glued to his side.

"Can you come outside with me?" he asked sternly. Serena looked at Blair before getting up and following him outside.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Kris is in our room crying because she thinks you, Jenny and Blair hate her" he said bluntly looking for an explanation.

"...really?" Serena had nothing to really say to that.

"What are you doing? what exactly do you think you're achieving by being horrible to my girlfriend?"

"Dan, it's not me" she defended herself.

"yes it is you, Blair and Jenny have no reason to be like that towards her, it's you"

"I didn't do anything"

"Ignoring her, pretending she's not even there? That's rude and it's cruel. You made her feel terrible." he shook his head at her. "Did you ever think that maybe she would have liked to go shopping with you? I don't know what it is that you don't like about her but stop it, be nice to her, even if it's just for me" he started to walk back into the house.

"I don't want to be nice to her" Dan turned back towards her. "I think she's a bitch"

"..." Dan rolled his eyes. "You don't know anything about her you have no right to say things like that and we all know who's being a bitch right now. You know exactly why you don't like her and it has nothing to do with her being a bitch"

"You thought Max was a douchbag" she defended herself.

"He was a douchbag!, he treated you like crap, he acted like he owned you. Kris is not a bitch and she's done everything to try and be friends with you, please for me...try" he walked back into the house.

XOXOX

Serena had to spend the day with her grandmother, CeCe's birthday was spent in the Van Der Woodsen beach house just a mile away. Lily and Serena took her out for lunch and spent pretty much the entire day together. When she got back to her friends, Blair gave her back the purse she borrowed.

"I wore the dress today it looked perfect with your purse"

"I knew it would" Serena smiled. "Oh Blair, here's your receipt" Serena handed her the piece of paper she found in the bottom of the bag. "Who'd you go to lunch with?"

"No one"

"You went to lunch alone and your bill came to 321 dollars?"

"Oh my god, someone stole my credit card" Blair put on a fake shocked face.

"and cleverly placed the receipt in the purse?" Serena laughed.

"Who'd you go to lunch with?" Blair mumbled something.

"Who?"

"Kris" she finally admitted. Serena's smile dropped.

"You were with her?" she felt betrayed. "Look, I was just trying to be nice and before we knew it…_we went shopping_" she confessed.

"You did?" her face drained of colour.

'Jenny came too!" she said instantly bringing her into it, Jenny stood from the couch.

"Oh my god" Serena rubbed her forehead.

"It was one time it didn't mean anything to me!" Blair said instantly.

"I cant believe this" she frowned.

"I was just being nice, she's my brother's girlfriend Serena" Jenny tried to reason with her.

"Serena is it so bad?…we're just trying to be nice and she's really a good person once you get to know her"

'Yes, it is that bad…first she steals the guy that I'm probably suppose to be with…no, the guy that I_ know _I'm suppose to be with and now you guys" she was heartbroken.

'Look we know that you're in a place right now where you hate her guts but can you at least try to be nice so we can all spend time together, S…it doesn't look like she'll be going anywhere for awhile."

Serena took a big brave breath she thought about how badly Dan wanted her to get along with Kris.

'Ok" she said reluctantly.

XOXOXOXO

"So, what are we doing here?" Kris asked Serena as they sat together on the pier.

"I just wanted to spend sometime with you, we haven't really talked and I think we should get to know each other." she smiled trying her best to be nice to someone that she knew she despised.

"I shouldn't tell you this but…I'm incredibly intimidated by you" Kris confessed.

"What? Why?" Serena was confused at what Kris, the stunning girl with everything going for her, would be intimdated by.

"Yes, oh my god, Dan adores you and I don't know I got the feeling you don't really like me…maybe I'm just paranoid"

"Well, you're not completely paranoid." Serena admitted. Kris put a strand of dark hair behind her ear a nervous habit. "But it's not about you, it's just that when Dan first started dating you…I had a problem with it. But I'm going to try really hard to become your friend, because it seems like he's crazy about you and I'm sure you'll be around for a long time" she smiled slightly doing her best to make nice.

XOXOXOX

**The much anticipated chapter 9. So you can see I added more 'Friends' SL. So Kris is Julie and now she's a little Bonnie too if you think about those characters on friends, although I did change it up a little, Bonnie was kind of skanky and she never cried because Rachel didn't like her, I wanted Kris to get some sympathy votes for those of you that hate her lol. Something is about to happen that's going to change the game of this fic. Actually 2 things at one time. I hope you liked it. I wrote a really long chapter so I'm hoping for long reviews lol. Please review :) Any questions you have please PM me, I always reply back and I love getting them so please feel free. **

**-Faryn Queens**

**ps. I really can't believe how much you all like this fic. Thanks again :) **


	10. What Happened?

(There will be some flashbacks. I still can't believe that this tiny idea has made it so far lol. I'm really happy you like reading this fic. Enjoy and review please, it's the number one reason I keep writing. Kris is still there, I'm sorry but it's much more fun this way :P, more drama and I love drama!, enjoy babies)

**(What Happened?) **

**Flashback - A Year ago. **

A loud blood curdling scream woke Dan from his sleep. "WHAT! WHAT? WHAT?" he ran from his room to the kitchen to find a scared Serena standing on a chair.

"Spider" she pointed towards it. Dan shook his head not amused that her scream was for something so harmless he would have thought someone was holding her at gunpoint for how terrifying it sounded.

"get it, get it" she looked scared as Dan went over to investage.

"Kill it!" she begged.

"But he deserves to live" Dan teased with her.

"No, _IT_ doesn't"

"He's a big sucker" Dan laughed before squashing it under a paper towel.

"let me see" she leaned over to make sure it was indeed deceased."ew" she looked at the squashed arachnid. Dan pushed it closer to her hoping for a reaction.

"Dont!" she yelled, Dan was amused at how helpless and young she looked standing on the chair.

"Okay, you can come down now, it's dead" he helped her off the chair.

"Thank you, you're my hero" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "and now i'm going to be late" she scurried over to her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Dan made his way to the bathroom to shower.

"Hey, what are these?" he asked.

"What are what?" she stopped at the door and turned to him.

"These" he threw some towels at her that he found lying on the bathroom floor.

"I'm sorry!" she ducked. Serena tried to cover her giggle knowing how much he hated when she left her towels all over the floor, especially the wet ones.

"And the smudges all over the mirror" he walked over them trying to get to the counter.

"I'll clean up when I get home"

"Mmhmm, Sure you will" he nodded. "When i get home from work they'll still be there" he said knowing what Serena was like.

"No they'll be all gone and the whole bathroom will be sparkling clean okay?"

"I'll believe it when I see it" he smirked.

"Okay, I'm leaving, have fun at work"

"Oh, I'll try" he said pathetically.

"Dan, come on, you just need to keep at it, you'll eventually get an awesome job. I know bartending isn't exactly in your field but maybe on your breaks you can sit at the bar and write about how tragic it is for an extremely talented writer to bartend?" Dan laughed, at her concept. She was always trying to cheer him up and always knew exactly how to do it.

"You'll make it one day, you'll get your big break and be with New York Times" she continued with a smile, her voice was soothing. Serena was always had so much faith in him.

"HHyeah, I'm not going to hold my breath on that one"

"Listen you're my bestfriend and I know you're going to be very successful"

"Easy for you to say" he took a deep breath. "You have everything you've ever wanted in a career and you're still in senior year of college" Serena smiled.

"Not exactly, Chanel is my dream" she daydreamed thinking about the job in Paris and how glamourous it would be.

"Well, maybe after my shift we can be depressed about what our lives have turned into together"

"Stop being so negative!" she pushed him. "You're 22! stop acting like you're 40. Cheer up" she placed a light smack to his cheek.

"O...K" he sighed.

"I'll see you later tonight" she waved.

"Bye" he walked towards the kitchen. Serena looked in her bag and frantically searched through it's contents.

"...Dan!" she called him. He came back around the corner with her keys looped around his index finger, a smile appeared on her face. "Did I leave them in the door again?" Instead of saying anything he threw them to her, she quickly caught them. "I love you!" she yelled.

"You too!" he yelled back from the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Present**_

Getting to know Kris was an awful experience for Serena. She thought after getting to know the petite brunette she'd find that they had a lot in common and maybe they'd eventually become friends but instead Serena found a hatred for her. This was day number ten on the getting to know Kris stint. They had been sitting in a coffee house for exactly twenty minutes and Serena was already thinking of excuses to leave. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to like Kris, she would always be the other woman in Serena's eyes. She loathed her voice, especially when she praised Dan for something.

"He's so good, I had no idea how good because he never let's me read anything of his" Kris sipped on her latte. Serena smiled and was sure not to say anything offensive.

"Yeah, he's good" she nodded wondering when she could leave.

"he's great at a lot of things" Kris said with a smile. Serena's eyes widened as she tried to be pleasant. Their common interest wasn't enough to make them bond, mainly because their interest in particular couldn't be shared.

"...yeeeah" Serena looked away.

When it was all over Serena hugged Kris reluctantly.

"Oh did Dan tell you yet?" Kris pulled away from their hug.

"Tell me what?"

"He bought the apartment down the hall" Kris smiled. "So you have yours all to yourself now, I told Dan you should turn his room into another closet, you could probably use one right?" Inside she was seething but on the outside she smiled.

"Umm...," she blinked a little still not feeling warm towards Kris. "...did you give him this _idea_?"

"Yeah, I knew that it was probably getting weird with me being over there all the time and I thought hey, why not move down the hall, Serena probably wants your room for a closet" she laughed.

"Oh" Serena pressed her lips together to make sure she didn't tell Kris off.

"I'll see you later Serena"

"Bye" she pulled out her phone in a hurry and called Blair. "_She's ripping him away from me_" she spoke through tight lips.

"You heard about Dan moving?"

"You knew?" Serena was shocked.

"S, this is the classic best-friend removal, Kristen is a smart girl. She knows that you're her biggest competetor and she knows Dan needs to apart from you if she's ever going to take your place as best-friend"

"Oh, well that's just lovely" she said sarcastically.

"How was your date with her?" Blair asked even though she knew the answer.

"It was unpleasan to say the least. I checked my watch twenty times, I don't know what he sees in her, her laugh isn't coquettish at all, infact she snorts sometimes. She talks about Dan like I have no idea who he is. I wanted to say 'Listen, girl...been there done that' and she's brunette!"

"Ouch" Blair said.

"No you know what I mean, Dan has a huge thing for Blondes"

"I know"

"Oh and she wore tights as pants Blair" she added.

"Oh god" Blair didn't mask her distaste. "I guess I'll have to teach her the rules"

"Yeah...wait, what?"

"Like I said before, she doesn't look like she's going anywhere, Dan really likes her, let's make the best of this"

"What happened to, We'll never talk to her, we're on your side?" Serena felt betrayed.

"S, I like her and so does Jenny, the only reason you don't is because of who she's with. If Kris was dating anyone else you know you wouldn't have a problem with her"

"Why do you all of a sudden have to act so mature?, I want teenage backstabbing Blair back" she laughed.

"Oh she's still in there, deep down" Blair giggled.

XOXOXOXOX

Serena sat in her apartment which felt uncomfortably silent and empty. Dan had moved down the hall a mere four hours ago, not a trace of him was left in the penthouse not even the many copies of the New York times that were usually scattered all over the coffee table, he brought them with him. Kristen was to blame for this sudden realisation that Dan should live on his own, and Serena hated her even more for it.

Blair and Chuck and Jenny and Nate were all over at his new apartment breaking it in and drinking beer while Kris hung things up on the wall and scattered the papers on his new coffee table. Serena got up and went to the door when she heard a knock.

"Are you coming over?" Dan leaned on the door frame, a bottle of beer in hand.

"Maybe later, I have some stuff to organize" she looked around.

"This place is immaculate, come over to my place there's tons for you to do" he joked. Serena could hear Blair laughing from the hall. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to be just down the hall. Although it was sad that Jenny and Nate would now be closer than him.

"Ok" she agreed and followed him around the corner.

"I'm shocked" Blair said to Kris.

"It's not that scary trust me"

"Well I still couldn't do it" Serena peeked in to see Blair and Kris chatting.

"I didn't want to, I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to do it either, but my friends talked me into it and it's probably the most amazing thing I've ever done, so invigorating"

Serena sat down beside Blair and she explained that Kris bungee jumps.

"Wow..." she said quietly cocking an eyebrow pretending to look interested.

"Come with me, it'll be fun" Kris looked at Blair.

"I don't think so" Blair shot down her crazy idea.

Serena's attention turned to Dan who leapt over the back of the couch and sat beside her.

"Hey" she smiled and pretended to listen to Kristen's stories about bungee jumping that Nate kept asking.

"Dan, you're going to come bungee jumping with me right?" Kris cracked a smile in his direction.

"No way" he laughed. "You go right ahead,...go nuts" he expressed with a grin.

"Show us your Spain pictures, we haven't seen them yet" Jenny requested. A few minutes later Kris was showing all of them the 500 something pictures of their month long vacation. Serena couldn't care less to see them but she looked over to be polite.

"Hey, Kris, where's my ipod?" Dan asked while getting up.

"It's in our room, on your dresser" she answered not looking up. Serena's stomach dropped with what she said.

"Dan you want to show me around?" Serena stood immediately.

"It's the exact same layout as our apartment just opposite" he took a swig of his beer.

"I want to see how you painted" Dan agreed and showed her around after grabbing his ipod and having it play some background music while everyone continued to look at Kristen's photos.

"See the exact same" he said when the pointless tour was complete.

"Is she living here?" Serena asked when they were out of earshot.

"Not officially, but she spends most of her time here" he answered.

"I have to work in the morning so I'm going to go...home" she pointed to the door.

"Hey, Serena" Dan grabbed her elbow and she turned back towards him. "I don't want this to weird, we're good right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" she smiled lightly.

Serena had a hell of a time sleeping that night. She didn't know what it was but thought it might have to do with the fact that she was alone, she knew Dan wasn't in his room, he wasn't just a call away and if she felt like it she couldn't just hop on to his bed and snuggle with him. She woke up at six and tried to remind herself that the jealous feeling she had would go away in time. She cooked and sat at the table, eating her breakfast in silence.

_I hear the clock it's 6 am, I feel so far from where i've been. I've got my eggs, I've got my pancakes too, I've got my maple syrup, everything but you. I break the yolks and make a smiley face, I kinda like in my brand new place. Wipe the spots above the mirror, don't leave my keys in the door, i never put wet towels on the floor anymore cause dreams last so long, even after you're gone. I know you love me and soon you will see, you were meant for me and I was meant for you. _

"You in a rush?" Dan opened his door and stepped out into the hallway as Serena floated by. Her hair was untamed but still shiny and beautiful, it carried a scent past Dan's nose that was very familiar.

"Oh hey!, morning" she stopped for a moment. She noticed he was in a very sharp suit, much better off than her, she could tell he had a good night's sleep.

"You look very profesh" she smiled and widened her eyes to his briefcase. She always knew him to carry messenger bags and backpacks not professional leather briefcases.

"I have an interview" he looked down at his suit to make sure there we're no wrinkles.

"What? you didn't tell me" her smile widened.

"I didn't really want to tell anyone in case I don't get it" he admitted. He took a deep breath and Serena could tell he was nervous.

"So?" Serena stood and waited for the whole story at this point she didn't care if she was late for work.

"Well, the Spain piece was a huge success, I got a little cocky and dropped off a resume somewhere, not expecting to get a phone call but_ I did_" he sounded excited and Serena smiled widely.

"Somewhere is?"

"...umm," he rubbed his chin.

"Where Humphrey?" she smiled even bigger.

"..._Times_" it was almost a whisper and he looked as modest as ever. Modesty was probably Serena single favourite trait about Dan.

"Shut your mouth!" He smiled. "DAN!" she hugged him tightly. "look at you!" she put her hands on his face.

"I don't have it yet" he rationalized as he tried to stop smiling.

"This is your dream!, Oh, this is so great!." she continued to celebrate. "You'll get it, I know you will. Especially in this snappy suit" Kris clicked open the door and Serena removed her hand from Dan's shoulder.

"I picked it out" she walked into the hall. Serena could see she was still in her pyjamas. They looked slutty and that was another thing to put on Serena's "I hate Kris because..." list.

"Well, it's really nice" Serena smiled pathetically at Kris. "But I got him the tie" she looked up at him proudly with a smirk.

"It's my _favourite_ tie" he mentioned.

"Ok I'm going to be super late but take it easy you're going to get it!" she shrieked a little. "I'm so proud of you" she wanted to tell 'Luh you!' but knew she shoudn't when Kris was standing there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena stepped into her design firm and everyone was already letting her know she was behind. "I know, I'm sorry" she sat down at her desk.

"So I was thinking Indian for lunch" One of Serena's fellow stylists asked all the women of the firm.

"Oh you go ahead it makes me ill everytime, I think I'm allergic to something" she passed going back to her computer, she was looking for something in particular to buy online from Italy for one of her clients.

"Got it!" she smiled to herself once the sale was made. The rest of her day was filled with adding to her look book and calling clients to make sure they were being looked after properly. Her cellphone rang in her bag and she riffled through it , finally she found the vibrating culprit and held it to her ear.

"Hey B" she answered.

"Serena, don't freak out okay?" Blair started.

"What?" her eyes pulled away from the computer screen and stared into space.

"You don't sound calm Serena"

"I'm calm, what?" she waited.

"_Dan_...he's at the hospital and he's fine" Blair's voice was calm but that didn't make Serena feel any better.

"What happened?" she yelled.

"a driver went through a red and smashed directly into passenger side of his car and he skidded right off the road, he's fine" she added again. "Thank god it wasn't the driver's side" Blair waited but Serena didn't say anything.

"Serena he's fine though" Serena hung up the phone and put her purse over her shoulder.

"Ok, I have to go" she announced to the women she worked with.

"You have a client at one" she was reminded.

"I have more important things right now" she walked out.

XOXO

Dan propped himself up on the hospital bed asked the nurse for the 10th time if he could leave.

"I'm fine, I feel fine. Can I at least get up?"

"No" the nurse was getting fed up.

"Your car looks like shit" Nate laughed a little trying to remind him that he's lucky to be alive

"Thanks for reminding me" Dan groaned with a smirk knowing Nate was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you need anything?" Jenny asked.

"No, I'm fine" he sat up a little. "Just really bummed about my interview"

"They'll give you another shot, I mean... you almost died today" Blair said.

"...hey, where's Serena?' he asked realizing that Blair was there but Serena was no where to be found.

"She's coming...shouldn't you be asking for Kris?, she's you're girlfriend" Nate laughed a little.

"yeah that's what I meant" he blinked.

"Jesus" Dan looked down at his arm that was black and blue from the impact of the crash and seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"Well you might have a concusion and you may have sprained your wrist but other than that, you're in good health" Jenny said, she was the only one that talked to the doctor. Blair left to get back to work and left Dan with Jenny and Nate.

"OH MY GOD!, you're okay" Serena ran into the room and to his side before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Serena I'm fine" he promised seeing her concerned face that was inspecting him to make sure he was all there. "Just a few stitches and bruises"

"He might have a concusion but other than that the doctor said he can go home tommorrow morning" Nate mentioned.

"We're going to get going, it looks like you're in good hands" Nate smiled and said bye to them. Jenny hugged Dan tightly before heading out. "This is from Dad" Jenny squeezed him extra hard since Rufus was back on tour and was in Los Angeles by now. "bye Jen"

"I got the phonecall at work and I was just so freaked out, the car is really beat up I heard"

"Yeah Nate said it's totalled" he groaned again thinking about how brand new it was.

"Well, you don't look too bad" he put her hands on his face. "Just the arm and the stitches on your head" she touched them slightly making him flinch.

"I'm sorry" she covered her mouth hoping she didn't hurt him.

"No it's fine" he smiled letting her know he was fine once again.

"I missed my interview" he said quietly. Serena frowned knowing he was really disapointed. She hugged him tightly. "You'll get another chance. Just be happy that you aren't hurt. For how strong of an impact you could have..." she stopped. "I mean I just don't know what I would have done with myself, _If_..." she stopped, her throat hurt and tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm fine, Serena I'm fine" he brought her into a hug.

"Well, I was really wor…" she began when a woman's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked at the door.

"I'm here, I'm here" Dan looked past Serena to see Kris.

"Are you okay?" she shuffled in and put her hands on his face.

"..yeah" he tilted his head up to kiss her.

"Oh look at you" she stroked his face and ran her hand lightly over the bruise on his arm.

"are you feeling okay?"

"Fine" he nodded. Kris turned her attention to Serena who was sitting quietly and uncomfortably.

"Serena, I'm here now, you can go" Kris smiled at her as if she was doing her a favour and Serena smiled back weakly and felt an instant hot sensation on her face and knot in her stomach.

"Okay" she squeaked. "Umm" she stood from her chair and hugged Dan tightly, her lips brushed his neck slightly.

"Take care of yourself" she waved when she looked back Kris was holding his hand and telling him how scared she was. Serena was nearly positive she was more scared.

XOXOX

Serena had been spending more time with Aaron now, she of course was using him just like Blair claimed she was. She had hardly anything in common with him but it kept her from having to go out and meet strangers in bars and helped her by keeping her thoughts away from Dan. The only good thing about Aaron was that Dan was jealous of him and she knew it. Serena used to date a guy named Steve and Serena hadn't seen Dan look jealous since Steve.

**Flashback**

"We aren't going to the bar Dan works at" Blair insisted somewhere else.

"I've never been, I'm dying to go" Serena said as she applied another layer of mascara.

"It's in Brooklyn" Blair fussed.

"I'm up for anywhere" Vanessa said.

"Me too" Jenny added.

"I'm game" Nate mentioned. Chuck nodded in agreement.

Dan poured an entire tray of drinks and smirked when he saw Serena walk in the front door, she had never been in there before. she proceeded to walk in when the bouncer stopped her and asked for ID, Serena looked at Blair confused as she rumaged through her purse to find it, she wasn't used to this. In Manhattan she was never asked for ID. she handed her id to the bouncer and he looked her up and down before handing it back. They walked towards a table and sat down not even ten minutes had gone by and a guy had made his way over to Serena.

"YOU WANNA DANCE?" He asked over the blaring music. Serena shook her head and swallowed what was left in her mouth.

"No thank you" she smiled innocently.

"WHY NOT?" he held his hands out disapointed.

"...I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she lied, yelling over the music.

"I DONT SEE HIM" the guy looked around.

"Well, he's here!" Blair said unimpressed with the guy that was blocking her view from her bestfriend.

"Come on let's dance" Vanessa and Jenny got up and Serena followed them on to the floor. Blair stayed with Nate and Chuck.

Dan stood behind the bar serving people, he looked up every now and then to see Serena dancing with the girls, guys were always looking at her, she was a force of nature.

"Keep it!" Dan snapped out of it as a girl pushed a five dollar bill towards him as a tip.

"Thank you" he smiled putting it in his pocket, Dan grabbed his tray of shots he poured and walked to a table of women all about twenty five.

"YOU WANT SOME SHOTS?" he yelled to the table of women, they all handed him a few bills of cash. When he set the tray of shots down a couple of them handed him tips, that he immediately stuffed into his apron. Serena and the girls sat down at the table next to theirs, she smiled at him as he picked up the empty cups at the table, she watched the women look at him like a piece of meat, when he was gone they touched their arms and made reference to how muscluar he was.

"DAN!" one of the women called out. "can we get more!" Dan nodded and went back to work he was so obdient and the women just loved him. When Dan was done with their table he walked over to Serena's and pretended he didn't know any of them. "How's it going ladies?" he asked as he wiped down their table. Serena, Vanessa, Jenny and Blair all giggled at his new persona.

"Can I get you anything?" he looked at them all.

"A tetnus shot maybe" Blair was still fussing about being in Brooklyn.

"I'm not sure how to make that..." Dan joked with her.

"DAN CAN YOU BRING THE SHOT TRAY BACK?" the girls from the other table called, not wanting him to split his attention with Serena's table. He looked up and smiled. "I'll be right with you I need to take_ this girl's _order" he pointed at Serena.

"What will it be?" he looked at Serena, she almost blushed, it was like he was another person.

"Surprise me" she said. Dan ran down and made a few more shots, he went to the obnoxious ladies first, they always tipped heavily.

"Thanks sweetie" The girl touched his arm and smiled at Serena, who smiled smugly thinking this girl liked _her Dan_, she had something up her sleeve. Dan walked towards Serena and got really close.

"_On me_" he set three shots and a martini glass in front of her making the women at the other table all look at eachother shocked. "On me" he placed drinks in front of Jenny, Vanessa and Blair on his next trip over.

"No I insist on paying" Serena played with him.

"Your money is no good here, trust me, not for beautiful ladies like yourselves" they all rolled their eyes at him except Serena who smiled. The women at the other table started gossiping while they watched them.

"This is unbelievable I need another drink" Serena heard the girl say, Serena grabbed Dan by the neck and kissed him hard, Dan closed his eyes and copied what she was doing sending the women into catty conversations. Their lips parted "maybe i'll see you around?" Dan asked with shock.

"Umm, probably not, I have a boyfriend" Serena sipped her drink with a giggle.

"Well, he better watch out" Dan disapeared into the crowd.

"Ugh You guys need to just get back together already"

"..._No, besides I don't think he wants to_" Serena said thinking about it.

"Who was that?" One of the bar backs asked Dan.

"My roomate" Dan laughed a little.

"That's your roomate?, you just kissed her" he looked shocked.

"Yeah, we have an interesting relationship" Dan laughed a little.

"She's...," he shook his head not wanting to offend Dan. "She's smokin'" Dan smirked.

"Don't try anything, I'm going to go for it" Dan mentioned.

"Like she'd ever date you"

"...You don't even know the half of it"

"Two Corona's" a guy ordered. Dan looked up to see Serena again on the dancefloor, the same guy that asked her to dance still trying to get her to dance.

"six seventy five" Dan handed him the bottles after opening them, he looked back up to see Serena denying him again.

"Can I get two rum and cokes" a girl ordered, Dan nodded and looked up again to see Serena backing away from the guy. Dan tapped his friend on the shoulder can you do this" he pointed to the cups, and went down to the dance floor.

"Everything okay?" he asked her. Serena nodded with a smile, the guy was gone so Dan headed back to the bar, when he noticed the same guy setting another martini at Serena's table. Everytime Dan looked over now, she was flirting with the guy and accepting more drinks. Dan turned to the girl at the bar, he was surprised to find that it was Blair.

"What would you like Waldorf?"

"Dan, if you want Serena back, I'd do something now. She just accepted a date with that guy"

"Umm, what makes you think I want to get back with her?"

"Dan..." Blair rolled her eyes, it was obvious.

"I don't..._own her_. She can do whatever she wants" he said bravely seeing that she was having a great time with the guy who's name was Steve. He was a classic athlete type, he probably played lacrosse, and Dan knew he was jealous.

At three am Dan found himself standing outside his and Serena's apartment door. He sighed when he saw Serena's keys were still hanging in the lock. The glass, diamond key chain sparkled as he turned it and opened the door. Walking in he almost tripped over something, he turned the lights on and noticed there was a pair of size eleven Nikes beside Serena's Louboutins, they weren't his.

Without another thought he walked out of the apartment and knocked on Nate's door across the hall.

"Hey" Nate answered with a stumble, he was relieved to see that he was still awake.

"Can I crash here?"

"Yeah go for it" he invited him in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

At night was when she missed him the most, she thought about running over to his apartment several times in the last couple of weeks but she knew Kris was there. She tossed and turned again. Too much was on her mind. What did he see in Kris?, why did she feel neglected? Why couldn't she sleep without him there?. Surprised to say the least she heard a knock at the door, it was light. She waited to see if the sound would stop, but it was persistent. Finally she lifted herself from the bed and went to see who it was. When she opened the door she smiled when she saw Dan with her keys looped around his index finger.

_(_Chapter 10! WOO! never thought it would get to this point. I hate to tell you this but Kris is far from gone. You'll like the DS interaction in the next chapter I'm sure of it :D I only wanted Kris to be likable for a little while so you can understand why Dan wants to be with her. But that's not exactly working out lol. it's even hard for me to like Kris lol. Just keep in mind Dan actually likes her, he even loves her, he's smitten. Dan has always been a confused guy that doesn't really know what he wants in a girlfriend but Serena is always the constant in his life, he'll always go back to her, he loves her. Don't you get the Ross Rachel vibe from them? just for being so indecisive all the time.)


	11. You know?

(Thank you for reading. I'm truly pleased withall the feedback. This chapter has some flashbacks!. I'm just dedicating this chapter to Dan and Serena. There's too much of them apart and this is all about their relationship and some fun stuff near the end. I know you all hate Kris with burning passions, but her character is a crucial part of this fic, so please bare with me, it's the journey remember? :) Enjoy and please review :) ps. is anyone else having grief with this site? everytime I save, it misses like half of my changes and takes out spacing, it's starting to drive me insane.

**You Know?**

**Flashback**

Whenever Serena couldn't sleep she would tiptoe down the hall and sneak into Dan's bed. No matter how quietly she slipped underhis covers she'd always wake him with her presence. Maybe it was the smell of her perfume that lingered on her body or the way her hair swung around and made a light breeze, but no matter how quiet she tried to be, he could still feel her there, he could sense her. Although, she would wake him up everytime she snuckin, Dan was never angry with her for ruining his sleep. Sometimes's he'd drift right back to sleep knowing she was beside him and sometimes he turned to her wondering what was on her mind. She tiptoed down the hall in her pjs, opened his door slowly and slipped into his room as stealthy as humanly possible, she slowly got herself underthe covers. His sheets smelled like laundry detergent and cologne, smells that comforted her and usually sent her straight to sleep. She held her breathbeing sure not to make a sound as she got herself comfortable. She didn't even need to talk to him, she just wanted to be close to him. Dan rustled a little and she sighed knowing she woke him, something she didn't want to do. Dan turned over and faced her with a weak, tired smile "_Hi pretty girl_" he breathed in little in a low voice.

"Hi" she smiled lightly getting closer to him. "_I'm sorry I woke you up_" she said sincerly in her own whisper.

"_That's okay_" he said honestly knowing something must have been on her mind. "_Can't sleep?" _he asked placing his hand on her shoulder as they laid on their sides.

"Too much on my mind" she closed her eyes.

"_talk to me_" he propped his head up on his hand.

"_No go back to sleep, I shouldn't have_..."

"_Don't worry about me_" he rubbed her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing..., I just sleep better with you next to me" she admitted feeling a little embarrassed.

"Ok" he smiled. "goodnight" his hand fell from her shoulder as he turned back to his other side.

"Dan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Can you help me study tomorrow?" she had a huge exam the next week and was positive that it was one of the many things on her mind that wouldn't allow her to sleep.

"Of course" he answered with a smile wondering why she didn't just tell him when he asked what was on her mind. Serena suddenly felt better, she stared at the back of Dan's head as he tried to fall back to sleep.

"_Will you cuddle with me?" _she turned to face the wall. Dan made an amused sound and without saying anything, moved himself closer and wrapped an arm around her. She loved when they spooned, it made her feel so safe and comfy. His body was warm against her back and she instantly felt sleepy. The rhythm of his heartbeat soothed her, she knew she wouldn't be awake much longer.

"_Your feet are cold_" Dan commented into her ear.

"_Warm them up_" she grinned to herself as she drifted off to sleep thinking she was incredibly lucky to have a bestfriend that snuggled with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Present**

Serena couldn't believe she left her keys in the door again. Dan's face was funny as he held them in his hand and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi, pretty girl, sorry I woke you up but you have to stop doing this" he handed the keys to her.

"I know" she agreed snatching them out of his outstretched hand. "Um, Thanks" she looked down at her nightie and wished she wore a cuter one, possibly more revealing for this moment.

"So..." she crossed her arms uncomfortably as she waited for him to do or say something. He just looked at her.

"Can I come in?" he finally asked.

"Of course" she moved herself from the doorway and allowed him to enter. He sat himself on the couch and she offered him something to drink.

"I'm okay. But if I need something I know where it is" Serena smiled lightly but was still bitter that he didn't live with her anymore.

"I don't know if I like my apartment yet" he claimed looking around hers which once was his.

"It's the same just opposite" she sat down quoting him from the week prior.

"...Serena?" he bit his lip.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked unsure.

"...Of course you can." she was little confused at his request. "You're always welcome. I can't believe you even had to ask" she got up and went to the closet for some blankets not asking why he suddenly wasn't comfortable in his own apartment that was just across the hall.

"Just for tonight, I'll even make you breakfast tomorrow" Serena smiled as he tried to make a deal with her.

"Dan, it's fine," she gave him an awkward smile confused at why he was acting like they hadn't seen eachother in years, like they were strangers in a way. "you're my bestfriend, you can walk in here anytime, you can sleep here anytime" she reminded him. Serena knew the way he was acting had to do with Kris.

"Did something happen with Kris?" Serena asked taking some pillows out the closet.

"I don't really want to umm," he took a breath. "I don't want to talk about that now" he looked down at the floor.

"Ok" she nodded gently.

"I'm really tired so I'm going to go back to bed" she said handing him the bedding for the spare room, his old room. She'd been meaning to decorate and make the bed in there, but it just depressed her to see Dan's bedroom be turned into a guest room.

"Okay" he nodded still sitting on the couch staring at the blank television. As Serena approached her bedroom door she looked back to see Dan. She couldn't leave him there like that, she had never seen him look so down and it scared her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she went back to the couch and sat beside him. He took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling.

"Did you break up?" Serena asked sympathetically. Dan nodded and closed his eyes painfully. Serena was surprised to find she wasn't happy to hear it. The last few months Serena dreamt and fantasised about how epic the moment would be when she found out Dan and Kris broke up. Now it was happening and it wasn't epic at all, it was sad and she sympathized with him.

"Oh Dan" Serena frowned. How could she? how could Kris break up with Dan? Dan was suppose to break up with her.

"What happened?" she pushed his head onto her shoulder feeling terrible for him. Dan didn't say anything he just continued to rest his head on her shoulder as Serena stroked the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry" he pulled away. "I'm keeping you up" he apologized.

"Don't worry about me, tell me what happened"

"...Not tonight" he rubbed his tired eyes and walked into his old room with a couple pillows. Serena gave him some time and knocked lightly at the door after a few minutes.

"You're making me sad" she placed a stack of folded blankets on the other side of the bed. He didn't reply he just smiled lightly thanking her for the blankets. Serena sat on the bed beside him. "She's an idiot for breaking up with you, she mustn't have known what she had" she put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"You're Dan Humphrey!" she said loudly. "Who would pass that up?" Dan laughed lightly knowing this was exactly what he said to Serena when Steve broke up with her. It made him feel a little better.

"Goodnight" he hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight Dan" she got up. "Luh you" she blew him a kiss.

"You too" he caught it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Serena woke up she could smell deliciousness filling the apartment, something she hadn't experienced since Dan moved out. Walking into the kitchen she found Dan cracking eggs with one hand and scrambling them with a whisk in the other.

"You didn't have to do all this" Serena smiled when she saw the breakfast spread Dan had created on the table. There were pancakes stacked high, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and various berries and melon laid over their..._her_, kitchen table. He even brewed a pot of coffee and poured her some orange juice.

"I love making breakfast. Especially when it's for you" he smiled. "and I think you deserve a thank-you for letting me stay over"

"You're being ridiculous,...it's not a big deal. We used to live together a couple months ago" she reminded him.

"Sit down" he ignored her.

"How fancy" she smiled as Dan placed a crystal flute half full of orange juice towards her and topped it off with champagne.

"Enjoy" he passed her the newspaper and was about to head out.

"Dan,...Sit" she pointed to the chair across from her as she demanded for him to have breakfast with her. "I can't eat all this alone and the newspaper isn't really company"

"...," he never planned on staying. "Okay" he nodded before sitting down.

"Why are you acting so strange around me?" she asked. "You're treating me like a stranger"

"No, I'm not" he disregarded her statement. "Hey, I got another shot at the interview" he changed the subject.

"I knew you would" she smiled tossing her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't fall into her pancake syrup as she dove in to breakfast.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Kris?" she looked up from her food after a moment of small talk about whether Dan's ready for a career as big as the New York Times. Dan bit the inside of his cheek and set his coffee mug down.

"It's...kind of embarrassing" he looked down at his plate.

"Tell me, I'm Serena," she put her hand on her chest. "I know all your embarrassing stories" she reminded him.

"Well, it's actually not so embarrassing as it's sad" he looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"umm,..uh...Let's just say I was more serious about her than she was about me"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

"Are you going out?" Dan asked Serena once she opened her apartment door. She had her purse on her shoulder.

"I was just going out for a drink" she answered.

"I just got a phone call from Times" he blurted out.

"And?" Serena bit her lip, but couldn't tell if Dan was playing the neutral card to surprise her.

"No" was all he said, it was all he had to say.

"Oh Dan" Serena frowned. Her best friend's life was really falling apart lately.

"They said I had a great interview but other applicants we're more qualified" he smiled lightly. "I didn't think I was going to get it anyway" he took a deep breath.

"Alright come with me, let's cheer you up" she put her hands on his shoulders.

When they got to the bar they sat at a table. Dan ordered a rum and coke and Serena ordered her usual martini. "I didn't mean to ruin your night"

"You aren't, I can go out with the girls from work anytime" she grabbed his hand reassuring him. "Why don't you just tell me what happened with Kris" she pried.

"I don't want to think about it" he looked into his glass.

"At least tell me what she said. What did she say?"

"It's not about what she said, it's what I said" he answered. Serena knew she was only worsening his mood. She went up to the bar and ordered them a large tray of shots.

"We're going to have a good time and you're going to forget all about The New York times and all about...Kris" she pushed two shots of tequila towards him.

"What If I don't want to forget her?" he asked, his hand was propping up his head. Serena's stomach clenched, it pained her to hear that he still had feeling for her even if it was only a few days since they spilt. Serena tapped her manicured fingers on the shot glasses he seemed to want nothing to do with.

"Bottoms up Humphrey" she urged. He tapped his small glass to hers and they both downed them. Serena made a funny face, a grin showed up on Dan's face. "And again" she made him do the other two. Without saying anything he threw them back.

"I'll get us something else" she got up and headed to the bar.

"_No_..._Serena_?" he sighed watching her run to the bar and lean over it. He wanted to go home, he didn't feel like being out. Serena watched Dan sit at the table. It killed her to see him so upset and depressed. A girl walked up to Dan and they talked for a moment.

"She was cute" Serena said as she sat back down with another round of drinks. "Are you going to ask her out?" asking made her stomach turn, but she just wanted to see him smile at this point.

"No" he scratched the back of his neck. "I work with her" he explained.

"Oh...,What about that girl over there?" she motioned to a cute red head at the bar. Just hoping to see his mood lift. Right now didn't seem like an appropriate time to tell him she was in love with him.

"Serena, I'm not over Kris" he wanted her to understand.

"I know, Babe" she smiled at him but inside she was angry with Kris for breaking it off with her bestfriend. Dan was suppose to be the one to break up with her. He wasn't suppose to be heartbroken, he was suppose to be relieved, relieved and ready to move back in with Serena.

"Okay, I'm pulling out the big guns, I'm going to show you a good time" she slipped off out of her chair determined to cheer Dan up.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY LINCOLN HAWK?" Serena asked the DJ over the loud music. A chuckle came from him but he wouldn't deny Serena, the blonde, bombshell of her song choice. One of Rufus' classic songs from the 90s started a few minutes later and Serena nudged Dan a little. He smirked remembering a time when he and Serena would belt out the lyrics at come back Lincoln Hawk reunions. They sat at their table and mouthed out the lyrics. Dan tapped his glass to the beat, somehow it relieved Serena. The DJ began to mix the song so it was louder and had more of a dance beat. Everyone in the bar seemed to know the song and sung it loud and proud.

"_NO ONE LIKE YOU_!" Everyone yelled the chorus line with their hands in the air. Dan and Serena pointed to eachother and laughed hysterically.

"There it is" she commented on his smile. "Rufus Humphrey's son right here!" Serena pointed at him and Dan shook his head embarrassed.

"I love that song" Serena mentioned once it was over. They finished another round of drinks and Dan began to laugh which made Serena feel so much better. After a few more shots and little begging and pleading Dan sang some karaoke with her. They had a great time and soon Dan forgot all about The New York Times and thought less about Kris.

"You're gonna get cut off!" Dan said watching Serena stagger from the dance floor back to the table.

"Shh, don't say that so loud or they might" she giggled not without kissing Dan on the cheek.

"LAST CALL!" was announced and Serena pouted. "Already?"

"Come on, i'll walk you home drunky" Dan stood.

"Last call, one more!"

"No, let's go" he put his arm around her waist and walked her outside. Serena explained how to get home and pointed which direction they should be taking since Dan had never been to the bar before.

"Let's get a cab" Dan whined after a half hour of stumbling down the streets with their arms around eachothers waists.

"No we're here" Serena ran up ahead and stopped.

"This isn't our apartment" Dan stared up at a building that Serena stopped at.

"...Oh" she looked up at it confused almost positive it was. Dan walked down to the end of the street to see the sign.

"This is 55th!" Dan yelled back to her as she continued to stare up at the building in her drunken state. "We're not even close, _you crackhead_" he put his arm around her, turned her in the right direction and kept walking.

"You wreak of rum" Serena laughed at Dan who stumbled a little.

"You wreak of V-vodka" he stumbled too and fell on the concrete.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she put her hands out to help him up.

"Fine" he took hold of her outstretched hands, instead of getting up, he pulled her down.

"We're drunk" Serena announced sitting on the concrete, thinking they must look like lunatics. Dan's head spinned as they laid on their backs looking up at the black sky that was obstructed by skyscrapers and office buildings.

"I love New York" Dan smiled.

"I love it more" Serena claimed with her hands thrust towards the sky.

"Dan marry me" Serena said out of nowhere, her eyes were all glossy and heavy lidded. Dan burst into laughter.

"You're druuuunk!" Dan poked her on the nose and stood the best he could, he helped Serena up and they took less than five steps and Dan realized something.

"oh this is it!, I found us" he pointed their building.

"I love our building" Serena said.

"It's a nice building" Dan commented.

"Remember when I asked you to move in with me?"

"Heyah!, You we're so...nice" he hiccuped.

"I loved living with you" she confessed.

"I loved living with you too" he told her.

"Why did you move out?" Serena finally asked, it had been eating her up lately.

"I felt like I'm getting to old for a roommate, I have to make it on my own, be a man" he knocked his fist on his chest.

"So Kris, didn't put that idea in your head?"

"..."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to say her name" she covered her mouth truly sorry for bringing it back up.

"No, it was actually my idea she just supported it" he steadied himself by grabbing a hold of Serena's hand.

"Oh"

"Mr. Humphrey, Miss Van der Woodsen" The doorman smiled as they entered trying not to stumble in their drunken stupors. They greeted him in unison. Serena always imagined one day the doorman greeting them Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey. One day, she smiled to herself.

"Have a good night" Serena wished him as they got into the elevator.

"Oh man, my eyes are crossing" Dan said as she looked at the numbers.

"I'm not a man" Serena smacked him on the arm, producing a drunken laugh from Dan.

"Which one..." Serena looked at the numbers.

"8 Serena"

"I knew that!" she made a kissy face before pressing the button. When the doors finally opened Serena kissed Dan lightly on the cheek and headed to her door, Dan headed in the opposite direction towards his door.

"Dan, I'm just going to come over and slip into your bed anyway, come over" she said boldly and shocked herself.

"Ok, ok" he nodded.

XOXOXOXO

Serena collaspsed on her bed when they got back. She was fully dressed and kicked her shoes off on to the floor with two loud thuds. Her feet were killing her from the long walk but she would never complain about them, something she learned from her mother. Serena got herself comfortable and turned the lights off. She smiled to herself when she felt Dan's body quickly hit the bed with exhaustion.

"_I don't treat you like a stranger_" Dan snuggled up close to her, his head finding a perfect spot between her neck and shoulder.

"_Not now,_ but you have been all week, with making breakfast to thank me" she smiled.

"I just like taking care of you" he said as he played with the strap of her tank top thinking about the breakfast he made her.

"I like taking care of you" she smiled drunkenly.

"Thanks for taking me out..._you're the best_" he put his chin on her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Serena closed her eyes, so happy she had her best-friend back. Dan continued to play with Serena's strap until it slipped off her shoulder. He pressed his lips there and Serena inhaled. She didn't care what this lead to, she didn't care if he still wasn't over Kris. This was them going back to normal. She turned to face him and traced his jawline with her fingers.

"_I'm so happy you're smiling again_" she whispered. A soft smile played on Dan's lips and it took everything in Serena's power not to kiss him. Dan was much less concerned with it as he pressed his against hers, he took hold of her hand. They pulled apart and Serena looked at him.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I just wanted to do that" he pulled away from her slightly, he was too drunk to be embarrassed.

"It's okay" Serena noticed they were still holding hands. "_I liked it_" she confessed moving herself closer to him.

It was abrupt and she couldn't tell you how it began, all she remembered was the ease of it all. How she was never worried about how she looked naked in front of him. Dan was the only man Serena ever slept with in the middle of the day with the blinds open and the lights on. Her insecurities flew out the window whenever she was with him. She was too busy thinking about how turned on she was or how good it felt to wonder if he thought she looked cute or not. She wasn't sure how she became free of her clothing and she wasn't sure what happened to Dan's button up. But she remembered his chest pressing against hers, his lips touching her neck softly and her hands tangled in his hair. She remembered that he told her she was gorgeous as his hands roamed up her legs, and that his eyes pierced hers questioning if what they were doing was okay. Everything about this night felt right to Serena, every kiss, every word exchanged, every touch.

"Oo" she expelled as he began to enter her, her hands took tight hold of his shoulder blades sending the message to Dan. She had been celibate for quite some time now and was tighter than ever, he eased into her slowly feeling that he needed to give her some time. Dan placed his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her softly and tenderly. After a moment he carefully moved in bit by bit watching Serena's face to make sure she could handle it.

"_are you okay?" _he smiled and hovered over her with his hands holding his balance on either side.

"yea" she nodded to let him know the small feeling of pressure and pain subsided. Dan sat up and brought Serena with him, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, she wanted to feel as close to him as possible. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she moved up and down slowly. Serena left hand prints on his back and scratches down his neck as she pressed her body closer and closer to him. With every lift upwards she pressed her face on his, her lips brushing his forehead. Serena closed her eyes and shuddered and shivered when she finished, as always Dan held her tightly and let her enjoy her moment. Dan laid Serena back down on the bed and grabbed a tight hold of her hand, he pushed it harshly to the bed sheets as he finished, slowly his grip became softer and softer until their hands were intertwined loosely and they both breathed deeply with exhaustion.

XXXXX

"Morning" Dan shielded his eyes from the sun and stood up, gathering his clothing that were laying on Serena's floor.

"What's the rush?" she asked sitting up covering her breasts with the sheets. She wondered if he completely forgot what they did the night before. There was no way he could, the evidence was scattered all over the room. Their clothing in heaps on the floor, the sheets and blankets of her bed wrinkled, half falling off. Dan's hair was a mess and not the kind of mess you get from tossing and turning while sleeping but the kind of mess you get when someones hands have been running through and pulling on it. Serena really wanted to say something naughty as eyed his muscular torso.

"My mom's birthday breakfast" he reminded her while zipping up his pants.

"Oh yeah, say Happy Birthday for me" she tried to fix the bed a little.

"Will do" he yawned. "I'm kind of dreading it. Jenny told her about me and Kris and she seems to think i'll like her friend's daughter" he sighed.

"Oh wow" Serena said with an amused sound. She didn't know Dan's mom tried to set him up like her mom did.

"She's not going to be happy that I'm showing up hungover,..." he laughed a little. "Whatever, I'll go back to my place and shower, maybe have a coffee and i'll be fine. But it's not like i'm interested in meeting this girl anyway...it's not like I'm going to date someone my mom picked out for me" Serena smiled a little.

"I didn't mean for that to be an insult" he knew that Max was introduced to Serena through Lily.

"You could shower here," she smiled impishly at him, disregarding his last statement. Dan laughed and Serena knew he was aware of what happened the night before from the shy smile he sported.

"I'm actually already late, do you take rainchecks?" he smirked now that he was fully dressed.

"No, I don't" she crossed her arms thinking he might change his mind.

"Sorry" he apologized, there was nothing he could do, he was late.

"So is this girl cute?" Serena asked.

"I don't know I've never met her. But like I said I'm not interested"

'Why's that?" Serena bit her lip hoping she had something to do with why he didn't want to be set up.

"I just think I should be single for awhile _you know_?" he looked around making sure he had everything.

"Oh...yeah..." she nodded trying to convince herself last night meant nothing, it was just Dan and Serena being friends with benefits. She was a little disapointed but knew she'd have to take her time with him. The hard part was out of the way, Kris.

"Have a good day, I'll see ya later" he walked out.

"See ya" she slunk back down into her bed and went back to sleep.

**(Chapter 11!, I hope you liked it. Just Dan and Serena for this one. I thought I owed it to you wonderful people :) Review please. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't. PM me if you have any questions -Faryn Queens) **


	12. Happy Birthday?

**(**It's a shorter one, i know I don't usually do short but I need this chapter out of the way, I know some people are having doubts about this fic and the outcome. I promise you, this is a Dan and Serena fic all the way, through and through, don't lose faith. Remember, it's about the journey. Please review, I really need feedback so I can give the readers what they want. I already know where this fic is going and some of you will love it and some of you will hate it, but please stick with me, I think you'll like it )

**Happy Birthday? **

"Let's go to the park and you can get me a coffee" Serena suggested laying in bed on her stomach. She was spending most of her time there lately, just trying to rekindle that romance.

"I have to work" Dan declined her tempting offer with a grunt as he dressed himself, his hair still damp from his shower. "I'm sorry, but we're going out for your birthday dinner tonight" he reacted to her pout.

"Okay, I suppose that'll do" she sighed.

"It'll have to" he smiled opening some drawers. Serena stared at his bare chest as he pulled pants on.

"What?" he smiled seeing her eying him up and down.

"I'm glad we're back like this" she looked down at the ruffled sheets.

"me too" he agreed absentmindedly as he buttoned up his shirt. He went through to the living room and came back with a stack of papers, neatly collated and stapled together.

"When are you going to let me read your stuff?" she rested her chin in her hands.

"You've read tons of my stuff"

"Not the stuff I care about"

"Ouch" he smiled putting the stack of papers into his bag.

"You know what I mean!, I want to read your ideas, not about the accomodations at certain hotels in Spain"

"Ah" he made sure he had everything in his bag. "Well you can read the other stuff when it gets published" he turned into the mirror and put his tie on.

"Well that could be forever" she rolled back on to her back.

"It could be never" he corrected her.

"Okay, I'm leaving, would you lock up when you leave?" he asked tossing her his apartment keys.

"I'll probably still be here when you get back" she admitted toying with the key chain.

"Oh? yeah...okay" he opened the door and headed out. "Bye sweets"

"Bye...Luh you!"

"You too"

While Dan was gone Serena took it upon herself to clean his apartment. She planned on searching his laptop and reading some of his stories but it turned out that he took his laptop with him to work. She opened the fridge and threw out expired items. He didn't have much in the fridge, he was living off take out and coffee lately. Serena couldn't even remember the last time he cooked dinner for her, she missed his spaghetti more than she thought she would.

To the side of the fridge was Dan's photo collage, she noticed that Kris had been added, a picture of her was now covering the one of Dan and her. Without thinking Serena ripped it off and threw it in the garbage, she smiled seeing that picture of her and dad was still there and cute as ever. She brewed a cup of coffee and read through all the intriguing articles in her new copy of Vogue. After a little daytime talk shows she called Blair and let her know about the birthday dinner plans for later.

"Butter right?" Blair asked.

"Where else?"

"Okay, I'll see you at seevvvennnn" Blair's voice became higher.

"Why do you sound so happy?"

"I know a thing or two about the surprises awaiting you this evening, that's all"

"Do tell!"

"Sorry, sworn to secrecy"

"Fine!, see you at seven Miss Waldorf"

"See you at seven birthday girl"

When she was done talking to Blair it was nearly three, she collapsed back on to his king size bed, the smell lifted her mood entirely, laundry detergent and old spice, her favourites. She got under the covers and imagined what it would be like when they got back together and his bed was moved back into her apartment. Serena opened the drawer beside his bed and fingered through it. She knew it was rude to snoop but it was Dan, he was her best friend he didn't hide things from her and she was curious. There were a few copies of the New Yorker, a novel he was currently reading with the pages turned in, and some pens and paper for when inspiration hit him unexpectedly. There was the tv remote and a box of condoms, she wasn't surprised by that. There was something that caught her eye, the colours we're right and the bag was small, she smiled widely when she realized it was indeed Cartier. Holding the little box in her hand she wondered if it was for her birthday and he remembered the Cartier earrings she wanted. Temptation overpowered her and she couldn't help but open the box, she'd fake surprise when he gave them to her. A gasp came when she realized that the box didn't contain earrings but a diamond ring. Serena heard the door jiggle open and she threw the box back in the bag and ran and plopped herself on the couch in the living room, she still had time to grab her Vogue and pretend she was still reading it.

"Ha, you really didn't leave" he kicked his shoes off.

"I like it over here" she smiled widely.

"I'm going to change and then we can head out for dinner okay?"

"Okay!" she sounded excited and Dan laughed.

"You might want to change out of pyjamas, and maybe...I don't know Shower?" Serena laughed at his suggestion.

"Will you join me in said shower?" she smirked.

"Depends, do you want to make it to dinner on time or not?" he winked.

"Oh cocky are we?" she smiled devilishly.

"Just go!...come back as soon as you're ready" he laughed at her behavior.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You're in a great mood" Nate commented on how bubbly Serena was.

"She's drunk" Blair smiled in her best friend's direction.

"No I'm not!" she smiled again happy that she was with her friends and celebrating her birthday.

"I just don't understand what happened" Jenny was still trying to pry out information about Dan's break up.

"It's not important"

"He won't even tell me" Serena expressed. "I've been asking him steady ever since they broke up"

"Seriously, I just don't want to talk about it. Can we move past this?" the waiter came by and took their orders.

"Dan just tell me"

"Jenn, stop, I just want to celebrate Serena's birthday and talk about things that aren't my personal life okay?"

"What about that interview you had the other day? Did you hear back yet?" she continued.

"Umm..." Serena made a gesture with her hand to get Jenny to shut up.

"...Dan I'm sorry"

"Wasn't meant to be" he offered before remaining completely silent for the rest of dinner.

"So birthday girl, let's open presents" Jenny happily handed her a card that contained a gift certificate for her favourite boutique. "I figured shopping would be a good gift" Everyone had given Serena a present but Dan.

"So dessert or what?" Dan looked around the table, changing the subject. Serena smiled lightly. "I'm kidding!, Like I'd forget to get you a present" he handed her a card attached to a small Cartier box and Blair and Jenny gasped. Serena giggled and opened the card first.

_Happy Birthday best friend, I hope you enjoy your present, I luh you forever and always Dan. _She looked up and said "Thank you" she slowly opened the box wondering how she was going to fake the shock of an engagement ring. She couldn't believe Dan had realized that she was ready for this. Blair must have told him about them trying on dresses. When she opened the box her face was shocked.

"Oh" she smiled lightly.

"Those are the one's right?" Dan asked to make sure.

"..., yeah..., _this is what I wanted_" Serena inhaled and shut the box that contained beautiful diamond earrings, the one's she really wanted. How stupid could she be? he didn't even get down on one knee.

"Put them on" Vanessa urged.

"Ok...ok" she took off the pair she was wearing she placed her brand new one's on.

"They're so pretty" Blair stared at them. Small talk died down when the waiter came asking if anybody wanted dessert.

"It's her birthday, so I think we should get some cake" Dan looked around the table. Everyone nodded.

"Do they sing Happy Birthday at Butter?" Nate asked with a smirk.

Once they had cake they continued to sit and chat about which bar they should continue celebrating at.

"Let's pub crawl" Nate suggested.

"No let's..." Chuck was cut off by Jenny's sudden revelation.

"oh my god" Jenny tensed up.

"What?" Serena turned and that was when he stomach clenched. Kris had just walked in with a couple friends and sat a table just a few feet away from theirs.

"Okay are we good? let's go to the bar" Serena stood up.

"Wait is that..." Nate pointed. "Hey!" Nate waved when she noticed him. Kris smiled then looked down at the table trying to make this less awkward. Serena couldn't take her eyes off Kris, she was doing everything in her power to avoid looking at Dan. When they stepped outside a limo pulled up and Jenny and Nate got in.

"Dan!...Dan, wait" Kris came running out.

"Let's go" Serena put her hand on his shoulder urging him to ignore her and get in the limo.

"Can you just talk to me for a minute?" Kris asked.

"I'm kind of busy"

"Please, it'll be just a minute"

"...I guess" Dan turned to face her.

"...In private?" she asked seeing Serena was staring daggers down at her.

"Umm," he looked back at the limo. "Yeah...yeah" he pushed past Serena after telling her, he'd be a minute and followed Kris to the other side of the building. They stood for a moment, Dan's feet shifted absentmindedly while he wondered what she wanted.

"The last week has been hell" she said sadly.

"Tell me about it" he focused on the ground in front of him.

"Dan, I was stupid...I should have just said..."

"Don't" he shook his head. "It's over, you don't have to apologize now"

"I don't want to apologize, I want to fix this, I want to fix us. I should have known that what we have is special and I can't find it with just anyone, I should have just said yes"

"But you said no" Dan inhaled recalling the painful night that was anything but a distant memory.

"But I want to say yes. I was stupid, I freaked out, I overreacted and..., Please, I want to say yes now"

"s'Too late"

"No" she put her hands on his face desperately. Her lip twitched and her eyes filled with tears. "It's not" she whispered. "I can't be with anyone else,...I don't want to be with anyone else" her face became worried.

"Kris" Dan pulled away from her but the urge wrap his arms around her overwhelmed him. He knew he'd get over it but at this moment he just wanted to forget about that night and pretend it never happened.

"Ask me" she cried. Dan arms slowly found themselves around her waist.

"I should have never asked you in the first place" he laughed lightly.

"Yes you should have. You should have" she cried. "You were right, when you said all those things"

"It's too soon"

"No it's not, it's perfect. I love you" she kissed him.

"I love you too" it was a reflex, he was still mad at her but it was difficult when she looked so helpless.

"Listen, I want to be with you no matter what. I really hope the offer is still there"

"...,"

"Is it?"

"Yeah" Kris cried and Dan hugged her tightly.

Serena walked around the corner to see her bawling and Dan hugging her.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked Serena when she got back in the limo.

"She's crying. Dan probably told her that there's no chance of them getting back together" she said softly.

"I wish she'd stop already we've been waiting for nearly ten minutes...should we just leave?" Jenny asked Nate and Serena.

"No, we should wait" Serena said.

"Well can you go get him, I don't want to wait either. It's your birthday we should be partying" Nate expressed.

"Fine" Serena hopped out of the limo and walked around the building to see Dan still hugging Kris. She was about to call his name when she watched Kris lift her head up and kiss him. Dan kissed back making Serena's stomach turn. They we're both smiling now and laughing lightly, Dan kissed her once more and told her to have fun with her friends.

"You sure, can I just go home with you?" she asked.

"No you we're out with your friends, I was out with mine, go have dinner and give me a call when you're done okay?"

"Oh my god, I'm so happy!" she jumped up a little. "Can I tell them?"

"If you want" he smiled. "I'll talk to you later" he kissed her quickly and headed towards Serena. She ran back to the limo in a hurry hoping Dan didn't see her.

"What took so long?" Jenny asked when Dan slipped into the limo.

"Yeah, you get back together or something?" Nate joked.

"What if I just said we kind of..., just got engaged?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

The music in the bar was so loud everyone had to yell to understand eachother.

"S, COME DANCE WITH US!" Blair urged her to go to the dancefloor with her, Jenny and Vanessa.

"I don't feel like dancing" she leaned against the bar.

"Sweetie, don't think about it, not now"

"How can I not! How can she just...UH!" she looked over at Dan and Kris as they approached her laughing and having a good time.

"Hey, Serena would it be okay if we left?" he broke the circle of girls that surrounded her.

"Well...It's my birthday so..."

"I know it's just getting late and..."

"Go, just go" she didn't want to hear any excuses of why he wanted to leave so early.

"Okay have a good night, luh you" he hugged her.

"Bye" she didn't hug back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone but Dan and Kris sat in Nate and Jenny's apartment after Dan announced that he and Kris we're engaged. Kristen held her hand out with pride and showed everyone the ring that Serena found in Dan's nightstand drawer.

"Did that just happen?" Serena pointed at the door. "Did that bitch just shove her engagement ring in my face?"

"Pretty much" Jenny said apologetically.

"Wait, why's she a bitch?" Nate asked. Chuck rolled his eyes at Nate.

"Have you not been paying attention Archibald?"

"Say something to him" Blair urged Serena.

"Like what?" she sighed.

"Like you want to be with him" Chuck said.

"I already tried that remember? I don't care...I don't. I'm just upset that he didn't tell me, his bestfriend, that he was going to ask Kris to marry him" she sighed.

"Wait!, That's why they broke up?" Nate sounded shocked. "he proposed and she said no?...oh wow" Jenny giggled and put her hand on her husband's face.

"Nate how can you be so out of the loop?" Blair commented, they had been talking about it for over an hour now.

"What are you going to do S?"

"I'm..., well I'm going to have to do the only thing I can,...I'm going to be happy for him" she said bravely.

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? _**

**_(_**Here's chapter 12!, Don't be mad! :P Review and let me know what you thought. Any questions can be sent by PM, Thanks for reading :) )


	13. What do you think Serena?

(Okay I'm going to repeat for those of you who think I'm a liar. This is a DS fic, there's no need to worry about that. I couldn't stomach to read about Dan ending up with Kris and I couldn't stomach writing it either, okay? It's not going to happen. The Kris hate is about to be unleashed. I don't care if you have sympathy for her or if you want her to get hit by a bus, she's the enemy now. Serena ftw!)

**What do you think Serena? **

Serena had been feeling anxious all day, she couldn't seem to relax even while laying on Jenny's couch with a cosmopolitan magazine in hand. Blair was setting martini glasses on the coffee table beside her and telling her it was going to be so much fun. Girl nights in, were rare to occur but when they did, Blair, Serena and Jenny always went all out with pink martinis, cosmopolitan magazines, take out and movies.

"No, you have to go," Jenny pushed Nate through the livingroom, explaining that Katy and Iz were going to arrive any minute and this event was girls only. Georgina and Vanessa were already joining Serena in the livingroom. Vanessa was pleading with Serena to just tell Dan how she felt and Georgina was telling Vanessa to 'shut up' because Serena needed to get over him and that was the point of the girl's night. Serena's head was spinning.

"I'm going to go to our bedroom and I won't come out" Nate was still trying to stay, there was a game of some sort on.

"No..., this is girl's night. Go over to Dan's" she continued to push on his chest.

"He has Kris over" Nate groaned.

"..._Don't say that name_, we're not saying that name" Blair chimed in, her eyes looking up from the martinis, glaring in Nate's direction. The doorbell rang, Blair finished arranging the drinks and went to answer.

"Katy and Iz!" Blair yelled to let Serena know they arrived.

"And that's your cue to leave sweetie" Jenny smiled sweetly.

"Fine, fine,...Serena I'm going over to your place to watch the game"

"_I don't care_" she groaned into her pillow. When Nate was gone Jenny smiled widely.

"I didn't know it was going to be this bad" Iz saw Serena laying on the couch.

"She's grieving" Blair smiled sympathetically at her bestfriend.

"Oh is this about Dan?" Katy asked picking up a pink martini sitting on the coffee table and began sipping on it.

"We have some ideas, a bash list needs to start immediately" Blair was carrying a large piece of paper.

"Serena sit up, this is going to be fun" Katy sat beside her.

"I'll go first" Blair sat up straight telling Katy what to write down. "Ok, ok...,I have one" she set her martini down. "Bitch" they all burst into laughter at Blair's simple reason.

"Serena give us a more legit reason please" Jenny sat herself down.

"Well she's kind of obnoxious, she's a show off" Blair nodded remembering how Kristen's engagement ring practically found itself in Serena's brain as she showed her. "She's short" Serena added with a slight nod, she sat herself up. "she has no boobs, she's not blonde, Dan likes Blondes" everyone giggled and Katy wrote faster.

"he also likes big boobs" Blair added getting a playful smack from Serena.

The doorbell rang. "If that's Nate don't let him in" Blair said.

"It's probably the food" Jenny got up from the couch and went to the door.

"What did you end up ordering?" Serena asked Jenny suddenly feeling better. She had all her friends and she was going to have a great night.

"Indian" Jenny called back.

"Oh..."

"Is that okay?" she heard the hesitation in Serena's voice.

"Yeah, it's fine" she decided not to be a nuissance. She knew the last time she had it, it had made her ill but now wasn't the time to be picky.

"Okay so what else?" Iz leaned over Katy's shoulder.

"She's got the most annoying voice" Blair mentioned. "It's so high and..."

"Fake?" Serena smiled.

"Exactly!, it's like she sniffs pixie sticks or something" Serena laughed loudly at Blair who was making her feel so much better already.

"she's so sweet she gives me a tooth ache" Jenny called from the hallway.

"her laugh is obnoxious" Blair smiled devilishly.

"she thinks i'm like her bestfriend or something" Serena scoffed. "I don't know why!, I hardly talk to her, we have nothing in common, she jumps out of planes for god's sakes"

"When I met her she came off as a snob" Georgina added her two cents. All the girls in the room stared at Georgina. "what?"

"says the biggest snob here" Vanessa said playfully.

"Well, I just didn't like the vibe she gave off, she thinks she's special or something"

"She's from Jersey!...and once in awhile that god awful accent comes out" Blair shivered at the thought.

"HI _Kris_!" Jenny said loudlyfrom the foyer. Blair quickly got up and covered the table that had the Kris bashing list on it.

"Stay here" she told Serena, who shoved her face into a pillow with an audible groan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Serena?" Dan opened the door of her apartment and took a few steps before Nate greeted him.

"You're not Serena" he smiled uncomfortably.

"She's at my place having girl's night...I was kicked out" he explained with a grin.

"Oh,..." Dan nodded, for two guys that we're extremely good friends they seemed to be having a really awkward moment.

"Did you need something?" Nate asked.

"I...I...umm, left my uh..." he grabbed the umbrella that was leaning by the closet.

"Oh your umbrella?" Nate laughed slightly. "Yeah, for that rain" he gestured to the large window that showed a dark New York sky, bone dry. There was no chance of rain, it had been sunny all day and wasn't suppose to rain all week.

"yeah..." he inhaled.

"Dan," Nate smirked.

"Okay, I didn't come over for anything" he confessed, putting the device down.

"So?, why do you sound so guilty? We know you guys are bestfriends, it's not strange that you came over to see her, I'm sorry you found me here instead though" he laughed.

"I'm not guilty...," he shifted his weight.

"You want a beer?, I brought a six pack over" Nate ignored the signs he was getting from Dan.

"Yeah" he nodded taking a seat beside him on the couch they both put their feet up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hi," Blair went to the door as quickly as possible to find Kris clutching a bridal magazine to her chest.

"Hi Blair" she smiled brightly.

"I'm just about to leave" she didn't want Kris to walk in.

"Can I just talk to Serena?" she asked. The engagement ring was blinding Blair and she knew Serena didn't deserve to have it shoved in her face again.

"No,...she's not here" Blair said instantly.

"I actually...know she's here. Nate told me you were having girl night when I saw him in the hall earlier today" she smiled slightly. Blair could have killed him.

"I umm, just want to know if she'd come dress shopping with me tomorrow, I'd actually love for you and Jenny to come aswell" Blair was glad Serena wasn't there to see it and how happy Kris looked. "You know since, you're going to be family"

"I'm working" Jenny said quickly hoping Blair would say the same for herself and Serena. Serena walked around the corner and Kristen's face lit up.

"Hey S, I was just telling the girls that I'd be honoured if you came dress shopping with me tomorrow. You have great taste and I'd really love for you to come. Will you?" she looked like a little girl, the bridal magazine she was clutching made her look like she wanted a bedtime story.

Serena looked at Blair. "Umm,..._Yeah...sure_" she said weakly.

"It means so much to me" she smiled. "...I have my cake and location picked out"Kris turned through some pages happily trying to show them.

"Great" Blair faked a smile not caring to listen.

"Yeah..., and I picked out my bride's maid dresses" she flipped through the magazine absentmindedly, hoping they might let her inside to join them. Blair, Jenny, Serena, Georgina and Vanessa stood like a barrier at the door. Blair's hands now holding on to either side of the door frame, they were becoming the mean girls, the elite.

"I'm going to have a truffle cake" she said taking an inhale.

"..." Blair and Jenny nodded slowly. "Well, we're actually kinda busy" Blair finally said not daring to let Kris into Jenny's apartment.

"Yeah...," Kris swallowed feeling uncomfortable. "I have guest lists to go over _anyway" _she smiled slightly_. "_see you tomorrow at Kleinfelds for eleven?"

"Sure" Blair shooed her, they watched her walk back to Dan's apartment with her head hung low.

When Blair closed the door she turned to Serena. "Oh my god, she's like a little girl who wants us to come to her tea party" she scoffed. When Blair turned to Serena is was clear she was crying.

"Oh honey" Blair engulfed her in a hug. Jenny rubbed her shoulder with a frown.

"Come back over here we're not done" Blair said tenderly.

"No, I can't" she wiped her eyes. "I can't be mean to her"

"Serena..."

"No, Blair. There's nothing wrong with her, she's happy she's getting married and why shouldn't she be?, she's marrying the most amazing guy _I've ever known_" her eyes were downcast.

"How bout we pull out the big guns?" Iz smiled devilishly.

'"What are the big guns?"

"We invite some guys over to take Serena's mind off Brooklyn"

"No..no, I'm not feeling it, let's just eat and..."

"She calls you S" Blair laughed. "I guess she really does think you're bffs" she wrote on the paper.

"I have an idea, We won't bash Kris, We'll make a pro and con list for Dan and you'll realise you don't actually want to be with him"

"Good idea Iz!" Blair praised her. Serena nodded thinking this would be a better idea.

"So let's start with a con" she looked at Serena.

"well, he sometimes drinks milk out of the carton" Serena nodded as she spoke happy she came up with a con.

"Ew" Iz smiled writing it down.

"But...we each have our own milk so..."

"It's still rude" Katy said.

"okay another"

"umm...," she bit her lip and literally couldn't think of one thing.

"What about all that product he puts in his hair? it must feel so greasy" Katy thought about it with a sour look on her face.

"I've never actually had a problem with his hair, it's always more crunchy than greasy"

"umm" Katy was feeling like this exercise was going nowhere.

"What about his singing in the shower?" Jenny laughed.

"I think it's cute" Serena said ashamed.

"Okay..., his OCD for everything clean?, you can't even leave a towel on the floor Serena"Blair's eyes widened.

"I like that he's tidy" she hugged a pillow.

"Did he ever do anything annoying when you lived together?" Vanessa asked.

"No, I loved every minute of living with him. He always brought me coffee in bed on the weekends, he made me breakfast all the time, he used to take care of me when I was sick and let me cuddle with him when I had a bad dream. He killed spiders for me and fixed that stupid sink countless times, it's clogged right now _and I have no idea what to do_" she started tearing up.

"I even miss just sitting in a room with him in silence, I miss the way he smells and I miss his spaghetti, I just miss him walking in the door" she said softly.

"he lives down the hall Serena" Jenny said.

"It's not the same" she smiled weakly. The doorbell finally rang and Jenny and Blair went to get the food.

"I feel so conflicted right now, I don't know what to do" Jenny expressed sadly to Blair. "I mean my brother is so happy with Kris and I think Kris is super nice and fun but look at Serena" she pressed her lips together. "She's broken" she peeked into the livingroom where Serena was curled into a ball, not wanting to continue the list.

"Thank you" Jenny handed the man a tip and Blair helped her carry the food.

"I know, she'll get over it"

Dan walked into the apartment without knocking. "Hi Ladies" Serena and Blair quickly hid the piece of paper.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny said surprised.

"What's this?" he pointed at the Indian food they were working on.

"Why didn't you invite Kris over?" he asked not waiting for a response to his first question.

"..." everyone pretended they were chewing.

"You're having a girl's night in and you didn't invite her"

"We're we suppose to?" Serena asked still chewing.

"No I just thought you'd be getting to know eachother better, we're getting married in two months"

"Two?...two months!" Serena's eyebrows raised, she dropped her fork. "No you can't get married in two months Dan, you've only known her for six months, that's way too fast" her eyes widened.

"How long do you suggest we wait?" he asked.

"A year...at least!" her jaw dropped.

"At the very least" Iz commented.

"What's the difference between two months and a year? we're getting married regardless. Why not now?, when I can get time off for a honeymoon"

"I think it's a mistake" She said truthfully. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you should be eating that?" Dan asked Serena, changing the subject.

"I'll be fine" she said quietly.

"Alright, i'm going back to Nate" he walked out.

"There you go, there's your con" Blair pointed at the door.

"Two months? where in the hell does he get off? TWO MONTHS?" Serena's eyes fluttered around.

XOXOXOX

Dan and Nate had been sitting for about an hour now, neither said a word, their eyes were glued to the television screen when Nate finally spoke up."So Kris"

"What about her?" Dan asked.

"You're getting married, that's huge man, you've only been with her what six months?"

"Yeah" he took a swig of his beer not giving it any thought.

"What're you doing?" Nate looked directly at him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?"Dan's eyebrows lifted not understanding.

"Dan..., you were head over heels in love with Serena when we left Hawaii"

"...," Dan took a deep breath and took his feet off the coffee table."Nate..." she shook his head.

"No talk to me" Nate turned to him.

"What do you want me to say?, she dumped me for some guy she hardly knew, she..."

"She explained what happened with Max"

"It doesn't matter does it?, I was tricked for months, I put all my energy into forgetting everything she told me when we were in Hawaii, every 'I love you' every single 'I want to be with you forever' and every 'I want to marry you' " he said sadly. "I'm not going there again. I've done it too many times and I'm...happy with Kris, we're actually getting married in two months"

"Jesus" Nate said.

"Come on" Dan rolled his eyes. "Be happy"

"No I won't be, you're settling"

"No I'm not"

"All I know is that you were heart broken over Serena, you met Kris and now you're engaged. This is all happening very quickly, you're settling"

"Why would I do that?" his face doubting.

"Because you're scared"

"Of what?"

"Serena"

Serena woke up at 3 am, she shoudn't have eaten that stupid Indian food and she knew it, Dan was right, she must have been allergic to something in it. "Oh my god" she quickly made her way to the bathroom and threw up. She closed her eyes and tears moisened her cheeks. She got back into bed once she drank a glass of water and fell back to sleep. Another hour had gone by and at exactly 4:03 she woke up again with another urge to vomit. This time she missed the toilet and managed to get it in her hair and all over the floor. Her eyes were swimming as she cleaned it all up, she just wanted Dan to be there to take care of her, to bring her a glass of water to help her back into bed. When she got back into bed this time she couldn't get back to sleep, her mind was swimming with the fact Dan would be off the market in two months, he wouldn't be there to kill spiders for her, to cuddle when she needed it, he wouldn't take care of her stupid sink, or be there to talk to in the middle of the night.

Serena probably got a total of two hours sleep that night, she slept through her alarm and was surprised to find her alarm clock reading 10:43am when her eyes finally opened. "Oh shit" she threw the sheets off her and quickly got in the shower as soon as she hopped out she could hear knocking at the door.

"Knock Knock!" Blair smiled when Serena opened the door.

"Oh you're not ready" Blair's smile faded seeing her hair was still wet from her shower and she was still in her house robe. "You look awful, how many martini's did you have last night?" Blair questioned with wide eyes.

"First of all, _thanks_" she said sarcastically. "and second of all, I'm not hungover, It's that stupid Indian, I hardly got any sleep" she walked back into the apartment, Blair followed.

"Why do you eat it?" Blair asked.

"I like it, and I didn't want to be a nuissance. Just give me ten minutes I'm going to throw on some clothes"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine...I'm just aller..." she felt water rise up into her mouth again and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh..., maybe today isn't a good day to look at extremely expensive wedding dresses" Blair stared at Serena as she heaved.

Serena flushed the toilet and told Blair to shut up, she got dressed brushed her hair and started to feel better. "I feel great now, let's get this over with" she sighed.

"Yes, let's get this silly dress shopping over with" Blair said, both girls followed her out the door.

XOXOX

Serena took a large calming breath when she entered the dress store. She didn't expect to find four women already standing around and laughing. When Kris saw Serena she ran over immediately.

"S!" she smiled excitedly. "I want you to meet my mom, Donna" Serena shook the woman's hand. "Mom, this is Dan's bestfriend Serena"

"I've heard so much about you" Kris' mom smiled, and Blair grimaced hearing the Jersey accent she loathed.

"and this is Blair, her bestfriend"

"Nice to meet you"

When Serena was done meeting Kristen's grandmother and sister they finally took a seat and waited for Kris to come out of the change room. Serena couldn't believe what they were doing sitting at Kleinfelds, she wanted to leave the moment they walked in. "Why're we here?" she whispered to Blair.

"You said you wanted to be happy for Dan, well spending time with Kris is what will make him happy" she explained. "Plus you said yes, no one twisted your arm"

When Kris walked out in her beautiful wedding dress everyone sighed with delight, except Serena. Who was frozen, biting her lip and staring straight at her. She didnt know that the reaction she would have would be so powerful, seeing her in that dress meant her life was crumbling down, she could feel her throat close up and she tried with all her might not to show it. _Dont cry, dont be stupid Serena, dont cry_

"What do you think?" she turned to her mom.

"...I'm speechless, _oh honey you look so beautiful_" Kristen's mom said with the accent that made Blair rub her ears.

_"what do you think?" _Kris looked at Serena for approval seeing that she had a strange expression on her face.

"Y-You look.." _Don't cry Serena, you'll look crazy.  
_

"_beautiful_" she choked out. When Kris turned to her sister to check for approval Serena ran out of there, Blair followed her.

"S, oh my god, are you okay?"

"yeah" she smiled bravely.

"I knew it would be a terrible idea for you to come" Blair held her tightly.

"Okay it would seem weird if you left now, can you just stay for a little longer?"

"yea" she wiped her tears away and walked back into the room.

Luckily, everything was technical now and Serena was thankful that they were only talking about hems and bustlines, it kept her mind away from Dan.

"There's just one more I really want to try and then I'll make my decision okay?" Kris asked everyone as she gathered her dress up and went back into the change room.

This time when Kris walked out her mom and grandmother both began to cry. "That's it honey, it's perfect" her mom smiled with excitement. Kris smiled slightly embarrassed at all the compliments she was getting. Blair turned to Serena who was frozen.

"Sweetie..." Blair began, she put her hand in Serena's. "

"_That's...my dress_" she whispered a small smile appeared through her teary eyes. Blair's eyes shot in Kris' direction. It was it, the exact same dress Serena tried on when they we're goofing around.

"I'd love to lower this and maybe add some bows to the bust?" Kris was explaining. Serena sighed, she was ruining her perfect dress.

"Serena, what do you think about bows?" she asked.

"oh it all sounds so lovely" she lied.

"So we have something borrowed, something new...something blue dear?" her mom asked.

"I was thinking the garter" Kris smiled, Serena felt like throwing up.

"It truly is the perfect dress...and you have the perfect cake, flowers..._the perfect man_" he mom smiled up at her. Kris but her lip excited.

"he is isnt he?" she smiled blissfully, Blair frowned and rubbed Serena's back. "It's okay sweetie, we can leave now"

When Serena got outside she threw up behind a tree Blair looked at her perplexed.

"Oh my god S, you are literally love sick, honey" she hugged her tightly.

"Stupid indian" she spit.

When they headed back in Serena sat down and tried to stop looking at the most perfect dress she had ever laid eyes on, it hurt too much and Blair couldn't stand seeing her like that, she stood from her seat.

"The bow in the front is too small, and the waistline is all wrong for you honey, sure it's pretty but do you really want to add ten pounds to your midsection? planning this wedding so quickly after only six months of dating...people are already going to assume you're knocked up anyway...look your leanest" she nodded. Kristen's grandmother and mother both looked at Blair blankly then at Kris. A scolding look on Donna's face waited for an explaination from her daughter.

"Mom..." Kris smiled a little.

"Kristen" she inhaled.

"I'm not pregnant" she looked at her mom and grandmother.

"I'M NOT!"she ran after her mom who decided she needed some air.

"Blair that was evil" Serena sighed.

"You're welcome" she smiled sweetly. "You got your dress" Blair smirked. "She'll never get that one now" she hugged Serena tightly and stroked her hair.

Serena and Blair felt somewhat bad as they listened to Kris and her mother and grandmother argue.

"Then why? why so soon?" Donna asked.

"I'm not pregnant" she said sternly.

"why soo soon then?" Donna crossed her arms waiting.

"...I love him" Kris said. Serena'a face dropped again.

"Let's go" Blair grabbed her by the hand, there was no need to say goodbye.

XOXOX

"Come in" she yelled to the door. Dan poked his head in the door slightly, he smiled like he was trying not to laugh at her.

"Poor baby" he smiled. "I heard you were sick" he walked in.

"I am" she sighed. "Guess why" she sighed.

"From that stupid Indian, you need to stop torturing yourself with that stuff. I brought you some movies" he sat beside her. "You need to find out why it makes you sick" he put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"where's Kris?" she asked.

"In Jersey" he answered easily. "She's staying with her mom for a little while to get all the wedding stuff sorted out"

"Oh" she smiled content that he was right there beside her.

"...Dan"

"What?" he didn't budge he just stared at the tv screen.

"I need to get up!" she yelled and moved all the blankets, heading for the bathroom.

"Okay, okay" he took hold of her beautiful tresses, and rubbed her back as she waited to see if there would be anymore.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she got up on her shaky feet. "Do I feel warm to you?" she asked. Dan felt her forehead when she turned to him.

"No, you don't feel warm" he said, Serena rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dan can you..." she felt that it might sound silly.

"Can I what?"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"Of course" he didn't hesitate to answer, he continued rubbing her back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Why are you getting married so quickly?" she asked still wrapped up in blankets on the couch.

"I want to" he smiled. "I don't want to date anymore, she's the one, why wait any longer?"

"Yeah I guess" she nodded.

"Serena you're my bestfriend, I'm always going to be around if that's what you think is going to happen. Kris knows, she knows how important my relationship with you is, nothing is going to change, except that she'll be living at my place permanently" he smiled.

"I'm still going to call you over when I need you to kill a spider okay?" she looked at him seriously.

"I'll continue to do so" he laughed with a nod.

"and when that sink clogs I need you over here to fix it"

"I'll be over as soon as you call" he reasurred her.

"and...when I plan to eat Indian I need you on standby to hold my hair" she giggled.

"Wow, i'm going to have a full time job" he laughed.

"I know!, cause i'm not going to stop eating it" she laughed.

"I'm so tired" she turned to the clock on the end table beside her. 'It's three!" she looked shocked.

"yeah, we've been talking for a long time" he seemed unphased by it.

"You feel better?" he asked.

"Much" she smiled. "Dan...?"

"Mhmm?"

"I luh you" she yawned.

"I luh you too" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

(Please don't review if you're just going to tell me that I need to get rid of Kris. I have a plan for this fic and if she's gone the fic ends so please don't tell me what to do. If you don't like her fine, tell me why you hate her, you can release some agression for her in your review but don't send me a review saying you'll stop reading if she's in the next chapter. because SHE WILL BE. Okay phew I'm okay now. I just had to get that off my chest lol, really I'm a nice person, I don't yell but I was just feeling a lot of hate towards this fic. SO review and tell me what you thought.

-Faryn Queens oxoxox


	14. What? Who? How?

(I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, i'm just so busy with everything else in my life and trying to end "the longest fic in the world" so here goes. I know some of you faithful people are going to hate what's about to happen but I just need you to know this was always the plan, i've had this fic mapped out for a long time and just because you don't want something to happen doesn't mean it wont. This was my goal from the beginning. To those of you that like it, you'll be pleased, I think. :) Read and Review, don't be too harsh, if you hate it, stop reading and please don't harass me for it)

**WHAT? **_who?_** HOW?**

Dan's wedding was approaching sooner and sooner and Serena couldn't seem to shake her jealousy. Everyone had come to terms that this was going to happen, even Rufus was warming up to the idea of his son marrying a girl he had only known for half a year. Serena decided to remain positive, nothing she could say would change his mind, and being unsupportive would only land her further away from Dan. She needed to be his bestfriend, she needed him to know that she'd always be there when he needed her.

"I don't know why you're doing this" Blair put her hands on her hips.

"I'm being a good bestfriend" she answered setting down a tray of appetizers.

"It doesn't mean you have to throw Kris a wedding shower, doesn't she have friends for that?" the brunette scoffed thinking she probably didn't.

"Yes, but this is our way to welcome her into _our family_" she said calmly while filling trays for her guests that would be arriving soon.

"You're going to regret it"

"No i'm not, but I do regret the salmon dip, it's making me feel sick" she plugged her nose. Blair giggled at her bestfriend.

"I'm proud of you S" Blair hugged her.

When women started arriving Serena greeted all of them and Kris introduced Serena as "Dan's bestfriend" which she was actually quite content with. She had a one up on Kris, he was always going to go to her with things and thoughts that he couldn't tell Kris, she would be his go to person.

"Well make yourselves at home" she continued to be charming to everyone in the apartment, it was getting fuller buy the second. Blair was wrong, Kris had tons of friends.

"Serena, hey" Dan's mom weaved her way through the chatty women to sneak in a hug.

"How are you?" Serena put down the tray of champagne flutes and hugged her tightly with a big smile. "I didn't know you were coming" Serena mentioned.

"Well, I guess I have to meet her" Allison smiled uncomfortably. She wasn't exactly happy about this news.

"Do you want me to find her for you?" Serena tried to be helpful.

"Oh it's okay, I don't want her to know who i am, maybe i'll get a better judge of character that way, make sure she's good enough" she winked.

"Allison you're so sneaky, I love it" Serena smiled.

"I'll talk you later sweetie" she turned and found Jenny. Serena watched the mother and daughter chat for a minute before she started to feel a little dizzy. Her eyes blinked wildly as she realized she should find a place to sit. She closed her eyes thinking the feeling might subside, when she opened them she heard someone yell "oh my god" as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, S are you okay?"

"Oh, I just blacked out for a second" she shook her head, feeling incredibly embarrassed with all the eyes on her.

"It's really warm in here" Blair said pulling her up on to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Kris rushed over and asked.

"Oh i'm fine" she laughed a little at the situation.

"Eat something, try the salmon" Kris pushed a cracker up to Serena's face, the smell sent her stomach a message. Thankfully Serena made it to a bathroom before she lost her lunch.

"You eat Indian last night?" Blair chuckled at the door.

"No" she stood up and brushed her teeth.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked Blair.

"she passed out and threw up" Blair explained.

"Oh..." Jenny looked confused. "You okay?"

"I'm fine now, it's just warm in here, and i'm dehydrated" Serena told them. Blair stopped Serena from leaving the bathroom.

"You should probably see a doctor, you've been off for awhile now"

"What are you talking about?"

"Serena, you've had more sick days at work in the last month than you've had your entire four years at Constance..._that's a lot_"

"Yeah, it's a lot" Jenny concurred.

"You need to get an allergy test and figure this all out, maybe you're anemic, or maybe you aren't getting enough vitamins..."

"Mom, you can stop now" Serena laughed.

Jenny poked her cheek with her tongue "when was the last time you received a visit from great aunt flow?" She asked casually leaning the doorway.

"What?" Serena laughed. Blair quickly smacked Serena in the breast.

"OW!" Serena rubbed the spot she punched.

"you're pregnant!" Blair looked at her with shock before laughing.

"Blair, you just punched me, oh course it's going to hurt" she giggled.

"Jenny you're being ridiculous" Blair let it roll off her shoulders.

"No seriously, you should take a test, I have one over at my_ place_" she realized she shouldn't have said that as Blair and Serena both cornered her with intense stares.

"You do?" Serena smiled curious.

"...I do" she admitted reluctantly.

"and why's that?" Blair smirked.

"Because if you must know..." she took a deep breath "Mister Archibald and I are..."

"Serena!, do you have any more wine glasses?" Kris called from the kitchen always ruining their moments.

"Let's go over to your place to talk" Serena said quickly.

"You know...a host usually stays at her party" Jenny laughed as Blair and Serena pushed her into the apartment across the hall.

"Nate!" Serena called out, there was no answer.

"Spill!, are you pregnant?" Blair stared at Jenny demanding an answer.

"No!" she laughed. "Hopefully soon though"

"AH!" Serena hugged her. "That's so exciting"

"Can we go back over to the shower now?" Jenny urged feeling ridiculous.

"Oh Jenny, as much as i'd love to spend time with Kris and her friends..." Blair said sarcastically. "You guys are my friends and i'd much rather be with you ladies, right here"

"Aww B" Serena chimed in.

"Then it's settled, we'll stay here?" Blair suggested.

"I can't believe you're even suggesting" Jenny was shocked, she pointed at the door across the hall.

"Go over there if you want J but I'm content right here" Blair got comfortable on the couch. Jenny gave in and the turned the night into a little game. They went over to Serena's and made appearances then ran back to Jenny's to talk about how they all wished it would end soon.

"You're Serena right?" A woman approached her at the shower, she watched Jenny and Blair sneak out the front door for the third time. She'd meet up with them in a second.

"I am" she smiled at the girl she had never met before.

"I hear you and Dan used to have a history" the pleasant girl stopped here.

"That was a long time ago" Serena reassured her. "We've been best friends for years now" she explained.

"it better stay that way" who did this girl think she was?

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're getting at" Serena knew exactly what she was getting at.

"It was nice meeting you Serena" she walked away.

When Jenny, Blair and Serena congregated back across the hall, Serena explained her strange encounter. "That's awful" Blair said. "Tell me which one she is, I want to have a word with her" She walked towards the door.

"Blair stop, you're being silly" Serena yawned.

"Okay Serena it's 7:30, you can possibly be tired, I know you slept till noon" Jenny spoke up.

"That's why I think she's anemic" Blair said playing doctor.

"No, i don't think so" Jenny walked away and came back with a pregnancy test.

"Jenny,..." Serena laughed. "You know babies come with a very key ingredient, something I haven't done in a long long time"

"Yeah, she broke up with Max months ago, so unless this is the next messiah, this is a waste of a test..."

"Max?" Serena laughed. "..ugh I don't even want to think about that"

"Put it away Jenn" Blair ordered her.

"I guess we should go back over and say our goodbyes to some of our 'lovely' guests" Blair smiled at Serena. "I still can't believe Dan took her back, let alone wants to marry her" she rolled her eyes.

"Blair you don't have to be mean to her for me, It's fine. But i know what you mean. He was so heartbroken when she broke up with him..." her face contorted.

"What?" Blair laughed at Serena's expression. "You going to upchuck again?, if you do aim away from my Chanel" she inched away.

"JENNY!" Serena jumped up from the couch. Blair got up immediately with a wildly shocked look on her face.

"WHAT!" Blair ran to the door as Serena slammed it shut behind her.

"Who?" Jenny's eyes squinted.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Blair paced.

Serena opened the door with solemn face.

"HOW?" Blair yelled.

"Blair calm down, let's just wait it out" Jenny tried to get to change her tone for Serena's sake. Serena put her head in between her knees and prayed by chanting over and over in her head. No, no, no, no.

"What is going on?" Blair sat down beside her.

"Serena?" Blair shook her wanting to know what made her take the test.

"Serena?" Jenny said softly. "Do you want me to go and check?, it's about time" Serena didn't answer.

Jenny walked into the bathroom slowly, Blair got up from her seat and walked in, Jenny was taking way too long.

"Umm" Jenny walked back over to Serena.

"what is wrong with you!, in this day and age? HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN?" Blair was stressed and exploded before Jenny had the chance to tell her it was positive.

"I don't know" Serena shook her head.

"How do you not know? we're you not careful?" Blair kept prying for answers. "I can't believe this, i'm going to have a aneurism right here!" Blair overreacted.

"Who?" Jenny asked carefully being worried about her friend.

"That guy your mom set you up on a date with? or Aaron? is it Aaron?" Blair cringed.

"No" Serena shook her head softly.

"Serena for the love of god..." Blair's eyes filled with tears for her "Serena please...don't tell me it's..." her eyes looked large and worried. Serena answered both of them with the slightest most overwhelming nod.

"Oh.._.,_" Jenny rubbed her forehead, she really didn't know what else to say.

"You can't do this!,...look at what's happening across the hall Serena, this is so wrong" Blair was now even more stressed, her step brother was one thing but this was so much worse.

"I know" Serena burst into tears.

"Blair..." Jenny said quietly as she sat beside Serena and stroked her hair. "It's okay" she hugged her tightly even if she wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Blair realized she should be acting like a friend and not Serena's mother. "We'll figure this all out"

"Yeah S, you have so many options, don't get all worried yet" Jenny wiped her eyes.

"Yeah" Serena nodded, feeling a little better.

When the three girls made it back over to Serena's apartment there were men now, not just women. Serena's eyes adverted all of them knowing Dan was probably in the crowd. She quickly went to the kitchen and started wrapping things up and putting it in the fridge. She didn't care that people were still over there, she just wanted this whole night to end.

"Whoa, it's nine are we packing up already?" Kris smiled at Serena who was ruthlessly grabbing things off the table.

"Well if you're cleaning up let me help you" Kris took some cutlery and napkins off the table. "Serena is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No!" she said quickly. "But don't help me, i'm sorry"

"For what?" Kris smiled at Serena's strange behaviour.

"Just go be with your guests Kris" Serena said sweetly. Serena was collecting some plates off the coffee table when she overheard a conversation between Nate and Jenny.

"Umm, you want to tell me something?" Nate smiled at Jenny.

"Like what?" her eyebrows lifted.

"I found your evidence in the bathroom" he smirked.

"Oh..." Jenny looked over at Serena worried.

"So it's true?" he asked.

"...umm, yes?" she covered for her.

"I thought you'd be more excited" Nate smiled.

"Oh I am, just..._shocke_d" she looked at Serena again.

"Thank you so much" Serena whispered as she passed by Jenny.

Kris started clinking a knife on her glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone quieted into a dull hum as she spoke.

"I just want to thank Serena for everything, for letting us use her home, for throwing me a great wedding shower, everything was lovely" Serena smiled uncomfortably at all the people watching her. She was trying to like her, she really was but nothing could make her like being in the presence of Kris. Just knowing that she would never kiss Dan again, that she could never wrap her arms around him, feel him, sit in his lap or get piggyback rides, he wouldn't be there to kill spiders for her, he wouldn't make her soup when she was sick or make her waffles for breakfast, he wouldn't be there for advice in the middle of the night, he wouldn't be available when she needed a date or a dance partner, she wouldn't receive a proposal from him, she wouldn't find him at the end of aisle, he wouldn't carry her over the threshold and he most certainly wouldn't be the father of her babies, he wouldn't be the one she woke up to, or the one she made love to. Instead Kris would have all those things and it made Serena sick to her stomach.

"So thanks again Serena, i'm looking forward to being part of your little family" Serena nodded and turned around quickly to get out of there and landed smack into Dan's chest.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" she looked at the floor.

"Whoa, what was the about" he laughed at her silly face.

"What? what was what about?" her terrified face would leave if she tried any harder, she continued with the plates.

"are you okay? do you feel dizzy? light headed? can you feel your left arm?" he laughed a little. Kris told him about her passing out earlier.

"Yeah...i'm fine" she took a deep breath.

"I just made an extremely dry joke and you didn't giggle like a four yearold" his eyebrows furrowed.

"...What?, oh..., I just have a lot on my mind"

"Then tell me and i'll take some of the pressure off"

"You can't" she said simply.

"Aha! so you admit that something is wrong, this is progress" he followed her into the kitchen.

"Is it about work?" he guessed.

"No"

"Okay don't tell me..." he thought. "is it about a man?" he asked. Serena started wrapping things up and putting it in the fridge.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" Dan started helping her by wrapping a few things up. Her eyes snapped shut when he was beside her.

"Did you have a good time? Kris is really thankful that you did all this" he took the leftovers from her and found a place for them in the fridge.

"Serena?" he stared at her until her eyes locked with his. His hand went up and waved in front of her face. "anybody there?" he laughed.

"Umm..." she bit her lip and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just don't...feel well" she wiped her eyes. They were bloodshot and stung.

"Oh, then go lay down, I got this" he promised her. She felt so relieved but at the same time knew that lying down wasn't going to solve her problems or her illness.

"Dan?" she took a loud inhale it was shaky and freaked him out.

"Yeah?" his eyes narrowed getting seriously worried about her. Instead of saying anything she opened her mouth but no words came out. When she tried Kris walked in the kitchen to thank her.

"S, this was the best, seriously. I'm so happy you did all this" she pulled her into a tight unnecessary hug, Dan smiled at them.

"It was no problem" Serena's hands fell limp as Kris continued to hug her.

"are you ok?" she pulled away.

"Fine" Serena nodded. Kris seemed content with her answer and went back out to her friends.

"Are you going to cut the crap and tell me what's bothering you now?" Dan crossed his arms.

"...I just don't feel well, it's nothing" she thought she was doing a good job. "One of Kris' friends kind of threatened me, that's all. I was kind of pissed" she laughed.

"Serena..., I know when something is bothering you, you're not hiding it." he saw through her great acting skills. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Aww, what's wrong, tell me what's wrong" he laughed at her shaky lip and tears before engulfing her in a huge hug. They stood in a hug for a few seconds.

"I luh you" he whispered in her ear and rubbed her back. She cried harder. "You're scaring me" he rubbed her back.

"I uh...I have things to do" she pulled away from him.

XOXOXOXOX

Around midnight Dan found himself sneaking into her apartment to see how she was.

"why are you here?" she backed away from him.

"You crazy? I just wanted to see how you're doing, are you okay?" he asked seriously.

"Why wouldn't I be" she said quickly.

"because you weren't feeling well earlier" he couldn't believe that she forgot about that.

"I'm fine"

"...Serena" he became increasingly worried.

"What? I'm fine" she smiled hoping he'd just leave her alone.

"Did you hear that i'm going to be an uncle?" he smiled.

"..." she inhaled loudly. "Oh...?" she could have thrown up thinking about the big mess that she caused.

"Yeah" he laughed a little. "Didn't Jenny tell you?"

"Yeah!" she knew she was just digging herself a hole. "Who told you that?" she blinked.

"Nate, but Jenny didn't want him to tell me for some reason..., I don't have a clue why. I love kids" he sat on her couch.

"...Can you see yourself having kids?" Serena asked leaning against the arm of the couch. She knew this was probably a good time to tell him.

"me?" he thought. "I don't know, I've never even thought about it to be honest"

"Never? not once?" she dug, biting her lip and trying to figure out how she could make this painless._ It's just like ripping off a band aid_, she told herself.

"Well yeah but that's when I was w..." he looked up at her and his thought drifted off. "Kris doesn't want kids" he explained.

"She doesn't? why not?"

'i'm going to have a niece or nephew and that's all I need" he didn't answer her question.

"All you need" she smiled slightly, her eyes still red. How was Jenny going to explain that there was no baby?

"You have any water?" Dan asked opening her fridge.

"Oh sorry I should have offered, there are some bottles on the bottom shelf" she stood and watched him.

"OH no,...shit" Dan tried to catch the bottom shelf that had a tendency to fall down. Glass jars and a pitcher of milk crashed on to the tile floor.

"I'm sorry" he apologized bending down to collect the glass.

"You can go. it's honestly nothing I can't handle on my own. I have this all covered" she grabbed some paper towels.

"you want me to leave?" he asked confused. "Serena, i'm sorry, but I don't think I deserve to be kicked out" he laughed.

"Yeah just leave, this is just a..._little mess" _she must not have heard him_. _ "I can fix this, it doesn't have to be this way. You know what they say? don't cry over spilled milk" she spoke with a high overly pleasant voice that confused Dan.

"..."

"It was just an accident" she muttered to herself. "it's not like it can't be fixed,_ I'll just fix it_"

"I'd like to help you" he grabbed more paper towels.

"Help me?, I don't really think you can, I've got this." she nodded. "But thanks"

"I can help you" he moved her out of the way but she was persistent and got down on her knees and continued collecting the glass. "Don't clean up my mess Serena, I should have known better"

"We both should have" she stared up at him.

"What?" he asked baffled.

"Just the shelf. I shouldn't have put all the stuff on it...and you shouldn't have jiggled it and...oh god, this is a big mess" she stared at the ground, her hand rested on her forehead.

"I'm sorry" he said again.

"Don't be sorry!" she said loudly getting frustrated, she realized she basically yelled at him and toned it down. "It's just an accident, you don't have to be sorry, people make mistakes and it's not their fault" she said sweetly.

"Come here" he grabbed her hands and pulled her off the floor, she stood in front of him awkwardly.

"What are you talking about? what's wrong?" he looked into her tired and bloodshot eyes.

"are you not sleeping?" he asked.

"I'm probably just allergic to something" she sniffed and looked away.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something?" she knew how worried he was.

"The hospital? no, i'm fine"

"Kris told me you passed out today" his eyes widened and his hands rested on the sides of her arms. "You're clearly not yourself"

"Dan..." she grinned. She had made up her mind now, there was no need to tell him about something that barely existed.

"Are you mad at me? you seemed a little hostile just a second ago"

"No,...no" she shook her head.

"Because if you are i'm sorry but I don't know what I did" he laughed. "Don't give me that 'if you don't know i'm not going to tell you crap' if you're mad, tell me why"

"Dan" she smiled softly and gently rested her hands on his face. "I'm not mad at you, okay?" she reassured him.

"Well if you're not mad, you'll let me clean this up"

"We can do it together"

"How was your man's night?" She asked realizing she never made an effort to ask about it before.

"It was alright he nodded getting the last bit of glass up off the floor.

"Did you..." the smell of the salmon on the floor turned Serena stomach, she rushed to the bathroom.

"Yikes" Dan quickly pulled her hair off her neck. "Stop eating Indian!" Serena laughed at him.

"I can't help it" she played along as she rinsed out her mouth. Serena turned to Dan and told him she'd feel better in no time. "You can go now" she assured him.

"I'll stay if you want me to"

"You have someone at home you should be with" she referred to Kris.

"Goodnight Rina" he brought her into a hug.

"Bye sweetie" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks again for everything today, you're really amazing" he kissed her cheek.

"I luh you" he whispered in her ear.

"I luh you too" she held him tightly.

XOXOXOX

Jenny told Nate the truth the next day to Serena's displease.

"What if he finds out now?" her eyes were wide and worried.

"Nate isn't going to say anything" Jenny assured her.

"Why did you have to say anything?"

"don't you think Nate would start to wonder why I didn't have a bump and you did?" she laughed.

"You're trying though, you'd be pregnant sooner or later" she still didn't understand why Nate had to know. "He better not say a thing"

"he won't but Serena you have to tell Dan" Jenny urged her.

"No, I don't have to tell him anything" Serena looked over at Blair who knew all about her plan.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to a clinic" she said quietly.

"Oh..." Jenny swallowed.

"It's for the best" Blair spoke for Serena.

"Hey are these Dan's wedding invitations?" Serena asked seeing the white card stock and wanting to avoid this heavy conversation.

"Yeah" Jenny handed Serena hers.

"I think Dan wants you to be a groomsman" Jenny giggled.

"Oh that's silly" She stared at the invitation.

"Serena..., you're not going?" Blair watched her check the "not attending" box before slipping the card back into the envelope.

"No,..._I can't_" she smiled staring at the beautiful calligraphy. The name of the man she was in love with and his soon to be wife.

"Serena you have to" Jenny looked sad.

"Jenn,...I can't watch him get married,_ he's Dan_" she said honestly.

(WOW, Ok here come the nasty reviews. I'm ready. Sorry i ruined your fun, I know how terrible these types of storylines can be. TRUST ME, I know and i'm usually a hater of them too but this was an idea I came up with. I'm challenging myself to make this more about DS than anything else. This was always part of the plan though so you just have to trust me. I love all the attention this fic gets and I hope it continues. There will be a lot of bumps along the way but I've mapped this out and I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself lol. Review please even if you're just going to tell me that you hate this chapter)

XOXO -Faryn.


	15. Why Not?

( I'm actually surprised people are remaining positive :) thanks everyone. I know where this is headed in every sense of the way, I hope you stick with me through this. I love that some of you are "Friends" fans. I did say this is based off quite a few Ross and Rachel stories throughout all the 10 seasons that the show ran for. Obviously this is my own take on it. I've made the characters seem a little less extravagant, I mean Serena would have hired people to throw the wedding shower but I want it to be clear that she wants to make it on her own she doesn't want to tied to her mother and her mother's money anymore. Now you're all wondering what's going to happen, it can go in so many ways at this point :) just keep reading xoxox)

**Why not?**

**Flashback**

Serena woke up in Dan's bed "Morning" she yawned looking over at her bestfriend.

"If I got any sleep it would be a good morning"

"What do you mean?" she turned to him.

"You always hog the bed" Dan pushed some blonde strands out of Serena's face so he could see those eyes.

"Excuse me I do n..."

"Your limbs are everywhere" Dan laid himself out on the bed like a starfish to demonstrate. "and you steal the blankets"

"Oh whatever, at least I don't snore!" she threw her head back and mimicked him.

"Oh..." Dan looked shocked and a large smiled showed up on his face. "You wanna make a bet?"

"I do _not_ snore!" she looked offended and almost embarrassed.

"I'm taping you!, you totally snore, that... and you make weird noises and sometimes you talk..." he smirked.

"I TALK?" her mouth fell agape wondering what she had said.

"Last night you said _Chanel...chanel...ooooh Chanel_" Dan spoke in a sultry voice sending Serena into a fit of laughter.

"Well I'm really serious about working for Chanel one day" she explained trying to give herself some dignity.

"Do I say _times...times...ooooh New York times_, in my sleep?" he asked amused.

"No, you just...SNORE!" her eyes widened at Dan's expression and she laughed as he pelted her with his pillow.

XOXOXOXOXX

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, she was dressed modestly and wore hardly any makeup, she knew this might be an emotional day and didn't need attention drawn to her. It had taken her this long to even bring herself to a doctor, she was sure why she was fearful of going, she knew this was going to make it real, she couldn't pretend any longer. Over and over in her head she told herself she was stupid for waiting until the last minute, today was Dan and Kristen's wedding. She wasn't attending the wedding but she knew she should have made this appointment two weeks ago, and she should have already planned her next course of action. Serena was always a procrastinator.

"See right there?" the woman asked gently pointing to the screen, Serena didn't look at it. "That's your baby" she smiled warmly at Serena who wanted nothing to do with the screen.

"You don't want to miss this sweetie, look right here" Serena pressed her lips firmly together and took a quick look to please the woman. She was nice enough, she really just wanted this to be a good experience for Serena and Serena knew that, she was pleased that the woman cared enough.

"Oh, it's little" she swallowed knowing she needed to make a comment, she looked away.

"it has a long way to go, but I'll show you the best part." the moved the wand a little over Serena's stomach, the feeling made Serena anxious she considered getting up and walking out of the room. "do you see movement right here? that's the heart beat" she didn't look.

"Ok" Serena nodded feeling overwhelmed. She told herself that was a lie, there was no heatbeat, there was nothing.

"It's strange isn't it? to think you have life inside you?" the woman smiled.

"yeah" she bit her lip knowing the days were numbered for that little heartbeat, for that little life.

"Good job, looks like you've been taking good care of it"

"I guess" sweat was forming on her forehead, she was ready to leave.

"Sweetie?" the tech looked at Serena's worrisome face. "...You have options hun, do you know what you want to do?" Serena relaxed a little and nodded she was thankful she didn't need to say anything and her expression spoke for her.

"Did you want to consider adoption or are you leaning towards..."

"The second one" Serena stared at the ceiling.

"I'll set you up an appointment sweetheart" she rubbed Serena's shoulder.

XOXOX

"Where have you been?" Blair asked Serena who walked into Jenny's apartment. They were just hanging out until it was time for them to get ready for the wedding. Coffee and scones seemed appropriate.

"I went and got an ultrasound" Serena admitted to her friends.

"SHH!..." Blair hushed her knowing Chuck was somewhere in the apartment. "_Why did you do that?_" she sighed knowing it was a bad move.

"I wanted to make sure there was _a baby for sure_" she explained in a whisper. "and there is, and _it's so tiny_, and..."

"Serena..., you need to remember your situation" Blair interrupted her thinking she was going to change her mind.

"Blair, I do..., trust me. I made an appointment for tomorrow" Blair relaxed.

"An appointment for what?" Chuck walked around the corner already in his suit, Nate followed after him.

"...She's still sick, so she's getting checked out" Blair explained quickly thinking on her feet. Nate looked over at Serena disappointedly.

XOXOXOXOX

"So, are you all set to be married?" Nate asked Dan putting his feet up on the coffee table. They were just waiting to leave for the Empire. Chuck had been persistent that they have the ceremony and reception there, he loved giving his hotel some publicity, and planned for him and Blair to marry there the month prior.

"I suppose,..." he trailed off looking at a piece of paper he had written his vows on. He'd been obsessing over them for the last few weeks. Something just wasn't right, he couldn't figure out what was causing his block. Normally he was good at things like these. Reading it over again quickly he realized how bad it was.

"you all set to be a dad?" Dan asked looking up. Nate shifted uncomfortably.

"Not yet" Nate swallowed.

"you're going to make a good dad Nate" he told his friend thinking maybe he was a little nervous.

"..."

"Did Serena mention if she changed her mind yet?" Dan asked Nate changing the subject.

"...No, she didn't change her mind" Nate spoke quietly.

"Why not?, I mean it's one day. I highly doubt one day off work would make much of a difference. She's taken off so many sick days you'd think this would be nothing"

"Yeah" Nate just agreed.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Dan asked Nate, he shrugged at the question. He was such a bad liar, Blair always told him that and he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"I hope she gets checked out, it's starting to worry me" Dan paced looking at his writing.

"She's going to a clinic tomorrow, she'll be better in no time" Nate spit out, suddenly wishing he could shove the words back in his mouth.

"Oh good. Nate i'll be back I just have to do something" he walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOX

"Hey!" Dan surprised her making her jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he got up off the couch and walked towards her.

"Oh it's okay" she smiled."What are you doing here?" she asked setting her bag down on the coffee table.

"I came over to guilt you into coming to my wedding" he laughed.

"At least your honest" she laughed.

"No seriously, Serena you have to come" she looked at his hair and wondered if he planned on getting it cut.

"I can't, I have to work" she walked around cleaning up her kitchen.

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes, I told you how important Chanel is to me. If I put my all into this project they could potentially hire me. They're only looking at a handful of people" she made herself clear.

"I just thought your friends were a little more important than your career"

"...and here's you guilting me" she smirked.

"No,...I just really thought you'd leave work for one day because of something like this. You took a week off to go to Jenny and Nate's wedding" Dan leaned on the counter.

"That's different" she looked away.

"How? how is that different? I'm your bestfriend and you've taken off plenty of sick days" his palms were up.

"that's different" she repeated.

"Serena come on...I really want you to be there"

"and I want Chanel" she said firmly staring straight at him. Dan was taken aback by her tone.

"...Well uh,...have a good day at work then" he walked out, Serena didn't say anything she rested her head on a cabinet hoping he wasn't too mad at her bitchy response. An hour later Serena decided to go over to Jenny's and keep herself occupied. Dan popped in to tell them he was leaving for the Empire. Dan looked at Serena sadly. He went over to her chair, precisely what she didn't want him to do.

"Serena,...I just want you to know that..." he bent down so he could see her face. Serena noticed he was clean shaven and had gotten a fresh haircut, all he needed was a suit. "I really want you to come but..."

"No, Dan I can't" she could have cried at any moment, she felt her throat getting sore.

"I know, i just want you to know...I want you to have your shot at Chanel, I'll never prevent you from going to work on an important day like today" it was heartfelt and Blair and Jenny were saddened knowing she wasn't going to work that day, she had no plans to do so and this was just a lie.

"I just want things to be good between us" he grabbed her hands.

"They are" she smiled and hugged him tightly. Blair and Jenny continued to watch them. As Dan walked out the door he blew Serena a kiss, Serena smiled and caught it. Serena closed her eyes for a split second and as the door closed with Dan's exit, Serena immediately got up off her chair.

"I'm telling him!" Serena walked towards the door.

"No you're not!" Blair got up out of her seat.

"Serena no!" Jenny saw the whoosh of her blonde hair as Blair grabbed her and hugged her. "Honey, you can't" she stroked her hair as Serena crumbled on to her shoulder.

"I need to talk to him, I just want to talk to him" she sobbed.

"Serena, what are you going to say? I want you to dump the girl you proposed to?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe" she said sadly. "Do you think he will?" Blair looked at Serena like she was crazy which really was saying something about Serena's behaviour.

"No honey, he loves the girl he proposed to" Blair frowned for expressing the truth.

"I have to try" Serena wiped her eyes. "he deserves to know about how I feel and about...," she gestured to her stomach. "then he has all the information to make his decision"

"Serena if you go, and if you tell him that, you're going to mess with his head and you're ruin his wedding, accept it,...it's over"

"No, it's not over until someone says 'I do' " she spoke adamantly.

"In exactly four hours, he'll be saying those words to a girl he promised to spend his life with, you have no right to change the outcome of this" Serena walked away and sat herself on the couch.

"Do you think she could actually do that?" Jenny asked Blair.

"Are you kidding? You know Dan better than I do, what do you think he'd do?"

"He'd call off the wedding" Jenny said softly. Blair suddenly thought about what was most important right now.

"Serena," Blair sat down beside her friend. "I was wrong to tell you not to talk to him, if you need to talk to him then talk to him"

"I'm just hormonal, I could never ruin his wedding" she smiled slightly. "I want him to be happy"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Lily sat down with Serena who showed up at the penthouse a few minutes previous to help her with her book club meeting.

"I'm just sad about how everyone left, I shouldn't have lied to Dan about work" she sulked, replaying the whole day over and over in her head.

"Well, Sweetheart don't be so hard on yourself, if someone I was still in love with was getting married I'd…" Serena cut her off.

"Mom, I'm not still in love with Dan…I'm not" Lily looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Why didn't you want to go to his wedding?"

"I'm not going to his wedding because he's my ex…and that would be weird. Weird for me, Dan and Kris" Lily shook her head.

"They both wanted you there, the only person who would find it awkward is you and that's because..."

"I'm over him!, I'm not in love with Dan" she said sternly, even though she knew her mom was right.

Lily straightened up and gave her a smirk. "Serena, you are absolutely, undeniably infatuated with him. Do you know that the minute you set foot in here he's been all you've talked about?"

"That's not true" she shook her head.

"Dan said this, Dan did this, I said this to Dan, Dan does this, Dan, Dan, Dan" she giggled lightly.

Serena's bottom lip began to tremble. "I know" she started to cry and Lily quickly hugged her.

"Oh sweetie" Lily hugged her tightly. Serena wiped her eyes and calmed herself down.

"Why don't you go shopping my darling, take your mind off everything" she rubbed up her daughter's back.

"A little Chanel might do the trick" she looked up at her mom and thought optimistically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"That was quick, Did the shopping make you feel better" Lily asked.

"Manhattan doesn't have enough stores to make me feel better" she confessed plopping her ten bags on the table, she was always a speedy shopper and today she didn't really feel like looking for herself, she bought Dan a couple polos and a Mark Jacobs jacket, she couldn't help herself.

"Well maybe my book club meeting will cheer you up, Anne Archibald is coming"

"I didn't read the book"

"Neither did I" Lily confessed with a giggle shocking Serena. "It's okay, I'm more about the cocktails and gossip anyway" Serena smiled at her mom.

"It'll be fun sweetheart, it'll take your mind off everything that's going on today"

XOXOXOX

Serena greeted some of Lily's guests before she ran off to the washroom to toss her cookies. It was starting to get redundant, she was tired of this constant reminder. She read somewhere that morning sickness doesn't necessarily have to be in the morning and it can last throughout an entire pregnancy. She was thankful this would be over by the next day. It still didn't give her the right to drink, as long as she was carrying this little being she was going to be good to it.

"Serena?, are you okay darling?" Lily stood at the door.

"Umm yeah" she walked out of the washroom.

"You look pale, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just a stomach bug" she said knowing she couldn't tell her mom the truth. Blair, Jenny and Nate were the only people who knew and she wanted to keep it that way. Her appointment was for the very next day and this would soon be a distant memory that she'd hopefully never have to admit to, or tell Dan about. Serena sat on a couch and chatted with a few of her mother's friends.

"Isn't Dan getting married today?" Anne asked Serena. "Why aren't you there?"

"I uh,..."

"She's heartbroken Anne" Lily explained.

"Mother..." Serena's eyes widened wondering why that needed to be public knowledge.

"Oh my" Anne looked at her with sympathy. "Well no wonder you aren't attending, I can see that being very hard for you."

"Did you hear that i'm going to be a grandmother?" Anne looked to Lily.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily said with delight. "Serena why didn't you tell me?" Lily looked at her with a smile. Serena's throat became sore again.

"I don't know" she looked frozen.

"Well i'm excited" Anne continued.

Serena smiled lightly, that was the last she spoke to anyone. She watched the clock, minutes seemed to drag on forever. She just wanted to take a big sigh of relief when that ceremony was over and move on the best she could. This literally had been the worst 2 weeks of her life. In thirty minutes Dan was going to forever belong to Kris, it turned her stomach and almost gave her an anxiety attack.

"Mom, do you think you can handle this alone?" Serena walked into the kitchen to find her mom sipping on champagne.

"Why honey? she looked at her daughter's saddened face.

Serena took a deep breath. "because i'm going to a wedding"

XOXOXO

**XOXOX**

(I hope you review :D I know it's changing a little but I hope you still like it. I know the baby stuff sucks but it'll be less about that once we get over the hump. I can't very well move on without addressing this issue. Any questions please PM me. I love getting them so feel free to send me anything. I'll answer any question you have about what's happening in the upcoming chapters and i'm always open to suggestions)

-FARYN


	16. Are you sure?

(Love the responses! Remember you can ask my questions in our reviews if you have accounts. I'll answer your questions if you have any. This might get a little intense, it might get a little sad, but after this it shouldn't be that emotional. I'm updating fast now :) )

**Are you sure? **

Dan thought and thought but nothing was even worthy of writing. When he thought about Serena words came to him and he was able to write pages and pages, words flowing from his head to the paper continuously. He always had things to write about when it came to Serena because she was constantly changing, her personality was layered and complex and that's why she intrigued him so much. Many characters in his stories had been based on a trait of Serena's, a physical aspect of her, or even a direct quote from something she had said before. Thinking about Kris was leaving him dry, he blamed not knowing her as long for that. Getting desperate Dan pulled out a piece of paper, he knew it was wrong and completely immoral but she wouldn't have to know, Dan wrote his wedding vows for Kristin, as he thought about Serena.

**XOXOX**

"Serena?" he saw her in the reflection in the mirror.

'hey" she said in a whisper as she walked towards him.

"AH, you came" he took a sigh of relief. "wait, what are you doing here?" he tried to get his cuff links done up. "I thought you had a meeting at work, I thought this was Chanel" he cocked an eyebrow.

"well, I just needed to come and say...I'm" she tried to say it but telling him she was pregnant wasn't something you just blurt out. Her mind was distracted as Dan struggled a little with the cufflinks. "Here" she helped him. Her hands ran over his slightly as she pulled away, they were cold, she smiled knowing he was probably a little nervous.

"thank you" he smiled up at her. His eyes caught hers and she was a little confused until she realized she was still holding his hands, she let go abruptly.

"I decided I want to be here" she smiled softly. "_I can't miss this_" All Serena wanted to do was tell him she was still in love with him and that he shouldn't get married, instead she hugged him tightly, probably as tightly as she ever had in her entire time knowing him. Serena kept her composure except for the shaking in her voice as she wished him a fantastic wedding.

"I'm so happy you decided to come" he said honestly. Serena just smirked lightly and stared at his face. Serena loved everything about his face, she actually loved everything about him, but he wasn't hers.

"I..._luh you_" she said sweetly trying not to cry.

"I luh you too" he hugged her her again.

"_Kris looks so amazing in her dress_" she whispered finally feeling happy for him, she wiped her eye before he pulled away from the hug.

"Does she?" he asked.

"yeah" she bit her lip with a smile and a nod. "See you later"

"Okay" he nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Hey..." she rubbed her eyes and walked back in. Oh god why couldn't she just tell him? He had every right to know.

"yeah?" he asked checking his reflection.

"Ah nothing, I have to go get a seat, see you out there" she was so brave and so proud of herself but as she walked away she needed to say something, she couldn't let him go out there without him knowing one last thing.

"Dan?" she turned back, she could feel her throat get sore from holding in tears. Dan looked up from his tie.

"...fix your collar, everyone will be looking at Kris, but she'll be looking at you... _so be presentable_" she helped him with his collar.

"What?" Dan noticed Serena's eyes looking deep into him.

"...You clean up nice Humphrey"

Serena walked in to the ballroom to see about a hundred guests casually listening to soft classical music in rows facing the arch that they were going to get married under. It was small considering only 50 guests were Dan's and 50 were Kristen's. Twenty of them had just been Dan's best friends and immediate family. Everything looked so beautiful, she looked around taking in the decor. She saw Blair and smiled at her. There was no room for her to sit up at the front now, she'd have to watch from the back. Staring down at her button up she realized she wasn't dressed for a wedding, she felt uncomfortable.

"Hi Serena right?" Kristen's mom was busy greeting some guests at the back.

"Oh, yeah" she stood up and smiled to greet her. "Kristen's mom?" of course Serena could never forget the large woman with ridiculously long fingernails.

"You got it" the woman's thick Jersey accent always made Serena grin.

"Why are you at the back hun?" she chomped on her gum.

"Oh there's no seats left, I just decided I wanted to come at last minute" she stared down at her shirt.

"Yous girls look gud in evathing" she referred to her and Blair. "Listen, have you seen Danny?, does he look like a cutie pie?" the gum chomping and accent sometimes made it hard for Serena to understand her.

"..Uh,...yeah I saw him, he looks good"

"Of cose he does, just like my Kris, can you imagine their babies? oh my gawd" she smiled and dragged her hand across Serena's shoulder. "Right? am I right?"

"babies?..." Serena wondered if Kris was ever going to tell her mother she wasn't going to have children.

"yeah grand babies!" she grinned from ear to ear. "Between you and me,..." she got close to Serena so no one else could hear. "_Girl has babies on the brain, has ever since she was sixteen, I wouldn't be surprised if you became an auntie by next year,.._I'll see you lata"

"Bye" Serena placed her hand on her abdomen lightly. She'd always like that little one better, even if it was just in memory. Serena got up and headed to the bathroom, she was getting seriously tired of this. No one was there to hold her hair and she worried that she was going to miss the ceremony. Alone in the bathroom she washed her hands and found her hand resting below her belly button. "_I can't believe that you exist_..." she finally acknowledged her little heartbeat. "_you know you make me sick? and I hate it but...I kinda love you_" she whispered. "_How could I not love you?_" she took a deep breath.

"I wonder if you're a boy or a girl...I guess you don't know yet either" she laughed lightly knowing she was being silly but somehow it put her at ease, it made her feel better. "I always wanted you someday, _exactly you_..., but things just wouldn't be the same. I hope you...umm,...I can't really say anything, I mean..." she looked up at the ceiling. "I made up my mind already" she blinked. "You're not really anything right now, I don't know why i'm talking to you because you don't have ears,...you're just a heartbeat..." she wiped her eyes.

"and you're just...tiny, teeny tiny, _and mine...and his_" she covered her mouth and closed her eyes. "but you're not right, you're a mistake and you know that, and that's why I don't like you, you made my life hell these last two weeks, these last months if you want to talk about illness..., you're an accident...I mean,...I don't mean that.. I don't" she cried thinking she was hurting it's feelings.

"You're not an accident because if he wasn't getting married to someone else he would know about you, and maybe we'd keep you, I would keep you and I wouldn't think you're an accident, why did you have to come now? you had plenty of chances" Serena laughed again thinking about her and Dan and how they were once they finished college. "but of course you have to come at the worst time, you know if you had come before he met her, I'd be marrying him today, do you know that?,...oh that's not true...I don't know, i'm just rambling now, you think i'm bad? Dan is so much worse. The point i'm trying to make is that this isn't your fault, i'm taking my aggression out on you because you make me tired and sick and really I can only blame you. Okay I think that's enough, I didn't mean for it to be so long winded...I'm not going to talk to you anymore so...bye"

**XOXO**

Serena sat back down and waited for the ceremony to start. it didn't take very long. She couldn't help but chuckle a little as Nate came down the aisle with Kristen's sister. They couldn't be more opposite, she had to be at least a foot taller than him in her heels, her thick black hair looked like it could attack at any moment, it seemed to be already doing that to the pink flower she had pinned there. Chuck and Kristen's bestfriend came down the aisle now, the bestfriend that gave her a warning. As she passed Serena she gave her a glare making Serena feel right at home. When the men were on one side and women were on the other Dan came from a side door and stood beside Chuck and Nate, that's when it started to get difficult.

Serena took a quick inhale as the music stopped, everyone looked at the back of the aisle and waited for Kris. Serena had a feeling in the back of her mind that she might not show up, and then she could go up there instead and marry Dan, but she smiled when Kris did finally appear, her hand laid over her stomach loosely. Kris looked perfect, the dress Serena approved of hung so beautifully and everyone gasped, flashes from cameras went off and Serena stared at Kris, she didn't dare look at Dan. Feeling her throat tighten as the vows were made, she made a few noises to clear it hoping no one would notice. When the minister asked if anyone would like to object Serena kind of laughed thinking how ridiculous it would be if she actually ruined his wedding, he would never forgive her and she would never be able to do that to him, or Kristen for that matter. Serena and Dan stopped here and she was finally getting used to the idea, even if it was a little hard to believe at the very moment. They stopped as boyfriend and girlfriend and as bestfriends. Serena's eyes didn't watch Kris or Dan as they stood together holding hands. She rested her eyes on the minister for fear of crying.

"Dan, repeat after me, I Dan take Kris to be my lawfully wedded wife" Dan smiled the smile that Serena loved so much, he did it when he was nervous or shy. As soon as he said those words, he wouldn't be her best-friend, not her hero, not her boyfriend, not her husband and not the father of her children, those roles would be saved for Kris now.

"I Dan,..." Serena held her breath but was happy for him, she would find love again, at this moment it seemed impossible but she remembered what it was like before Dan, she had been in love before or what she thought was love. What she was upset about was that he wouldn't be able to be the best-friend that he'd been for years, he wouldn't be the roomate that protected her from spiders.

"...take Serena," Dan said, realizing what he had just done, he quickly retorted. " …Kris!..Kris" Kris looked up at him, then at the people sitting in the church. Sounds of gasps quickly turned into dead silence.

"_Oh… my god_" Jenny said under her breath, she looked at Nate, who's eyes widened. Serena made an uncomfortable sound as people looked at her.

"Did that just happen?" Rufus looked over at Allison.

"Shall we start over?" the minister asked, all the guests were looking at each other perplexed. Dan closed his eyes and shook his head so angry with himself before he nodded. Looking at Kris, he apologized. "I'm so sorry" he mouthed putting his hand on her shoulder, she smiled uncomfortably, her eyes getting glossy quickly."its ok' she mouthed with a slight nod. Rufus looked over at Serena who was sitting somewhere in the back with her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide and worried. The minister started again.

"I, Dan take Kris,…Kris" the minister repeated trying to be humorous but it was just enough to send Kris over the edge, she pulled up her dress and quickly found a side exit door. Dan followed after her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he reached out to her but she pushed him away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kris demanded tears streaming down her face.

"tell you what?" his voice was soft and worried.

"That you are still in love with her" she cried harder.

"im not" he answered quickly."listen, i saw her I was thinking about her, and i don't know why but i said her name... it has nothing to do with me still being in love with her"

"I don't believe you"

"Kris..." Dan grabbed her hands. "I love you!, I'm here with you! I asked you!, If I wanted to, I could have asked Serena to marry me a long time ago, I didn't"

"Oh my god..." Kris sobbed crumbling into a corner.

Dan didn't know what to say to make her feel better. "I'm sorry" Kris shook her head.

"Oh sweetheart" Kris' mom picked her up off the floor, she pushed Dan to the side and walked her daughter into the dressing room while handing her a tissue.

"You can stay out" she told Dan.

XOXOXOXOX

"Dan,...hey" Serena found him in the hallway.

"I can't deal with you right now" he said as if he was mad at her, his arms were crossed and he stood leaning against the wall.

"Deal with me?,...you just said my name out there" she looked offended. "You can't blame me for that"

"I do not have time to deal with you," he repeated in a louder tone. "I have to deal with Kris right now" he turned from her.

"are you kidding me!" Serena yelled. "You're mad at _ME_?" she was furious and screamed.

"Serena, it doesn't mean anything!" he walked up to her.

"Yeah it does" she stood firmly in front of him. "It means something"

"No, it doesn't" he dismissed walking away from her.

"Dan,...stop" she touched his shoulder as he headed further down the hallway trying to get away from her.

"You cant do this now!" he yelled. "You think i'm in love with you? is that it? maybe you shouldn't have come"

"I'm done, I'm not doing this anymore" Serena burst into tears wondering why he was being so mean. She ran out of the building, and passed by Blair who coming to make sure she was okay. "Serena, honey" Blair held her arms out.

"No, Blair...I was wrong" she cried as she ran past Blair.

Blair immediately went to find Dan, she found him standing outside of Kris' dressing room, he knocked and there was no answer. "Kris?" he opened the door to find the room completely empty and then continued down the hall thinking he'd never find her now, he was angry that Serena made him leave the door.

"HUMPHREY!" Blair yelled as loud as she possibly could, it echoed and Dan stopped.

"What? what do you want now?" he stood with his hands out.

"Serena's pregnant" it was blunt and she didn't think it through.

"Congratulations! what the fuck do you want me to do right now? my fiance is refusing to answer my texts, hell I don't even know if she's my fiance anymore" he pulled his phone out again.

"I thought you'd want to know" Blair said softly.

"Right now?...sometimes I wonder..."

"Dan..." she looked sad and worried.

"Blair, what do you want me to do? You want me to worry about Serena's situation now? Go tell the father, I'm busy" he checked his phone again.

"_I just did_" her eyes locked on him. she suddenly felt awful for telling him at this moment, she also knew he had the right to know.

"What?, _what did you just say?_" he looked up from his phone.

"I just told him, I just told him five seconds ago,...it's why she's sick, Jenny isn't pregnant,_ Serena is" _

"Is she still here?" he asked, his mood changed entirely.

"No, you yelled at her. You acted like a jerk"

"..."he looked up at the ceiling like he was asking god what he did wrong to deserve all this. Dan's cellphone rang, he put his hand out to Blair as if to say 'i'll deal with that later' as he ran to find Kriss.

Dan found her in a stairwell, her dress creating a big white mound.

"Hey" she smiled lightly, her makeup wasn't running anymore and she actually looked quite content.

"Are you okay?" he asked crouching down next to her.

"Yeah,...I ditched my mom, she told me you were a jerk...I disagree" she smirked, Dan returned it.

"I'm so sorry. Kris I love you, I love you so much, can we just go back in there and start over?" he asked. "I think everyone is still here" he laughed a little.

"No, but we can go home and start all over" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Dan I love you, I just think we jumped in too soon and this was just a blessing"

"Good thing it was a small wedding" he made her laugh.

"Do you think we rushed in too soon" she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah maybe" he thought about Serena and how he was going to tell Kris this piece of information.

"Look at us" she smiled. "We're fine" she looked up and kissed him. "We've broken up, gotten back together..."

"...I said someone else's name at our wedding..."

"and we're fine" she took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. "Maybe this means we can get through anything?" she looked up at him waiting for a response. Dan stared at his tie for a second.

"...anything?" he asked.

XOXOXOXOX

She never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Her hands were shaking a little but she kept skimming through her magazine avoiding eye contact with any other women in the room. She tried to tell herself no one was judging her, no one knew what she was really there for. A moment later she felt a lump in her throat when he walked in the door. She could have killed Nate, Blair or Jenny. She seethed with anger as he took a seat next to her. He wasn't suppose to know about this, he was never suppose to know.

"You know for sure?" he asked sounding exhausted as he took the seat beside her.

"Pretty damn sure" she continued reading her magazine hoping he would leave. "Let me guess, Blair told you?"

"What are you doing?" Serena ignored him. "how long have you known?"

"i've known for awhile" her body language was like he was some kind of stranger.

"why didn't you tell me? i think i deserved to know"

"well it doesn't matter because I'm not keeping it..._obviously_" she took a quick breath and looked around the room.

"yeah really?" Dan laughed lightly having a hard time believing she would actually go through with it.

"i'm not joking, this isn't happening so there's no burden you don't have to worry okay?"

"Serena...this is your choice, not mine" he said casually.

"don't even pretend like you care, do me a favour and stop" she turned the page of her magazine.

"Come on, of course I care" he tried to grab her hand, she wouldn't let him.

"Serena I was mad yesterday, not at you...at myself. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. _I'm sorry_"

"It's fine" she continued to turn pages.

"I heard that you need someone to take you home after... _this_" he said uncomfortably.

"That would be nice" she said lightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes Dan picked up a magazine and skimmed through it.

"Serena?" she ignored him.

"Hey?" he nudged her and she looked up. "Let's leave, don't do this" she turned back to her magazine unimpressed. "Please" he looked straight at her. Dan didn't know that Serena had contemplated leaving five times by now.

"Serena..." Dan bit his lip. He took a deep breath, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Without lying can you tell this baby..._our baby_, why it doesn't deserve to live?" he asked sadly. Serena's jaw clenched she was so mad at him, she closed her eyes and ignored him.

"If you had to tell it why, what would you say?' he asked. Serena ignored him and looked through her magazine, she couldn't see anything through the wall of water.

"If you said 'i don't have enough money to support you or give you a good life...that'd be a lie" Serena was mad at him for doing this.

"and If you said you have a bad lifestyle that would also be a lie... so what would you say to him or her?" he looked at her.

"if you said you hate kids, you'd be lying" he saw Serena's eyes and knew she really didn't want to do this.

"Serena, what would you say?, I think you at least owe the baby a good explanation"

"S_top_" she whispered, her eyes still downcast at her magazine.

"if you said you'd be a terrible mother you know you'd be lying"

"_Dan stop_" her lips trembled, her clouded eyes were still glued to the magazine, she wasn't even reading it, just staring at the letters on the page.

"because your parents don't love each-other?, _that would be a big lie_" he took her hand in his, she pulled it away.

"are you thinking about yourself?" he asked.

"How can you say that? _I'm thinking about you" _she cried.

"Well don't, because this isn't what i want, what do you want?" he looked around the waiting room. "I don't want this on my conscience for the rest of my life, i don't want think 'what if?' everyday of my life Serena. If you're scared I understand that completely but don't do this for me, please,...if you do it,...do it for you"

"Dan..."

"No, If you really don't want to have a baby then tell me that, I will support your decision if it's for you. Don't you dare do this for me" he spoke through tight lips. "I'm perfectly fine with you going through with this today if you want this, but if you want to have a baby, let's have a baby" he smiled.

"we're too young" she told him.

"we're not" he said sternly. She looked away from him again taking a long deep breath.

"Serena Van der Woodsen" her name was called, she swallowed hard.

"I have to go now" she said quietly to Dan before wiping a tear away.

"Are you sure?" he said quietly.

"Dan, we can start over, it's a mistake...one that I can fix" she peeled his fingers off hers. "You're with Kris, I'm not going to do this to your relationship, look what I've already done to your wedding"

"You didn't ruin our wedding, I DID!," he smacked his chest. "This is a different situation" he was angry "This is the life of a human being,..., a human being that has no reason to be denied life. You know me, you know i've always been pro choice and I always will be, but there are certain circumstances where this is not an option, this is one of those circumstances."

"I...Dan..." she started to cry.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"..." she closed her eyes. "I...Have to go now" she said sternly.

"Okay" he nodded.

Serena got up and walked in. "Do you have someone to drive you home afterwards" Serena looked back at Dan who just stared at her.

"I probably wont" she admitted.

"We'll call you a cab then"

"That'd be great" she smiled weakly.

The doctor explained everything to her. "some women feel relieved and some aren't so lucky and go into depression" Serena nodded.

"now I have to ask you one last time, do you want to do this?"

"yes"

When Serena walked out of the room to find Dan still waiting, his elbows were on his knees, his hands holding up his head.

"You're still here?" she asked. Dan looked up to see her.

"Obviously" he said in a swallow voice before standing. "apparently you need someone to drive you home" he said sympathetically. "So...,"

"I'm sorry" she said, she started to cry.

"Don't be" he hugged her tightly. "I'm happy you chose for yourself and not for me, i'm just a little..."

"Overwhelmed?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little disappointed, but it wasn't my decision to make" he said honestly. "I think maybe I was just being a little selfish, I didn't want to pressure you, I just really wanted to know that this was your decision, you told Blair that this was for me. If I wasn't with Kris would you be here today?" he looked around the clinic.

"No" she admitted. "I'd be shopping for maternity clothes" she smiled lightly.

"That's exactly what I didn't want to hear" Dan pressed his lips together disappointed that she didn't hear him, that she did this because of Kris.

"Umm, instead of taking me home can you drop me off at Macys,...I umm,...need to shop for maternity clothes" Dan's eyes lifted, they looked into both of Serena's blue saucers looking for the truth.

" _I didn't do it_" her lips barely moved her eyes gazed into his.

"You didn't?" he laughed a little. "are you sure?"

"Yeah" she squeaked.

"What's with the tears when you walked out?" he asked about her little meltdown.

"I'm just, i'm kind of happy" she laughed again.

"..., good" he kissed her forehead. "this is all going to be good"

XOXOX

(It's a little long I know. But I hope you enjoyed it. I'll bring the flashbacks back soon, please review :) Now that he knows this won't be as important to the storyline. Serena being pregnant is just in the background, I might not even mention it in the next chapter. It's hard because some of you like it and some of you hate it, so i'm trying to find a happy medium. Like I said I knew where this story was going from day one, If I knew half of you would hate this idea I wouldn't have added it, but it was already part of my story since the first chapter, I knew it was coming)

-FARYN QUEENS


	17. You're Leaving?

(I did a slight time jump. I didn't feel like writing in Kristen and Serena's hug. I just want it to be clear that they're on fine terms. Kristen knows everything and she's okay with it. She's obviously not happy but what can she do? In the last chapter I mentioned she didn't want Serena to do anything rash. Lily is not pleased in the least, in fact she's pissed. Okay I'll let you read it, enjoy)

**(You're leaving?)**

Serena was working on Valentine's day and her third bouquet of flowers arrived. "Geez" she smiled at the absurdity of three bouquets. "What's up with him huh?" she looked down at her bump. "If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to make up for something" she talked to her baby all the time when she was alone now. Someone knocked on the frame of her door and she realized it was another delivery man.

"Another one?, are you serious?" the coquettish sound of her voice didn't cause the delivery guy to smile like it usually did. He made some comment about just doing his job and left.

"Serena?" her boss walked into her spacious new office as she found another spot to set a vase down.

"What can I do for you?" Serena asked attentively. Gloria was an intimidating woman. She stood at six foot three in her Louboutin heels and whenever she could, she reminded the staff that she could fire them easily. It really kept everyone motivated.

"I want to talk about..." she inhaled lightly. "_Maternity leave_"

"I told you, it'll be one week. I don't need that much time off" Serena felt her heart pound in her chest. "I don't need much time at all, I have it all planned" she spoke quickly.

"You say that but I really think we should find a replacement"

"A replacement?, you can't fire me because I'm having a baby" her stomach dropped and she felt her eyes sting.

"Serena don't be so dramatic" Gloria rolled her eyes. "I mean a replacement while you're gone, a temp"

"Oh" she felt silly for nearly crying.

"We could never let you go, you're one of our best representatives."

"Oh thank you" Serena smiled sheepishly at the compliment. Gloria didn't usually give compliments, she needed to bask in the moment.

"I want you to take off a decent amount of time. Relax a little, get everything in order and come back refreshed and ready to work harder than ever. We're gaining clients by the day. Plus Chanel is recruiting when you come back" Serena smiled devilishly. "It looks good on me and the company when Chanel hires stylists from here"

"Oh I know" Serena nodded.

"Your replacement's name is Andrew and I want him to follow you around and get the feel for your job right now. Then while you're gone he can hold down your clients and manage your usual schedule. He'll be here in about an hour just go about your usual routine with him"

"Today?" Serena looked confused.

"Yes, your clients need to get used to him now"

"I'm not going on maternity leave for months" she looked down wondering if she looked nine months pregnant. She had only been seven months at this point.

"Serena, your clients need to be comfortable with him when you're gone" she acted as if Serena was the dumbest woman on the planet. "He's going everywhere with you for the next eight weeks. Doing everything you do, got it?"

"Got it" she wouldn't dare ask Gloria any extra questions. Serena felt a little like she was ambushed all of a sudden but she knew it was going to be fine. It would be nice having help.

When Andrew arrived Serena had just received another box of chocolates. He wasn't what she was expecting from the twenty six yearold design associate that would be following her.

"Well someone wants everyone to know you have a husband" he mentioned setting down his briefcase. He had noticed all the flowers and the chocolate box in her hand.

"Oh no, not husband" She smiled reading the card from her flowers. She then sorted through her Valentines day presents, clearing off a space on her desk.

"Boyfriend, sorry I just assumed the..." he rubbed his imaginary baby bump. "Call me old fashioned" he laughed.

"Oh, not my boyfriend either" she grinned lightly, almost uncomfortably.

"I'm kind of running out of options here" Andrew laughed. "You have a secret admirer or something?"

"My bestfriend..., who also happens to be the father of my baby" she explained to the complete stranger.

"Oh are you a surrogate? your bestfriend is gay?" Andrew asked.

"No" she smiled uncomfortably and sat down at her desk.

"You're an independent woman who's having a baby on her own provided by her bestfriend?" he tried again trying to piece to together Serena's story.

"Nope" she felt so uncomfortable now but smiled at Andrew. "good try though, pretty darn close" she bit her lip.

"It was a night that started with a lot of wine and you can't remember much else?" Andrew gave it another shot, the smirk on his face was unavoidable, Serena smiled back.

"...something like that" she said quietly, her eyes falling to her little bump that she only loved more each day. "but I believe it was tequila if I remember correctly" she couldn't believe she told him that.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you" he instantly thought the conversation might have been a little rough for their first one.

"No, no...i'll be honest that was quite liberating I might introduce myself to people like that from now on" she joked. "I'm Serena by the way" she held her hand out and he shook it firmly.

"Andrew" he smiled looking into her eyes and making her feel a little uncomfortable. "I think your original introduction was just fine... I'm Serena, and thanks to tequila this is my bestfriend's baby" they both laughed a little.

"well it sounded better in my head" she admitted that she wouldn't be using that anytime soon.

"What? that sounds awesome, people will never forget you"

"Well, that's a plus" she said sarcastically.

"What are you having?" she found it nice that he was so personable. His smile was warm and he somehow put her at ease.

"I don't know yet, i'm not sure I want to know" she looked down at her bump for a moment.

"No, you have to know" he shook his head. "Find out"

"Maybe, I'll ask my friend and see what he says"

Through out the day Serena found herself quite impressed with Andrew. He was getting the hang of things around her office. He remembered her clients names and was always on top of things before she even mentioned them.

"and once you're done with that you need to call all the clients and ask if everything was to their liking. Check all your...My emails and then you can leave for the day. But not on Wednesdays, on Wednesdays i'm usually here till about seven, it all depends on what needs to be done..oh" she grabbed her stomach. "Kicking is a new thing" she explained.

"If you don't mind me asking...How'd your parents deal with this?" Serena was almost offended by his personal questions, or she would have been if Andrew wasn't so charming and good looking.

"My dad...couldn't care less. He lives in DC now I haven't seen him in about a year, and my mother...well, that was quite hard to explain"

"Not a fan of your friend?"

"No she loves Dan, it's just..Dan is kinda sorta..._engaged_. So she's a little uncomfortable with that"

"Kinda, sorta..." Andrew nodded even though he had no idea what she meant.

"It's a long and complicated story."

XXO

"Well that was a pleasant experience" Kris walked in and set the groceries down on counter.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Dan found his way into the kitchen and pressed a kiss on Kristen's waiting lips. "What made your day oh so pleasant?"

"Well you know...New Yorkers are rude" she dug into the bag and began putting everything away.

"What?" Dan leaned on the counter.

"Are you offended?" she laughed a little opening the fridge.

"That you just generalized a large population of people...and me?,...yeah" it actually did bother him.

"I don't mean you and your friends but in general, New York is a rude place" she stopped and looked at him.

"and New Jersey isn't?" Dan wouldn't let it go. "New Yorkers aren't rude, they're... busy" he gave them an excuse.

"Okay whatever" she shut the fridge door not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So tonight I'm going to cook you dinner" she put her hands on his chest and leaned into him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and we're going to stay in..." she kissed his earlobe. "and cuddle"

"That sounds nice" he smiled. "I thought you wanted to do something special for Valentine's day"

"I did, but I think this might work out better" she teased his lips with hers. "I was thinking,..." she drew patterns on his chest with her fingers. "That we could go back to Spain at some point this month and rekindle that flame" she kept kissing him.

"Spanish wine, Spanish food, you...I'm in" he kissed her harder now. "Not sure we have a flame to rekindle though" he played with the belt loops of her jeans.

"You're right. It's doing just fine" she kissed him again with more force when Serena walked in.

"Oh hey sorry" she ducked back into the living room, her blonde locks a whoosh of colour.

"_I wish she'd knock the door_" Kris said under her breath so only Dan could hear her. Dan thought about the absurdity of that for a moment before they both walked out to the living room to see Serena. She was standing there with a large suitcase.

"What's that for?" Kris laughed a little.

"I have to say here for a few days while the painters are in remember?" Serena was having her spare room fixed up, a few of the walls were cracking in places and she wanted it to be painted for when the baby came.

"Oh right" Kris looked disgusted, she didn't realize the painting began today. "And why can't you be over there again?"

"Paint fumes"

"Bad for pregnant women" Dan helped her.

"Well weren't you just over there?"

"To get my bag" Serena's eyes squinted wondering why Kris was suddenly so closed off to the idea, she was okay with it a few weeks ago. "I'm going to put my stuff away"

"You'll love it in there,...I made the bed for you and everything" Dan made it sound like he spent his whole day working on it. She giggled.

"Lucky me" she said sarcastically with a cute smile before she made her way to the spare bedroom.

"_Dan, it's Valentines day_" Kris clenched her jaw.

"I know, I know"

"Well we can't stay here with her" she complained.

"why not? it's just Serena" he crossed his arms lightly.

"..., why does she even have to stay here?" she whined a little.

"Because Chuck and Blair are housing her dad and step dad Roman and Nate and Jenn are trying to have a baby" he explained.

Kris rolled her eyes at the inconvenience.

"Hey, you told her it was fine not me" Dan laughed lightly.

"Well what am I suppose to say? No?" Kris rolled her eyes again. Dan was starting to hate when she did that.

XOXOX

**Flashback**

"You're the best boy to be with on Valentine's day" Serena set her glass of wine down on the coffee table.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're the best" she hugged him tightly. Her phone rang and she answered.

"What's up?" she hung over the side of the couch as Dan scrolled through channels on the tv. "Oh, i'm just hanging out with the man in my life" Serena giggled lightly as she laid her legs over Dan's lap. "Yeah, Dan and I are both single this year so we're each other's date" she explained to the person on the other end. "Oh we're just watching movies, ordering some food...maybe a little nooky I haven't decided" she laughed loudly. Dan tickled her foot a little and she yanked them away from him in a hurry "Stop!" she giggled. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm really just content with staying in" Serena put her feet back on him and he pushed them off again. "I'll talk to you later bye"

"Who are you talking to about 'nooky'?" he continued to look for something that wasn't a romantic comedy on the television.

"Michelle. She wanted to know if I wanted to go to their 'anti Valentines day party' they're all single and they know I am" she picked her glass of wine back up off the table and placed her feet back on Dan.

"You should go"

"No, I have you" she smiled. "I may be boyfriend-less but i'm not dateless" she smiled blissfully.

"So nooky?" he smirked grabbing a hold of her, Serena laughed and pushed him playfully.

"I was joking" she smiled.

"I think we could handle friends with benefits" Dan continued to pull her into him.

"Oh you do?...cause I don't"

"Why's that?"

"Because one of us would fall in love...and it wouldn't be me" she poked him on the nose.

"Oh miss Cocky are we?...it definitely wouldn't be me. I find you appalling" his lips hovered over hers. Serena made a shocked face as he pulled away from her.

"Appalling? take that back! you'd be lucky to date me. Plus you sent me chocolates and bouquet today, you must like me on some level" her eyes widened.

"Yeah you're my best-friend. But as for dating you?...been there, done that. No thank you" he went back to the tv.

"Appalling is way too harsh a word. You just couldn't handle me" she smirked taking a gulp of wine.

"I've lived with you for more than a year, I can handle you" he continued to look for something good to watch on tv.

"Why am I appalling?" she wouldn't let it go.

"You're a pain in the ass" he didn't look at her.

"and you love me" she smiled cutely. Dan turned to her and rolled his eyes. "You do! admit it. You love me"

"I do" he agreed with a smile. "But as a friend"

"Of course" she agreed. "Best-friends...Best-friends that cuddle after watching chick flicks" she grabbed the remote and turned on 'Dear John' on the woman's network.

"No...oh no" he put his foot down to her movie choice grabbing the remote out of her tight grip.

"You might as well give in now, I know you want to" she said.

They ended up watching Serena's movie choice in her bed and fell asleep cuddling.

XOXOXOXO

**Present**

"Can we just pay for her to stay in a hotel?" Kris asked.

"Are you serious? it's three days max. You can't handle my best-friend for three days?" he was offended.

"Yeah I can" she said knowing it bothered him. "But maybe we should go out for dinner then"

"Okay" he walked over and leaned on Serena's door.

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asked. "You got a hot date?" he laughed.

"Umm with a tub of Ben and Jerry's? yes"

"What about a few boxes of chocolate?" he suggested.

"Oh yeah!" she went into her suitcase to find them. "Oh Dan...I had an ultrasound today" Serena whipped out a sonogram from the white envelope she had in her bag.

"You did?" Dan asked curious, he straightened up from his previous leaning stance.

"Yeah" she pointed out little things on the paper and Kris stood stoically not knowing what to say. 'Good job' seemed inappropriate.

"Little ears and you can see eyes now" she smiled showing him. "But we'll have to wait to find out the sex. You want to know right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to" he answered. Serena continued going through her bag as Dan looked noticed the top of the ultrasound said 'Humphrey' not 'Van der Woodsen'

"The doctor said next visit he should be able to tell. Want some chocolate? someone sent me way too much" She smirked at Dan showing Kris the box.

"You sent her chocolates?" Kris looked up and him with a smile.

"Yeah" he nodded non-chalantly going back to the transparent picture of his baby.

"And three bouquets" Serena added.

"Umm three?" Kristen's hands made their way to her hips waiting for an explanation.

"One from her bestfriend, one from the father of her baby and one from her old roomate" Dan said still looking down. Serena smiled thinking that was sweet.

xoxox

"Hey we're going to go out. Kris got us a table at STK" Dan peeked into her room.

"That's not very romantic" Serena made an amused sound.

"Well apparently neither is staying in with you here"

"I'm so sorry" she felt terrible for ruining their night. She didn't even realize she booked the painters to come in on Valentines day.

"It's okay. We're planning on going on vacation next month anyway. It's really not a big deal"

"Vacation?"

"Yeah were going to go to Spain at some point this month" he told her about their big plans.

"..umm" she looked upset.

"What?"

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a week" he said quickly. "Serena, what's wrong?" he watched her face change. "Are you upset about Kris? I know she acted like she doesn't want you here but she really does. She wouldn't have offered if she didn't want you here" he felt like he needed to apologize for her.

"I know, she's been perfectly lovely"

"Okay, so what's the matter?"

"I don't want you leave. I don't want you to go on vacations" she sounded like she might cry.

**"**Why?" Dan smiled.

**"**Because I want you to be around, I want you to be here for me, Okay? I know it's a terrible thing to even think this, and it's completely inappropriate, but I want you to be at my constant beck and call 24 hours a day! I'm very sorry, but that is just the way that I feel" her heart was leaping out of her chest.

**"**Okay" Dan sat on the bed and rested his hand on hers.

**"**What?" she looked up.

**"**I won't go to Spain. I'll uh, stay home"

**"**Really? But I'm being so unreasonable." she wiped her eyes.

**"**True, but you're allowed to be unreasonable. You're having our baby" he kissed her cheek. she put her hands out for a hug and they squeezed each other tightly.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"I'm kind of hungry" Serena said. Dan laughed loudly.

**XOXOXOX**

(EH? What do yeah think? I have probably 5 or 6 chapters left. I know where this fic is going. I hope you like Andrew he's going to be around for awhile and I hope you hate Kris lol. Hate her with burning passions like I do. Any suggestions for something that should happen between DS will be greatly appreciated. Anything you'd like to read in this story would also be greatly appreciated. PM me anytime -Faryn Queens. Ps. I know this fic is rated M, i'll bring back some steamy moments later on in flashbacks :)


	18. Why would you?

(I needed a break from writing the torturous YDH. So here's something nice and light in meantime)

**Why would you?**

xoxox

"I suppose you're all cute now?" Serena asked her baby while eating a bowl of cereal. Dan and Kris were still in bed. "Hmm?" she touched her stomach like she was waiting for a response. Serena rested the bowl on her stomach and smiled when it stayed up. "I know I said I don't care but I hope you're a girl" she spoke softly. "...but if you're a boy please don't be as charming as your dad because that only gets you into trouble. Trust me" she spooned more cereal into her mouth. "Ava? do you like that?" she rubbed up her side. "Ava Blair Van der Woodsen?" her baby kicked. "you like it?, me too" she kicked again hurting Serena. "Okay, holy moley no Ava" she joked with herself. "Is it because you're a boy?" she asked. "Oh no a boy! I don't want a boy. Your dad will never let me dress you up in pink" she chuckled to herself and a kick surprised her. "I'm just kidding baby" she rubbed her belly in a circular motion. "I'll love you if you're an Ava or a Jacob...Good thing your middle name is unisex"

Today Serena walked to work feeling like sunshine. The warm weather always seemed to lift her mood and today was beautiful, not too warm and not too cold. She had just stepped out of a Starbucks with a blended smoothie in hand, she was cutting down on caffeine. There was a certain bounce in her step for the last three blocks. It was as if she had her own theme song and nothing was going to bring her down. A few construction workers whistled at her and she smiled knowing she still had it, pregnant or not, she could turn heads, in fact, the little white sundress she was wearing would make almost everyone take a double take.

"Serena!" She heard her name be called out when she stepped out of the elevator and on to her floor. The blonde hair and bubbly personality had everyone struck by her beauty.

"Hello Hello" She whipped her sunglasses off to greet her coworkers.

"You look great!" A friend of hers smiled genuinely as she grabbed the elevator.

"Aw, thank you. I'm feeling a lot better" she had recently gotten completely over her morning sickness.

"Hey hun" another girl called out.

"Hi girly" she skipped into her office to see Andrew. "There he is" she grinned greeting him with two air kisses.

"I made you coffee" he handed her a mug.

"Oh you're a sweetheart but i'm cutting down" she explained showing him her smoothie. "Look at you,...you're amazing" she noticed he had already finished her usual morning activities. He called her clients, made appointments and sorted through her look books. Going over to a large file folder she saw a notice from Chanel. She moved a stack of magazines and thought about ignoring a question that popped into her head.

"Andrew,..._Are you applying?_" she asked placing her hair behind her ear uncomfortably.

"I'm thinking about it, are you?" he asked casually not realizing how big of a deal it was to Serena.

"Nothing could stop me" she said seriously. "It's been my dream for years" her eyes pierced his.

"Would you take the position in Paris?" Andrew asked with an eyebrow raise. In exactly one year Chanel would be doing their biyearly hiring, two positions were open in Paris and two in New York.

"In a heartbeat, would you?" she sized up her competition.

"Hell yes" he answered.

"I'd scrub toilets if it meant I could work for Chanel" Serena's serious face turned into a smirk knowing she was starting to sound crazy. "We'll talk about that when the time comes" Serena laughed.

"They don't even recruit stylists until next year" Andrew reminded her there was nothing to get worked up about. Serena ignored him. She would die if he got the position over her. Staring at him she wondered if her current state would leave her behind. Would having a baby ruin her chances? would someone with less experience get the job of her dreams just because she was absent? Her phone rang and interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello" she held her cell close to her ear. It was hospital letting her know they had cancellations and wondering if she wanted to come in and find out the sex of her baby early.

"Absolutely" she smiled brightly. "I'll be there as soon as I can" she grabbed her bag no longer caring about work.

"Listen I have an ultrasound, can you..." she turned to Andrew.

"The one to find out the sex?" Andrew asked quickly.

"Yes sir" she smiled excitedly.

"That's exciting hey?"

"It's really exciting. I just hope this one cooperates" she touched her stomach then dialled on her phone.

"Hello" Kris answered Dan's cell.

"Kris, it's Serena, can I talk to Dan please?" she asked tapping her nails on the keyboard in front of her.

"Why?" Kris sighed.

"Umm," Serena was kind of taken aback by her rudeness. "I just need to ask him a question" she waited.

"Shoot" Kris said.

"Can I just talk to him?" Serena wondered why Kris wouldn't just give him the phone.

"He's kind of busy" she said in a monotone.

"Yeah it's okay, Just...nevermind" as Serena said that she could hear Dan's voice in the background. He didn't sound busy.

"DAN!" Serena yelled so he could hear her.

"Heylo" he answered almost immediately. Serena laughed thinking he must have grabbed the phone out of Kristen's hand.

"Hey!" she was happy to hear his voice, it contrasted Kristen's monotone. "They had cancellations at the hospital so i'm heading in for an ultrasound, do you want to come?" she bit her lip.

"Yeah I do!" he sounded excited. "Are we going to find out?" he asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Perfect, okay what time?" he asked.

"Right now" she laughed. "well as soon as you can get there"

"Shoot..."

"What?"

"I'm just heading out the door to a job interview...Kris got it for me. It's for the Jersey Tribune" he whispered a little but sounded less than enthusiastic about the location.

"In Jersey?"

"Yeah,...The interview is here but the job is in Jersey. I probably wont get it anyway. It's just for interview experience really.._.Okay how bout I meet you there in like fifteen okay?_" the whisper came back and Serena felt sneaky.

"No, I can just go alone" she didn't want him to miss the interview.

"...I really want to go" Dan had already missed one of them and didn't want it to turn into a habit.

"Go to your interview. I'll find some way to surprise you when you get home"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Okay, i'm really excited" he expressed.

"Me too! do you want to guess?" she asked.

"I can't even guess. I seriously have no clue. I'm not leaning to either side"

"I know. The whole situation just seems so ridiculous anyway" she giggled resting her hand on her forehead. "Have fun, take it easy, good luck, break a leg at your interview...i'll talk to you later dad" she hung up.

"Okay" Dan smiled when he hung up and walked into the living-room.

"What are you smiling about?" Kris asked.

"Serena called me 'dad' " he shook his head at how absurd it sounded. Kris didn't make a peep.

XOXOX

"Hey" Dan greeted Kris when he walked in the door, he had just finished his interview. Kris was reading at the table with her thick black framed glasses on. They always reminded him of the first time he met her.

"What's that?" Kris asked Dan about the box he was holding.

"Oh just a little cheesecake" he smirked setting it down on the counter.

"I can't have cheesecake" she laughed. "did you forget that i'm on a diet?" she set her book down.

"I seriously don't understand why" he commented on her figure. "What makes you think this is for you anyway?"

"You're going to eat a whole cheesecake?, I thought you were working on your..." she ran her hand up his stomach while standing behind him knowing he was putting a little extra care into his physique lately.

"It's a celebratory cheesecake"

"Did your interview go that well?" Kris looked thrilled as Dan opened a drawer and grabbed forks. Kris wondered if he was actually going to make her eat the cake.

Serena came skipping into the kitchen before Dan could answer Kristen's question. "Oh my god is that...?" she made an O shape with her mouth. Dropping her bag on the ground she walked over.

"New York style baby from Joe's" Dan handed her a fork so she could dive into her all time favourite cheesecake from her favourite bakery. Kris watched as she dug in and made an orgasmic face once the sugary treat was in her mouth.

"Sooo gud" Serena made a gluttonous sound that disgusted Kris. Dan nodded taking a bite knowing he did well.

"I thought this was appropriate for a little celebration" he put a fork full in his mouth. Kris sighed finally realizing the purpose of the cheesecake.

"Dan Humphrey you're the best" Serena praised him taking another fork full. "Are you ready?" she smiled finishing eating what was in her mouth.

"Now, you know for sure?" Dan asked putting his fork down and waiting for a life changing realization.

"I know for sure" she nodded. "Come with me" Serena grabbed Dan's hand and led him into the living-room leaving Kris to stare at the cake. "Dan this is Andrew" she pointed to the suited guy sitting on his couch.

"Nice to meet you" Dan walked over and shook his hand.

"Wait here, i'll get it for you" she walked into the room she was staying in.

"Sorry, Andrew was it?" Dan asked not sure if he ever heard her mention his name before.

"Yeah,...we work together at Elite"

"Oh okay, you're the temp" Dan stood awkwardly waiting for Serena. It was crazy for him to feel so uncomfortable in Andrew's presence. It was his apartment and his couch that the guy seemed very relaxed sitting on.

"So you're having a little baby girl eh?" Andrew smiled making small talk.

"..." Dan just inhaled lightly. "..._I guess_" he looked around a little resting his hands on his back pockets awkwardly really wishing Serena was the one that told him that.

"Were you expecting a boy?" Andrew made a worried face.

"..No, I just...I didn't..."

"Girls are more fun,...I have nieces"

"Oh...ok" Dan just nodded. Andrew didn't realize Dan's behaviour wasn't about being disappointed about the girl.

"and here it is" Serena beamed with pride as she showed him a sonogram of a nearly fully developed baby. "It's a...baby!" she joked with her thumb concealing the F

"Oh?" Dan just smiled as he looked down at it. "that's good" he chuckled at her.

"_It's a girl_" Serena smiled removing her thumb to show him it said 'female' she looked up at Dan who was still fixed to the text on sheet. That lastname intrigued him. It didn't bother him that Serena had _Humphrey written on it,_ just curious.

"_I thought so_" he said under his breath.

"I'm so sorry" Andrew jumped out of his seat. "I told him already" he told Serena.

"What? you couldn't wait two minutes?" Serena laughed at Dan.

"No, I didn't ask him to tell me. Infact I didn't know you knew..." he pointed awkwardly at the stranger.

"Yeah I went with her to the ultrasound" Andrew explained.

"He went with you?" Dan turned to Serena.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go alone" Kris appeared behind Dan.

"If you wanted someone to go with you, you should have told me...I would have gone with you. I even said I would go with you, I wanted to go with you" Dan smiled to hide his borderline jealousy.

"You had an interview" Serena said casually still looking at the picture of her baby.

"I wouldn't have gone to it" Dan watched as Serena pulled the sheet out of his hands.

"What?" Kris piped up. It took a lot of effort for me to get you that interview"

"and I went to it" he reminded her.

"Kris, look" Serena held up the sonogram.

"Oh let's see" she said effortlessly with her hand out.

"It's a girl" Serena said adoringly as she pointed out features. "this is her foot right here, you can see little toes"

"...aww" Kris smiled solemnly and turned to Dan, she hugged him. "_Congratulations_" she said unenthusiastically, Dan felt her hug was limp and cold.

Dan and Kris went back to the kitchen as Serena said bye to Andrew.

"Andrew seems nice" Kris said leaning on to the counter, she seemed distant from Dan.

"Yeah" he bit his lip and stared at the cake.

"I wonder if this is going to become a thing" Kris offered hoping he'd actually strike up a conversation.

"I would have gone with her if she wanted someone to go with her. I mean, she didn't have to bring a stranger" he dug back into the cheesecake.

"Are you jealous?" Kris asked sadly.

"No, No...I just kind of wanted to go with her. It was an important appointment. I'm not going to miss anymore of them"

"Let Andrew go with her, it takes some responsibility off your hands, he keeps her busy and out of our apartment, gives us some alone time"

"Why do you always want her out of our apartment? she's only been here a few days" he reminded her.

"I know, I just miss it when it was the two of us" she wrapped her hands around his neck. She stared into his eyes and smiled lightly. "You're having a baby girl"

"I am" he nodded. It still hadn't sunk in yet. Infact, Serena being pregnant didn't even seem to have much of an impact on him despite her being seven months and very visibly pregnant he had yet to really believe that there was actually going to be a baby.

"My mom called and asked if we wanted to go there for dinner" Kris said before pressing a kiss on his lips.

"uhuuuk" he made a disgusted sound turning away from her.

"Come on, you need to resolve your issues with her"

"Kris your mom hates me, she'll do anything she can to convince people i'm the most awful guy on the planet, can't you just go alone?"

"Can you blame her?" she said honestly. "There was a series of events that..."

"I know!, I know" he didn't want to hear it again.

"If you don't come she'll never accept you again. Prove to her that you're the same guy I introduced her to a year ago"

"Okay" he nodded.

XOXOXOXOX

It was about one in the morning when Serena woke up thinking about the delicious cheesecake still sitting in the fridge. She tiptoed into the dark kitchen and opened the cold beast. Once she had the cake in her hands she smiled and started to dig in. Dan cleared his throat to get her attention, she whipped around embarrassed.

"...You want a plate?" he smirked.

"No...thank you" she licked her lips and set the cheesecake down, her face starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"Are you willing to share?" he admitted that the cheesecake was exactly why he was up. She handed him a fork and they leaned over the counter taking turns at it.

"So, we're having a girl" Serena looked up at him after a few seconds of silence. They hadn't had a chance to talk about it since Dan was out at Kristen's mom's house all night.

"I know" he nodded. "Come here" he pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes and held on to his bare shoulders feelings completely at home. Like that was exactly where she should be.

"Who would have thought?" Dan said.

"I certainly didn't" she smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I wish I went with you today" he looked kind of sad.

"You had important things to do" she said referring to his job interview.

"They liked me" he sighed.

"That's great" she dug back into the cake.

"Yeah" he said quietly thinking about it. Serena stared at his bare chest.

"Fuck you" she said playfully causing Dan to laugh with confusion. "You're pissing me off" Serena smiled.

"What? why?" he looked up with a smile.

Serena touched his stomach lightly "Because you look like this and I look like a whale" she referred to their very contrasting physiques. "It makes me want to put down the cheesecake. But i wont because it's so good" Dan laughed at her as she continued to eat it.

"You do not look like a whale. You look adorable. It suits you really well. Like I can't remember what you looked like before"

"Shut up" she closed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Kris walked into the kitchen. The first thing Kris noticed was Serena busting out of her nightie as she leaned over the counter.

"Eating cheesecake. You want some?" Kris looked down at her flannel pyjamas. She was feeling self conscious and would never wear something like Serena was wearing.

"No thank you. I'm on diet"

"Kris, you're a stick" Serena laughed. Serena picked up the remainder of the cake from the counter. "Are you done?" she asked Dan if she could put the cake back into the fridge.

"yeah" Dan nodded as she bent over and placed it on the lowest shelf possible. Kris watched as Dan glanced over at her. Even pregnant Serena could make Kris jealous of her figure. Her long limbs hadn't changed one bit.

"Okay i'm off to bed, night" she put her thumb her mouth and removed the last bit of cheesecake.

"Night" Dan smiled.

"Goodnight" Kris said dryly. "When is she going to be gone?" she asked Dan as soon as Serena was out of earshot, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh,...I don't know. It's taking longer than they expected. I think they need to replace the wall in her bathroom now because it has some water damage"

"Of course" Kris smiled sarcastically.

"What?" Dan wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Nothing I'm just grumpy from this diet"

"You don't need to be on a diet" he lifted her and placed her on the counter. She giggled lightly. Serena walked back down the hall to ask if they had anymore blankets. She saw them kissing and she felt a sharp pain rip through her entire body. She should have been used to the idea by now but she wasn't. Seeing Dan with Kris made her jealous and angry. She started to walk back to bed pretending she didn't see anything. Her heart leap in her chest and her breathing quickened.

"Serena?" Kris made her stop half way.

"Uh..I was wondering if you had more blankets but I figured they might be in the closet" she smiled saving herself.

"They're in the drawer under the tv" Dan explained.

"Okay..."

"Or she could put on a sweater" Kris said in a low tone.

"What are you talking about?" Dan sighed.

"Look at the way she's dressed" Dan turned to check out Serena as she opened the drawer.

"Don't look" she smacked him on the arm.

"I think she's trying to...seduce you" Kris said seriously in a whisper.

"HA...," Dan made a sarcastic laugh. "She's seven months pregnant I highly doubt she's trying to seduce anyone" he whispered.

"It bothers me" Kris pouted knowing Dan would reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

"I only have eyes for you" he leaned in and kissed her. When Serena got up with a stack of blankets Kris stopped her.

"Serena, I think i'm going to throw you a shower"

"...a what?" she turned.

"A shower, a baby shower"

"Yeah but why?, why would you...?" she was surprised and almost panicked.

"Because you threw me a wedding shower"

"Oh Kris, That's okay" she shook her head. "Please don't"

"No I want to"

"Please don't'" she repeated herself, then looked at Dan with her eyes widening hoping they still had that telepathic understanding of one another.

"Why wouldn't you want a shower?" Dan asked confused, his hand was still rubbing up Kristen's thigh and Serena felt her eyes prick with tears. Serena found it completely unreceptive of Dan to think she'd want her baby daddy's girlfriend to throw her a shower.

"Umm, It's a really nice gesture but no thank you"

"Serena..." Dan called her as she turned around he could see she looked upset.

"_I have to go to bed. I work tomorrow_" she said in her bravest voice before walking into her temporary room.

XOXOXOXOXXO

Serena looked up from her desk at work and smiled at Andrew who kept shouting out baby name suggestions.

"Bianca!" Andrew stuck his pencil up in the air from his desk.

"Hmm, no I don't know" she shot him down for the third time.

"Alexandria"

"Alexandria Van der Woodsen?, too long" Serena made an amused sound.

"Okay so a shorter name?" Andrew asked.

"Please" she went back to her computer.

"...Amanda"

"I have issues with that name" she kept typing.

"Rachel"

"HA!, I have more issues with that name" Serena shook her head.

"Okay how bout Olivia?"

"Oh stop now, because you just keep picking winners" she said sarcastically.

"I'm giving up" Andrew laughed. "Sarah?" he contradicted his last statement.

"..."

"What you have issues?"

"More than you know"

"How?"

"I don't really want to go into it"

"Carly?"

"Hmm, doesn't really go with her lastname" Serena said.

"What? Van der Woodsen, yeah it does"

"...yeah" Serena didn't realize she was still thinking of Humphrey, she needed to get that out of her head but for some reason it just kept coming up.

"If I ever have a daughter I want to name her Madelyn" Andrew said.

"I like that" Serena smiled. "That's really cute"

"You can't have my baby name" Andrew said defensively.

"Why not?" she smirked. "If you didn't want me to pick it you shouldn't have told me about it"

"You really like it?"

"Yeah. I think that's it" she smiled happy that she has settled on a name.

XOXOXOX

The only person missing from dinner was Kris. Her mom was having a dinner again and Dan didn't exactly feel like attending. The night before didn't seem to work in his favour.

"Of course you would find a guy that's completely okay with the fact you're seven months pregnant" Blair rolled her eyes at dinner. Serena always got through life easy like this.

"Luck I guess" she smiled. "He's really nice and he loves kids, he likes going to see the ultrasounds and he's been helping me with baby names" she smiled cutely thinking about Andrew.

"Wow, that's really sweet" Blair was surprised.

"I don't really know where it's going yet but,...thank you" she stopped to thank Nate who filled her glass with more water. "It has potential"

"What names do you like?" Jenny asked.

"I'm leaning towards Madelyn. Andrew suggested it but I don't know yet"

"Is that really Andrew's place?" Dan piped up.

"He's just handing out suggestions" Serena answered. "It's not like he has any say"

"Yeah but if he throws out a suggestion you like, it's like _he_ named her" he finished the rest of his coffee.

"Dan..." Serena rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying" he held his hands up.

"Fine,...I wont let him give me name suggestions" her eyes shifted.

"I didn't say that" Dan shook his head. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Give me suggestions" Serena looked at Dan.

"What?"

"Help me" she stared at him. "You don't want Andrew to help me so go ahead Dan, it's your place isn't it?" she waited.

"Oh I'd be no good at that" he confessed.

"Then shut up"

Blair smirked looking back and forth at them. They never shared tension like that before.

XOXOXOXOX

(Please review. I know I said steamy flashbacks and you'll get them but it didn't really fit into this chapter. Bare with me. Things need to be said to get to the goods of this story. I have it mapped out entirely I just need to fit in the sexy parts and make everything flow together nicely. Oh and I know I always give them girls in my stories which is weird because I find boy babies way more fun lol I just can't see DS with boys. No idea what it is. Thanks for reading)

-XOXO Faryn


	19. Are you okay?

( I noticed a huge drop in my reviews for this story. I used to get so many that it's sad to see them stop. I understand that DS seem to be losing fans by the day because people are frustrated with them on the show but I really love getting reviews that help me understand what i'm doing right and wrong. They really help me along and I appreciate them so much. I hope you like this chapter. Kris is going to get thrown under the bus in this one so I think most of you will enjoy it. Oh and you get your sexy time. **RATED M **for a reason. Thanks for reading, please review FQ)

**OX (Are you okay?) XO**

**Present**

"No,...Dan...no!" Serena was adamant.

"Why not? she really wants to" he followed her around the apartment.

"Do you really think it would be wise to have your girlfriend throw your _baby mama_ a shower? does that sound like a good idea to you?" her eyes widened with question. He was being ridiculous. All night he had been trying to get Serena to reconsider the offer but she wouldn't have it.

"It sounds perfectly fine to me" Dan said with his palms up. "You'll be happy, she'll be happy...,"

Serena cut him off to say "...you're naive"

"Think about it" Dan's voice dropped to low hum hoping she'd reconsider, he didn't want to chase her around anymore. All he ever wanted was for his girlfriend and his best friend to get along. But this wasn't a perfect world and he knew this might be a struggle.

"No!, Blair is throwing me one in a few weeks. I don't need another one. Especially not hosted by someone who hardly knows me and has every right to hate me. It's weird and it's not happening" throwing her hair into a ponytail she collapsed on to the couch.

Kris walked into the apartment and set her keys down. Serena couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Kristen was stick thin with curves in all the right places, her dark hair was shiny and so were her ice blue eyes. "Hi sweetie" she kissed Dan as he approached her. Kris as usual wouldn't acknowledge Serena's presence. Dan was sensing the tension between the two of them was getting thicker by the day.

"How was your movie?" Dan asked his girlfriend.

"Oh my god, it was so sad. I bawled. Such a tear jerker. Your shirt would have been soaked" she laughed pulling at Dan's sweater.

"You kidding me? I don't cry, I'm rugged and manly" he put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest, Serena was amused by his behaviour.

"You're right...," she thought for a moment about how she never saw Dan show any sort of emotion before.

Serena looked up at Dan's picture board and smiled slightly when she saw a picture of Dan's literary idol, Kris probably didn't even know who he was.

**Flashback**

Serena saw the news report on television when she was at the salon getting her dyed. Jeremiah Harris passed away from kidney failure just hours ago. She knew that Dan probably received a personal phone call.

With half dried hair, Serena opened the door to their apartment and walked through to the kitchen. Dan was cutting up carrots and putting them into a huge pot, he looked up when he heard her walk in, then looked back down and kept chopping harshly on to the cutting board.

"_I'm so sorry_" she walked up behind him and held on his chest pressing a kiss on his shoulder. "_Are you okay?_" she sounded like she might cry knowing how much Jeremiah had meant to Dan.

"The funeral _is u_h...on Monday. Can you come with me?" his body froze underneath hers.

"Of course" she held him a little longer and saw him wipe his eyes with his sleeve. "Aw Dan" she turned him around and he held on to her tightly.

"I feel really silly" he smiled a little through his watery eyes.

"Don't feel silly. You looked up to him, he taught you things. It's not silly at all" she held his head on to her shoulder and stroked the back of his neck slowly.

"I never got to tell him how much he inspired me. I always thought i'd get another chance"

"He knows" she continued to smooth out his hair.

That night Dan read his favourite passage from his favourite Jeremiah Harris book aloud to Serena.

"That's beautiful. One day you'll read me your stuff right?" she turned to him when he was done. His head was propped up by a pillow and he had thick framed reading glasses on. She loved when he wore them but always teased him for looking like a dork.

"When I'm dead someone can read you passages from my book" he pulled his glasses off and smiled at her.

"Don't talk like that" she said seriously.

"I was joking"

"I know but don't. I don't know what i'd do" she brought him into a hug.

**Present**

The next day Dan cooked breakfast for both the women in his life.

"Thanks babe" Serena thanked Dan as he set a plate of breakfast in front of her. Kristen looked up from her waffles and glared at Serena. They were going on three weeks of Serena living with them and Kris was getting fed up that she had to share Dan's attention.

"Dan?" Serena called out for him as he fixed himself a plate.

"Mhmm?"

"Can you heat up the syrup please?"

"Absolutely" Kris watched as Dan compiled to every last request Serena had without missing a beat.

"What do you want to drink?" Dan asked Serena.

"Umm orange juice?"

"We only have the stuff with pulp and you hate pulp" he said peering into the fridge.

"Oh ew. I thought you hated the stuff with pulp"

"I do. Kris likes it" Kristen started to feel like she was invisible as they talked like she wasn't even there. "Want me to strain it?" Dan asked. Kristen shook her head with a giggle knowing that straining the orange juice must have been a joke.

"Would you mind?" Serena asked, Kristen's face dropped wondering if she was serious.

"Not at all" Dan grabbed her a glass and began fixing it with a small strainer he dug out of the drawer.

"_Unbelievable_" Kris said under her breath. "Dan, while you're up can you bring me the jam I like?" she asked him. When Dan came back to the table he handed Serena her orange juice and Kris a jar of blueberry jam. Serena smiled contently at Dan letting him know her juice was perfect and Kris stared at him unimpressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he dug into his breakfast.

"This is blueberry,...I asked for my favourite"

"Oh, blueberry is Serena's!," he pointed at her when he realized why he made the error. Dan went back to the pantry and came back with another jar of jam.

"...raspberry?" Kris could have cried as he set it down in front of her. They had spent their whole trip in Spain talking about eachother's likes and dislikes and she was sure he'd remember her favourite jam after they had spent more than seven months living together.

"Is that not it?" he started to get up out of his chair.

"No" she shook her head.

"Kris, let him eat his breakfast before it gets cold" Serena laughed.

"...It's grape" she inhaled and got up to get it herself. When she was on her way back to the table Dan's chair was pulled up close to Serena and he was feeling the baby kick.

"This is so funny" Dan listened to the baby hiccup as Serena ate her pancakes. Kristen's ice blue eyes stared at Dan as he pressed his ear up against Serena's stomach. Serena unfazed by what he was doing just continued eating.

"Okay i'm done" Kris shoved her plate away from her. "I'll see you guys later" she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door without giving them another glance.

"WAIT!" Dan got up and followed her. "Give me some sugar" he made her giggle with his lips sticking out.

Serena kept eating trying to pretend they weren't in the other room making out. Her baby kicked again and she sighed wondering how in the hell she got pregnant in the first place. Dan and Serena had been having sex since second semester of their senior year in college. Never using protection other than the pill she had managed to avoid this for nearly a year. What had changed that one night? Not to mention all the times they'd slept together when they were teenagers. She hated to admit it but she and Dan were very relaxed when it came to birth control. They trusted one another to such an extent it just seemed like an unnecessary precaution.

"You had so many chances...Why now?" she rubbed her belly. "I wanted you someday...preferably after daddy and I got married but that's not going to happen" her nose scrunched up. "The timing might be wrong but your daddy is right... so everything is all good" she smiled then remembered Dan and Kris were making out in the foyer, she took her mind of it by thinking of something else.

**Flashback**

Serena could see that nerves were getting the better of him. He seemed pretty confident while they were making out but the second Serena was completely nude he become really on edge, his breathing quickened as he started to worry about what was actually going to happen. Her breasts were one thing, he'd seen them before and he'd played with them before but no panties only made him wonder if he was going to fail her. "_Relax_" she ran her hands down his neck starting at his ears until they landed on his chest. Dan exhaled trying to get himself to calm down as she hooked a leg around him, he swallowed hard.

"_Dan_" she whispered in his ear and took hold of his hands. "_Don't be nervous,_" she smiled. Dan nearly wanted to leave which made him feel like a complete was so nervous he wanted to wait for another time, a time when he might feel more confident. He wondered if he could just leave his undershirt on when Serena pulled his button up off, throwing it to the side. Not because he was nervous about her seeing him shirtless, but it just seemed too real if they were both completely free of clothing.

"We're really going to do this" Serena smiled her eyes finding a comfortable place in his.

"I know" he said as she pulled his undershirt off. Fake snowflakes continued to fall from the sky and she couldn't think of a better place or time for them to do this. She had never wanted to sleep with anyone as much as she had with Dan. Serena ran her hands down his torso that was hovering over her.

"Come here" she pulled his face close to hers and kissed him passionately until she could feel his tongue along hers. Somehow he eased into her kisses. Kissing was something he was familiar with when it came to her and she knew he'd relax more if she kept kissing him. Dan's hands rested respectfully on her hips.

"Dan?" she smirked pulling away from his lips.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to be so respectful babe" she smiled at him with complete adoration. She loved that about him he was always so cautious when it came to being offensive but at this moment she wanted him to know he could touch her anywhere and she wouldn't object. Dan wasn't sure he knew what she meant.

"_I'm yours_" she whispered in his ear. "_Touch me_" she purred making a little confidence grow inside him. Hesitant at first he moved his hands to her breasts, he was familiar with them. Serena arched her back as he teased her, watching every move she made to see if she was liking what he was doing. His hands then slid down her body and gave her a little squeeze on her behind which she loved. Serena lifted her hands and undid his belt as his hands rested at her sides. When his pants were around his ankles Serena felt him with her hands through his boxers. Dan inhaled a little not believing that this really was happening. Serena giggled a little seeing his reaction. The sweat forming on his forehead wasn't a good sign.

"_This is supposed to be fun_" she kissed him knowing he was taking it way too seriously. She took his hand and guided it between her legs. She was shocked when he seemed to know exactly what he should be doing down there. She moaned a little as he found every button. Dan was so gentle as he explored her, Serena seemed to find that endearing. She noticed he was watching her intrigued at the reactions she had to what he was doing. He began kissing her neck at the same time until Serena was literally feeling no pain.

"_You really like that_" he smiled content that he was providing her with pleasure.

"_I love it_" she kissed him deeply so content that with in a matter of minutes her and Dan would have taken their relationship to the next level. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to be enjoyable for both of them. Dan kissed her neck and collarbone as she raked her nails up his back. She harshly pulled on the side of his boxers getting a little aggressive as she squirmed under him. Serena took his length in her hand for the first time and glanced up at him hoping he was enjoying himself. With one last meaningful kiss they had a wordless exchange knowing they were ready for the next step. Both completely free of clothing, Dan laid on top of Serena propping himself up on his forearms resting on either side of Serena's naked body. They were covered by a warm blanket and all signs pointed to go. Their eyes locked, Serena guided him with just the slightest of help and that was it, he was finally where she wanted him to be. Dan made a noise that told her that he liked this. She loved that he had never felt anything quite like what she was providing for him. Serena's eyes closed and she pressed her body close to him, her hands wrapping around his neck, just wanting to feel him for a moment. Dan had no objections because he was still wondering why he was ever so nervous about this. This was amazing. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist and moved slightly, she was looking up at him.

",..._we're having sex_" Dan announced in a whisper as he moved out of her slowly with his hand tightly linked with hers. Serena couldn't help but giggle at him as he moved back in.

"_we are_" she smiled as he lowered his lips for a kiss.

**Present**

"What you giggling about?" Dan sat back down at his breakfast. Serena was still thinking dirty thoughts.

"Nothing" she smirked thinking it not appropriate to tell him she was thinking about the first time they slept together. The man in front of her was not the nervous sixteen yearold boy he once was. Serena found herself getting flushed as she looked up at Dan's arms. His new workout regime was really working for him and she had been having very erotic dreams lately. None of which were appropriate to tell anyone, not even Blair. She read that her hormones would do things like that to her. The pregnancy books said she'd dream about celebrities and random strangers but all she had been dreaming about was Dan.

"Nothing" she looked down at her eggs bashfully.

"It's something,...Tell me" he urged wanting to be let in on her joke.

"I can't tell you"

"Oh come on, you tell me everything"

"I...had a sex dream" she confessed with a grin.

"Sweet!" he was happy for her. "Was it any good?" Dan could tell by Serena's cheeky smile that the answer was yes.

"Mhmm" she smirked into her orange juice trying to stop looking at him like a piece of meat.

"You want more?" he asked seeing her plate was empty.

"Please" she handed him her plate. As Dan got up to fill her plate she checked him out.

**xoxoxox**

Later that night Kris picked up Indian for dinner. She had ordered her and Dan's favourite without thinking about Serena.

"Oh Serena, I completely forgot you were here. I'm so dumb" she smacked her forehead. Serena could see right through Kris and her 'forgetful' ways.

"Oh that's okay" she spoke as Dan pulled the food containers out of the bag.

"Kris, she's been living here for three weeks, how could you forget?" Serena was baffled at how Dan couldn't see through how phoney she was being.

"I know, I just forgot. Serena have some of my curry" she began putting it on a plate.

"Oh,...I can't have spicy food right now. It could send me into premature labour" she explained.

"No way" she looked shocked. "Wow" she pretended she was concerned as she began eating her dinner.

"Yeah, my doctor strictly told me to stay away from it until i'm nine months"

"Yeah we wanna keep her in there a little longer" Dan touched Serena's stomach. "I'll go and get you something" Dan told Serena. "What do you want?" he asked.

"...It's okay I don't need anything"

"Yes you do. What do you want?"

"I'm fine. I'll just have some leftovers from last night"

"No, you're not eating leftovers. What do you want?" he persisted

"Dan, she said she doesn't want anything," Dan ignored Kris and started throwing out ideas.

"How bout that low-mein from the place you like?" Serena smirked a little.

"Yeah?" he asked her smiling face.

"Dan, you're really going to drive up town for lo mein?" Kris asked knowing the place Serena liked was more than a fifteen minute drive.

"Why not?, What do you want girly?" Kris looked up confused, she was nearly positive 'girly' was strictly for her.

"Lo-Mein?" she questioned wondering if that was okay. Dan grabbed his wallet off the counter.

"Serena, let Dan eat before his food gets cold" Kris said icily.

"Alright, see you in a bit" he walked out not hearing Kris. When he was gone Serena felt like she was walking on eggshells. She didn't say anything to Kris, she just went to her room and waited for Dan. Just before Dan arrived home Serena reheated his food in the microwave and had it all out on a plate for him. They ate together at the table as Kris sat alone in the living-room. She could hear them laughing and going on about inside jokes that always seemed to end with more roars of laughter. Kris finally felt relief when Serena told Dan she was going to bed to read. After he finished cleaning the kitchen he sat on the couch with her.

"Can we talk?" Kris snuggled close to him.

"What about?"

"I just,...umm I feel really neglected right now" she cut to the chase. "Serena takes up all of your attention and I just feel like you're taking so much care of her that you don't have time for me"

"Of course I have time for you" he put his arm around her.

"But, you drove across the city for her, you cancelled our trip for her. I just can't help but wonder if you'd do those things for me" she closed her eyes hoping for reassurance.

"Kris, as far as i'm concerned Serena can have whatever she wants right now. It just makes things easier. We can go to Spain some other time" her eyes opened immediately. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Yeah...we can" she said with lack of enthusiasm. After a moment Kris knocked on Serena's door.

"Come in"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just reading" she showed her the 'what to expect when you're expecting' she had been reading for months now.

"I think we need to have a talk" Kris walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Okay" Serena put her book down.

"you think you have Dan wrapped around your finger don't you?" she glared. Serena was taken aback and wasn't sure how she should respond but she knew she felt like she was being attacked.

"I do" Serena said smugly, deciding that she wasn't going to let Kris walk all over her like this, she was going to stand up for herself.

"Do you know how immature you sound?" Kris rolled her eyes.

"...I'm not the one who came in here looking for a fight Kris" she inhaled knowing she needed to move out as soon as possible.

"I don't know why I ever thought you were harmless. I should have been suspicious of you from the start. The slutty clothes, the constant attention" her eyes peered into Serena's soul.

"What?...you think i've been after Dan this whole time?"

"Haven't you been?..."

"You're pathetic" Serena looked back at her book as an attempt to be done with the conversation.

"No, I think you are,...probably got yourself knocked up on purpose"

"excuse me?" she dropped the book.

"and what has that done for you sweetie? Nothing, because he's still with _me," _

Serena's jaw dropped, she was completely offended.

"It's time to face the facts. he's mine" Kris continued.

"Kris,...it's time for you to also face a fact" she rubbed her belly in circular motion. "In one way or another, _he'll always be mine_" she didn't know why she said it. She knew she shouldn't have but it felt good to remind Kris that she wasn't going anywhere. With that said, Kris stormed out of Serena's room looking for Dan.

"OUT! she needs to get out now!" Kris annunciated her words carefully when she ran into the livingroom.

"What?, what are you talking about?"

"Serena has stayed long past her welcome" Dan looked up at Serena wonder what had happened in the short period of time they had been alone together.

"What's going on?" Dan asked the blonde.

"Why don't you ask paranoid over here" Serena pointed at Kris.

"I'll help you pack Serena, let's go..."

"Okay, you both need to smarten up because I don't want to end up on Jerry Springer" The amusement was clear in Dan's voice, Serena laughed at his joke knowing that their situation would be perfect for Springer. Kris starred daggers at Serena's laughing face. The coquettish sound of Serena's laugh always bothered Kristen.

"...More like Maury" Kris looked over her shoulder at Serena with a wink.

"You're unbelievable!" Serena yelled. "She's Dan's! get used to it"

"Yeah, well we'll see about that"

"Are you joking right now?" Serena's eyes rolled.

"We're having a paternity test done" Kris said seriously looking over at Dan. "and then..."

"No, no we're not,..." Dan got Kris to stop talking with his hand out. "What is the matter with both of you?"

"She ruins everything!" Kris yelled before Serena could say anything.

"Like what?" Dan asked being mediator.

"Our Valentine's day, our trip to Spain, OUR WEDDING!" she screamed listing the items on her fingers.

"She did not ruin our wedding...I did"

"Oh come on" Serena threw her head back with sheer frustration. " I didn't ruin your wedding"

"You're right...you ruined my life!" she got up and ran into their bedroom crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dan followed Kris into their bedroom leaving Serena with her hands crossed over her chest.

"I'm packing my things so you wont have to worry about me okay" Serena poked her head in their room to see Dan pushing the hair out of Kristen's soaked face. The bitch even looked gorgeous when she cried.

"Serena..." Dan sighed. He didn't want her to leave.

"I just...I just..." Kris kept crying so Dan stayed to comfort her knowing Serena could take care of herself, he'd call her later.

"just what?" he frowned.

"I just want to be your one and only" she was shaking like a leaf and Dan pulled her into a tighter hug.

"I know, I know. But Kris,...you have to get used to this" he said seriously holding her hands and looking in her eyes. "You've known this for a long time now. I have another woman in my life and i'll have two in a couple months" he was honest with her. He could never promise her that she was his 'one and only'

"I know" she wiped her tears. "It'll just take some getting used to"

"It will" he nodded.

"Do you think Serena hates me?"

"No, she's probably just confused"

"What if I just throw her that shower?," she relaxed a little and stopped crying. "Maybe I should just surprise her with it" she smiled.

"Go for it" Dan encouraged her.

"I love you" Kris said sincerely before closing the space between their lips. She was rushed and eager and started to confuse Dan.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she unbuttoned his shirt and climbed on top of him.

"It's been a long time and Serena's gone" she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. "I'm gonna rock your world" she smiled mischievously.

"Oh is that so?" he asked awkwardly wondering where she got the sudden energy. "Kris,..." Dan just stared up at her as she removed her bra.

"What? you don't want me?"

Dan wondered about Serena but then looked up at the woman staring down at him. He helped her with the rest of her clothes before pulling a shiny, wrapped device out of his drawer.

"We don't need that" she snuggled up to him.

"Yes we do" he insisted. Kris snatched the condom from his hand and threw it to the floor before undoing his belt. Dan pulled another from the drawer not sure what her game was.

"I don't want to use one" she said seriously hovering over him.

"Well, we aren't doing this if we don't use one" his eyes looked up at her.

"...so you have to use protection with me, and not with Serena?" Dan rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"we're not doing this tonight" he said not wanting to fight again as he threw the wrapper back into the drawer and shutting it closed.

"So, you can have babies with her and not me?" she said seriously.

"Kris...," he groaned looking away from her which was hard with her laying on top of him. "that's not the same thing. I'm 24 yearsold do you think I need the responsibility of two babies with different mothers? because I don't"

"I'm going to be your wife"

Dan just ignored her and turned over wondering why she assumed they were going to get married. He certainly hadn't asked her, she wasn't wearing a ring and he didn't plan on giving her one.

"Dan..."

"No"

"Dan,...come on"

"I'm going out" he stood and buttoned his shirt back up.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

Serena was watching 'Sixteen and pregnant' at Blair's. She thought the title of the show was so preposterous she had to check it out. Somehow the show put her at ease. Watching all these young girls in their predicaments made her wonder why she ever thought she unfit to be a mother. These girls were still in high school, they didn't have jobs, they didn't have their own homes and somehow they seemed to manage. Serena had a good job, a good home, a great support system and the father of her baby couldn't be anymore supportive of her. Confidence seemed to radiate from her as she turned to her book and flipped through it during a commercial.

"What are you reading?" Dan asked peering in from the hallway. Serena jumped slightly.

"Oh, you scared me" she looked up not expecting him. "...Just some baby naming books" she answered his question.

"I thought you decided on Madelyn" he walked over to her, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not sure anymore. Ever since you mentioned that it's like Andrew named her I don't like it as much" she sighed.

"Oh don't listen to me" he climbed up on the bed and propped his head up on a pillow before resting his hand on Serena's stomach. "I'm really sorry" Dan apologized for Kris.

"It's okay" Serena pressed her lips together.

"She's just jealous of the attention I give you"

"Well,...I admit that i'm jealous of the attention you give her so it's fine" she smiled. The baby caused a ripple across Serena's stomach, they laughed a little.

"That feels so funny from the inside" she explained.

"That scares me" Dan admitted stretching his arms over his head.

"It's just a baby not an alien!" she laughed heartily at him.

"No, I mean that she's a person we're responsible for" he looked deep in thought as he stared at the ceiling.

"that is scary" she agreed.

"Not to mention worry about" he sighed.

"Sure there's a lot of scary things but there's a lot of amazing things too" Dan turned to her and nodded in agreement.

"I think it's pretty freaking cool that we have something that links us for life" he smiled

"I know!" she agreed elated. "Name her!" Serena got excited and handed him the book.

"Whaaaat?" he thought she was being silly.

"I want you to help me. She's your baby"

"Then name her Madelyn. I like it" he tried giving the book back.

"No, I want you to name her"

"I can't. I have no idea where to begin"

"Think about it and let me know if anything ever pops into your head because I really want you to do it" she was dead serious.

"Why?"

"Because I do. I want her to know her dad named her not some guy her mom worked with"

"You might think differently when I come up with something ridiculous" he said dryly.

"Just don't come up with anything ridiculous" she smiled.

XOXOXOX

**Three days later**

"I don't want to go. All I want to do is scream when I see her now. She drives me insane!" Serena explained as she walked down the hall of the building and stopped at Dan's door.

"Maybe she wants to apologize" Jenny said. When they opened the door it was apparent Serena's wishes were not respected and Kris had thrown her a baby shower.

"Oh that's...so wrong" Blair looked up at the banner that said 'It's a Boy' hanging from the living room ceiling.

"Surprise!" Kris smiled greeting them, she must have forgotten all about the fight her and Serena had a few days before. " They didn't have any 'It's a girl' banners. I hope it's okay" she laughed with her hand on her chest. Swelling with fake pride Kris always knew how to put on a show for her friends and family. Serena never failed to see through her nice girl performances.

"I suppose it'll do" Serena inhaled knowing this was going to be a bad idea.

Naturally a women's only event Chuck decided to throw his bachelor party the same night. For whatever reason Kris thought it would be smart and fun to throw a baby shower that started at seven pm. About twenty five women that Serena had only ever met at Dan and Kristen's wedding were in Dan's apartment.

"This doesn't look anything like a baby shower" Jenny whispered to Blair while looking around.

"I was thinking the same thing. There's booze?" Blair looked bewildered as she watched Kristen's sister have all of her friends try on dresses in the bedroom. It looked like a sleepover party slash high class cocktail party.

"Serena you should try on one of these gowns, they're from a private Stella McCartney collection that my sister pulled out of storage. No one has even seen these yet" Kris beamed. Serena bit her lip and Kris' face dropped. "Oh,...I completely forgot you'll never fit into one of them. They're all size two and size four" she winced. "At least come look at them" she pulled Serena by the hand. Serena turned back to her friends needing to be saved.

"Oh they're really pretty" Serena commented on the dresses while looking through them. It was funny because this 'private collection' had been shown to her by Stella herself just a few weeks prior.

"Do you think this would look good on me?" she held a dress up to her.

"Sure" Serena nodded.

"Maybe i'll just try it on" she whipped her clothes off until she was just standing in her bra and panties. Serena looked away knowing Kris just wanted her to see how fit she was.

"Well do you like it?" she put her hand on her hip once she was in the dress.

"um...yeah. It's beautiful" Serena commented.

"I know right!, maybe we can get you one after this little one is born?...you could eventually be back at a size two" Serena smiled sarcastically, she hated when Kris touched her stomach.

"_Yeah don't count on it_" one of Kristen's friends said under her breath. Serena had enough with the dresses and sat down with Jenny and Blair. The only people she actually knew.

"Why did he do this?" Serena asked Jenny sternly thinking maybe she had some kind of clue as to why her brother was a jackass.

"Serena do you want some..." Kristen looked at the champagne and cocktails when she came out of the bedroom. "...water?" she smiled.

"I'm fine thanks" she smiled. Serena tried to make the best of this night knowing she was probably the only person that was uncomfortable. Jenny and Blair had been by her side all night and kept making jokes behind Kristen's back and cheering her up. Serena was eating some cake when she overheard a conversation between Kristen and one of her best-friend's mothers.

"Kristen, do you want to have children someday?" the woman asked.

"Well, I definitely want to wait until i'm married. You know..._do it right?_. The way it was intended" Kris answered.

Serena poked her cheek with her tongue and felt the sting of the insult hurdled in her direction.

"I'd never be so silly as to have that happen before i've settled down and found the right man" she added. Serena's eyes blinked. "I mean I've found mine obviously but _some people_ haven't" she whispered and looked up at Serena thinking she couldn't hear her.

"You're not mad?" The woman asked Kris. "This is a very strange situation dear"

"...I'm not mad. Would I be throwing a shower if I was mad?" This was Kristen's saving grace. Serena knew she needed to keep strong because showing any kind of weakness was exactly what Kris wanted. "I'm just going to sit down for a little while" she walked into her old room and sat on the bed.

**_How's your night? -S _**she texted Dan. She closed her eyes and listened to the music coming from the living-room. It was nearly nine thirty and she was getting sleepy. She could have sworn someone referred to her as Billie Jean out there and she really didn't feel comfortable.

_**good. Hows urs -D **_her phone chimed within a minute.

**I'm kind of tired -S** she sent back

**_The gop to slep - D _**Serena laughed at his message and rested her fingers on the key pad of her cellphone for a moment before typing.

_**I can't, I have guests. Dan Humphrey are you drunk? -S**_

_**I'm at a bachl partyy k? -D **_

**_I know, Blair told me you guys started drinking at her kitchen table at three_** **-S** She laughed as she pressed send

_**SCOTCHhhhhh AND BOURBON! -D **_Serena giggled knowing Dan was having fun

_**Well I hope you're having more fun than me -S**_

_**it's okk. What's wron? -D**_

_**Nothing -S**_

_**Rinaaa what's wrong? -D**_

**_Nothing Humphrey have fun at your bachelor party -S _**she sighed knowing she couldn't be mad at him for thinking a shower would be a good idea. She was about to head back into the party when her phone chimed.

_**Hws our ba? -D **_She was surprised he sent her a message now, it had been a few minutes without a reply.

_**Come again? -S**_

**_Hows oour Baya? -D_**

**_Bayb*_** **-D** he corrected himself

**_Baby? _****- S** Serena finally questioned.

_**Yeah how's her? - D**_

_**You're wasted! - S **_Serena laughed as she typed

_**Npe. How's our baya? - D**_

_**bab* -D **_he corrected himself

_**UH! baby* -D **_he corrected again

_**She's good **_**- S** Serena put her hand on her bump and smiled

**_I lve her - D_**

**_Me too - S_**

**_I'm coming home now - D_**

**_Why it's not even ten? - S_**

**_no one will give me NE more booze - D_**

**_Good, you seem like you've had enough -S _**she smiled.

"S?, I made you a virgin margarita" Blair opened the door slightly.

"You're the best!" Serena put down her phone and hugged Blair tightly.

"Don't worry about any of this. I'm going to throw you an amazing shower in a couple weeks" she reassured her.

"You're awesome" she hugged Blair again.

"Serena it's time to open presents" Kris knocked on her door.

Everyone gathered around her and she couldn't help but yawn it was ten pm and she was getting accustom to being in bed with a good book by now.

"Serena, hun. Let's try not to yawn okay? you have guests" Kris gave her a little nudge.

"Then why the hell would she throw at night time baby shower?" Blair said through clenched teeth to Jenny.

"Umm, thanks Betty" Serena looked around trying to figure out who Betty was after she read a card with a really sweet inscription. "Um..." she felt really uncomfortable. "Would it be okay if I took a break?" Serena told Kris feeling completely awkward.

"Of course" Kris announced to everyone that they would resume in a few minutes.

"Are you hungry?" Kris asked sweetly. Serena smiled thankful.

"I'll get you something" she practically jumped out of her chair to fix Serena a plate of food.

"Can we leave now?" Blair leaned over. All the women talked amongst themselves, Serena took a deep breath and told Blair that she was trying to make the best of this.

"Here you go sweetie" Kris handed her a plate of various things. Serena took one bite of the pasta on her plate before spitting it right into a napkin. She handed Kris the plate back and stood up frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked.

"it's spicy" Serena inhaled. She wasn't sure if it was everything all hitting her at once but she started to cry. "_I told you_..."tears pricked her eyes, she wiped them quickly trying to keep her composure.

"Oh my god!, i'm so sorry I didn't mean..."

"are you crazy?" Blair stared at Kris, then stood up to comfort Serena. Now without feeling the need to gain composure Serena told everyone she was sorry but she couldn't do it anymore.

"_I'm exhausted_..." she cried. "Please I...would feel terrible taking things from people I hardly know so please take your gifts home with you. I'm very sorry but it's been an emotional day for me and..." she looked up and saw the banner, which only made her cry harder. "_This is a girl_" she told everyone with her hands wrapped around her baby bump. Her eyes were glossy and full of tears as she ran out of the apartment, Blair and Jenny ran after her.

"Hi pretty girl" Dan fumbled down the hallway as she was just about to open her door.

"Wait, why are you crying?" Dan looked severely concerned as he cupped her face with both his hands. Serena pressed her lips together and shook her head not wanting to talk about it but a tear rolled over her nose and she sniffled.

"What's this about?" he stumbled a little due to the amount of drinks in his system.

"..._It's just...i'm sitting in at a party that is supposed to be meant for me._..it isn't supposed to be so hard. I shouldn't feel like people are looking down on me" she continued to cry. Dan pulled her into a hug and grabbed him tightly.

"This was a dumb idea" she sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I should have known better" he hugged her tighter his head feeling heavy. Serena pulled away from him and walked into her apartment.

"Hey" he stumbled in after her as Blair and Jenny came to her rescue. "Just wait a second" he slurred a little as he told them to wait outside until he talked to her.

"It's your baby" she sniffled.

"I know" Dan smiled in a goofy way Serena couldn't ignore.

"You're trashed" she smiled through her tears as he sat beside her.

"Jus a little" he held his fingers out to show her how little.

"Did you ever question it?" she asked getting back on topic. "Do you question if I'm just putting you on and this is some other guy's baby?" she looked up, her eyes full of tears.

"No" he said simply. "Not once has that ever crossed my mind...well _until now_" he looked like he was deep in thought and she laughed through her tears.

Dan closed his eyes with a goofy smile, He began to feel himself spinning.

"I guess you had fun tonight" she laughed wiping her eyes.

"Hmm,...oh" he laughed picking up a couple pacifiers that were poking out of the shopping bag on the floor. Serena had just picked them up to put in her hospital bag. "Oh..." he cooed. "For the bay..." Serena just laughed at him.

"Thas cute" he rubbed his face. "I'm gunna be SSSS..ick tomorrow" he announced as he rocked back and fourth.

"I'll make you a hangover cure" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I luh you" he smiled staring at her adoringly. "Havin' my baaaaaaaaabbbb..." he started to sing.

"Dan shhh!" she covered his mouth knowing he was too loud and Blair and Jenny could probably hear him.

"What a wonderful way to say...I LOVE.."

"SHH!" she laughed. "that is an awful song, shut up!" she stared at him, Dan wouldn't stop, he was singing into her hair now and she was pushing him away with laughter.

"Dan, stop...Dan" Serena grabbed her hands and put them on her stomach. "Do you feel that" she pressed them harder against her.

"she's moving" he closed his eyes as if his senses would heighten with them closed. "OOOh man, I love her" he smiled in an excited way that she loved.

"me too" she suddenly realized nothing else mattered. Not Kris and her stupid baby shower, not anything.

"Dan" Kris walked into Serena's bedroom. "Come on" she said sternly looking at his drunken face. "Dan!" she stared at him. "I can't believe it, you're obliterated" she referred to how drunk he was.

"Let's go" she wasn't about to talk to Serena after the little drama she started and didn't even acknowledge she was there. Serena rolled her eyes as she continued to call Dan to follow her like he was a dog.

"Dan!, let's go...now." she snapped her fingers.

"YES SIR!" Dan got on to his shaky feet. Serena couldn't help but laugh at him. He turned around and squeezed her leg "I luh you" he whispered with wide eyes before following Kris.

XOXOXO

(Yeah Kris is getting bitchier and bitchier. She'll get hers don't worry. Andrew will be back but he wasn't really necessary for this chapter. Thanks for reading xox please review :) )


	20. Who's he?

(I know it's been awhile. I'm really sorry I was just so busy and swamped with things in life and now i'm back! :)

**(Who's he?)**

_"Harder!" she cried out grabbing the headboard behind her. Sweat formed on her forehead as she moved in a steady rhythm with him. Her hands ran up and down his back finally grabbing on to his shoulders and grazing her teeth along his earlobe. "That's good" she praised him for his efforts in a sultry drone. As he slowed down she could feel his heart meet hers beat for beat. "Don't stop" she urged dragging her dewy bottom lip on the soft skin of his neck. "Please,..." she breathed with her eyes closed as she felt the start of pleasure waves course through her body. "Oh..." her legs squeezed his hips tightly and she moaned out in pleasure. Her body was now vibrating and pulsing so intensely she was sure she had never felt this good before. "Serena?..." she shut him up with a forceful kiss and continued to ride out one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had in her life. "Serena?" he said again more urgently. Before she could answer him she felt another toe curling wave hit her "Oh Dan..." she played with his hair but still the same expression was on his face. "Serena?" _

"Serena?" Serena's eyes shot open to see Kris standing over her. She yanked the blankets up to her chin worried she was exposed. Her eye lashes fluttered around hoping Kris didn't know what she had been dreaming about. Catching her breath she smiled uncomfortably and asked Kris what she was doing there.

"You're apparently the only one that can get him out of bed" Kris groaned not happy to be asking for Serena's help.

"Umm what?" Serena rubbed her eyes still completely entranced by her dream, she couldn't think of much else. Looking at her rumpled sheets she had Kris explain how she got into her apartment and what it was that she needed.

"Dan has your key" she said simply. "and you are the only one that can get him out of bed with a hangover" she said again with a dreadful groan. "I know I'm the last person you want to see with the events that took place last night but the Jersey Tribune called this morning. They wanted to know if Dan would be willing to come in for another interview at noon and I said that he'll be there. Come help me" she yanked the covers off Serena who was startled and still worried about whether or not she was talking in her sleep like Dan had told her so many times before.

Lifting herself out of bed she carefully she pulled on a sweatshirt. "I can't say i'm happy to see you. I don't think you should be using Dan's key to let yourself into my apartment and..." Kris cut her off before she could continue.

"It's a simple question, can you come help me or not?" she asked roughly wanting a yes or no answer.

"Do you even know what the magic word is?" Serena sneered putting her slippers on.

"...oh you'll make a great mother" Kris said in a sarcastic tone as she led her down the hall and into Dan's apartment. All the decorations from the night before were still up including the "It's a boy!" banner that infuriated Serena. Making a smug gesture Serena pushed past Kris to get to Dan's room, she didn't need to be accompanied; she knew where his room was.

As she proceeded to close the curtains to conceal the sun she could hear Dan grumble from under his black comforter. Kris sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed his leg that peeked from under the blankets. "You gotta get up sweetie" she said in a soothing tone that Serena laughed at. Kristen really was a new when it came to Dan.

"Don't touch him. Come on"

"What are you doing?" Kris followed her into the kitchen and watched her pull a few items out of his cabinets. Kris just watched as Serena mixed lime juice, ice, a few secret ingredients and a tiny splash of vodka into the blender. When she was done mixing it she poured it into the glass and walked back into his bedroom.

"DANIEL!" Serena shouted as she plopped down on to his bed.

"Too loud..." he stuffed a pillow against his ears.

"No, I'm not treating you like a baby. The curtains are closed. Get up!" she shoved him.

"No..." he turned on to his stomach and Serena couldn't help but feel a flutter of butterflies in her stomach when she saw his bare shoulders, the same ones from her previous dream.

"I feel like pure crap" he mumbled into the pillow.

"Well that's what you usually get when you try to keep up with Chuck" Serena explained. "You did this to yourself, now sit up. I made you hangover cure" she shoved him again.

"Dan, you have to go to this interview, it sounds so promising" Kris held her hands together tightly with hope.

"I can't..." he turned back over feeling nauseous.

"Here, just drink it quickly. You know it works" Serena handed him the tall glass of her concoction and he drank it quickly just as she ordered.

Serena ran her hands through his hair with a giggle. "You're going to need a little styling" Dan closed his eyes with a grin, the cure was working it's magic and his nausea was starting to disappear. "Hey, Humphrey, how bout a shower?" he opened his eyes and smiled thankful.

When Dan was in the shower Kris and Serena carried on in silence. Serena cleaned up everything in his kitchen then went to his closet and started pulling things.

"I think the blue makes him look more professional" Kris stated her opinion as Serena walked in and out of Dan's walk-in closet putting together a suit. Most of Dan's clothes were picked or purchased by her, and for that she was very proud of his wardrobe.

"Thinking and knowing are two different things" Serena said discarding the tie Kris was showing her. "Black is business, everyone knows that" she threw a pair of his slacks on the bed and loosely tied a tie for him to throw over his neck. Listening to the attitude coming out of her mouth she could have sworn she was turning into Blair. She didn't seem to care how she treated Kris anymore, she knew they were never going to get along now. The only thing that worried her was what that meant for her and Dan's relationship.

"I got him that tie" Kris put her hands on her hips offended.

"Yeah, and it's his favourite that's why he wears it all the time" Serena laughed at her comment knowing for a fact Dan had never worn that tie.

"You know what? I'm sorry! I just don't know how to please you. I'm always extending the olive branch, always!" Kris stared at her appalled that she was the only one making any effort. Serena's eyebrows raised as Kris continued. "You never try!...I'm always trying to become your friend and all you do is treat me like crap. I'm not going anywhere and you need to get used to it" her voice became like nails on a chalkboard to Serena. It took all she had to not tell her to shut up.

"No, I don't have to get used to anything" Serena turned back to his closet.

"Ugh!" Kris groaned foolishly. Serena was sure she was close to temper tantrum and a foot stamp at this point. "I'm trying so hard here"

"So am I. But i'm not doing it anymore. I'm tired of giving you chances"

"When Dan and I move to Jersey you won't have to deal with me anymore, let's just try and be civil until then"

"Oh, you're positive he's going to get this job aren't you?" Serena asked.

"I am" she smiled confidently.

"Dan loves New York, Kris" she thought she should remind her.

"Work is important to him. We're moving if he gets the job"

"No" Serena shook her head not wanting to believe that.

"Yeah,..." she began when Serena interrupted her.

"I'm not talking about it anymore okay?" Hearing the shower stop she wanted to finish their conversation for Dan's sake. Serena found a white dress shirt without any wrinkles and the outfit was complete.

"Feel better?" Serena asked as Dan emerged from the joining bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Always do" he smiled when he saw the outfit that was waiting for him.

"I thought you would" Serena continued to sit on his bed until it became a slightly awkward situation where his ex girlfriend and current girlfriend were both sitting in front of him waiting for him to lose the towel.

"Umm..." Dan smiled in the awkward way Serena always melted for. Although It was no secret that Serena loved all his smiles, this one was probably her favourite. If Kris hadn't been there Serena was nearly positive he would have dropped the towel and changed but as he stood waiting Serena soon realized she was the person he was waiting on, not Kris.

"Okay, I'll be in the living-room" she couldn't leave until she saw the finished product of the suit she put together.

"You look sexy" Kris grinned up at him once he was dressed.

"Thank you" he leaned over and kissed her on the nose. "Professional though?"

"Of course" she beamed. "If this all goes well, I have an idea for tonight"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked.

"Mmhmm"

When Dan walked out of the bedroom he looked suave and dashing. No one would even know he nearly drank himself to death the night before. One thing Serena noticed was that he was wearing the blue tie that Kris picked.

"Oh you're wearing a blue tie" she inhaled staring at it. "...they must be really interested if they want you to do another interview." she said quickly not wanting to carry on about the tie.

"I guess,...Yay" Dan seemed to force the excitement in his voice. Serena knew he was just losing hope. He had been applying to anything and everything that would have him. The disappointment of not getting the job at New York Times was still present in his mind. There wasn't anything he wanted more than to work there but after being rejected he knew there was a slim chance he'd ever be offered a position.

Dan looked up to the ceiling and noticed the banner that still read 'It's a Boy!' "What's that about?" he asked confused.

"They didn't have any 'it's a girl!' " Kris explained not making it any clearer for Dan.

"Then why bother putting it up at all?" he quickly pulled it down to Serena amusement.

Serena walked out of the apartment and down the hall once Kris told him he was going to be late for his interview and she heard a quick smooching sound she didn't want to witness.

"Hey" Dan followed her a little. She turned and smiled happy with his appearance and how alert he looked. Her hangover cure always worked wonders. Chuck had invented it and passed it on to all his friends.

"I'm really sorry about last night" Dan apologized.

"Sometimes it's nice to get a little carried away" she smiled.

"Not just that. I'm sorry about the banner and the guests and...just the whole thing. I should have told her not to"

"It's fine" she took a breath. "Blair's shower will more than make up for it. You'll be there right?" she waited uncomfortably for a response. It was comparable to a girl asking a boy to a dance, she felt nervous as she waited for his answer.

"How could I not?" he answered. They smiled for a moment before he turned toward the elevator. As he walked away Serena felt a distance between him, not physically but emotionally. He wasn't her Dan anymore and she was beginning to see that more and more each day.

"Good luck" she said simply before walking into her apartment.

"Serena?" Dan said lightly hoping she'd look over. As she turned the elevator doors dinged open and Dan showed her that he definitely had the black tie she picked out in his breast pocket. "I'll change it in the car" he held a finger up to his lips with wide eyes. Serena smiled and gestured zipping her lips, he was still her Dan.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Two weeks later Blair was putting the finishing touches on her baby shower for Serena. "Almost ready!" Blair announced looking at her apartment that had been completely covered in pink. Dorota looked exhausted but as usual Blair would take the credit and the compliments.

"Nice job" Nate looked around.

"Stop!" Blair smacked Nate's hand away from the trays of food Dorota had just put out. He chewed what was left in his mouth with disappointment as she moved the tray from him. "Can you at least wait twenty minutes?"

A tower of pink cupcakes was Blair's pride and joy. She stared at them and counted loosely hoping they wouldn't run out. Like Kristen's shower, this was not a typical baby shower. It was classy and sophisticated. The main event was the champagne and food she had splurged on. But unlike Kristen's shower for Serena, only people Serena knew were invited. Blair had name tags made for everyone that would ensure everyone knew their relationship to Serena's baby.

"I didn't make one for Serena's dad" Blair's finger rested on her chin worried that it might be a problem.

"I think all this is unnecessary" Chuck saw how particular Blair was being.

"Jenny what do you think?" Blair's hair swung around and hit Chuck in the face.

"You really went all out" Jenny said with a slight smile noticing on Blair's tiny little details. Chuck rubbed his eyes with a grimace.

"Is it too much?" she asked.

"...umm, no" Jenny shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Blair looked at her concerned. Jenny's eyes were downcast and she was acting less than her usual bubbly self.

"Oh, nothing. Everything looks great Blair" she tucked her platinum, shoulder length hair behind her ears.

When Serena walked into Blair's apartment she collapsed into a leather arm chair that was now holding pink pillows.

"Blair!" Serena yelled from the front entrance. "When did your apartment get so pink?" she giggled looking around. Blair clinked out from the kitchen to find her best-friend.

"Oh,...for awhile now" she smiled and hugged her friend excitedly who had a hard time getting out of the chair.

"This looks incredible" Serena gushed.

"I told you this was going to be amazing!"

"I'm definitely impressed" A voice had Blair look over to her closet where Andrew was hanging up his and Serena's jackets.

"Andrew?" Blair looked at Serena confused at why he was there. She didn't have a name tag for him.

"You'll get to learn that Blair doesn't do anything small" Serena mentioned.

"I thought Dan was bringing you" her eyes darted between Andrew and Serena.

"I don't know where he is" Serena shrugged before bringing Andrew into the kitchen with her. Chuck and Nate greeted him both wearing name-tags that said 'Uncle' Chuck looked around for Andrew's name tag but couldn't find it. "Umm. never mind" he then offered him a glass of champagne of which he accepted. Serena left the guys and went back to Blair.

"A man working as a stylist..." Nate was curious.

"I know" he laughed. "I'm straight as an arrow though."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that" Nate said. "I just meant you must get to work with gorgeous woman all the time" Nate laughed.

"...Well that's true. I do" he took a sip of his champagne and looked over at Serena who was still exploring Blair's pink wonderland. Serena looked more angelic than usual in her light blue dress. Her hair was in soft curls and her makeup was flawless and sparkly. Jenny leaned against the counter as Blair and Serena carried on giggling.

"This is ridiculous" Serena laughed as Blair pinned a little grey name card on to her shirt. "Aww" she realized it said 'Mommy' and she decided that it was very appropriate and sweet. Looking down at the table she saw Dan's name tag and it made her a little weak in the knees.

"HI!" Serena greeted Katy and Iz who burst into the kitchen with a bunch of other people Serena knew as co workers. Georgina and Vanessa were their shortly after but Dan still hadn't shown up. It wasn't like she needed him, Andrew had been being such a help to her. Whenever she needed a refill of her drink he was there. When she needed help out of a chair he came in handy and when she needed to be saved from people touching her stomach he was always there to pull her away.

"Okay so you wear these" Serena gave Georgina, Vanessa, Katy and Iz all 'Auntie' tags.

"Where's the champagne?" G asked.

"Over there" Serena pointed and then noticed Dan's mom who just handed her coat and present to an eager Dorota.

"Mom!" Serena made her way the crowd to get to Dan's mom who she called 'mom' occasionally.

"Ahhh, look at you!" Allison headed straight for Serena with her hands out. "You look...",

"Enormous?" Serena looked down at her bump with a smile.

"...I was going to say gorgeous" she kissed her on the cheek pulling her into a big hug. When she pulled away her hands were left on Serena's stomach. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and visit but i've been so busy"

"I have too! I was meaning to go visit you but really...there wasn't really anything exciting going on that Dan didn't already send you"

"I about fell over when he sent me the first sonogram." Serena laughed.

"I told him to just call you and get it over with but he said if he just sent the sonogram you'd get the idea" Serena explained that it was not her idea to send that funny email to his mom.

"Oh I did!" she laughed. "The title of his email was 'Mama, don't preach' they both burst into laughter at Dan's creativity. "and when I opened it, it just said 'I think this speaks for itself' and there was the sonogram with your name on it" she put her hand on her chest. "I burst into tears"

"Oh!"

"Happy tears. _I thought you were back together though_" she whispered lightly.

"Oh" Serena smiled uncomfortably. "Well,...umm...here you go" she pinned a 'Grandma' card on her suddenly feeling sad.

"Sweetie?" Andrew held out a glass of punch for her. He could sense she looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you" she smiled. "Andrew this is Dan's mom Allison" she took a sip.

"Nice to meet you" he shook her hand. Allison's eyes suddenly locked on his and she shook his hand for longer than necessary.

"Hi Allison!" Kris stepped in with her hands out for a hug. Allison ignored her still busy with Serena. Serena turned confused at what she was doing there. She still hadn't seen Dan.

"So how do you feel?" Allison grabbed Serena's hands not noticing the brunette behind her.

"Good" she smiled. "I had morning sickness for probably the first six months though I didn't think it was going to stop but it has so i'm feeling so much better"

"I was sick up until the day I delivered with Jenny"

"I know!, Dan told me. Must have been hell"

"It's always worth it in the end" she smiled reassuring her. "Where is Dan by the way?" she asked.

"Umm, I have no idea. He said he'd be here so..." she scanned the room but didn't see him.

"Forget him, back to you!. Getting impatient?"

"Yes! I just want her now" Serena's face scrunched up. "I'm ready for her. I want to see what she looks like and I want to hold her..." Allison smiled. "...there he is" Serena perked up seeing Dan.

"You talking about me?" Dan pulled Serena into a side hug so his face pressed against hers.

"Noooo" Serena giggled as he pulled away and hugged his mom.

"Hi sweetie" Allison smiled.

"Hello" Rufus walked over for a hug. He had already been wearing his 'Grandpa' tag and Serena smiled brightly. As Serena and Rufus chatted Lily came up in their conversation.

"No,...she wont be here" Serena looked into her glass.

"She'll come around" he assured her that Lily was stubborn but there was no way she could ever not come around when it came to her first grandchild.

"I can only hope" she smiled a little.

Dan followed his mom into the kitchen as she gestured him to. "Who's Andrew?" she got straight to the point.

"Serena's friend" he said simply.

"Oh,.." Allison nodded.

"Mom, come on. I know this isn't ideal"

"I didn't say anything" she spoke with disappointment.

"I thought you were supportive"

"I am. Do you think i'm not?" she shook her head. "I'm here, I'm happy to be here and I was ecstatic when you told me seven months ago but..."

"But what?" he asked quietly as some people entered the kitchen.

"When you told me,...I just" she took a breath. "I assumed that you and Serena were back together and then I learned Kristen was still in the picture and...well I suppose I thought she wasn't going to last very long and now you're telling me that Serena has a boyfriend." she stared at her son.

"I didn't say she had a boyfriend" he shook his head.

"Are you telling me that Andrew is not interested in her?" Allison gestured to them as he fed her cake and she giggled. "You're not wearing your tag" she said before waking away.

"Hey you!" Kris wrapped her arms around Dan's waist when she spotted him. "Oh good you're not wearing one of those ridiculous name tags" she giggled.

"Yeah I thought that was kind of dumb" he admitted.

"What's wrong?" he heard Blair from the living-room. When he walked out he noticed Nate escorting Jenny to the foyer for some alone time.

"Sweetie..." Blair looked confused and rushed after a bawling Jenny. Soon Serena was following Blair's lead until they all had Jenny in Blair's bedroom.

"I'm sorry" she wiped her eyes.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Serena grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry. Just forget it I don't want to ruin your day" she wiped her eyes.

"You're not. What's wrong?"

"...It's just...it's not fair" her voice was small. Serena and Blair instantly knew what she was upset about. Nate pulled her into a hug and clung to him tightly for a moment.

"I didn't want to ruin your day" she shook her head and apologized again. "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all" Serena felt so bad that for the last eight months she was so focused on herself that she never even bothered to ask Jenny about her progress.

Jenny played with her nametag that said 'Auntie' and explained that the only reason she and Nate were trying to have a baby was because they had a scare and were disappointed to find it was just a false alarm. But as the months had been going by she only felt more and more pressure. The overwhelming thought that she might only ever be an aunt consumed her today.

"Oh Jenny" Blair hugged her. "It'll happen"

"I know. It's just..." she gestured to Serena and Dan. "They didn't even plan for this. And it was just too easy for them"

"Do you want to leave? I don't want you to be upset,... I won't make you stay" Serena assured her that it would be no problem if she left.

"No, I want to be here" she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you what has been on my mind I admit I picked the worse time but it just hit me hard today"

"You don't have to explain" Serena laid her hand over Jenny's.

Nate left for a moment so the girls could talk. When he returned he had a big glass of champagne. He teased Serena with a "You can't have this" before giving it to Jenny, they all laughed a little as he attempted to make his wife feel better about their situation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena laughed heartily with Andrew. "I know it may come as a shock to you but I'd had enough...pink to eat today"

"Are you kidding? you can't get enough pink!" he handed her another cupcake. "Come on, they're so good"

"Okay" she agreed taking it from him.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Good" she smiled. "she's moving like crazy" Serena held on to her stomach feeling her baby kick and turn.

"See nothing to worry about" Andrew said making her feel at ease. He put his hand on her bump and laughed when he felt how active the baby really was.

"...Uh you we're worried?" Dan overheard them and suddenly was concerned.

"Yeah, she wasn't really moving much for the last few days and I had a little..."

"meltdown" Andrew answered for her.

"You had a meltdown?" Dan was confused at why she didn't tell him.

"Everything's fine" she said.

"Yeah we went to have an ultrasound yesterday and her heartbeat was nice and strong. She was even sucking her thumb" Andrew smiled at Serena.

"That's good" Dan nodded feeling out of the loop.

Within the hour Serena was opening presents with Andrew by her side to help her. Over the course of the afternoon several of Serena's great aunts congratulated him and he had to remind them that he was not the father. As Serena opened presents, Andrew wrote in the cards so she knew who to thank and for what.

"One more" Andrew handed Serena a card.

"That's from Dan!" Blair told her as she snapped a few pictures. Jenny leaned on Nate who rubbed her back and continually kissed her temple. Dan stood in the back with Kris. He watched Serena intently as she read the card he gave her. Emotions overwhelmed her and she started to cry. She used the card to fan away her tears and everyone laughed lightly. "He wrote it" Blair explained knowing that it was very touching. She even felt a lump in her throat when she read it earlier.

"Aw, you weren't supposed to cry" Dan laughed as he climbed over gift wrap to hug her. Andrew felt a little uncomfortable as Dan bent down in front of her and whispered some things that made her continue to tear up. Serena rested her forehead against Dan's and they smiled. Andrew continued opening the present in front of him.

"That's the one we wanted" Andrew commented looking at the crib he opened. Dan's eyes squinted at Andrew.

"Oh! this is perfect, put it together now!" Serena got all excited and everyone laughed as she proceeded to open the box and looked at Dan for assistance.

"I'll put it together tomorrow" Dan said grabbing another bag. "Here, one more"

Serena looked confused as she opened another one of Dan's gifts. "Oh...my god!" she shrieked pulling a Chanel bag out of the gift bag.

"Is that?..." Blair looked shocked and she turned to Dan.

"DAAAANN!" Serena jumped out of her seat as quickly as she could to hug him.

"What is it?" Jenny tried to get a better look.

"Chanel bag, brand new collection. That's a push present if i've ever seen one" Blair still couldn't believe he bought it. "It literally came out today"

"Open it up" Dan told Serena. Before she even got the zipper open she laughed out loud.

"NO WAY!" she showed everyone Cedric.

"Oh my god, Cedric!" Blair laughed heartily knowing how much that cabbage patch meant to Dan.

"You gave him to her?" Kris leaned into Dan somewhat disappointed. She always thought she'd get to give her kids Cedric but Serena had him now. After another one of Serena's friend's congratulated Andrew, Dan realized he hadn't been congratulated once. He made his way over to the table and found the one name tag left 'Daddy'

Kristen decided it was a good time for her to leave when she saw Dan putting it on.

When people started clearing out, Dan helped Blair bring things into the kitchen. Just as Dan pushed through the door her saw that Serena's lips were definitely on Andrew's. His heart raced as he pretended he didn't see a thing.

"You take care of that peanut!" Andrew said giving her one last hug before he left.

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she beamed brightly. Dan felt sick to his stomach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What're you doing" Serena rested her head on the archway of Dan's livingroom later that night.

"Oh I'm just..." she walked in to see one of his size eleven sneakers beside the tiniest little white sketcher, Serena giggled. "Kristen is at her mom's so i'm just hanging out" he explained.

"Looking at baby shoes?"

"Yeah,...Look how small these are" he held it in the palm of his hand.

"I know" she nodded.

"Baby shoes, what a ridiculous concept. I mean they don't even need shoes" Serena smiled. "The whole reason we need shoes is because we walk but babies don't walk until they're like what almost a year old? so i just find it incredibly strange and just..." Serena hadn't heard Dan ramble like that in a long time.

"adorable?" Serena smiled.

"Yeah." he smiled

"I'm going to bed... I just wanted to say thank you again" she said genuinely.

"It's nothing."

"That bag is not nothing"

"I saw it circled in your look book and I figured it was something that you wanted for yourself"

"How could you tell?" she asked confused at how he could decipher that.

"Uh,...when you circle things for yourself your circles are really messy like you stabbed the paper with a lot of force" he laughed lightly still toying with the shoe.

"Thank you. I love it" she hugged him again. "I want to carry it like a baby...well that's until I have my real baby" she looked so ecstatic. "...Again, thank you for everything" when Serena said _everything_, Dan knew she meant _everything_.

"Well thank you" he smiled looking back down at the little shoe.

"By the way she's going to have to grow into those" she pointed at the shoes. "they'll be way too big for her"

"Wow" he thought about how small she was going to be.

"Umm, have you considered names at all?" she asked. He had known that he had this job for weeks now but still he hadn't mention any of his ideas to her yet.

"A little" he nodded.

"Anything you want to share?" she fished.

"Not really" he looked back at the shoes.

"Well let me know. Bare in mind that the daughter of Dan Humphrey and Serena Van der Woodsen must have a unique moniker"

"Oh, okay" he nodded with a chuckle. "I guess were Chuck and Blair now" he joked.

"and it can't be too hard to spell or pronounce"

"Ok" he nodded amused.

"it can't be so weird that kids will tease her for it either"

"I guess I have my work cut out for me then"

"Names of your ex girlfriends are off limits" Dan just laughed.

"There goes all my choices!" he made her giggle. "Olivia, Amanda,..."

"I know you'll pick something amazing"

"...I feel a lot of pressure, not going to lie"

"Don't, it's just the name she'll have for the rest of her life. _The rest of her life_" Serena laughed amused with herself.

"Oh thank you" Dan smiled sarcastically. "I really I think you should do this"

"No, you're doing it." she said as she walked out of his apartment.

"Great" Dan stared at the shoes for a little longer before heading to bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

When he woke up he noticed the phone had been the culprit for having his eyes open well before nine on the weekend.

"Hello" he rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch he must have passed out on.

"Hi this is The Jersey tribune calling is Daniel Humphrey there?"

"Speaking" he replied.

"Hello Daniel how are you this morning?" _Tired_

"Good very good, yourself?" he suppressed a yawn.

"I have good news. Over careful consideration we'd like to offer you the position of junior columnist"

"Oh!,...that's,..." he looked over at the baby shoes still sitting on coffee table from the night before. "I'm going to have to respectfully decline unfortunately. But thanks very much for the opportunity"

XOXOXO

(I know where this goes remember that. Let me know what you thought. This is not my finest work and it's not my greatest effort but I did need to get it out of the way. So thanks for reading :) Sorry it took me so long. As always PM me if you have questions :) Flashbacks wouldn't fit in this one.


	21. How do you know?

(Sorry i'm taking so long to update these days. I just have a lot going on. Read and review please :) )

**(How do you know?)**

**Flashback**

In Junior year of college they all went to Miami for spring break. Blair of course tried to convince her friends that France or Dubai would be a much classier place to spend their break. In the end she lost the battle and they were surfing, swimming and sun bathing on the Atlantic coast.

One of their nights was spent watching some live entertainment at an amazing beach bar. Serena was dancing with anyone that would have her and she really was in her element when it came to the margaritas and the music.

"What's your name?" a guy with a mic pulled Serena on to the stage.

"Serrrrrrena!" she smiled brightly.

"WOOO!" Blair held her hand up towards her friend.

"Where you from?" the guy asked Serena.

"MANHATTAN NEW YORK!" Serena yelled. The crowd went wild especially her friends. Serena went back to her seat which was apparenly Dan's lap. Her arm laid loosely around his neck as she nodded to the beat of the beat of the music. The drunken state she was in allowed her to press her cheek flush against Dan's. Serena and her long blonde hair could have had any guy in the place but she chose to spend her night right there with Dan.

"You having fun?" she yelled over the music as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Of course" he nodded. Chuck laid back in a lounger and looked very entertained by the live entertainment. Blair was considerably drunk and laughing more than usual with Chuck. Nate and Jenny were making out like they just met.

"...Empty!" Nate pulled his lips off Jenny's to show her his beer bottle was indeed empty and he needed another.

"Oh me too!" Jenny showed him her martini glass.

"What do you guys want?" Nate asked standing in front of Dan and Serena. Serena was in the process of telling Dan a secret.

Once they had figured out what everyone wanted Nate and Jenny went to place their orders.

"They always confuse me" Nate said as he and Jenny made their way to the bar hand in hand.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked looking back at Serena who was now kissing Dan's cheek and laughing as he was telling her some long winded story.

"I never know what their status is"

"Oh come on Nate. They're destined" Jenny reminded him. "Can you even imagine them ending up with other people?"

"...No, I can't" he realized she was right.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Present**

"You're all done" Andrew played with Serena's golden locks as they laid together on her bed. She had just finished her thank you cards and was now relaxing. She felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach as Andrew climbed up on to the bed to lay with her. "What a crazy shower" he laughed.

"It was really nice...would have been nicer if my mom or dad bothered to show up but still"

"Well Dan's parents were there" Andrew knew how important it was to her that his parents were supportive.

"I haven't seen Dan in days" Serena sighed.

"Why's that?" he asked still playing with her hair.

"I don't know" she spoke quietly. "I haven't seen him since the shower. He called and asked if I was okay yesterday" she almost laughed but only in an effort to keep herself from tearing up. Andrew leaned into Serena and kissed her so lightly she barely felt it. His hands made their way to Serena's stomach and he started talking to the baby.

"I wonder if you'll have pretty hair like your mommy" he said making Serena laugh lightly. She was the only one who talked to her baby and now Andrew was doing it. "I think it's time to meet you, any day now girl" he rubbed her stomach lightly.

"April 10th" Serena sighed thinking about her due date.

"She'll be late" Andrew laughed. "First babies tend to be later. Does she have a name yet?" Andrew looked up at Serena.

"Not that I know of"

"Well, can I throw Madelyn back on the table?" Serena thought for a moment thinking about how she told Dan to name the baby.

"I thought Madelyn was for _your_ baby?" she smirked.

"People thought she was my baby at your shower" he smiled insinuating quite a lot in one simple statement.

"That's true" she leaned in and kissed him. "We'll keep that one on the back up list" she closed her eyes and sighed comfortably when Andrew wrapped his arms around her.

**Present**

Dan was sitting on his couch with a New York Times newspaper. He was doing a the crossword puzzle but found himself writing names anywhere there was space. Girls names, baby names, any name that popped into his head. This process was harder than he assumed it would be, he suddenly had respect for his parents naming Jenny and himself. Daniel, was a family name that was important to both his parents and Jennifer was his mother's grandmother's name. They all had significance, but the only names that were significant to him were Jeremiah, Rufus and Gordon, none of which were suitable for his baby. Serena once told him that her name didn't have to be significant, they'd make their own tradition and maybe one day someone would be named after her.

"What do I do with this" Nate burst into Dan's apartment with a sample cup from the hospital and slammed it on to the coffee table in front of him. Dan just finished writing an L and looked up.

"Umm..." Dan didn't have a chance to talk before a distressed Nate continued. A smirk spread across Dan's face hoping Nate was asking a rhetorical question.

"I mean,...oh god" he put his hand on his forehead. Dan bit his lip sympathetically knowing it wasn't the traditional urine test he was worried about.

"Fertility clinic I'm guessing" he sympathized with his friend in a uncomfortable smile.

"What was your first clue? At least I got to bring it home, they wanted me to do it there..." he looked like he was going to pass out. "Dan,...I don't..." he shook his head. "I don't..." he shook his head not wanting to finish the sentence, "...do that, I don't do that"

"Never?"

"Not with this" he held out the cup then rubbed his bangs to the side.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Dan laughed.

"Do you have any advice?" Nate's blue eyes peered into him and Dan felt bad for actually having no words of wisdom.

"Never had to do it..."

"Oh right..." Nate nodded with malice for his friend that certainly wasn't in the same boat. Dan laughed at Nate's vicious stare.

"Don't laugh. I went to see Chuck and all he did was laugh" his face fell.

"Well, it's kinda..." Dan chuckled finding humour in Chuck rolling around on the floor.

"Don't laugh! it's not funny. I could have serious issues, this is not funny" Nate became increasingly offended.

"It's a little funny" Dan tilted his head to the side hoping Nate would realize how humorous it was to see his friend having a freak out.

"No, it's not! you can't see the fear that starts with this!" he paced around. "This is just the beginning. What if it goes beyond this and something is wrong with Jenny? Not to mention that if there's something wrong with me it's game over" he made a gesture with his hands crossing over each other quickly.

"Think it was pot?" Dan made a joke.

"..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding" he apologized for being insensitive. Nate just glared at him.

"Oh my god...what if that's it?" he suddenly started rubbing his temples. "I'm probably infertile"

"Well, you don't know that" Dan said honestly. "You don't until you..._fill up that cup_" Dan bit his lip trying his best to be serious.

"Fill it up?" Nate's eyes widened. Dan started to laugh again at his friend. "Don't laugh!" Nate pleaded. "This is stupid" Nate threw the cup on to the couch Dan was still sitting on.

"Nate calm down. Do you want to have kids?"

"UH yeah..." he rolled his eyes.

Dan picked up the cup and handed it to him as he cleared his throat. "good luck" he smiled.

"_not fair_" he said under his breath grabbing it from Dan.

"Life's not fair" Dan went back to his newspaper.

Nate shot him a look of annoyance. "Do not tell me that life's not fair when you are not in my position!"

"I'm having a baby with a girl that is not my girlfriend!" Dan stood from the couch leaving his newspaper on the cushion. "I feel so distant that my mind can't even wrap around the fact there's going to be a baby"

"Oh boo hoo!, i'm going to go cry for you"

"Oh come on" Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm in a terrible situation right now. I feel more like an uncle than a..." Nate cut him off.

"Do not tell me that you're in a worst situation than I am. My wife cries her eyes out every night while the girl you knocked up prances around without a care in the world"

"So what, Serena isn't allowed to be happy in case it hurts my sister's feelings?"

"You're brutal"

"No, I know you're struggling but that doesn't mean Serena and I should act depressed. Nate, she's my sister. Do you honestly think I don't care? of course I care but that doesn't mean I'm going to mope around and Serena isn't either" Dan relaxed against the couch before thinking about how he could apologize, he knew that he had high class problems compared to Nate. Nate sat down beside Dan.

"I'm scared" Nate finally said, he looked away as if he was ashamed. Dan knew Nate wasn't worried about giving a sample, he was worried about the results. Dan and Nate were close friends, friends that pretty much told each other everything but this was getting a little too emotional for Nate and he wanted to take back his last statement.

"...So am I " Dan admitted reluctantly.

"What are you scared of?" Nate looked at his friend.

"How can I be a dad if I don't have the slightest connection with my own baby? I always thought it would come naturally. I mean, look at my dad" Dan made an amused sound thinking of how paternal his dad was. Nate nodded understanding his friend.

"I thought I'd feel something, but I feel..." he looked up at the ceiling.

"Like an uncle" Nate helped him.

"Yeah, I'm happy and I'm excited. I Can't wait to see her... but I don't know if I..._love her_" Dan thought of how bad that sounded and he was thankful Serena wasn't there to hear it. "Well not the way a dad would"

Nate had a hard time believing it seeing that Dan's photo board was covered in sonograms and still had the baby shower invitation tacked up. He knew in a matter of weeks there would be pictures of a baby up there.

"I think you're worrying too much"

"I hope so"

"I think it's because you're not around all the time. You're not with Serena and you're kind of an outsider right now" Nate explained that he shouldn't worry so much.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course"

"...Kris is making me ask if I'm allowed to go see Serena"

"Whoa" Nate's eyes widened.

"I have to ask her if i'm allowed to call her...if I'm allowed to visit her..." he knew how dumb it was, but keeping Kris happy made his life easier.

"That's you're problem right there" Nate shook his head amazed that Dan was okay with that.

"I don't want to get a phone call from Andrew when she's born Nate. I don't want to hold her and feel nothing"

"You won't" Dan felt a sense of calmness wash over him as Nate's simple words reassured him that his fears were nothing but paranoia.

"That's your flesh and blood, you'll feel something,...I don't even know if I'm even going to be a dad" Nate stared at the floor. Dan frowned feeling terrible for Nate.

"You will" Dan patted him on the back for reassurance. "But you really have to do this" he reminded Nate of the task at hand. "For piece of mind"

"Yeah" Nate took a deep breath. "Thanks" he stood.

"Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"We're both going to be dads"

"..Damn straight" he gave Dan and fist pound.

XOXOXO

The next week Chuck and Blair hosted brunch at their apartment.

"I believe we're missing people" Chuck mentioned looking at Dan and Serena who just walked into the apartment.

"Jenny and Nate had an appointment, they should be here soon" Blair said solemnly hoping that these results weren't going to be the kind that would have them pass on brunch.

"How are you?" Dan asked Serena as he poured himself some coffee.

"I'm good" she said cautiously as she sat at the table. "I'm just hoping Nate and Jenny got good news"

"Me too" Dan nodded.

For about twenty minutes Dan and Serena listened to Chuck and Blair bicker about wedding details. When the elevator chimed from the foyer Dan stood.

"i'm abundant and plentiful!" Nate smiled like he got a good report card when he walked into Chuck and Blair's. Jenny laughed at her husband's bluntness as she followed behind him.

"Uhh...eww" Dan commented with a laugh as he hugged Nate. "I didn't need to know that but...congratulations" he gave him a pat on the back.

"Then what's the issue?" Serena looked up at Jenny.

"they're not really sure. But they didn't find anything wrong with us" Jenny smiled as Serena got up and engulfed her in a hug. "it's nothing serious"

"That's so good to hear. I have to go meet Kris now but i'm really so happy for you!" Dan put his jacket on. "Thanks for brunch Blair!...Good luck! be fruitful and multiply!" he hugged his sister tightly before leaving. Serena was given the honour of a wave, _a wave_

Continuing brunch without Dan was kind of strange, they were used to being a group of six not five.

"If you get pregnant within in the next few weeks they'll be born the same year!" Serena got excited.

"I know" Jenny nodded.

"Blair get on it" Serena turned to her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Me pregnant on my wedding day..." she glared.

"Join us"

"Yeah, maybe when you two are on your second, I'll be on my first okay?"

"Second?" Serena snorted. "I think i'm done with the whole having my bestfriend's baby thing" Serena nodded.

"I didn't mean with Dan. I heard you and Andrew are really heating up" she smiled happy for her.

"Well,..." Serena smirked. "We did go out for dinner the other night."

"I still can't believe he's okay with you being pregnant, isn't that something guys run from?" Jenny questioned.

"Not Andrew. He loves her" Serena smiled touching her belly. "He actually asked if he could be in the delivery room yesterday"

"And you said?..." Blair asked.

"I said yes. It's not like my mom is going to want to be there"

"What about Dan?" Jenny took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think he wants to. As of right now I feel like he'd be okay with a phonecall to let him know she's here"

"Serena, that's not true" Jenny shook her head.

"That's how I feel. I hardly talk to him anymore" she frowned a little. "He's so distant"

"Do you think maybe it's because Andrew is always there and he doesn't want to impose?" Blair questioned.

"I guess. But he said he wanted to go to ultrasounds and check ups and...he's been to one. Andrew's been to them all, and he goes to birthing classes with me, he's read all the books. Dan buys me cheesecake and calls me once every three days to see how I am, even though he's right down the hall"

"Serena,...Kris, wants Dan to ask her if he's allowed to visit you" Jenny told a secret.

"What?" Serena's jaw dropped.

"he has to ask permission" Jenny sighed repeating herself.

xoxoxox

Dan and Kris sat on separate couches as they watched the movie 'How do you know?' Kris rented it on her way home from being with a client. As the opening credits came up, Kris talked about how she thought it would be perfect for them because she loved Reese Witherspoon and he was partial to Paul Rudd's humour.

Dan soon realized that this was a typical romantic comedy, he was sure he hadn't laughed once, but he looked over at Kris who was rolling around with laughter. He couldn't help but smile seeing his girlfriend in hysterics.

**_Let me ask you something, how do you know when you're in love?_** Dan yawned but continued eating his popcorn.

_**I got a way. Whenever this one thing happens I know I'm done. I'll tell you but it's personal and I don't want anyone making fun of me for it. ...I figure I'm in love with someone when I wear a condom with the other girls, ok? **_Dan inhaled a piece of popcorn and nearly choked to death, he wheezed and coughed until the kernel was no longer in his lungs.

**Holy crap, I'm in love.**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

( Review please :)


	22. Oh the handy man?

(So this is longer than the last one. This actually might be the longest chapter i've written for anything ever. I don't know why the last one was so short to be honest. I usually have to condense my chapters but the last one really was small by comparison of my previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please review

**(Oh the handy man?)**

Blair, Dan and Serena all sat at the dinner table together. They had just finished eating and Chuck had already run off to take care of some business calls, Nate and Jenny left before dessert.

"On a scale of one to ten, how unbearably uncomfortable are you?" Blair asked her friend knowing she was getting fed up with being pregnant. April the tenth had come and gone, it was now the twelfth and Serena was still full of baby. A baby that boxed her insides, Serena swore she was going to be a professional when she finally came out.

"I'd say a nine." Serena groaned, answering her friend. Blair looked back at her laptop.

"We need to get you some castor oil to drink. The spicy food obviously isn't doing anything" They had just finished spicy thai food that was having Dan sweat from the fire but it didn't seem to effect Serena in the least. "...You could have sex!" Blair smiled mischievously. "Where's Andrew when you need him?" Blair laughed still looking at her laptop for home remedies that would send Serena into labour. Dan got up from the table harshly and went to the living-room. Serena found it a little strange but Blair kept on talking. Serena rolled her eyes with a smirk and explained to Blair that Andrew was busy with family that weekend.

"But have you?" she whispered.

"Have we?...OH!...no" Serena looked a little embarrassed. "I wouldn't...," she paused with a deep breath "be comfortable with..." to be honest, Serena never even thought about sleeping with around; it hadn't crossed her mind.

"How bad do you want that baby out?" Blair just joked before getting Serena some jalapeno peppers.

"Do you feel anything at all S?" Blair watched intently as Serena chewed.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah?" Blair perked up.

"Heart burn" she chuckled and put the last pepper back on the plate in front of her.

Chuck found Dan standing in the living-room reading the spines of books on the shelf. He and Blair had the same taste and he was finding himself interested in borrowing a few. "Drink?" Chuck offered.

"No, I'm good" he said before taking a seat.

"Can I ask a question?" Chuck walked over.

"Go for it"

"What are you doing with Kris?" Dan blinked at the straightforwardness of the question.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Dan's eyebrows knitted together as Chuck took a seat.

"From the things I've heard it seems like you're whipped." he sipped on his liquor.

"Oh come on, so are you" Dan laughed reminding Chuck who ruled the roost in his apartment.

"Blair doesn't keep me away from the things I love"

"It's not like breaking up with her would change anything. Serena is with Andrew"

"I wasn't talking about Serena" Chuck smirked. "Kris wants you to leave New York?" he looked up.

"Just to Jersey"

"Why would someone that loves you want you to change your entire life for her?" Dan just inhaled and didn't have a chance to answer as Serena and Blair joined them. Blair commented on how they would soon have a new person in their family.

"Should already have one" Serena stressed. Dan just smiled uncomfortably knowing her discomfort and that he put her in this situation.

"Well, we've done all we can do. Maybe you could go for a walk?" Blair suggested.

"yeah,...I'll try that" she grabbed her light spring jacket and headed to the elevators.

**XOXOXOX**

Serena walked back into the building after a half hour of walking. The only thing it did was make her tired, her heart burn was still there and her belly felt heavier than ever, she assumed that was a good sign.

"Miss Van der Woodsen" Wes the doorman nodded. "I assume it didn't work" he laughed seeing she looked frustrated.

"Well, I tried" she smiled. As Serena got into the elevator she wondered if Wes knew who the father of her baby was.

"No luck?" Dan asked crossing paths with her in the hall.

"No" she sighed fiddling with her door. Dan stood in front of his door and watched her, they couldn't be more than twenty feet apart. "This could go on for another week" she walked into her apartment, Dan followed.

"Just lay down" Dan sat on her couch and grabbed the remote. Serena went straight for her phone and Dan became increasingly anxious.

"You going to call Andrew?" Dan said. Serena looked over to see Dan brooding, his face was glued to the t.v.

"Thinking about it" she said. Dan shook his head.

"What?" she walked over needing an immediate answer.

"..."

"I know you want to say something so just say it...spit it out!" she rested her hands on her lower back. She almost wanted to argue with him.

"You'd sleep with Andrew for the first time to induce labour? That's just weird" he didn't look at her.

"Who else is going to do it for me?" she stared at him. Dan knew she was staring at him, he kept his eyes glued to the flatscreen when Serena sat beside him.

"Hey?" she rested her hand on his shoulder and he finally looked at her. Dan wondered if this was her way of asking him, if he'd help her.

"Do you want me to get your something?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"No" she answered softly still looking at him. Wincing at her discomfort, she slowly stood up and grabbed the phone. "Hey Andrew,...this is going to sound really umm..." Dan felt the hairs and his neck stand up when he realized she was leaving a voicemail. Serena paced around the hallway with the phone pressed against her ear.

"I know you're with family right now but...I can't even say it, it's going to sound so weird, but umm well I need some help, she put her hand on her head hoping he'd agree. Dan's heart raced. "Can you...I mean,...will you. I'm getting really uncomfortable and..." Serena felt Dan's hand take hold of the phone from behind her, he pressed a hot kiss on her neck. "_Never mind_" she moaned into the phone letting it drop to the floor. Her entire body felt like jello as she felt Dan's body press against hers. She could smell him and feel his warmth.

"What about Kris?" Serena smiled lightly as she felt Dan's hands link with hers.

"Hmm?" he went back to her neck sending shivers down Serena's spine, she moaned out in pleasure as Dan's fingers lightly grazed her thighs and worked their way up her silk nightie. Her breathing hitched suddenly when she felt his lip graze her ear. He stopped, and she knew he changed his mind.

" I..._I'm sorry_,...I...I have to meet Kris" he grabbed his jacket and left. Serena's eyes stung, her throat burned when she heard the door shut behind him.

After that Serena and Dan avoided each other like the plague. Whatever happened that night was a mistake and they pretended as though it never happened.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

**You and Me**

**We used to be together**

**Everyday together always**

**I really feel**

**That i'm losing my best-friend**

**I can't believe this could be the end**

**It looks as though**

**you're letting go**

**and if it's real, I don't want to know**

Friday night brought a visitor to Dan's door.

"What's wrong?" Dan opened his door to a distraught and crying Serena. He hadn't seen her in a couple days and was surprised to find her on the other side of his door.

"We...we...had a fight" she sobbed, her long blonde hair was messy and untamed.

"You and Andrew?" Dan said sympathetically. "Or Blair?" he asked.

"Andrew" she cried harder before grasping on to him in a hug, she pulled away quickly and looked into the apartment. "_Is she here?_" she whispered. Serena was being much more careful around Kris these days. She didn't want to have any more fights with her.

"No, she's at her mom's for the weekend" Serena grabbed on to him again. "What happened Ri?" he held her close to him and felt how upset she was. Without answering she pulled away and sat herself on the couch. She hoped he would join her.

"He asked if he could move in" she took a deep breath.

"Wow"

"And I said no,...we just started dating!" she rubbed her forehead. "He asked why, and I didn't have a good reason. I said 'I don't know' he doesn't see where we're going if i'm not okay with him living there" Serena stared at her hands.

"Well, maybe he has a point" Dan's face tilted, he hated to see her like this.

"What do you mean?" she wiped her eyes on the tissue Dan gave her.

"Why don't you want him to live with you?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I think we're just moving too fast. I've only known him for a couple months and we've only been dating for a few weeks" she explained. "I'm afraid..."

"Well, What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing. I just feel like that's a big step and I don't want to do that to you" she looked at him.

"To me? Do what?" he was confused.

"Inconvenience you. You just walk into my apartment whenever you feel like it. If he lived there you couldn't" she sniffled and he handed her another tissue.

"Knocking isn't a big deal" he laughed which made her feel better. "I can knock" he smiled. "Really, don't worry about me" he grabbed her hand.

"...I don't know,...I just feel like you..." her big eyes looked up at him glossy and fearful. "Living with him is...real,...it means _I moved on_" her big, blue glossy eyes looked into his. In this moment Dan felt like they were cutting a mythological tie. She needed his blessing to move on and he had to give it to her. Taking a deep breath he knew it wasn't fair of him to deny her of a new life. Dan's hand stroked Serena's tenderly.

"Serena, I like Andrew. I think he's a good guy and I really feel comfortable leaving my..." he thought about what he wanted to call her. " I feel comfortable leaving _my_ girls with him. Safe and secure" Serena smiled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Dan stared at their picture board. "So I think you need to tell him why you don't want to live with him yet, and you can't use me as an excuse okay?"

"I luh you" she closed her eyes tightly. Dan's eyes squeezed shut and he just held her there. "I can't imagine having a better roommate" Dan chuckled over her shoulder.

"You weren't so bad yourself when you picked your towels up off the floor"

"I don't do that anymore" she smiled still squeezing him tightly. "You rubbed off on me Humphrey" When they finally parted Serena noticed Dan had a laptop on his coffee table.

"What are you working on?" she leaned over, taking a peek.

"An article" he said simply showing her that it was nothing juicy, just print work.

They fell into comfortable silence. Dan worked on his article as Serena ate some of his ice cream and read through her text messages. Dan gave Serena is crossword puzzle to do, it was a big gesture since he never let anyone do his crossword puzzle. Once in a while Dan would interrupt the silence to ask Serena if a sentence sounded right and she'd give him her thoughts. Serena would break the silence to ask him what a four letter name for a famous artist could be. He'd answer simply and without hesitation and she'd fill in the squares. Around midnight Dan looked over to see Serena sleeping peacefully against his couch cushions. She couldn't have been comfortable. He knew if he left her there she'd wake up with a kink in her neck and pillow lines on her face. Scooping Serena up off the couch easily he carried her to his bedroom and gently laid her down on his side of the bed. She opened her eyes lightly before resting in his comfy bed. Dan went back to his computer and kept typing.

When Dan woke up he had a kink in his neck and pillow lines on his face just like he suspected. He noticed his cellphone buzzing on the coffee table as Serena walked into the living-room.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Serena asked as Dan ignored Kris' call.

"It's morning" he stretched not sure of the actual time. It was a Saturday, not like they had to be anywhere early. "You have something to do today?" he asked looking at his phone that blinked 'missed call'

"I have dress shopping to do with Blair" she walked into the kitchen and opened some cabinets. It almost felt like old times except they were in another apartment.

"I thought she already picked a dress" Dan enquired.

"She did, but she's not sure it's 'the one' yet" Serena sighed.

"Oh" Dan chuckled, it sounded exactly like Blair to need to find the perfect dress.

"You know,... I always thought we'd get married one day" It came out of nowhere. Dan smiled lightly at her comment as she flicked the coffee maker on and grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet.

"Yeah," Dan nodded. "When we're forty and single right?" he smiled remembering.

"No" her face blushed a little. "I tried on wedding dresses with Blair" she giggled and shook her head not believing she told him that.

"You did_ not_" he laughed at her amused.

"I did" she was slightly embarrassed but he waited to hear more. "I even told Blair that I might be Mrs. Humphrey one day"

"Yeah you will be,...when we're forty" he said again getting up.

"I almost bought the dress I tried on and everything" she shook her head with her ridiculous thought, still not sure why she was telling him.

"You almost _bought_ it?" Dan threw his head back with laughter.

"I was worried it might not be there another day and...stop laughing" she bit her lip. "I'm not a crazy girl that buys the dress before the guy asks. But,...it was perfect" she thought about it with a dreamy look on her face.

"You considered it. That's just as bad" he laughed. Serena's face required Dan to apologize for laughing. "I'm sorry I laughed. It's actually kind of cute" he was happy that she told him.

Once they had coffee they made their way over to the table. "So how's our Baya?" Dan questioned.

"I love that you call her that!" Serena giggled.

"My phone autocorrects 'Baby' to 'Baya' so I just gave in to it" he chuckled.

"Our _Baya_ is just fine. She woke me up in the middle of the night with a nice kick to the ribs. OH! That reminds me...can you put the crib together today?" she asked reluctantly knowing it was still sitting in a box.

"Yeah!" he forgot all about it. "Yeah, I'll get on that" They sat for a moment before Dan spoke up.

"I'm sorry about...the other night"

"...Its fine" she inhaled.

"I wasn't thinking and..."

"Dan, stop talking"

"I just wanna say that what may have happened would have been a mistake and I..."

"Dan, stop"

"We need to talk about it because it's just going to be way too uncomfortable if we don't"

"I'm going to pretend it never happened" Serena nodded fully expecting to stick to her plan.

"Well, nothing happened..."

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Kris walked into the apartment.

"...Umm, hey Kris" Serena put on a smile.

"How was your mom's?"

"Good" she inspected them while taking off her coat. Something was weird and she could sense it.

"Serena has been eating spicy food to induce labour all morning and _nothing happened_" Dan lied.

"You should try sex" Kris snickered. Dan swallowed and Serena's face felt hot.

"Well, I should be going. I have dress shopping to do" Serena quickly made her way out of the apartment knowing Dan was breaking rules letting Serena in there without her permission.

"Maybe you shouldn't be around expensive dresses in your position" Dan called as she made her way out. "You don't want your water to break in the place like that" he teased with a smirk.

"Eff you!" Serena yelled back playfully.

"So Serena was here..." Kris began once she was gone.

"Coffee?" Dan ignored her.

"I thought I was clear Dan..."

"She just came by for coffee" he said. "What am I supposed to do? kick her out?"

"You need to call me and tell me" she looked hurt.

"I think this is a little ridiculous

"Excuse me?, I have my reasons for this and you know I do. I don't trust her around you"

"Then trust me" he put his hand on his chest.

"...I don't trust you either" Before Dan could argue she quickly grabbed a few items so she could meet a client. "Meet me for dinner at six?"

"Yeah...okay" he nodded thinking about what Chuck said.

**XOXOXOXO**

Around three o'clock Dan went over to Serena's to put the crib together. As a joke he went over with a tool belt and wife beater on. She used to call him 'Bob the builder' when he fixed things for her and he thought she'd get a chuckle out of it. "RI!" he walked in and went straight for the nursery which had been painted and ready to go. He just needed to finish that crib and they were set. When Dan walked into the room he noticed that there was no longer a crib box but an actual crib. Dan rested his hand on the dark wood and shook it a little to test the durability.

"Look at you, you 'mister fix it' or something?" Andrew walked into the room and commented on his attire.

"I was just kidding around" he felt uncomfortable not knowing Andrew would be there. "I was going to come over and..." he gestured to the crib.

"Hey man, you said you'd do it weeks ago. I finally just did it" Dan could sense Andrew putting up a defence.

"Oh, i'm not mad" Dan shook his head. "I just..."

"We couldn't wait forever, she's past due already"

"Yeah, sorry" Dan said shamefully knowing he should have done it a long time ago.

"Dan!" Serena walked in and giggled heartily at Dan's get up.

"Can I fix anything for you ma'am?" he played along.

"Actually,..." she smiled. "The sink is clogged again and you're the only one that can fix it!"

"Okay" Dan went into the kitchen and fiddled around as Serena and Andrew curled up on the couch.

"All your clients love me" Andrew teased her. "When you go back they're going to ask where I went" he joked.

"No they will not!" she argued. "They'll be so happy to see me"

"All done" Dan rubbed his hands together and let them know. Andrew was giving Serena a foot rub and she looked super comfortable.

"I'll pay you later handyman" Serena shooed him as if he was hired help.

"Yepp" he nodded before leaving.

Dan fully expected a confrontation from Kris at dinner, he expected a fight and he was prepared for whatever she threw at him. This time he was going to stand up for himself. Opening the door of the restaurant he saw Kris sitting alone looking through the menu. She was wearing her black framed glasses and Dan smiled remembering the first time he met her. For all the things this girl put him through he knew he loved her. When his phone started to ring he walked into the foyer of the restaurant.

"Dan Humphrey" he answered.

"Dan?" Serena sounded cheerful.

"What's up?" he asked walking back outside to take the call.

"My water just broke" Serena laughed lightly licking the ice cream off a spoon.

"Okay...umm. How do you feel?" he asked. Suddenly his throat felt dry, this was really going to happen.

"Um fine, I don't really feel anything. But yeah my water definitely broke" she giggled looking at the floor. She was too surprised to be worried. Andrew scurried around her apartment and collected a few things.

" Yeah? That must have been weird" he laughed into the phone.

"It was, yet I didn't stop eating my ice cream" she said dryly looking at her clean spoon.

"Okay I'm coming" He didn't realize he just stood Kris up at the restaurant he was too busy thinking about everything else as he turned around and headed back down the alley to his car.

"Oh Dan, it's okay. Andrew is here and we're just going to head to the hospital soon"

"Oh,...ok" he nodded into his cellphone. Serena had called Andrew before him and that hurt. "Do you need me to get anything?, do anything?" he prayed she needed something as he rested his hand on a brick wall.

"Can you call my mom and just tell her?"

"_Already did_" Andrew called from the background.

"Oh never mind" Serena giggled into the phone. Dan sighed, his shoulders fell and he felt useless.

"I'll call you, when something starts to happen" Serena said casually.

"yeah..." Dan scratched his head before leaning it against the wall. "Can I do anything else for you?" he asked rubbing his eye and trying his best to sound unaffected, unscathed.

"I think Andrew has it all" she mentioned. "He's so calm and collected" she laughed again. Dan poked his cheek with his tongue and thought for a moment. His throat was bothering him.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" she could now sense something weird in his voice.

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely.

"For what?" she put the ice cream back in the fridge.

"For missing everything and not being there enough for you" he closed his eyes and hoped she'd tell him it was fine, that he had nothing to be sorry for.

"Yeah,...ok. Bye" she clicked out and Dan's back leaned against the wall, he eventually slid down it until he was sitting on the ground. After a few minutes he called Jenny.

"Serena's heading to the hospital, her water broke" he said.

"And where are you?"

"Umm..." he looked around at the alley way he was sitting in. When He told Jenny his whereabouts she told him to get in his car and go to the hospital.

"Are you insane?" she gasped. "Dan, get in your car. You're going to get mugged the day your daughter is born" Jenny laughed lightly. Dan looked around realizing it was nearly pitch black outside and he was not in a good neighbourhood.

"Oh man" he stood up and walked back to where his car was. "I'm going to be a dad today" he told Jenny in an unconvincing sigh.

"and Nate will be one in thirty five weeks"

"You're kidding" he was shocked.

"Nope, just found out this morning" Jenny giggled into the phone.

"Congratulations Jenn" Dan sat in his car and realized things were changing.

**XOXOXOX**

Serena laid her head back in Andrew's car with blankets and pillows to comfort her.

"Nobody explained it was going to feel like this, why didn't they tell me it feels like you're going to die?" she closed her eyes and made a funny face that Andrew couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'm in the worst pain of my life and you're laughing at me" she was appalled.

"You're handling it amazingly well"

"Oh my god,...i'm going to die. This is it" she looked up at the ceiling. She attempted the holy trinity but did it wrong making Andrew laugh.

"No, you're not going to die. This may come as a shock to you but you're not the first women in the world to give birth" he grabbed her hand abruptly.

"Oh shut up" she scoffed. "Did you read that somewhere?" she smirked slightly.

"Did I read it somewhere?...Obviously you're not the first person in the world to have a baby" he scoffed. Serena looked over at him and pressed her lips together knowing Dan would have played along with her joke.

"Are you still timing your contractions?" Andrew asked after a moment.

"It's a little hard when you're in my situation" she swelled with annoyance.

"Well, I'm driving so you need to" he was chewing gum and driving Serena insane with the snapping.

"Serena, you're not breathing right. It's only going to be more complicated if you keep inhaling so deep, small breaths" his left hand was on the steering wheel the other was trying to sooth Serena in the back seat.

"Stop" she winced.

"Stop what? I'm trying to help you. Relax sweetie just small breaths." he gave her hand and she pushed it away.

"I want an epidural as soon as I get to the hospital" she expressed.

"I thought you were going to do this without drugs? I think you should just do your breathing" he spoke in a calm and collected voice that only annoyed her further.

"That's what I want" she inhaled.

"I know" he nodded knowing Serena really wanted to for go any medication.

"Okay no...I need something" Serena said almost immediately.

"No, you just need to breathe...breathe"

"Andrew you're not doing this. I am, and I can't do it without an epidural" she confessed that her birth plan was going to change.

"Women do it without drugs all the time" at a stop light he looked over at her with a smile. "You're doing so great"

"Andrew..." Serena sighed. "I can't" she cried digging her hands into the chair.

"Yes you can, you can" he ran his hand up her leg and promised her everything was fine.

"UUGUUUUUHHHH...I'm going to slap Humphrey in the face" Andrew chuckled at Serena's aggression. "Or break his finger or..._kick him where it hurts_" her face contorted.

"Oh the handy man?" Andrew laughed. "I'm so glad i'm not him"

When Serena walked into the hospital she noticed Dan standing at the desk, Andrew smirked knowing Dan was about to get his punishment.

"Handy man!" Andrew greeted him with a pat to the shoulder.

"I thought you'd be here by now, but I was told you haven't been admitted yet" Dan said to Andrew before he went to the desk and explained Serena was in labour. Serena stood in a strange stance with an adoring smile, Dan titled his head to the side. "_Hi baby_" he frowned knowing she was in pain before engulfing her in a hug.

"Hi" she smiled into his shoulder, even after all her claims about wanting to hurt him, she just wanted to hug him now.

"_You ok_?" he whispered softly hoping she wasn't in too much pain. Serena relaxed into him and he rubbed her lower back.

"_no_" she cracked under his arms. Pulling away from him she tried to be brave as tears pricked her eyes. Dan had never seen Serena in such a state, he held her face in his hands. "You're okay" he wiped her tears away before hugging her and resting the side of his face on her head.

"Why don't you sit in a wheelchair" Dan could see how standing was very difficult for her.

"Okay" she smiled and lowered herself into one as Dan swung it over. She grabbed for his hand and squeezed tightly as she had a contraction.

"You have to fill this out" Andrew handed her a clipboard for admittance. "I thought we were walking to help bring the baby down" Andrew stared at the wheelchair. Dan ignored him and watched Serena bite her lip and try to fill out the form. Her hand shook and her eyes closed as she tried her best to write her name.

"I got this" Dan took the clipboard from her and began filling out the entire thing. Serena was thankful that the nurses told her which room was ready for her as Dan did the paper work.

"Let's get this show on the road" Dan looked up to see Andrew wheeling his Serena down the hall.

"Are you positive Dan knows everything he needs to know on that form?" Andrew asked once they were in a big private room.

"Yeah" Serena nodded knowing Dan would have no problems listing her information.

A knock at the door came only moments after Serena had been hooked up to an IV and had a hospital gown on.

"yes come in"

"Handy man" Andrew smiled when Dan walked in.

"That's a lot of paper work" Dan laughed ignoring the urge to tell Andrew to knock it off. "How are you?" he walked over.

"I need an epidural" she bared down when she felt another contraction.

"Okay, I'll ask the doctor if they can get a anesthesiologist" Dan said simply heading for the door.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Actually Dan, we're going to wait this one out. I think she can do this on her own" Serena shook her head when Dan looked over. She mouthed 'no' as she bared down.

"Yeah, i'm going to find her a doctor" Dan continued.

"No you're not. Serena already decided she wanted to go drug free"

"Well that was obviously before she knew she couldn't handle this"

"She can handle this. I believe in her and I want her to follow through with her original plans. I don't want her to regret it afterwards"

"I'm sorry Andrew, how many times have you given birth?" Dan asked.

"This is what she wants i'm keeping her plan" Dan looked over at Serena who was turned on her side and obviously crying silently, her shoulders were shaking.

"This is not what she wants" Dan turned to the doctor who walked in and told him Serena's situation and how she wanted an epidural.

"I'm sorry, no she doesn't want one" Andrew explained Serena's birthing plan. The doctor looked up not sure who to trust.

"I hate to break it to you but you have no say. You're nobody in this room right now" It was harsh but Dan needed the doctor to know that Andrew's input meant next to nothing.

"Drug free is better for the baby"

"That's all good and dandy but i'm concerned with Serena right now" Dan pointed at her.

After arguing for a few minutes Dan gave up and turned to the doctor who was still confused. Serena was in so much pain he was trying to figure out who to trust out of the men. "I'm the father" Dan pointed at himself.

"I'm the boyfriend" Andrew piped up, that made Dan feel sick.

"I'm going to kick both of you out of here if you don't learn to get along" A nurse spoke up.

"We can get you that epidural in about forty minutes" The doctor finally talked to Serena.

"Forty minutes?" Serena sighed knowing she wanted it now. Dan grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, you're going to get it,...relax" he stroked her forehead and she turned into him feeling the most comforted and safe as he kneaded her hip. "just relax" he said in a soothing voice that contrasted Andrew's lieutenant attitude.

"Serena, you need to think about this. What if there are complications due to these drugs" he stood in front of her.

"Epidurals are very safe" Dan said soothingly to Serena to reassure her that she was doing nothing wrong as he stroked her hair.

"How would you know? it's not like you're ever at her appointments." Dan felt the sting of that one. A doctor came in before Dan could reply. Serena was sitting up now and anticipating an epidural while Andrew paced around wanting to carry out Serena's original plans for punishing Dan. Everything was going just fine before Dan decided to walk in and change his and Serena's plans.

Serena did what the doctor told her and grabbed Dan's hands tightly, sitting as still as she could. Andrew wanting nothing to do with this, stared out the window. Just when the needle was close to penetrating her skin she pulled away in fear that it would hurt.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Serena it's going to be a tiny pinch and you'll feel so amazing, just sit still, really still" he began distracting her by talking about awful baby names so she wouldn't be thinking about the needle. He pressed his forehead up to hers and talked so their eyes were staring at each other.

"Where is everyone?" Dan was wondering why no one had come to visit Serena yet as she laid back down.

"Blair and Chuck are in the Hampton's getting things ready for the wedding. Nate and Jenny said they'll be over in a few hours, they're having dinner uptown with Nate's family. My mom probably won't show up" Instead of speaking Dan just hugged her.

"She will, how can she not?" Dan assured her that Lily couldn't stay away. A doctor walked into the room.

"Okay let's just check you out here" the doctor came over to examine Serena and he moved away quickly. Dan felt really awkward like he shouldn't be there. His arms folded across his chest and he hoped it wouldn't take too long for the doctor to come to a conclusion. Andrew got up and walked over as if the doctor asked him to. Dan wanted to push him back into his chair and give her some privacy instead he held his hand out. "Where you going?" he whispered so Serena couldn't hear the exchange.

"I'm just curious"

"Go be curious in that chair you were sitting in" Dan pointed. Andrew glared at Dan.

"Seven centimetres" the doctor smiled.

"Way to go!" Dan smiled making Serena giggle. "That's good right?" he then asked making her laugh again.

"_You'd know if you read the books_" Andrew said under his breath.

"It's very good" a nurse said.

"Well played Miss VDW" Dan gave Serena a high five and she laughed being so entertained by him and his goofy attitude.

Serena progressed so quickly that within an hour the doctor decided she could push. "We're going to push on and off for a little while. I can only have a spouse in here."

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you to it... break a leg or..." Dan felt awkward for saying that.

"You're not going to stay?"

"I thought..." he looked over at Andrew.

"I can only have one of you guys in here. One will just have to sit in the waiting room" The doctor looked at the two men knowing they were way too strong of influences to have them both there.

"I thought I could have two people" Serena looked up at the doctor.

"Not these guys. Only one" The doctor said sternly. Serena looked at Andrew and then Dan. She had to make up her mind in a split second.

"Okay then" Dan leaned down and kissed Serena on the head. "Good luck" he said sincerely. "Call me,...first please. I'll be right outside I want the very first call, promise?" he smiled and made Serena frown.

"_Stay_" she whispered.

"Umm..." he looked up to see Andrew staring out the window.

"_Dan even if you weren't the father of this baby I'd want you to stay, you're my best friend_" her eyes were wide and worried that he was going to leave. "_Please stay_" she whispered sternly.

"I thought maybe you'd want someone else"

"_Like who? who would I want here besides you?_" she whispered so Andrew wouldn't hear. "It wouldn't even matter who the father was,..it would always be you"

"Really?" he was touched.

"Of course" she nodded.

"Umm, Andrew?" Serena spoke up. "Would you mind?"

"Would I mind?" he looked offended "If i'm not in here i'm going to go home" He thought that might change Serena's mind. "I'm not sitting in a waiting room all night" he made himself clear.

"It's fine. I'll go" Dan kissed Serena's forehead and she burst into tears. "Call me, i'll be right out there" he pointed to the door. All Serena kept thinking was that Dan would have to wait to see his baby and that upset her more than she thought it would. Andrew felt a relief when Dan volunteered to leave, Serena's birth plan had already been changed too much by Dan.

**XOXOXOXO**

(You didn't think I was going to post it all at once did you? lol. I broke it up into parts because it's just way too long. You'd all lose interest. So tell me what you think. The next chapter will start up where this one left off. Thanks for reading)


	23. What's her name?

(I'm sorry I didn't update the last one sooner. I wanted to post it on the 10th but the site was being a pain and I ended up having to change it, but it all worked out. I'm kind of interested in the fact no one talked about Dan and Serena's almost situation. I thought that would be something worth talking about lol. I really didn't mean to make Andrew look like a jerk. He's only that way with Dan. I want them to have a strained relationship. Dan is jealous of Andrew and Andrew is jealous of Dan and that will be more present in future chapters. Remember he's not a bad guy, he's just protective, he thought Serena and the baby were going to be his family and Dan is jeopardizing that. So enjoy the second part and please review :)

**(What's her name?)**

"Its fine. I'll go" Dan kissed Serena's forehead and she burst into tears. "Call me, i'll be right out there" he pointed to the door. All Serena kept thinking was that Dan would have to wait to see his baby and that upset her more than she thought it would. Andrew felt a relief when Dan volunteered to leave, Serena's birth plan had already been changed too much by Dan. When the door shut and the doctor told Serena she could push she refused.

"No"

"No?" The doctor laughed as she refused to do anything of the sort.

"Serena, sweetie..." Andrew tiled his head to the side."It's okay"

"No..." she shook her head and pulled her legs together. A nurse went over to Serena and asked her what was wrong.

"_I need him_" she told the nurse in a whisper.

"You can only have one of them" The nurse reminded her.

"I know" she assured the nurse that she was fully aware but the guy in the waiting room was not supposed to be out there.

"Excuse me?" A nurse walked up to Dan who's head was resting in his hands.

"Oh,..hello" he looked up and wiped his face. His mind had been racing the entire time he was out there.

"I've been ordered to come and get you" she smiled. There was no way that a baby had been born in the five minutes he was out here and he wondered why he was being brought back in.

"Why?" he looked confused as he followed her back into the delivery room. As Dan walked in, Andrew brushed shoulders with him as he left and said something like 'I can't believe this' under his breath.

Serena smiled up at him blissfully so happy he was back. "You started this, you're finishing this Humphrey" she tugged on his shirt.

"Okay" he agreed before leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.

A nurse stood on one side of Serena and Dan stood on the other. His heart was beating his chest quickly and he felt his knees get a little wobbly when the nurse told her how to push with success.

"Okay sweetie, so you're going to put your head on your chin on your chest and you're going to push as hard as you can and just bring that baby down okay?" Serena nodded thinking she could do it. After three counts to ten, she was told that this could take awhile and they were just going to wait it out.

Serena sighed. Dan opened his fingers wide so Serena could link her hand with his.

"I think i'll have a home birth for the next one" Serena said with a smile.

"The next one?" Dan laughed. "You plan on having more?"

"Yeah" she nodded. Dan was surprised she was still willing to go through it again.

"I want to just say again, that i'm sorry for not being here for you like I should have been" Dan said.

"Well,...I know you wanted to come to the ultrasounds and appointments and I just went ahead without you. But you could have come to visit more" she squeezed his hand tighter.

"I know. I will now"

"Jenny told me you feel like an uncle" Serena said softly laying on her side.

"God Nate..." Dan cursed his name for knowing he couldn't tell him anything without Jenny finding out and telling Serena. "Yeah, I do" he confessed.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means,...I feel the same way about this baby that I would if Jenny was having it, or if Blair was having it" he looked ashamed.

"Don't worry about that" Serena said simply. "just wait" she smiled assuringly. At about ten pm Dan got a text message from Jenny telling him that they had visitors.

"Hey my mom and Jenny and Nate are here" Dan said looking at his text messages.

"Go see them!" Serena smiled.

When Dan walked out to the waiting room Blair and Chuck had just arrived with balloons and presents. It was starting to get exciting.

"Congratulations!" Dan hugged Nate who seemed to be the leader, standing in front of everyone.

"No congratulations to you!" Jenny stressed. "We're not telling Serena. Today is her day" she insisted that they don't tell her about their news.

"How's S?" Blair asked.

"She's good...I think" Dan answered while hugging his sister and congratulating her.

As they stood talking Rufus rounded the corner and piped up with a "Everyone's here? I hope I brought enough pita chips" Allison hugged him after Dan.

"This is so exciting!" Jenny rubbed her hands together.

"I'm going to get Serena a magazine and head back"

When Dan headed back towards the delivery room Blair followed him.

"Dan?"

"Yes"

"When she has the baby,..._kiss her_"

When Dan walked back into the room Serena was laying on her side clearly in pain, her hand shot out for him to take it. He held her hand in his and felt useless. There was nothing he could do to relieve her and once in a while she'd flinch and scare him. "I guess you don't want to read Vogue, or have visitors" Dan rubbed her back and asked if she'd let Blair in. Once Blair came in, Chuck followed and once Nate found out Chuck was in there, he had to visit as well which brought in Jenny.

"You people all need to go home!" Serena stressed upset that they were all waiting on her. "I could be doing this for hours, please just go home and relax"

"No, we're staying until she's here" Blair persisted that they weren't going anywhere.

"I feel so bad though. Go home"

"No way!" Nate said. "We're way too excited"

After the short little meeting with friends and family Serena felt really good. She only had two wishes, that her mom came to visit and that her epidural wasn't wearing off. Dan was yawning and Serena was crying again by this point.

"It's okay, relax" he stroked her hand. "You're doing amazing, it shouldn't be too much longer" he looked at the nurse hoping he wasn't lying to her. She smiled and assured him that he was right.

"_Serena?" _The nurse said her name gently. "Can you sit up?" she went to her side. Serena mustered up all the strength in herself and listened to the doctor and nurse.

"Push, just like before" she reminded her. It didn't take long at all before the doctor was telling her that she was doing great and to take a deep breath and do it again.

"Okay, here we go. One more should do it hun" the nurse smiled. Serena put her chin on he chest again and Dan stared at her face with no words of encouragement, he stopped breathing. The nurse continually tried to get Dan to take a peek and he refused with a simple shake of his head knowing that he could pass out already from the adrenaline and didn't need the visual. Serena's eyes filled with tears as soon as she heard the cries of her brand new baby, pain disappeared in an instant. Dan's face buried into Serena's shoulder.

"We have a baby girl" The doctor announced handing her to the nurse.

"Dan look!" Serena shouted being so excited.

"I can't" he inhaled hearing cries. She was here, she existed and he was more terrified than ever.

"Yes you can" she laughed at him. "Look at her!" Serena laughed at her baby who the nurse was still holding up. "Hi baby!" Serena was so ecstatic.

Dan still wasn't looking and Serena encouraged him to go over where the nurses were weighing her.

"Go see her!" Serena encouraged. She was amused seeing Dan act as if he was afraid of her. The truth was that he actually was afraid to see her; he was afraid this would be the moment that he knew for sure he had no connection with his baby.

"Okay, okay" he inhaled a breath before walking over there. As Dan approached slowly he could see the nurse finish swaddling her tightly in a pink blanket. She was so tiny he couldn't believe it. When he was less than a few feet away he felt the anxiety kick in, this was the moment he would realize he felt like her uncle or he found out she wasn't very cute and would blame himself knowing Serena would have nothing to do with it. But when he got there, his nerves disappeared but his emotions didn't. His chest felt heavy and his throat closed up. The little beady eyes that looked around the room were squinting and teary and suddenly Dan knew had had nothing to worry about, he wasn't sure he loved anyone else this much in his entire life. "hi" was all he said to her leaning down. "You're much cuter in person. Those black and white sonograms did nothing for you" he managed to say. His hands found themselves behind his back as if he was looking at a piece of artwork and didn't want to touch.

"She's all set, You can pick her up and take her to Serena" The nurse smiled as he just talked to her.

"I can?"

"Of course, She's yours isn't she?" Dan nodded and realized she was right.

"Yeah she is" he looked down at her afraid that he might pick her up wrong, he remembered that he had to support her head. He was amazed at how light she felt and also how unbelievably cute she was. Dan tilted her up and looked at her tiny little face. "_Oh my goodness_" he laughed at the little squinting eyes. "I think your mommy wants to see you" Dan walked her over and placed her in Serena's arms. Dan watched Serena with the baby and could tell she was overjoyed.

"You are incredible" Dan stared at Serena with such admiration. Serena shrugged. "No really, you're amazing. Look what you did!" As Serena stared down at her baby Dan pulled her chin towards him for a small but meaningful kiss. It wasn't like it lasted long or was in any way passionate but Serena felt it even after he pulled away.

"I already counted her fingers, she has ten" Serena burst into laughter at Dan being so diligent once she snapped out of the kiss.

"Quick check her toes!" Serena said as she lifted up the blanket to expose tiny little feet. Dan inhaled quickly and scared her.

"What?, what?" she began to panic.

"They're so cute" he smiled. "she has ten"

"What a relief" Serena giggled.

"We made her perfect" Dan commented which made Serena's heart swell. They stared at her for a while, she was so tired she kept closing her eyes but was so intrigued with everything around her she tried so hard to keep them open. Dan wanted to hold her again but thought Serena, doing all the work, really deserved to hold her in her first minutes of life.

"So,...what's her name?" Serena smiled looking up at Dan. She had been waiting for this moment for too long now and couldn't wait a second longer.

"Umm,..." he swallowed. "I think i'm back to the drawing board."

"What do you mean?"

"None of my names suit her. Please tell me you have back up" he laughed.

"No, you said you were doing this. I can wait for as long as it takes Humphrey"

"Well, she doesn't look like any of my names"

"Well tell me them"

"Well I had Layla"

"Aww"

"No, she doesn't look like a Layla" he stared at his baby.

"You just wanted her to be named after an Eric Clapton song"

"Busted" he laughed. "I just kept going back to Madelyn"

"Dan, Andrew is not naming her" Serena put her foot down. "Plus she doesn't even look like a Madelyn. It's too common"

"Well she's out of luck then"

"You already sent me her name in a text message a long time ago" Serena looked at her baby to see if it fit.

"I did?"

"You did" she nodded.

"I don't remember"

"You were at Chuck's bachelor party when you sent it"

"I picked her name when I was drunk?" he looked perplexed.

"What have you been calling her this entire time?"

"Baby" he smiled thinking Serena was crazy. "We're not calling her 'baby'"

"No, you don't call her baby" Serena shook her head. "Think about it, what do you call her?" Dan thought for a moment.

"Baya" he answered.

"Yeah, Baya"

"That's only because my phone autocorrects it" he laughed. "I spell 'baby' and it corrects it with 'Baya', I don't do it on purpose"

"So? you still say 'Baya' "

"As a joke,...It's a typo" he said again trying to get to see the ridiculousness of it all.

"So?" she said again "She's our Baya" Serena smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean this is going to be her name forever"

"I'm sure" she laughed. "How appropriate; her dad is a writer and her name is a typo" Serena giggled.

"That's Baya Blair Van der Woodsen?" the nurse asked writing on her tiny hospital bracelet.

"No, Humphrey" Serena corrected her. Dan looked up from the baby in complete shock.

"Van der Woodsen- Humphrey or Humphrey-Van der Woodsen?"

"No, no, just Humphrey" Dan looked even more stunned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course. I don't want her to have a hyphenated name"

"I'm completely fine with you just giving her Van der Woodsen" he let her know that it wasn't going to bother him.

"No, I want her to have your name. I mean, if you're okay with that" she questioned.

"Yeah, absolutely" he nodded feeling honoured.

"You want to meet some family?" Dan asked the baby while leaning over Serena.

"Take her out for a bit" Serena said.

"Yeah?""

"Yeah, show her off. I'm not quite ready for visitors" she ran her hand through her hair.

When he got to the waiting room everyone was gone. It must have been longer than he thought. He paced around the room with her in complete shock that this was real, sitting down in the empty waiting room he felt a little guilty that there were sick people in the hospital and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. As people walked by he fended off the urge to call them over to see his baby. There was no one to show her off to and he was getting impatient. Finally an elderly woman approached she looked in good spirt.

"What a nice bundle of joy for you, brand new?" she asked Dan before taking a peek at the baby who was sleeping soundly with a pacifier.

"about,..." he looked at his watch. "twenty minutes now" he stared down at her adoringly. The woman smiled warmly.

"You know god does his finest work when he makes little girls" she said and made Dan swallow a lump in his throat, for the first time his eyes glossed up. When the woman was gone he just smiled down at her, studying her tiny face before pressing a gentle kiss to her head. When he looked up he saw Jenny and his mom. Gasping and not believing what happened in the short time they were gone getting coffee, they made their way over. "_Fresh from the oven_" he announced looking up. Allison practically sprinted towards him with Jenny not far behind. When she was finally there she noticed Dan's eyes and kissed him on the cheek tenderly, she covered her mouth when she finally looked down at her new granddaughter. Dan wasn't sure what kind of sound Allison made when she saw her but it was somewhat of a screechy, excited inhale.

"_Can I hold her?_" she whispered being careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"...Yeah, of course" he didn't want to let go of her but he knew that he should let other people get their turn. Lily came walking in while Dan was handing her over to Allison carefully. She approached slowly surprised how she felt her heart melt a little once she saw the baby with a pink pacifier. Placing her hand on her chest she smiled at Dan carefully, cautiously. She felt so terrible for being so cold over the last few months, right now all she wanted was to hold the baby and see Serena. She thought Dan might be standoffish but he wasn't, he pulled her into a hug when she got closer.

"Hi darling" she rubbed his back. "How's Serena?" she asked concerned.

"Good, she's tired" he answered.

Lily nodded then looked over at Allison who was so motherly it stung. Dan crossed his arms loosely with pride as he watched his mom overjoyed with the tiny pink bundle.

"_Hi sweetheart_" she touched her face lightly. "What's her name?" Allison finally looked up and asked holding on to the baby's little fingers. Jenny pulled the hat off her head to see what colour hair she had and laughed when she saw there was hardly any but she was distinctively blonde.

"That's actually a funny story umm..._Baya_"

"Baya?" Jenny repeated wondering if she was pronouncing it right.

"Yes" he nodded. "B, A, Y, A" he spelled it for them.

"I've never even heard of that before" Allison smirked.

"I uh,..I think I may have invented it" Dan smiled hoping he didn't have to explain further.

"Its pretty" Allison looked down at the baby before handing her over to Jenny who was so excited she wished Nate would come back from getting food so she could show him.

"I'm going to see Serena" Lily told Dan.

**XOXOXO**

Serena was resting with the Vogue magazine Dan had brought her. She found herself looking at dresses she wouldn't be able to fit in for a least a couple months but couldn't care less.

"Hi sweetie" Lily sat on the bed beside her daughter.

"Mom" she smiled lightly. "You're here. Did you see her?" she looked excited.

"She's beautiful sweetheart" she pressed a kiss to her head.

"I should say 'thank you' but i'd rather say 'I know' " she smiled brightly thinking about her perfect little baby. Lily laughed.

"You're allowed" she ran her hand over her hair. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing" she smiled blissfully.

"Serena, I'm sorry. I just realized today that I was wrong in not being supportive"

" I know it was an uncomfortable situation for you"

"But now that I see her,...i'm happy with the choices you made. It won't be easy but she has a lot of love in her life"

Serena was tired of the heaviness of the conversation, she was just happy her mom decided to show up. "Did Dan tell you what her name was?"

"Yes, where in the world did you come up with that?" she was amused.

"Dan, has a very creative mind" Serena giggled knowing she didn't have to tell her mom the whole story.

Dan brought the baby back in and asked Serena if she wanted some visitors.

"Come in, come in" Serena urged her friends to come over. Dan handed the baby to Rufus first. He sat in a chair and talked to her in great detail. Dan was sure it was about having 'The Humphrey jaw' and when she gets her first tooth he'll make her waffles. What else would he be talking to a baby who was less than an hour old?

"You're so special to me" Rufus stared down at her tiny face. "Mommy and Daddy might be big shot Manhattan people but you better still come visit me in Brooklyn okay? You'll soon learn that the loft is the best place for breakfast" he stood up once his time was over and asked Blair if she wanted to hold her. Nate frowned when he realized he'd have to wait his turn.

"Hello Precious" she began. I'm known as B so i'm going to call you B B." Blair smiled at her niece upon learning her name. Nate was antsy and a little jumpy as he waited for his turn to hold her. "I'm your auntie so when you can't tell your mommy something, you can always come to me. I won't judge you or scold you, i'm always here" she kissed her head.

"Can I have her now?" Nate asked Blair who was taking way too long a turn in his opinion.

"Geez Archibald" she handed the baby over to him carefully. Nate looked so content with this baby and Jenny was super excited that he'd have his own in a matter of time.

"Hey cutiepie" he held her hand and smiled at his friends. "Wow, I'm so glad you guys got drunk and had sex" Nate expressed making both Dan and Serena cringe.

"Ugh Archibald" Chuck groaned with his friend's bluntness. Dan raised his eyebrows at Serena who just grimaced.

"_Oh dear_" Allison took the baby from Nate and handed her to Chuck who seemed to be next in line.

"If you're ever in any legal troubles..." everyone started to laugh. "They all laugh but it's true. If you're in trouble you can always come see me because I'm Chuck Bass" Blair rolled her eyes and everyone else chuckled. Jenny was next.

"Hi beautiful" she touched her cheek. "I hope I can be your fun aunt. The one that you can go to concerts with. I'll be supportive in everything you want to do. The career path you choose, the guys you want to date. If you go through the racoon eye makeup faze i'll be right there holding the mirror for you" there was laughter in the room before Jenny handed her to Eric. Dan was severely relieved that they wouldn't have to worry about these things for a long time.

"Well it looks like your networking is going well" she smiled down at her. "You've got a whole bunch of people that really love you kiddo. But they can all be a little crazy so when you need some time away from the weirdos you can always come and hang out with your normal uncle Eric" he turned and looked to see if everyone had gotten their turn. Lily mentioned that she looked like Serena as Eric handed her over.

"No way!" Rufus started. "She looks just like Dan when he was a baby. Allison?" he looked for back up.

"Well, I think she looks like both of them actually"

"I'm going to call Kris" Dan told Serena in the midst of everyone arguing about who she looked like. Once Dan was gone they came to the conclusion that Baya looked like a perfect mixture of her parents. Serena tuned out after that. Everyone chatted amongst themselves until Blair noticed Serena.

"Honey what's wrong" Blair wiped some of Serena's tears. "_I'm all alone_" she couldn't help but think Dan was calling another girl.

Blair crouched down beside her. "You'll never be alone" she hugged her best-friend tightly. "You're surrounded S" she was confused by the room of people.

"_I always thought I'd be married first_" she sniffled then looked up to make sure her mom was busy and not listening. "_Instead my baby's dad is with someone else_" she wept. "_my life wasn't supposed to be like this_"

"Well, sometimes life gives you curve balls" Eric hugged her and Serena was instantly comforted. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Sure there are a few negative things about this, but think of how many positive things cancel them out. You have a perfectly healthy baby girl, her dad is your best-friend and you'll be tied to him for life no matter what happens. All your family is here right now, excited to see her, everything is fine" Jenny squeezed her.

"We love you guys" Nate said.

"Serena what about Andrew?" Blair asked quietly so they could have a private conversation. "Isn't that going great?"

"Yeah..." she smiled lightly. "I should call him"

"Yeah you should"

"Visiting hours are over so..." A nurse popped her head in.

"Yeah okay" Serena said bye to everyone. Baya was back in Serena's arms and she was alone for a moment.

"Hi" she said solemnly as Dan returned.

"How are you?" he smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good, I'm good" she looked down at her baby. When she lifted her head Dan pressed a kiss on her lips. Shock took over but she didn't want to pull away from him. This time there was much more force behind it. He pressed little kisses to her top lip as she put some on his bottom. Their faces went in and pulled away over and over and Serena forgot about calling Andrew.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Kris, go home" Blair clicked up to her once she noticed she was entering the hospital.

"Wait, why?"

"With all due respect honey, you need to leave" Blair said gently.

"I don't understand" Kristen's eyes looked around the hospital. "Why should I go home? I want to see the baby."

"Kris please,..." Blair smiled at her lightly. "You get Dan all the time, _give Serena today_" she was sensitive to her.

"I really just wanted to see the baby" Kris looked around.

"Let them be a family today" her voice was soft and considerate. "Just for today"

This was the very thing that bothered Kris. "I'm just going to say hi" she pushed past Blair and headed towards the room.

In the waiting room a nurse let everyone know that it was time for them to go home.

"I'm really sorry but visiting hours are over so only one of you can stay the night with Serena" Lily looked around to see if anyone else was going to volunteer.

"I'll stay with her" she let the nurse know.

**XOXOX**

Serena was the one to put an end to the kissing.

"We shouldn't have done that" Serena swallowed pulling away from him.

"I...I know. It's just hard to stop once we start..." he stared at her lips.

"Dan, you have a girlfriend" Serena said rather sternly knowing that he should be more discrete.

"I know" he rubbed his eyes feeling like a complete jerk.

"So don't...don't kiss me because you have no idea how much you're leading me on" Serena stared down at her baby avoiding Dan.

"Leading you on?" Dan was confused.

"we're friends, this is just an interesting situation and in the heat of the moment people do things they shouldn't do"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Suddenly Kris walked into the room, Dan jumped up from the bed and rubbed his lips hoping he didn't look suspicious.

"There she is" Kris ignored Serena and went over to see the baby. "I almost didn't make visiting hours!" she sighed happy she made it.

"What's her name?" she took hold of her little hand.

"...Baya" Serena said quietly feeling a little protective as Kris pulled her out of her arms.

"I'm sorry what?" she looked up from the baby.

"Baya" Dan said clearer.

"Oh..." she thought. "Kinda weird isn't it?" Serena didn't say anything she stared up at the woman holding her baby like a protective mama bear, she wanted to grab her out of Kristen's hands.

"Dan, she's adorable" she didn't give Serena any credit. "How do you feel hun?" Kris asked. "Depressed?"

"_Kris_..." Dan knew she was being rude.

"I'm fine" Serena spoke quietly.

"You look a little sad" she said in frown.

"No" Serena shook her head. "I'm not"

"Maybe it's just because you aren't wearing makeup, it makes you look sad" Dan shook his head at Serena and smiled assuring her that was not true. "Oh visiting hours are over. Dan let's go" Dan stared at Serena and took the baby from Kris. Serena's eyes filled with tears as he placed the baby back in her arms.

"I'll be back" Dan promised her. He bent over and kissed the baby on the head. "Tomorrow morning, i'll bring you a big breakfast okay?"

"Okay" Serena nodded through her tears. When Dan and Kris were gone, Serena's lips curled up at the edges and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt silly but she couldn't stop, she was starting to soak the baby's blanket with her tears.

"Lily," Dan walked into the hall. "I'll stay" he didn't want to leave Serena. The thought of him being at home while she had to sleep in the hospital made him feel terrible.

"Really it's no inconvenience to me. I'd love to stay unless you want to"

"I want to" he nodded.

"Okay darling" she hugged him lightly. "I think she'll be happier to have you anyway" she smiled and turned. "Take care of those girls"

"I will" he nodded. "Kris i'll see you tomorrow" Dan hugged her.

"You can't be serious" she said into his ear as they pulled from their hug.

"Yeah I am" he walked away from her.

When Dan walked back in the room he could tell Serena had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he walked over concerned.

"Oh nothing just,.._hormones probably_" she sniffled and felt embarrassed. "_what are you still doing here?_" she dried her eyes on her sleeve.

"I told Kris to go without me. I don't want to leave you tonight"

"You're going to stay?" her mood lifted.

"Yeah" he nodded wondering why she looked so confused. "I told your mom to go home" Dan climbed up on to the bed with her. "Is this big enough for the both of us?" he asked making sure he didn't take up too much room.

"It's perfect" she rested her head on his shoulder and they both watched their baby sleep. Dan kissed Serena's forehead and pulled the sleeping baby out of her arms to put her in the bassinet beside the bed. Serena looked over concerned that she might wake up but she didn't.

"She's so cute" Serena said as if Dan had no idea. "Like she's the cutest thing i've ever seen" she stifled her giggle.

"I agree but we might be a little bias" they both thought for a moment as Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's shoulder.

"Nope" Serena decided making Dan laugh. "This is weird right?" Serena asked Dan who was still watching the baby sleep.

"What's weird?"

"That we're parents...I mean you're a dad now and I'm a mom" saying it out loud was really strange.

"It's something"

After they were settled and ready to sleep Dan checked his phone to see he had text messages from Kris.

**I'm glad you stayed with Serena. I can't be fun to stay at the hospital alone. Sorry I acted like a total bitch. I just miss you -Kris**

**She's so cute. Make sure you tell Serena she did a good job lol - Kris**

**I'm heading to bed now. I'm sure you have your hands full. See you tomorrow xoxo -Kris**

Dan started to feel bad that he hadn't been replying. He was just about to send her a text to say goodnight when his phone chimed and he received another.

**This is quite interesting - Kris**

**What is? Sorry I didn't reply. I just checked my phone now -Dan **

**There are two things I need to talk to you about when you get home tomorrow. You have some explaining to do. -Kris**

**I'm sorry I didn't message you back I was busy -Dan**

**Oh it has nothing to do with that. We'll talk when you get home -Kris**

Dan pursed his lips together and thought about ignoring it before he messaged her back.

**Please don't be there when I get home tomorrow, thanks. -Dan**

**Excuse me? -Kris**

**Its simple really, don't be there -Dan**

He put his phone on the side table and snuggled up with Serena who was about to have the best sleep she's had in a long time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

(OOOOOoo Dan and Kris showdown next chapter, are you ready? Kris is not gone so don't throw a party yet. And Andrew is still very present in Serena's life. I know I may have made him kind of a jerk in this chapter but it wasn't intensional. Remember Andrew wants to build a life with Serena and the baby, Dan is jeopardizing his happy little family. I also wanted to make it very apparent that Dan would be with Serena if Kris didn't exist and same goes for Serena and Andrew)

For those of you that read Years, Days, Hours,...I'm working on it. I have quite a bit done I just need to do some polishing.


	24. Your Apartment?

(Sorry about my break. I was just so busy and then I was running out of inspiration for this chapter. Don't get me wrong, I know where I want this to go. I even have tons already written but this chapter was a tough one. Thanks for sticking by me :) Please review, it motivates me like crazy. Sign in if you want PMs. Ask a question and i'll answer for sure if you PM me. It's not my best. I could have made it so much better but I figure i've made you wait long enough. The chapters should get more interesting after this sloppy, cruddy one.

**(Your Apartment?)**

**Flashback**

"Do you have the keys yet?" Dan and Serena sat in a coffee shop. They both had their laptops open and were registering for fall classes at NYU.

"Yeah, _I have them_" she nodded apprehensively.

"What's wrong?" Dan always knew when something was wrong even if he could only hear it in her voice.

"I'm still kind of worried"

"You're worried about the apartment?...why?" Dan questioned setting his coffee mug down before typing again.

"I'm not worried about the apartment,...I'm worried about living alone" she confessed that it had been on her mind for a while now. Serena had never once lived on her own. She had hardly been left in her mom's penthouse for more than ten minutes without her mom, Eric, room service or a housekeeper around.

"Get a dog" Dan suggested clicking at his computer. Serena smiled and took a sip of her coffee, thinking about how a small furry friend might be a good idea.

"Maybe. But that's still living alone" she thought for a moment before checking to see if the one class she needed had a spot open yet.

"You could always get a roommate" Dan said looking up from his screen.

"That's a good idea" Serena nodded.

"Make sure you interview them first. You don't want to end up living with a psycho"

"Why would you scare me like that?" she banged her hands on the table and stared at him.

"I..." a smile played on his lips.

"No!, now i'll have to live with my mom forever!,...I knew this was a bad idea. I just wanted to start something on my own and have my own place for once" she looked back at her screen thinking she'd have to back out of the apartment deal.

"I'm sure you'll have constant visitors. It'll be fine"

"Come live with me" Serena blurted out.

"What?" Dan eye's lifted from the NYU homepage.

"Seriously, It's a three bedroom. One is for an office but you can totally have the other room"

"I can't do that"

"Dan, I'm serious. Do you want to be my roommate?"

"...I don't know" he held his chin in his hand.

"Just think about it. I'd love it" Serena smiled.

"Nah"

"Please?"

"No, I have a place"

"The loft?" Serena laughed. "are you honestly going to live with your dad forever?" The humour in her voice belittled Dan whether she meant to or not.

"No!, I just don't need to move out right now"

"Please!" she begged.

"No"

"It would make me so happy!"

"No Serena"

"You're no fun"

"Serena did you sign up for PSYCH2G1H?" Dan continued with the schedule building once she gave up with begging him.

"No, I don't need Psych. I'm trying to register for this marketing class that seems to be full"

"Oh I registered for that, hold on" he navigated back to a registering page on his laptop.

"You? Why? Why would you register for a marketing class?" Serena knew Dan was in english literature and journalism, a marketing class didn't fit with his major.

"I registered for it last week knowing you'd put it off until the last minute. I saved your spot"

"Oh,...thank you!" she smiled realizing that she wouldn't have to wait until next semester for the course.

"Now that I read this,...it looks like a really interesting course. Hmm, I might wanna..." Dan teased about keeping it on his schedule.

"Don't even think about it Humphrey!" Serena grabbed his hand.

"Do you honestly think I'd waste time taking a marketing and advertising course?" Dan laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe you've decided YOU want to work for Chanel"

"Chanel?,...that's a newspaper right?" he joked dryly.

"Shut up and deregister" Serena said dryly.

"On the count of three okay?" Dan said.

"One,...two,..three" Dan deregistered for the class and Serena clicked furiously at the link to register for the class.

"Got it!" She announced with a bubbly smile.

"Okay we're all signed up" Dan figured their time spent in the coffee shop was productive.

"Now that we've spent the better half of our day doing boring school stuff, do you wanna come and see my apartment?" Serena threw her laptop in her oversized bag and walked out of the cafe.

"Depends,...you going to force me to sign a rental agreement?"

"I can't make any promises" she called while holding the door open for him.

"Oh dear..." he snapped his laptop shut and followed her out to the busy New York streets.

Within a half hour Serena had led Dan up a fancy apartment in the heart of Manhattan. The foyer smelled brand new and the people were all full of smiles. "If I remember correctly i'm on the eighth floor" Serena followed Dan into the elevator and pressed the round button after flashing a bright smile to the doorman.

"Eighth?" Dan was expecting higher.

"I looked at the penthouse on the forty-second, this one has a better view" she explained that the only two apartments that were vacant were this one and the one with the West view. The eighth floor and the South view was prettier. Serena and Dan walked down the hall and stopped at a door. "This is me" she opened the door.

"Wow" Dan smiled seeing the floor to ceiling windows that went on forever. It was brand new looking but there was also an old homey vibe he was getting from standing in the livingroom. In some ways it reminded him of Lily's stark penthouse but in others it reminded him of his dad's cozy loft.

"Don't you love it?" Serena bounced around as Dan looked through the apartment. There was no furniture but he was starting to imagine where it would go and how it would look.

"This place is incredible" Dan looked out the kitchen window and took in the view. She wasn't kidding, it really was wonderful.

"At night the lights are amazing. It's a better view than in my mom's penthouse" Serena explained her hands making fists with her contained excitement.

"How very fancy Miss VD-Dub" he praised her knowing she was going to afford this all with only the slightest help from her inheritance. Over the last two years in college Serena got a job as an assistant to a stylist and this was her first big purchase.

"I love it!" Serena smiled. "It's all mine, I did it all by myself and I love it" she gushed at how proud she was of herself.

"I'm really happy for you" Dan continued exploring.

"Come see the spare bedroom" she pulled him down the hall and opened the door.

"It's huge" Dan commented as he walked inside. The walls were dark, one of them was covered in red brick.

"And its yours,.._.if you want it_" she played with the doorknob shyly. Serena looked at Dan and knew he'd need more convincing. "Look at this closet" she opened the door to a walk in. Dan smirked at her excitement but stayed firmly in his place. He couldn't really celebrate with her about that.

"Okay,...well look at the view!" she tried something else that would entice him. "I thought the brick might make you feel right at home. Its like a hybrid of a fancy penthouse and a studio loft"

"Its like a Dan and Serena hybrid" Dan nodded as he walked back out through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"I know right?" she giggled excitedly so pleased that he felt the same way that she did.

"I have until Wednesday to pull out of the deal."

"Why would you do that? This place is great" Dan ran his hand over the marble counter top in the kitchen.

"I know. It's amazing but I don't want to live here unless you live with me" he eyes were full of hope.

"Why me?" he rubbed temples not believing that he was actually considering this.

"Because I luh you!" she squeezed his hands.

"I luh you too,..." he laughed at her childish behaviour and squeezed her hands back. "but I just don't think this is a good idea"

"Why not?" Serena frowned.

"Serena,..."

"Wait before you say anything come see the en-suite,...I bet you never thought you'd have an en-suite in your life Humphrey" she floated to the door and showed him the clear glass shower, pristine fixtures that were just off the bedroom she was offering him. Dan was starting to get the vibe he was in a fancy hotel. "all yours Dan" she offered again.

"Serena,..."

"Wait!" she held her finger out to stop him from talking. "There's a gym downstairs, and a cafe. We can paint this room any colour you want! We'll get you a ton of bookshelves!...you can have friends over anytime you want,...and..."

"Serena,..." Dan laughed. "Where do I sign?"

"Really?" her lips parted.

"Yeah, really" he hugged her tightly when she lunged towards him.

"Maybe we can put up a photo board in the kitchen?" Dan questioned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled.

Over the next few weeks Dan and Serena signed papers and moved in furniture with the help of their friends.

"Let me get this straight, you're not together? You're just living together?" Rufus asked his son wearily.

"You got it" Dan taped up boxes of books so they could be moved over to his new place.

"And how long do you think this will last?"

"I assume at least two years, that's usually how long it takes to get through your junior and senior year of college" Dan laughed.

"I mean with you two just staying friends"

"Serena and I value our friendship. We've made it completely clear that we'd rather be friends and have a strong relationship forever than to date one another and possibly miss out on the forever"

"So you decided against getting back together"

"Yes. We're friends, that's it,...oh and roommates"

"I really don't see why you can't just stay at the loft"

"And live with my dad?" Dan scoffed. He was nearly twenty-one and wanted to be out on his own. Dan could sense the hurt in Rufus' face. "Dad, you know I love living there. You know I love the loft but I need to do something for myself. I need to move out"

"With Serena?"

"Why do you sound so disapproving?" Dan smiled.

"You're my boy,..." Rufus started. "I just never thought you'd be a big shot Manhattan man,...that's all"

"Big shot? Ha!"

"You know what I mean"

"I'll be over for brunch every weekend" Dan let his dad know.

"Every weekend?" Rufus waited for a promise.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Present**

Dan walked into his apartment fatigued and messy. He almost walked into Serena's apartment at first. He couldn't think straight with how tired he was. Throughout the night he probably got a total of three hours of sleep. Even though he had a urge to climb into his bed this morning he was too excited to get back to Serena and the new girl in his life. Today was a strange day, the weather outside was terrible. The April showers were full blown rain storms it seemed. Dan was pleased to know that today would not be the day they brought the baby home. Walking by his laptop that was sitting in the office he smiled knowing that his Facebook page was probably exploding with tagged photos. If he had to guess he'd say over a thousand pictures were taken the night before.

"Finally" Kris stood from the couch when she heard him come in. She almost smiled when she noticed the mood he was in. Pure exhaustion took over his face. Dan looked at her with a blank stare, he couldn't believe she was there after the text message he sent her the night before. Decidedly he didn't say anything as he kicked his shoes off and made his way through the apartment.

"I've been waiting forever. I thought you'd be home by now" she followed him into the kitchen and watched him take plates out of a cabinet.

"And I thought I told you not to be here" Dan muttered staring out the window at the beautiful New York City view. As he looked out he noticed the view was not nearly as nice as the one in Serena's apartment; his old apartment.

"We should talk" Kris said. Without looking at her he b-lined for the bedroom so he could take a shower. It never took him long to shower, he was always a 5-6 minute kind of guy but knowing Kris was waiting for him was beyond nerving. He hoped she was gone when he got out but he somehow knew that it wouldn't be the case. It was becoming more obvious to him that Kris was a pest he was constantly trying to flick off. Lord knew he loved that girl on some level but he wasn't sure their relationship was significant enough to continue. After the water turned cold he knew he couldn't stall for much longer. He wrapped a towel around his waist and hesitated a moment before opening the door. He made his way out of the en-suite and sat on his bed. He was sure her voice would interrupt the calmness of his thoughts. His thoughts about how peaceful it was to wake up to Serena kissing the head of a brand new baby; his baby.

"Dan..." Kris said sternly, her arms crossing as she appeared in his doorway. Dan groaned a little, her voice like nails on chalk board. He ignored the annoyance and looked through his dresser. "When I got home there was a voicemail left on the answering machine,...The Jersey paper wants you to reconsider their offer..." Dan poked his cheek with his tongue but continued searching his drawers for something to wear. It was quite the compliment for them to want him that badly but nothing could relieve his mood right now. Plus, there was nothing the paper could do to get him to move to New Jersey. Dan wouldn't leave New York for the fanciest of office or the most luxurious of perks. Dan was born and raised in New York City and that's where he was going to stay.

"What's that about?" Kris asked leaning her back against the wall as Dan searched for a fresh pair of jeans.

"I...declined their offer" he confessed before letting out a yawn.

"Why?...We can finally move from this god forsaken city" her eyes widened wondering why he would decline such an amazing opportunity.

"I never told you to come and live with me" he looked up at her finally.

"I thought we discussed this and..." she looked even more confused as Dan, still with a towel wrapped around his waist waited for her to leave so he could change. "Are you waiting for me to turn around?," she scoffed with disbelief. "You can't be serious"

"Well, would you mind?" Dan pressed his lips together. Kris turned around quickly completely irritated with his behaviour. All she wanted was a few answers.

Dan finished pulling a shirt over his head and headed towards the kitchen, Kris followed closely.

"Okay you need to tell me what's going on!" her voice raised as Dan went back to the plates he had removed from the cabinet.

"I don't want to move to Jersey! Why are you always shoving these ideas down my throat?...I never said I wanted to move" this was exactly why he didn't want her to be here. She always brought down his mood.

"Why? Because of Serena?" Kristen's eyes stared into him.

"Why is it always about Serena?,..." his jaw tightened.

"Because!" she yelled. "I found a beautiful strand of blonde hair on your pillow last night, nearly two feet long" Dan looked up from the counter to see Kris cross her arms, her heart breaking. "How'd it get there?" She demanded an answer. "I suppose it floated in from the hallway?" her eyes rolled when Dan didn't answer immediately.

"She slept here the other night. She was upset..." he couldn't continue without Kris jumping in as usual.

"Is that what you people do? Sleep with someone else when you're upset?" her voice still hadn't come down.

"I slept on the couch!" Dan raised his voice.

"Yeah, I'm going to believe that for exactly two-seconds" her face started turning red with anger.

"Kris, she's my best-friend" he said calmly still preparing breakfast.

"Well, maybe i'll bring my guy friend over and we'll have a little sleepover party. I'll see how you like that"

"Oh please...do whatever you want, please" Dan said carelessly.

"I'm leaving..."

"...I told you to do that last night" he said under his breath still focused on toaster.

"You can't kick me out of my own apartment" she turned quickly.

"Umm excuse me?" Dan pried his eyes away from the toasting english muffins. "Your apartment?," he laughed lowly. "...well this is new. When did you start paying the bills?" his eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh shut up" she shook her head with irritation.

"No, I wanna know. What is it that makes you feel like this is your apartment?, you don't pay bills, you don't clean, you don't cook, you don't pay to live here but this is your apartment? huh..."

"All my stuff is here" her eyes teared up.

"Ahhh! So that makes this your apartment." He pointed at the floor.

"Can we just talk? Really talk?" Kris tried changing the subject. "All we ever do it fight. When did this start?" Kris hoisted herself up on the counter top. "Sweetie?" she shook his shoulder a little as he continued to stare at the toaster. Rubbing her eyes he could now hear the beginning stages of crying. It started as small stifled sniffles and then the gasps began.

Dan ignored her and continued creating a lush breakfast for Serena. Fruit, english muffins, eggs. Kris was visibly falling apart as Dan ignored her. "Dan?" her voice was shaky and full of tears. When he didn't reply she laid her hand on his shoulder which forced him to finally look at those piercing, ice blue eyes. "_I love you_" It was genuine but didn't make him want to say it back. "Can we just go back to how we used to be? Remember Spain?" tears left patchy marks where he makeup had been running. She bit her lip and stared at him waiting for a response; any response.

Dan looked over and responded in Spanish "Como si fuera ayer " the simple statement made Kris smile but her eyes still swam in a thick wall of water.

"Let's go back" Kris said with her eyes full of hope.

"...hambre? " Dan ignored her question and asked Kris if she was hungry in Spanish.

"Yes," she broke the spanish to answer him.

"No no no, en español" Dan said sharply.

Kris smiled at him softly "Ci" she giggled a little and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry,...but..."

"En español" he reminded her to speak in Spanish. When they were in Spain Kris used to say 'no! en espanol!' all the time to get him to learn.

"Ok, pero su acento suena muy pero que apenas se puede entender "

"...," Dan bit his lip and smiled. "Qué? " he had no idea what she had just said.

"Your accent is pretty but I'm having a hard time understanding you" she giggled pressing her nose against his.

"En España...en...umm,...you can teach me all over again when we're in Spain" Dan said carefully and Kris smiled enormously.

"Are you serious?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah" he smiled. He hadn't seen Kris look so happy in a very long time and he was pleased to see it. When he had finished making her a plate he slid it over to her and wrapped Serena's in plastic wrap.

"Kris, New York is my home. I'm never going to leave. I need you to know that" he said out of nowhere, she needed to know that.

"...Okay" she took a deep breath but seemed to understand.

"I'm going to take this to Serena. I'll be back later on"

"Dan..." Kris smiled. "Congratulations" she finally congratulated him as he was about to walk out the door.

"Thank you" he smiled happily before hugging her.

"You look so tired" she touched his face.

"What can I say,...she's loud" he nodded with a smile.

"and she's beautiful" Kris gave a genuine compliment.

"I know right?" Dan smiled widely.

"So modest" Kris rolled her eyes playfully as Dan walked out.

**XOXOXOX**

Serena looked down at her baby who was contently lying her arms. "Where is your daddy? i'm sooo hungry" Serena talked to the baby who had a pick pacifier in her mouth and nuzzled her nose gently. She was less than twelve hours old but already proved to be very well tempered. She stared up at her mom just curious and quiet. The only troubles they had with her was during the night when they woke her up for a feeding and basically didn't get back to sleep until 6 am. Serena couldn't believe how different she felt with her, she felt like she had a completely new purpose in life, she couldn't believe how much she loved her. Of course she knew that she was going to love her baby but now that she was finally here, wrapped in a pink bundle, her heart swelled for her. She knew she'd do anything for her and that her and Dan's lives had changed tremendously the night before. "Are you hungry?" she tilted her head to her baby before giving breast feeding another try. She'd only tried with a nurse present and that seemed to be more of a struggle than she thought it would be. "That's not working it is?" she asked her baby when a voice startled her.

"HI!" Andrew walked in causing Serena to pull her bra strap up as quickly as possible. "Oh my god, let me see her" he quickly went over to see the baby. Serena handed the baby over to Andrew and she sat up in the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't get your message, I was already fast asleep when she was born" he admitted.

"That's okay"

"Oh my" he smiled at Baya, she starred up at him curiously. "How are you sweetie?" he asked Serena.

"Great" she played with her own hospital bracelet. Something in the pit of her stomach felt off when Andrew walked in. Almost as if she didn't want him there. Her mood changed entirely.

"Madelyn?" Andrew looked up from the baby asking Serena if that was the name they had decided on.

"No, We picked something on the spot"

"Baya?" Andrew turned the baby's wristband. "Where'd that come from?" he huffed.

"Dan had it stashed away" Andrew didn't say much else as he walked around the room bouncing the baby up and down contently, almost proudly.

"How was your night?"

"Umm, good" Serena nodded. "It went by so fast. Everyone came to see her, we fed her then put her to bed."

"How was the middle of the night feeding?"

"Fine," she nodded. "We had a hard time getting back to sleep but it went well"

"Did your mom stay with you?"

"Actually,..." she took a deep breath. "Dan did" a hint of guilt escaped her lips when she remember the kisses they shared.

"and where is he?" Andrew smirked.

"He's getting me breakfast but I expected him to be back by now" Grabbing her phone off the end table beside the bed, Serena texted him to make sure nothing was wrong.

"If he doesn't show up in the next couple minutes i'm going to get you something. You shouldn't have to wait" Andrew said seriously.

Within five minutes Dan walked in, nearly out of breath. "Hello hello" he greeted the room.

"My man Dan!" Andrew greeted him with a handshake. Dan gave him a firm shake before turning to Serena. Andrew eyed the hospital bracelet Dan had been wearing.

"I'm sorry I took so long" he handed her the plate.

"You're here now" she dug into her breakfast and heard the baby start crying in Andrew's arms. He immediately tried to calm her down.

"You know what? She probably needs to be changed" Serena looked to Dan concerned.

"I can do it" Andrew jumped up to volunteer.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that" Dan gestured for Andrew to hand the baby over to him and he did with slight reluctance.

"When do you get to take her home?" Andrew asked as Dan picked the newly changed baby up.

"...Tomorrow afternoon. I hope the weather is better" Serena glanced out at the rain.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next morning Andrew showed up to take Serena and the baby home. The weather was beautiful and Serena was pleased to take Baya outside for the first time on a day like this.

"I can walk" Serena tried to tell the nurse that a wheelchair wasn't necessary.

"It's a liability thing, you just have to" she explained. Serena nodded at the nurse as Andrew wheeled them outside towards his car. Just as Andrew stopped wheeling Serena and opened a car door, Dan pulled up in his car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Dan stopped Andrew. "I'll drive them home" Dan got out of the car and grabbed the baby carrier from Serena's lap.

"He doesn't even have the carseat installed, let's just take my car" Andrew looked at Serena as Dan quickly brought Baya towards his car.

"Dan, if you don't have the seat installed,..." Serena began.

"No, I have it,...I have it" Dan scurried around his car, opening the back door and fiddling with the seat belts. His hand was still firmly wrapped around the carseat handle. Baya was sleeping peacefully even though he had moving her around like crazy as he tried to get the damn thing installed. He didn't want to put her down for obvious reasons. Dan was starting to get frustrated he could have sworn he already installed it but it was definitely not securely in place.

"Dan,..." Andrew shook his head. "It's cool, we'll meet you" he held his hand out.

"But I..." he stared at Serena while still holding on to the carrier.

"Hand her over" Andrew laughed lightly with his hand out.

"Yeah Dan, we'll just meet you back at the apartment" Serena yawned not wanting to wait any longer.

"Okay" Dan handed the carrier over to Andrew reluctantly. He stood by as Andrew buckled her into the backseat of his car.

"Smilin'," Andrew brushed Baya's cheek with his thumb. Dan crossed his arms and waited. Andrew shut the door before Dan could say bye to her. Dan couldn't believe the first car Baya would ride in was an oldsmobile, when his perfectly good and brand new Audi was an option.

"I'll see you at home" Serena looked over at Dan before getting into Andrew's car. Dan raced ahead of them wanting to be at the apartment before they got there. He looked in his rear view mirror hoping Andrew was driving slow.

When they all arrived at home Serena took a sigh of relief. "It's so nice to be out of the hospital" she smiled seeing the sign that Blair and Jenny had hung up that said 'WELCOME HOME MOMMY AND BAYA' the room was covered in stuffed animals and welcome home balloons. Andrew set the baby carrier on the ground so he could put away Serena's luggage.

"How long were you in the hospital again?" Dan teased her about the amount of baggage she had brought with her.

"I was just being prepared" Serena defended her suitcases and tote bags that she packed for less than 48 hours. As she bent down to the baby carrier a large bubbly smile spread across her face. "We're home baby girl" she undid the buckle and lifted Baya up on to her shoulder. Serena noticed Dan looking pensive, he almost smiled; his lip twitched.

"What?" she questioned with a smirk as she began rubbing her baby's back.

"You,...you look like a mom" he laughed.

"I am a mom!" she smiled happily.

"Serena?" Andrew walked back into the livingroom where Dan and Serena were. "What did you want to do for dinner tonight? my mom said she'd drop some things by"

"Oh, umm. She doesn't have to. I was actually thinking we'd have Indian"

"You've gotta be kidding me" Dan shook his head. "It makes you ill Serena"

"No it doesn't" she smiled. "_she did_" Serena bowed her head and kissed her baby. "but that's okay peanut, I'd go through it all over again for you" she kissed her again.

"Indian it is" Andrew went to the kitchen to order but couldn't seem to find the menu.

"Dan, can you hold her while I find him that menu?"

"Of course" he wondered why Serena was treating the baby like she was some kind of burden to him. It had been like that all night too. Every time she wanted him to do something she'd say 'if it wouldn't be too much trouble...' and 'if you wouldn't mind...' of course he didn't mind. When Serena walked back into the living-room Dan was holding her in the sweetest way. He was studying her sleeping face and Serena smiled warmly.

"What?" he looked up to see her expression.

"You look like an uncle" she laughed.

"..., _yeah_" he nodded as if he knew that.

"I was actually kidding Dan, I only said it because..."

"It's okay" he continued nodding. "You only said it because I mentioned it before, it's fine. Because,...i'm obviously not,...her uncle, that would mean we're related and we're..._not related_" he looked away.

"I'm sorry" she tilted her head hoping he wasn't actually upset.

"About what?" he bounced the baby lightly and Serena could see that his stance was completely different now.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"...nah,...you guys should just. Here" he walked over and gave Serena the baby. "If you need anything i'm two doors down"

"I know"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

**2 days later**

"Oh, Hi baby" Kris put her face close to the tiny baby pressed against Dan's chest as he kicked the door close with his foot. Dan dropped a bunch of baby necessities on the couch in front of him and bounced Baya a little.

"Where's the best place for her to sleep do you think? Out here?" he asked.

"She's staying here?" Kris looked perplexed. "Maybe the guest room" she realized her question was already answered.

"I don't know. Its kind of cold in there" Dan thought for a moment. "How bout,..." Dan walked into their bedroom and laid the baby on the bed beside a book Kris had been reading. "Can you watch her for one-second?"

"...how?"

"Just make sure she doesn't roll off the bed" Dan shook his head at how daft she was.

"Your thing moved" she said still reading. Kris looked shocked when Dan came back with a bassinet and placed it beside his side of the bed.

"Where's Serena?" Kris asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Home. She's just had a stressful day"

",...Laying around all day and doing nothing?" Kris smirked knowing Serena hadn't left the apartment, not to mentioned showered.

"She has baby blues" Dan said simply as he smiled at his baby.

"I thought she looked depressed" Kris nodded.

"She's not depressed, she's just tired and everytime the baby cries, she cries" Dan sat on the bed beside the baby. "she's just having a rough day and I thought I'd let her get a night of uninterupted sleep"

"I had a really bad day today" Kris mentioned. Always a one-upper when it came to Serena.

"Oh yeah?, what happened?" Dan looked over but became distracted as the baby started crying. He picked her up quickly and put her over his shoulder. "Can you grab that bag?" he asked her to follow him in the kitchen once she picked it up.

"So yeah,...about my day" she spoke louder trying to drown out the baby's octave. Dan rocked her continuously and it was apparent he wasn't listening to Kristen's story as he started talking to Baya.

"_Are you hungry?_" he asked in a soothing low voice as he tried to appease her with a pacifier until he could get her a bottle.

A couple hours later Dan was getting ready to set the baby down for the night but every time he tried she would cry and cry until he picked her back up. "I guess all you want is some company hey?" he knew there was nothing else wrong with her. A knock at the door had Kris yell "Are you going to get that?"

"Yes!" Dan rolled his eyes. When Dan opened the door a rush of emotions overwhelmed Serena. Her face twisted with sadness but most of all her heart was breaking when she saw Kris walk past her line of vision.

"Hi" she managed to choke out.

"_Hello_" he said quietly with a baby pressed against his chest. "What are you doing? I have everything under control." Dan said worried she was coming over to take her back.

"I know you do!" she smiled with absolute confidence in him. "I just wanted to say goodnight" she placed her hand on her baby's back and pressed a kiss to her sleeping head.

"Thank you so much" she sighed. Dan pulled her in for a side hug and kissed her temple. Serena held tightly to his arm for a little bit longer. Their bodies made a little sandwich with their baby nestled in between them. The smell of Dan's laundry soap that permeated his clothes and the smell of new baby made Serena smile. She was sure they were the best smells in the world, she stayed just a moment longer taking them in.

"Is she being good?"

"She's an angel" Dan stretched the truth a tiny bit. Even if she'd been a terror he would still view her as an angel. He was sure Harold Waldorf felt the same way about Blair her whole life. "You wanna come in?" Dan offered since Serena looked as though she had no intention of leaving.

"Can I?" she asked carefully knowing Kris might not like the idea.

"Oh course" Dan walked into the living-room with Serena close behind.

"Serena..." Kris nodded before heading back to their bedroom.

"Hey" Serena smiled uncomfortably as she sat on the couch. Dan sat beside her and Serena smiled blissfully at her baby's sleeping face that was still pressed against Dan's chest. His hand held her head like a softball; thumb and pinky both pressed gently against her tiny ears.

"Every time I put her down she wakes up" Dan confessed the reason why he had been carrying her around for hours.

"She loves being held" Serena nodded. They sat in silence for a moment both looking at her.

"So are you one of the people that thinks she looks like me?" Dan asked.

"she looks like both of us. She's a Dan and Serena hybrid" Serena said quietly with a smile. Dan laughed at her comment remembering that their apartment was considered the same.

"I think she looks like you" Dan said.

"Dan,...the other day when I said you look like an uncle I was only joking. I'm not just trying to back track now, I really only said it as a joke" she spoke seriously.

"Serena, it'll take more than that to upset me okay?" his lips curled at the edges.

"Okay" she nodded. "Thank you again for taking her tonight"

"Serena,...you have to stop" Dan grabbed her hand. "Stop acting like i'm doing you some big favour. I'm in this as much as you are. You can't think i'm doing you a favour just because I took her for the night. I really want you to know that i'll take her any night, I don't have any problems with it. She's just as much mine as she is yours"

Serena nodded showing she understood. "I guess it's good for her to start going back and fourth _now_" Unexpectedly tears hit the back of Serena's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked worried.

"Nothing really, it's just,..." All of a sudden Serena had so much built up courage. "Do you,...?" Kris interrupted her by asking Dan if he was coming to bed. Dan nodded instead of saying anything in order to stay quiet.

"Do I what?" Dan asked Serena who was now rubbing her eyes.

"Do you,..." she inhaled. "Umm,...I should probably go, so you can,..." she stood up and gestured to his bedroom.

"Wait,..." Dan stood up. "What were you going to say?" he smiled a her confused.

"I,...just wanted to tell you that i've always,...wanted to have a baby with you" she confessed before wiping her eyes. "I've always dreamt of it" she laughed lightly through her tears.

"I guess dreams come true" he laughed.

"Not quite" she gained her composure. "I'm going to go" she said before Dan could challenge her statement.

"Ok,...get some sleep, i'm dropping her off at five am" Dan joked and Serena laughed lightly. "Luh you"

"Luh you too" she said weakly before heading down the hallway and going back to her apartment.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Serena,...sweetie" Andrew laid a hand on her back. Her body jumped slightly.

"What?" she turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"You,...you were crying in your sleep"

"I'm sorry" she said sadly.

"Don't be sorry. What's wrong?"

"Umm,..." her rubbed her forehead. "I'm...lonely?" she asked if that was possible.

"Lonely?" he questioned before turning the lamp on the nightstand on. Just as he suspected Serena's face was soaked with tears. He wiped them away. "Sweetheart,...how can you be lonely?"

"I,...don't know" she said even though she knew exactly why she felt that way.

"Should we go get Baya? Do you miss her?"

"That must be it" she nodded.

"She's just down the hall,...over at the handyman's apartment" he chuckled.

"Her dad's" Serena corrected. That made her feel a lot better.

"Yeeeeahhh" Andrew said with almost a scoff. "Come here, come cuddle with me" he pulled her close to his warm body.

"Why did you say it like that?"

"Say what?"

"You said 'yeaaahhh' as if you don't believe me" she blinked.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that" he said pulling her into his embrace. As Andrew drifted off to sleep Serena stared at his hand that was resting close to hers. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was laying with someone was proving difficult because the man she was used to sleeping with never cuddled this way.

**XOXOX**

At three am, Dan was up again with the baby "oh my god. I have a client at 9 tomorrow" Kris stressed, pressing pillows against her ears. Dan stood up and picked the baby up out her basinet.

"Dan seriously, do something right now"

"What do you want me to do?" Dan bounced the crying baby up and down trying to soothe her. She was changed and fed and burped, he could find anything wrong with her. "_Do you want your mommy?_" he asked her in a whisper. "_I know, she's better at this than me_" he sat on the couch and realized she began to relax in his arms. "_It's okay if you want mummy but please don't want Andrew._" she started to calm down as he spoke. "_Oh I see, you just want some company hey?_" he smiled softly. "_If you wanted Andrew it might hurt my heart_" he continued. "_You can like him but you can't love him okay?_" Baya had stopped crying all together and was now looking up and seemed to be listening to him. "_You know what? Don't like him either,...between you and me,..he's kind of a prick_" he pressed a kiss to her head. " he brushed her face with his thumb. Dan continued talking to her for about twenty minutes. When she started to yawn he smiled. it had to be one of the cutest things he's ever seen her do.

"_I'm_ _tired too, you wanna try sleeping again?_" he brought her into the bedroom and laid her down in the basinet. Surprisingly she didn't fuss when he put her down. Within a couple minutes she was fast asleep and so was Dan.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Instead of baby cries like Dan had expected he woke up to the sound of cell phone ringing. Blindly he reached on to his nightstand and pulled the phone towards him.

"_Oh my god_" he stared at the caller id. Baya started crying now and put Dan in tough spot, he needed to answer this call.

"..._Kris can you get her_" his voice was sharp as he leapt out of bed and walked towards the front door.

"No" she said simply. "She's not my kid" she reminded him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Please" he stared up at her with with a worried expression.

"Why?"

"Just please pick her up, i'll be right back" he said exhaustedly before running into the hallway with his cellphone.

"Hello" he answered his phone.

"Hi, Is this Daniel Humphrey?"

"Uh, yes it is, How can I help you?"

When Dan went back into his apartment his smile couldn't be bigger but the baby was still crying as Kris ate her cereal. "Come on,...you couldn't even pick her up?" he asked exhausted with Kristen's hands off approach. "Come here punkin" he picked her up and smiled at her adorable face as she was instantly comforted in his arms.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Again, i'm so sorry for the wait. I know some of you were eager. I hope you're still with me. There's more story to come :) **


	25. Did you see Facebook?

(Thanks for the reviews :) I feel like everyone is loving Dair right now and they've moved on from Derena. This chapter is dedicated to those hardcore DS fans. I love you all! I've decided to bring some more mature stuff into this because let's face it, my fic is rated M and it's kinda fun to write some dirty talk, so why not? :P I wasn't planning on adding this chapter, it's just something I wanted to put out there so it's just light and fun in the beginning, just had to get these ideas off my chest

**(Did you see Facebook?)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dan wasn't the kind of guy who checked Facebook everyday. Infact, he only made an account because Serena begged him to. Baya was six days old and he had yet to look at the baby pictures that Jenny and Blair plastered all over facebook the day she was born. Instead of baby pictures he noticed that his notifications were comments Serena made on some of his old pictures. There was a series of photos with Dan and Serena clearly intoxicated. She was sitting in his lap for a few, some of them they looked as though they were both singing at the top of their lungs in the back of Nate's car. The one Serena commented on made Dan chuckle. They both had their tongues sticking out and were pointing at one another in the most ridiculous way. He immediately thought they were singing a Lincoln Hawk song that always seemed to make them incredibly animated and goofy. There was also about twenty empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of them. Serena's comment said '_Oh my god Dan, we're someone's parents_' Dan commented '_I know! I was thinking the same thing... guess we should grow up_'

Dan looked though the pictures of Baya now and smiled. Every photo was bursting with comments. He was sure he'd never been more proud of anything in his entire life. It seemed like every second of that night was documented, he was pleased to see that even if he wasn't in the room that entire time someone had taken over a thousand pictures so he didn't miss one second of her first few hours of life. He came across a photo he had never seen before, he was sitting in a chair and holding her, the first person to comment was Jenny who said _"that right there says it all, no need for words"_ There was only one picture of Dan, Serena and the baby. He knew he wanted that one printed and put on his photo board. The first comment below made Dan laugh out loud. It was from Serena's friend Kasey.

**Flashback- First semester of senior year**

"...Helllo" Dan walked out of his bedroom to find six women sitting on the couch with pink martinis. He was surprised to say the least, Serena didn't give him a headsup about this little get together. The girls all looked up at Dan like deer caught in headlights. _A boy_

"This is my roommate Dan" she rested her hand on his shoulder, introducing him to everyone.

"Hi Dan" they all said in unison.

"This is Alyssa, Kasey, Christina, Emily, Charlotte and Steph" Serena pointed at each girl.

"Nice to meet you ladies" Dan waved before walking off to the kitchen.

"So,...is he gay?" Kasey asked as soon as Dan was out of earshot.

"Gay?" Serena laughed wondering where that came from. "No, why would you ask that?" she sat down and took a sip of her pink martini.

"If he's straight why aren't you tappin' that?" Kasey asked dead serious.

"You're ridiculous,..." Serena shook her head at Kasey. "We dated for over a year in highschool, we've been bestfriends ever since" Serena explained that their relationship had moved past that.

"Wow, that doesn't happen very often" one of the girls commented.

"We have a really solid relationship" Serena let them know about how much she loved living with him and that they loved eachother so much but they were just better as friends.

"So is he,...single?"

"...yeah" Serena said before trying to change the subject to one of their media classes. It didn't last very long, all the girls wanted to talk about was gossip and boys.

"Serena,..." Kasey leaned over so all the girls were in a tight circle. "You've slept with Dan?" she asked eying the kitchen door.

Serena felt her cheeks instantly flush, she felt like she was back in highschool. "Yeah,..." she swallowed feeling uncomfortable.

"Like once or?..." she dug deeper.

"..._not once_" Serena felt so awkward she didn't want to tell Kasey this but she knew she'd only poke and poke until she got the answers she wanted.

"Like twice or too many times to count?"

"..._too many times to count_" she smiled feeling really uneasy for telling her that. The other girls were giggling.

"Ok,..spill!" Kasey downed the rest of her martini and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

"...I haven't slept with Dan in years" Serena explained that she had no idea what they wanted to know or if she could even recall anything.

"So things have changed when it comes to him. He's probably learned some things over the year,...but you still know stuff!" her eyes widened.

"Like what?" Serena's eyes widened not sure what Kasey wanted to know.

"...how _big_ are we talking?"

"Kasey!" Serena scolded her.

"Come on!"

Serena shook her head rapidly with laughter. "I'm not going there with you" she put some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Serena!,..." Kasey yelled with a huge grin on her face.

"Show us with your hands" Christina suggested.

"Oh my god no..." Serena burst into laughter.

"Serena, I'm interested! tell me the things I want to know, he'll never knew you told me"

"I'm not talking about men, this is girls night"

"That's what you do at girls nights!" Steph pitched in.

"Exactly!, now what kind of postions does he like?"

"Ew" Serena looked away with a laugh. "I don't even know"

"I wanna know his likes and dislikes" Kasey waited.

"He likes books and movies, he hates romantic comedies and pineapple on his pizza." Serena simply talking a sip of her martini and wanting to change the subject.

"Serena,..." Kasey smiled largely. "I meant..." an impish grin appeared.

"Why? why are you doing this to me?" she rested her hand on her forehead. "I don't want to talk about my bestfriend like this"

"Ok fine, no more questions, just tell me when to stop" Kasey brought her hands closer and closer together. Serena laughed and played a long when Kasey's hands were about an inch apart Serena shouted out.

"Stop there!"

"HA...HA!" Kasey rolled her eyes.

"No i'm serious, it's sad...don't tell him I told you" Serena joked. "He's very sensitive about it" she joked.

"Maybe i'll just have to ask Dan" Kasey said thinking.

"He'll lie" Serena said.

"I mean ask him to..._show me_" All the girls laughed.

"You've never allowed over again" Serena pushed her playfully. "If you're going to prey on my poor Dan, you're not allowed over"

"Tell me!" she begged.

"..." Serena looked up as Dan walked back into the living-room, the low hum of chatting in the room stopped at once making Dan feel weird, like they were talking about him. Kasey smiled, Dan smiled back uncomfortably.

"I'm going to see Nate" Dan walked through the awkward living-room, once he shut the door the girls burst into laughter.

"Do you think he heard us?"

"God, I hope not!" Kasey couldn't control her laugher.

Dan quickly ran over to Nate's apartment across the hall. As soon as Dan and Serena found out about the vacant apartment directly across the hall, they told Nate and he put an offer in that morning. They tried to get Blair to move into the building aswell but her tastes were just a little finer.

"Nate,..." Dan walked into the living-room to find him playing Xbox alone.

"What's up man?" Nate asked with his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Well, there's seven smoking hot women in my apartment right now..." Dan's eyes widened.

"Let's go" Nate jumped up from the couch without hesitation making Dan laugh.

"Wait! blonde in the pink dress,...mine!" Dan announced before they made their way across the hall.

"Humphrey, always a thing for blondes" Nate said under his breath as they entered the apartment.

When Dan walked into the living-room with Nate, the women all looked up with huge smiles. Dan began introducing the girls to Nate.

"Nate, this is,..." Dan thought for a moment. "Alyssa?" he pointed at the brunette who smiled with a nod letting him know he got it right. "Kasey?"

"Hey sweetie" she said with a wink to Dan. Dan noticed she seemed to have to interest in Nate like the other girls did, he contined introducing the girls.

"Christina right?,...Emily,...Charlotte and..." he got stuck on the last girl's name. "Gimme a sec, i'm usually really good with these things,..., uh...Steph" she smiled widely as he pointed at her.

"You're right" she nodded.

"We're going to get some drinks and we'll be right back" Dan pulled Nate back down the hall to grab all the beer and wine he had stashed over there.

"Thank you,...seriously," Nate said as he stacked another case of beer onto the other two he had. "I mean really,...thank you.I really needed this" Nate looked so thrilled as he and Dan looked through wine bottles trying to pick the best ones.

"Yeah well I figured you might be appreciative" Dan smiled grabbing another bottle of wine.

"Blonde in the pink dress hey?" Nate smirked.

"What?" Dan shrugged.

"Nothing" Nate shook his head with a laugh.

"What are you doing?" Serena walked into the kitchen and noticed they had lined up four bottles of wine on her counter.

"We're having a party" Nate said nonchalantly.

"This was suppose to be a small get together Dan" Serena sighed.

"Yeah but Nate and I realized there was like two cases of beer and four bottles of wine at his apartment and there's...seven women over here we'd like to share with" Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's neck.

"Woo!, looks like we're having a party" Kasey announced when she saw all the booze Dan and Nate carried in.

After a few glasses of wine all the women were getting quite chatty with Nate and Serena turned to Dan for entertainment. She ended up sitting in his lap which was how things usually turned out when Serena and Dan had been drinking. Kasey eyed them carefully as Serena laughed genuinely to something Dan was saying.

"See, this is much better than a stupid girl's night" Dan said.

"Oh speak for yourself" she got up to get both of them another drink. Kasey scooched over to Dan on the couch once Serena was gone.

"She always sits on your lap when she's drinking?" she got straight to her point.

"yeah..." Dan made it sound like it was not out of the ordinary at all.

"Dan,...how long has it been since you've had sex?" she eyed him.

"...mmm excuse me" he cleared his throat. "I,...I don't know" he spoke awkwardly.

"I only ask because I know a girl who hasn't sex in a long time and..."

Serena walked back and handed Dan another opened beer. "You have to come with me to the front door Humphrey" Serena pulled on his arm, she seemed thrilled about something.

"I'll be back" Dan told Kasey as he followed Serena.

Nate was sitting on the couch chatting with Steph and Alyssa when he heard Dan get all excited about something. He leaned over to get a better look at the front door. "Excuse me" he stood and walked over to the door where Dan was hugging Jenny. They were chatting about how she was moving back from Hudson and Serena was commenting on how much she loved her new hair.

"Thank you!, it's so good to see you guys. Are you having a party?" she pointed and turned to see Nate.

"Oh my god" he stood dead in his tracks.

"Hi" she smiled brightly. Nate ran up and lifted her in the air. Jenny giggled at how happy he was.

"How are you?" he set her back down.

Dan and Serena left them to catch up, and paid attention to women Serena invited over.

"Do you ever worry people get the impression you and Serena are together?" Kasey asked Dan while turned completely towards him.

"No, not really because we're not together" Dan said. "she's my roommate. I mean,...I love that girl with all my heart but she's my bestfriend,..." Kasey eyed Dan carefully.

"You sure?,...when I saw you at first I assumed you were her boyfriend."

"Well I'm not" Dan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before he went to refill her drink. When Dan was on his way back he noticed Kasey staring up at his photoboard in the kitchen.

"This is cute" she smiled at all the pictures of him and Serena.

"Oh thanks" he stared up at it for a moment before handing her glass over. As they walked back to the living-room together Dan asked Kasey if she wanted to get more comfortable which made all the girls, including Serena, laugh.

"I meant her shoes!" Dan announced to all the ladies. He pointed to her six inch Louboutins that couldn't have been comfortable.

"Nice try Dan" Kasey laughed before collapsing on to the couch beside him. "You'll have to buy me dinner first" she joked with him.

"He could cook you dinner!" Serena said with a sip of her drink.

"He cooks?" Kasey pointed at Dan.

"All the time" Serena nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Dan hand over your wallet" Kasey held her hand out.

"My wallet?" Dan's eyes squinted.

"You can learn a lot from a guy's wallet, hand it over" she held her hand out as Dan dug it out his back pocket. Serena shook her head with laughter as poor Dan compiled to overbearing and obnoxious Kasey. Serena had been watching them carefully all night, she knew Kasey acted like a hunter and boys were always her prey.

"Let's see" she opened it up. "Marc Jacobs,...nice"

"Serena gets credit for that"

"Yeah that was a Christmas present" she explained.

Kasey began to look through his credit cards. "Driver's license..." she nodded before reading it. "Nice picture" she laughed.

"He looks like a thug doesn't he?" Serena leaned over to get a better look.

"Daniel _Jonah_ Humphrey" Kasey began to laugh. "Jonah?"

"It's a family name" he pulled his license away from her somewhat offended that she made fun of his middle name.

"I think Jonah is adorable" Serena patted Dan on the shoulder and Kasey stared at them for a moment before continuing.

"American Express,...Visa,...Student Card,...wait you go to NYU too?"

"Yeah, I do" he nodded.

"I've never seen you on campus,...What do you take?"

"English Literature & Journalism"

"You a writer?"

"Yeah" Dan nodded.

"And he's excellent!" Serena praised him. Kasey smiled again and looked from Dan and then Serena several times. "I'm his biggest fan!" Serena had a bubbly smile on her face.

"Do you work?"

"I uh,...I write for a small print agency but I mostly bartend"

Kasey nodded before looking into the money holder of Dan's wallet. "Fifty bucks,..." Kasey continued. "...No condom?"

"...no" Dan said awkwardly.

"I'm not sure if I like that or hate it" Kasey stared right at him as if she was judging his characer.

"Hey, where did Nate go?" one of the girls asked hoping he wasn't gone for the night. Dan stood from his seat and looked around, He and Serena shared a knowing smile before he ran across the hall.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" he pounded on the door.

"What are you doing in there!..?" Serena laughed hysterically as he pounded on the door. Nate answered the door after a minute.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nate asked when he opened the door. Dan and Serena both ran away like scared little kids when he came to the door.

"Serena and your brother are unstable when they drink" Nate told Jenny when he went back to her.

Around midnight the girls were reading cosmo and asking Dan questions, it was all too humourous to them and Dan decided he really didn't belong at this party anymore. When Kasey found Serena distracted with the other girls she slipped off and knocked on Dan's door.

"Hi,..." Dan said awkwardly.

"I need some answers right now" she walked into his room and shut the door behind him. After a little while Serena realized that Kasey had been a long time when she excused herself to go to the washroom. Serena knocked on Dan's bedroom door hoping nothing was going on in there.

"Yeah?" Dan opened the door.

"Kasey is my friend Dan..." Serena said seriously.

"Apparently Kasey is my friend to" he said smugly.

"Ugh what happened to my cute little Brooklyn Dan?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"He moved to the Upper East Side with a blonde socialite" he shrugged.

Serena stiffled a laugh. "I mean it!, she's my friend don't do anything stupid"

"Come on, what would I do?" he leaned on the doorframe.

"You could make things really awkward for me, I don't wanna be in the middle of this if it goes sour. You're both drunk and..._deprived_" she cringed when she said it.

"Serena, we're just talking"

"How naive do you think i am?"

"I promise you, we're just talking" He raised his eyebrows then kissed Serena on the forehead.

"Where were we?" Kasey asked splayed across his bed.

"Well, we were talking about..." Dan sat down beside her.

"I was telling you that you should go down on Serena tonight" she sat up.

"...wh...WHHH" Dan's eyes bulged, completely shocked with the things that came out of this girl's mouth. "I'm sorry who are you again?" Dan started to laugh.

"what you've never done that before?" Kasey waited.

"..., umm" Dan blinked. "I..."

"What's with you people being so prudish? have you? or have you not?"

"I have" Dan said flat out.

"Thank you for answering that question in a timely manner" she said with sarcasm. "She hasn't had sex in a long time and I think you should just be selfless"

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I see the way you look at her Dan, tell her how you feel but I think she might need a little convincing and..."

"I can't tell her how I feel about her though, that'll just mess things up,...plus it's not exactly normal to walk up to a girl and ask her if she'd like oral sex"

"Ugh, I didn't tell you to do that!,...but...you'd be surprised what Serena let's guys do once she's had a few drinks" she contemplated.

"No thank you, don't want to know"

"I'm kidding!" she giggled grabbing his arm. "Dan, you love her"

"I do love her!" he nodded. "But I can't tell her, so thanks for..."

"You need to say something"

"What if we started dating again and then we break up and can't salvage our friendship?" he looked so concerned.

"Is that why you're so scared? Dan go out there and tell her you wanna be with her. It's blatentely obvious that you two have more going on than friendship. all you've done is praise her since we've been in here" she laughed.

"I know, once I open my mouth I tend to go on and on"

"It's okay, I think this made you realize that you need to talk to her"

"Yeah, I should just tell her how I feel" Dan nodded.

"Do it!" she smiled widely. "You guys are adorable"

When Dan walked out of his room, Serena was saying bye to a few of the girls. Dan came up and rested his tipsy head on her shoulder. "Hey you" she held his arm that was draped across her body. Serena smiled and said bye to all her friends as Dan stood behind her and used her as support. He didn't realize he was that tipsy until he walked out of his room.

_"Remember what I told you_" Kasey whispered in Dan's ear as she left. "Thanks for having us! we'll do this again sometime" Serena hugged her friend and then it was just her and Dan.

"_I like you in pink_" Dan nuzzled into her neck, Serena giggled softly.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Present**

Dan laughed out loud when he saw the comments Kasey made on one of pictures he was tagged in. _'I KNEW IT!'_ Dan clicked on the next photo to see another comment _"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CALL ME ANYMORE? HOW DID I MISS THIS?" and "OH my god, she's adorable you guys!" _

Getting up from his chair Dan decided to go over to Serena's to tell her that they should call Kasey and catch up with her before she friend dumps them. When he walked in the door he didn't see Serena, he saw Andrew.

"Oh hey...Andrew" Dan wasn't expecting to see him there.

"Hey, Serena's just having a nap. This one apparently doesn't like to sleep very much" he laughed at the little baby in his arms. She was wide awake with a pink pacifier attached to her pink outfit. "Oh look at that, there's that smile" he gently touched her cheek.

"Hey man, you can go. You shouldn't have to babysit" Dan walked closer.

"No it's fine, I have her, she's happy" he bounced her a little. The pacifier in her mouth moved slightly and Dan smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Andrew asked her when he saw that it continued moving.

"I'm sure you have important things to do" Dan waited hovering above him.

"No, Serena and I are going to order some takeout in a little while" he explained. "She's cute eh?" Andrew couldn't take his eyes off her.

"..._I know_" Dan couldn't believe this guy was trying to tell him that his own daughter was cute, he of course knew that.

"Looks just like her mom" he smiled at her.

"Really?" Dan's eyes squinted. "Everyone says she looks like both of us" he grinned trying to get a better look at her.

"Hm" he barely cared.

"Like her lips are kind of..." Dan pointed out.

"Nah" Andrew shook his head. Dan just stood there uncomfortably. His hands made there way into the back pockets of his jeans and his bottom lip found itself inbetween his teeth.

"I'm sorry, did you want to..." Andrew gestured to the baby.

"Yeah actually" Dan walked over pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"Here you go" he got up and handed Baya to Dan. She spit out her pacifier and started crying immediately.

"Oh no" Dan smiled at her. "What's wrong?" he bounced her a little.

"Hey" Serena walked out to livingroom once she heard the cries.

"Go back to bed" Andrew urged trying to get Baya to take her pacifier back as Dan 'shushed' her the best he could.

"I'm okay" Serena tied her robe tighter as she went over to Dan.

"What's wrong baby?" Serena asked the baby rubbing up her back. Baya was such a good baby that the volume of her cries started to confuse her, scare her even. Dan didn't say anything he just looked at Andrew.

"Here give her to Andrew, she seems to really like him, he can get her to stop" Dan reluctantly handed Baya back over, the crying stopped immediately and Dan bolted.

"Hey" Serena ran across the hall with him."What was that about?" she took hold of his hand. "she does that to me too okay, he's just like a..._baby whisperer_" she laughed rubbing one of his hands inbetween both of hers hoping he wasn't offended.

"..." Dan looked away from her.

"Dan..."

"she doesn't do that to you. _I think she hates me_"

"That's nonsense" Serena said simply. "he's new, she likes the attention he gives her"

"Yeah, that's probably it" he sighed sarcastically. She was only six days old there was no way she had already gotten bored of him.

"You're her dad, not him. Just be thankful we have some help okay?" she smiled hoping it was contagious.

"Did you sleep with him?" Dan asked out of nowhere, it had been on his mind since she was born. He constantly wondered if Andrew "helped her"

"...Don't ask that, it's none of your business" she pulled back.

"have you been?" he pushed for her to answer.

"why does that matter?" she asked. Dan's stomach turned just thinking about it.

"Forget it" Dan turned around.

"Dan!"

"What?"

"I never slept with him! _not yet_..."

"great" he turned away.

"Dan..." she said sternly. "you have a girlfriend, please remember that" her eyes fluttered.

"You make it sound like you'd drop everything to be with me if I didn't have one" Dan made a slight amused sound.

Serena didn't say anything she just stared at him, her lips shifted to the side as she struggled with what she wanted to say.

"Would you?" Dan asked suddenly sensing she might, his eyes steadied on her.

"...Honestly?" she thought she wasn't sure what it would change.

"Serena?" he needed her to answer him.

"What?,...would I drop everything to be with you? would I tell Andrew to go home and have you betray Kris? would I give in to you after all you've done is turn me down over and over again?...you can't expect the answer to be yes, not this time" Dan's eyes hit the floor in front of him and they could both hear Baya crying from Serena's apartment. She looked back lightly, but decided to stay and talk to Dan, Andrew could handle her on his own.

"What do you want the answer to be? because I know no matter what I say you're going to be angry with my response. I don't know how to talk to you anymore Dan" she frowned.

"I just want you to be honest, would you be with me? would I be the one over there right now?" he pointed at her door. Baya's crying had stopped and they both relaxed.

"...No" She lied. She was too angry with him to say yes. Dan took a deep breath and Serena could tell he was angry. Immediately after her response the baby began to cry louder now making Dan and Serena both wince at the sound.

Serena shook her head. She stood firmly in place.

"Yeah well,..._Your babys crying_" Dan said as a conclusion to their conversation.

"_You fff_..." without hesitation she smacked Dan hard in the face. The loud crack echoed down the hall. Dan pressed his lips firmly together and felt the sting. He knew he deserved it.

"Don't you dare" she shook her head disgusted with him. "If you don't want to be her dad you don't have to be" she seethed. "I just wish you told me that a long time ago, it would have saved a lot of grief" she started crying as she walked back to her apartment. Dan followed her and heard Andrew ask her what was wrong.

"Nothing, i'm fine...give her to me, she's probably hungry" she pulled her baby out of Andrew's arms and brought her into the bedroom with her.

"Did you make her cry?" Andrew stood up as Dan walked into the apartment and headed towards Serena's bedroom. "Buddy, come on... privacy" Andrew stood in front of the door with his hands up as if he was a bouncer.

"What?" Dan's eyes widened wondering who this guy thought he was.

"she's breast feeding" Andrew said as Dan approached Serena's bedroom door.

"and?" he shook his head confused.

"and!...she would probably like some privacy" Andrew's eyes squinted at Dan.

"Umm..." Dan wondered if he had been implimenting a rule Serena created for Andrew because he'd been in the room when she breast fed plenty of times.

"You're not allowed in there" he pulled on Dan's shirt as he continued.

"Oh you've got to be joking" Dan pulled Andrew's hand off his collar and let himself in her bedroom.

"what do you want?" she didn't look up from the baby.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that" he explained as he took a seat on the bed.

"What that you don't want to be her dad?" she looked up at him. "You're the one that made me want to keep her and when you say things like that...it makes me wish you never showed up at the clinic that day" she shifted a little when he arm started getting heavy.

"Serena, look at her" Dan said softly. "You would never wish that. And neither would I. I just didn't think it would be like this" he played with the blanket in front of him.

"Hard? yeah babies are hard"

"No that we're so different now. I have to ask permission to come over here, I have someone to answer to that's not you and I also have to deal with some asshat..." he gestured to the door.

"Hey" she wasn't impressed and covered her baby's ear playfully.

"...telling me I'm not allowed in here," he continued. "I feel like our whole lives are going to be tip toeing around. I just want to be friends"

"We are" she grabbed his hand, still looking down at her baby. "Why can't I _do this_?" her voice hitched lightly when she realized nothing was happening.

"It'll happen, don't get discouraged" Dan spoke softly making Serena relax. "Did you see facebook today?" he asked. "We have some explaining to do,...Kasey saw pictures"

"Ah, she's going to be so upset we didn't tell her"

The door opened a crack and Andrew knocked, Dan got up and shut the door loudly. "She's breast feeding" Dan threw it right back into his face.

"Dan come on" Serena was exhausted with them acting like children."Andrew, Hold on" Serena covered herself up with a receiving blanket then told him he could come in.

"Then i'll just be leaving" Dan smiled at Andrew.

"I don't like you" Andrew pointed at Dan.

"OH, I feel the same way man" Dan smiled sarcastically and walked out.

"How? how is it possible he's your bestfriend?" Andrew turned to Serena.

"Andrew shut up" Serena groaned as she got up from the bed to get Baya a bottle.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Please Review :)**


	26. Me or her?

( Hey! :) Thanks for the reviews I know you're all very hung up on Dan and Serena being with other people and many of you are concerned that i'm going to end the fic with them getting together and just give up there. I can tell you that I would never do that to you. If they get together you'll see them together. I won't end it there. I hope you like this chapter, it's a little choppy and I wrote it quickly but please review

**(Me or her?)**

For the next few days people walked in and out of Serena's apartment constantly. At all hours of the day and night there was someone else coming over to see the baby and ask if she needed help with anything. It was nice to have the assistance but it was starting to overwhelm Serena. She loved having her friends and family over but the moments she enjoyed the most was when she and her baby were having some alone time. Serena was amazed at how well she adapted to motherhood in less than two weeks. In less than two weeks, Dan's photo-board was filled with baby pictures. In less than two weeks, Kasey came to visit.

"There's my boyfriend!" Kasey squeezed Dan tightly when he opened the door. Kris hurried over to see who was causing the racket. Soon she realized the noise was created by a very beautiful, outgoing blonde who was holding Dan's head in close proximity to her breasts. Kasey was dressed like she was ready for a business meeting. All professional in black and white but the hot pink stilettos provided a glimpse of her personality.

"Kasey, how are you?" Dan said once she eased up on the death grip.

"Excellent! I have to go to a meeting but I had to stop by first. Okay, I freaked out when I saw those pictures! I just knew it!..._who's this_" she pointed at Kris being distracted by the woman who was crossing her arms behind Dan.

"I'm his girlfriend" Kris had perfected the bitchy attitude by now. Jealousy ran viciously through her blood whenever a woman showed any type of affection with Dan. What bothered her the most was that Dan didn't seemed fazed by Kasey's behaviour. He'd normally ignore this kind of attention.

"Well, nice to meet you..._Girlfriend_..." Kasey rolled her eyes slightly not sure what was going on here. "Let me see that baby!"

"I'll be right back and then we can go grocery shopping" Dan told Kris before walking Kasey across to Serena's apartment. He could tell she was not amused, she'd been trying to get him to go shopping with her all morning but he was getting distracted with one thing after another.

"So what happened since I saw you last? You're living in different apartments? I mean you didn't explain why in your email, so.._.why?_" she asked confused. "Oh, right..." she bonked herself on the head "you have a girlfriend,...why!" she grabbed his arm. "Whhhyyyy?" she asked again, her eyes widening with wonder.

"She used to be by fiance..."

"What?" Kasey looked like she was in physical pain.

"It's a long story,...I...I moved out a while ago" he didn't want to talk about Kris with Kasey, he knew she wouldn't like the idea. "Wait out here, let's surprise her" Kasey agreed and stood in the hallway, but she still had questions.

"Hey, you should lock your door" Dan walked in Serena's apartment to see her yawning and folding some pink blankets. She never did so much laundry in her life. Dan wondered why she didn't hire someone to do these things but that would only bring up another argument about how she doesn't want to be her mother and she can handle things on her own.

"I know but people just keep coming in and out and I always forget" she yawned again. " I probably got three hours of sleep last night, and look at her now" she motioned to the nursery. Dan peeked in and saw the twelve day old baby sound asleep. With a little chuckle he smiled at Serena.

"You're supposed to sleep when she sleeps" he reminded her.

"When I sleep she doesn't want to sleep" Serena sighed with a soft smile. Even though she was tired from getting into this new routine where her world revolved around someone other than herself, and her days consisted of feedings and changing instead of lunch dates and shopping, Dan knew she was absolutely content with the change in her life.

"You should have called me"

"No, I'm just not good at running on less than six hours of sleep like you" Dan was a morning guy, he would have made breakfast and gotten completely ready by the time Serena had crawled out of bed. "I'll get used to it" she smiled.

"It's the coffee" Dan explained making Serena smile. "Andrew wasn't here to help out?" he asked casually as he sat down and started helping her fold more pink laundry. Dan would be lying if he said Andrew sleeping at Serena's didn't bother him. But he didn't have a leg to stand on when he was living with Kris.

"He's working long days for me now" Serena reminded Dan that Andrew was now working with all her clients and filling her place while she was on MAT leave. "He's sleeping at his apartment because needs the rest so he can be pleasant to my..._vocal_ clients"

"Oh right" Dan nodded. "Those twelve hour days used to kill you even on a full eight hour sleep"

"Yeah well Andrew doesn't have to work it in high heels" Serena laughed

"So how do you feel about visitors?" Dan asked.

"More?" Serena sighed. "I'm exhausted, who wants to visit?"

"Forget it Kasey, she's exhausted!" Dan yelled towards the door.

"KASEY?" Serena jumped up from from the laundry to hug her friend when she opened the door slowly and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Hi best-friend!" she kind of did a dance with Serena, Dan watched them amused. "It's been so long." she pulled back and looked around "I miss this apartment! I miss Friday nights!" she held Serena's hands and looked around nostalgic for party nights.

"I know!" Serena agreed that they had the most fun when they were in college. "What's new? You're working for W now right?"

"I am! And i'm late for a meeting already but Dan called me and I just had to come over and see the most beautiful baby ever created" Serena giggled knowing Kasey would definitely be Baya's number one fan.

"She's sleeping, i'll get her"

"No, don't wake her up for me"

"She needs to wake up anyway. I need her to sleep tonight" Serena went into the nursery and came back with a small sleepy baby in her arms. Kasey gasped as Serena kissed her cheeks trying to wake her up. "_Someone wants to meet you_" Serena cooed. Baya was stubborn and refused to open her eyes. Dan explained the story behind her name as Serena tried her best to get her eyes to flutter open.

"she's an angel" Kasey took the baby as Serena handed her over. "You guys" she beamed with happiness. "_How did this happen?" _she whispered looking between both of them knowing there was no way they planned this.

"...Tequila" Dan said comically as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Oh my god...you did not" her jaw dropped.

"_Yeah_,..." Serena smiled at her baby who she couldn't imagine life without.

"Well, it doesn't matter how she got here, she's precious and perfect" Kasey smiled at Serena hoping she knew that the shock in her voice and face wasn't judging her. Dan now leaned over and kissed the baby trying to wake her up.

"_Wake up_" he continued to press kisses on her eyes but she continued to sleep with just the slightest of fidgets.

"She's saying 'leave me alone' " Kasey said seeing her eyes flutter a little. Kasey stayed way longer than she should have and listened to the entire story of how they got to this place. She really was late for her meeting now. On her way out of the apartment she gave Dan advice just like she always did "_its possible to be best-friends and a couple, remember that_"

"She has a boyfriend" Dan said as Serena put the baby back in the nursery.

"I don't care. You're Dan Humphrey. Don't tell me she wouldn't rather be with you. It's been a long time but I still know Serena, she doesn't look at any man the way she looks at you."

"Well, you haven't met Andrew" Dan said confidently. "Thanks for coming over Kasey" Dan hugged her before she could say anything else. When she was gone Dan thought for a moment just before Blair and Jenny burst in.

"Where's the baby?" She held her hands together tightly hoping for some play time.

"She's sleeping" Dan told her.

"Serena do you need a rest? Jenny and I will take her out with us" she called out.

"Umm..."

"Yeah let's take her to,...uh...umm..." she held her hand out trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "uh..." her mind was blanking.

"Spit it out" Blair giggled at Jenny.

"Bergdorfs,...What is wrong with me?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'd say pregnancy hormones but I think it might just be a Humphrey thing"

"It's just a Humphrey thing" Dan smiled at Blair and his sister.

"Well whatever it is, I hope Baya doesn't catch it" Blair cooed when Serena walked over with the baby. "Can we take her shopping with us S? it'll give you some time to relax" Blair asked while taking hold of one of her tiny hands. Serena wondered what on earth they wanted to do with a twelve day old baby on a perfectly good shopping day. It would only slow them down.

"I suppose" Serena shrugged handing Baya over as Jenny held her hands out eagerly to hold her niece. "will you be stopping at Bendels too?" she asked in a longing way. Dan knew she wanted to go with them, she hadn't been out of the house in days.

"Serena, why don't you go shopping with them?" Dan suggested. "Actually,...yeah. You go shopping with them I'm taking the baby" Dan decided just then. "I have some errands to do"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

More surprised than anything Dan watched Kris coo and smile at Baya as they walked through the grocery store. After about ten minutes of shopping the baby was fast asleep in her Burberry carrier that was perched in the top of the shopping cart. Dan smiled when he heard the gurgly sounds of women who were oooing and awwwing over Baya.

"How old?" a girl completely smitten with the baby asked.

"She's twelve days old" Dan said proudly. "it's her first trip to the grocery store"

"She's precious" one woman said.

"First baby?" another asked.

"First one" Dan smiled.

"Goodness, you look amazing for having a baby twelve days ago" the women commented to Kris who added some things to the cart.

"Actually..." she smiled uncomfortably.

"She's wearing spanx" Dan said instantly embarrassing Kris.

"Why would you say that, you jackass" Kris smacked him in the back as they continued through the store.

"I thought it would be funny" he smirked.

"It's not funny" she scowled. Everything had been going smoothly until Dan made that comment. Kris was pushing the cart and smiling at the baby. Dan was really happy to see her seem so content with taking the baby out. He never expected to see her so maternal, he enjoyed it while it lasted. After his comment she stopped pushing the cart.

Dan picked up a can of formula and read the back to make sure it was the right one. "Ouch, i'm going to have to get another job" Dan said after realizing the price.

"I thought Serena was breast feeding" Kris mentioned.

"She's trying" Dan answered still studying the ingredients. He looked up to smile at another woman who just let out a sigh when she saw the baby. Dan was beginning to realize that babies being 'chick magnets' wasn't a myth.

"_she's beautiful_" the woman commented casually once she realized she wasn't discrete in her leering.

"Oh thank you" Dan smiled, Kris rolled her eyes at how proud Dan was of her.

A minutes later she had woken up and Dan knew she was hungry by the funny noises she was making. He was finally getting the hang of what each sound usually meant.

"_You sound like a little lamb_" Dan leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Why did we even bring her?" Kris looked around embarrassed as Dan searched for a bottle. People were looking up to the source of the noise. Newborn baby cries filled the better half of the store and people were getting distracted.

"What you would have rather me left her at home?" he asked finally offering her a bottle.

"Her mother is there"

"and her father _is grocery shopping_" Dan said simply tilting the bottle up so she could feed better. "Why can't we just pretend to be happy family for a quick shopping trip? why is that a big deal?" the crying subsided.

"Because she's not my family,...she's a reminder that our relationship has been glued back together. I don't want to have this family with you. I want to have my own family with you, _she's not part of that_" Kris looked saddened. "she's the one and only reason we're fighting, she's the reason we..."

"_she's a baby_" Dan said sternly enough but not loud enough for anyone but Kris to hear him. "_It's not her fault she exists, she's completely innocent in this. If you're mad at anyone be mad at me_" he spoke quietly for the other shoppers' sake.

"Well you know i'm mad at you already. I guess it would have killed you to take a simple precaution" Dan couldn't believe she was giving him the safe sex talk in the grocery store. "People do it all the time, if you put in the tiniest of effort, you probably won't knock somebody up...Or you know,...don't sleep with your best-friend only weeks after you break up with your girlfriend"

"We talked about that,...don't even..." Dan closed his eyes with frustration. He couldn't believe she was starting this again.

"What happened to the Dan that would run out to a store in the heat of the moment if he didn't have a condom? huh? That Dan didn't exist that night...and with a woman that has been around the block a few times..."

"You've attacked Serena enough don't you think?"

"Well she's not innocent either, you know a woman her age should be on the pill if she's willing to just jump into bed with..."

", _she was on it_"

"Yeah okay,..." the sarcasm was thick. "Dan, she's not part of my world. She's something from your past that you can sort out without me. Your past mistakes will not change our happy future"

"...Well, I'd like you to show a little compassion, she is my daughter after" Dan thought about what Kasey said.

"Yes, but she's not my responsibility,...I'm not her mother and I don't want to be her mother"

"Well, she doesn't want you to be her mother. She has a pretty good mom already" Dan said.

"If you talk about her again, i'm leaving the store" Kris said sternly, her eyebrows challenging him.

"...Why do you have to be soooo dramatic?" Dan shook his head wondering if she'd ever stop being so childish.

"If you talk about Serena again...I'm going to pack my things"

"Maybe you should" the words flung out of his mouth, he couldn't say them fast enough.

"Excuse me?"

"Pack your things. I think we need a break. I'll just..._call you later_" Dan knew he couldn't keep dancing in circles with Kris. It wasn't working, no matter how many times they tried to work out their problems, it was never a real fix. He needed to end this as soon as possible.

"Yeah, that might be for the best...a break does sound good" she smiled lightly. "Call me at eight?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah eight sounds fine"

After Dan and Kris said their goodbyes Dan's jaw was tight, he was so fed up with her. As he watched her leave the store he thought he'd feel relieved to see her go but he knew that he'd have to see her later that night and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"My my my, look at that tiny little thing" An older man smiled at Dan, the kindness in his elderly face absolved Dan's frustration in an instant. "Don't blink or you'll miss it" he gave Dan a piece of advice.

"I'm trying not to" Dan smiled.

**XOXOXOX**

Kris knocked on Dan's door. He was keeping it locked whenever he had the baby. "Hey" she smiled and leaned in for a light kiss. Dan received the kiss but didn't return it. He called her over with a purpose and he knew this wouldn't be easy. When he was alone he talked himself into telling her that he was done with their relationship but now seeing her he felt like giving up.

"Oh you're still babysitting" Kris pointed at the carrier sitting on the floor.

"I don't know if I'd consider it babysitting since she's _mine_" he laughed lightly. "She's sleeping in the other room" he mentioned.

"I thought we'd be alone" she said quietly. "I have some good news" she smiled, Dan hated to see her like this. She was being the same Kris he fell in love with but he couldn't just ignore what he was feeling again. "I just got back from the travel agent and our trip is planned out, I hope you're brushing up on your Español" she leaned into him.

"Kris, I need to talk you" Dan said solemnly while taking her hands in his.

"What?,...what's wrong?" her light eyes searched his dark ones.

"I can't go to Spain" his lips barely moved.

"Why?" her eyes were large.

"I have work and...responsibilities,..._I can't_" Kris eyed him carefully.

"Okay, well that's okay. I can get them refunded" she nodded but he knew she was upset.

"Want something?" he offered her a drink, realizing it was going to be really hard telling her that he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Coffee?" she asked if that was okay as she took a seat on a stool.

"Yeah" he nodded going to the cabinet.

Dan picked up a mug and Baya started crying, he put it down and walked past Kris who stopped him.

"Its good to let them learn that you aren't going to pick them up whenever they cry"

"She's twelve days old, she cries out of necessity" he continued to push past her.

"Leave her, it'll give her independence" she tugged on his sleeve.

"No" he shook his head and removed her hand from his clothing. "It doesn't work like that, studies actually say it has an opposite effect"

"Studies? What studies?"

"Studies done by the institute of child psychology"

"Dan?"

"What?, What exactly do you want right now?" she was still crying and Dan was getting frustrated that Kris was keeping him away.

"I feel like ever since she was born that you've been neglecting me" Dan rolled his eyes at her.

"Then just go Kris, i'll call you later to talk" he walked into his room to pick up the baby. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "why're you sad?" He put Baya over his shoulder and rubbed her tiny back in an effort to soothe her.

"Fine" she got up."But, you're choosing, between me and her" Dan laughed lightly bouncing his baby up and down lightly until she relaxed.

Dan sighed. This was it, his cue.

"I'm serious" there wasn't an ounce of joking in her voice, she was serious and Dan was confused.

"That's insane,...you want me to choose between you and my daughter?" Dan blinked not able to fathom what she was asking of him and ready to tell her what had been on his mind for the last few days.

"It's not between me and your daughter, it's between me and her mother, choose. I need you to choose between me and Serena. I can't live like this anymore. All you ever do is defend her, you know how that makes me feel. I'm just trying to build a life with you, I'm committed. I've put everything I can into this relationship and it just gets harder and harder" she started to cry when she saw him offering a pacifier to the baby.

"Dan,...choose between me and Serena, Please" she was desperate.

"wow" he just nodded seeing she was serious and needed an answer. "okay" he agreed still rubbing Baya's back.

"So?" Kris smiled believing the choice was easy. Dan looked up at his photo board, amongst the multiple pictures of Baya, there was one of Serena and that gave him the backbone he severely needed.

"You know I thought this would be harder to say..." he took a deep breath. "I can't choose you. You have to understand that"

"What?" she blinked. Dan took a deep breath and commanded himself to not walk over and comfort her.

"I've known Serena ten times the time I've known you. She's my best-friend,...she's the mother of my daughter. You can't expect me to choose you" he said softly.

"I see" Kris nodded. "Well I just wasted a lot of fucking time!" she yelled and Baya started to cry loudly.

"Kris, you can't expect me to cut her out of my life." he spoke angrily.

"This was a mistake,...that we even tried to work this out was just stupid" she was pissed.

"Yeah" Dan agreed.

"I should have known..., my life with you has been nothing but a fucking soap opera" she was a mess of tears and sniffles as she gathered her bag and jacket.

"Ok just go now" Dan pointed to the door angry she was resorting to yelling and swearing. She opened the door and began to leave not without one last statement.

"Have a good life with your whore and your basterd child"

"OH, thanks for that!" he yelled sarcastically at her unnecessary statement. "that's just beautiful, what a blessing!" he yelled to make sure he heard him. Baya shook in his arms and cried louder now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dan kissed the top of Baya's tiny little head. "I wont yell ever again" he promised her as he paced her around his apartment until she calmed down.

**XOXOXOX**

Andrew showed up at Serena's apartment in a tailored suit, Serena sighed realizing she was running late and wasn't ready for the gala they had to attend for work.

"Hi babe" Andrew came in and pressed a chaste kiss to Serena's lips as she quickly put on earrings. "How's the bambino?" he asked with a smile.

"She's at Dan's. I'm going to go over and pump for a while before we leave" Serena scurried around looking for some things she needed to bring to Dan's for the night. Andrew was a little taken aback. First, Serena looked stunning. Her hair and makeup was perfection but she was still in her robe. Second, he wondered why she had to go over to Dan's to do that.

"You're going over there to do it? why can't you just stay here?" Serena tilted her head to the side "You don't need Dan,...I can help you, you know?" he caught on.

"Yeah,...I just,.._.I want Dan_" she admitted quietly. Andrew felt like she just punched him in the stomach, he just wasn't good enough for moral support.

"You sure?,...I mean it's not like he can say anything or do anything that I can't,...I'm capable"

"Oh Andrew I know sweetie. But..." she couldn't really think of a reason why Andrew couldn't sit with her while she tried to fill a bottle for her baby. "You're wearing a really nice suit..." Andrew's eyebrows raised. "Okay,...yeah okay" She sat on the couch and Andrew sat beside her and smiled, Serena felt unbearably uncomfortable and she hadn't even started. Taking a deep breath she smiled at him uncomfortably.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No,..." she shook her head and looked up to see him staring at her. "I'm just going to go over and try and feed her"

"Don't you need to pump so Dan can feed her tonight?"

"No she can have formula later, I'm just going to try and feed her now. I just can't seem to provide enough for her anyway, it's fine. I'm just going to go over and try to feed her quickly before we leave" she grabbed her nursing pillow and scurried across the hall.

"Serena, we're going to be late..."

Serena knocked on Dan's door, it was locked which was rare but when he had the baby with him he always made sure his apartment was secure. "Hey i'm going to try and feed her, will you help me?" Serena said quickly when he opened the door holding the baby.

"Uh yeah" he nodded somewhat confused about how eager she was to get in his apartment and close the door. Dan followed Serena over to his bedroom.

"I broke up with Kris" The words came out so blunt it sounded like a joke. Serena felt awful but a weight lifted off her shoulders and she felt relieved and almost excited that she would have her old Dan back.

"Really?, it's not just a fight?" she tried to conceal a smile that was starting to appear.

"No, I'd say the ship sailed this time " he said.

"Oh,..well i'm sorry" she touched his arm. "Just,...why?" she asked throwing a pink blanket over her shoulder concerned.

"...," Dan smiled slightly and rubbed his bottom lip. "Uh...I like Blondes" Dan kissed the top of Baya's head and Serena smiled carefully. "Serena,..." he opened his mouth to tell her what he and Kasey had been talking about when Serena's hand went up to touch Baya's face.

"Yeah?" she rubbed her baby's back gently.

"...Bedroom or living-room?" he asked quickly deciding this wasn't a good time.

"Bedroom" she climbed up on to his bed and got her pillow all comfortable, Dan handed the baby over and sat by her side right where she wanted him.

"I'm getting really frustrated" Serena expressed to Dan as she handed the baby back over after a good attempt.

"Well maybe it's just not in the cards"

"You have everything you need?" she ignored him and looked around.

"Yeah,...I have _everything_" He half thought she'd drop her plans with Andrew upon finding out he and Kris broke up and he was indeed single. But she didn't.

"Okay, have a good night"

"...yeah" Dan nodded.

"be good for daddy angel. " she kissed her again before leaving. "Dan?"

"Mhmm?"

"Luh you!" she yelled from the hall.

"_I love you_..." Dan trailed off before shutting the apartment door.

Around one am Dan heard people stumbling down the hallway. He opened the front door and saw Serena unlocking her apartment door, Andrew was standing behind her and causing her to giggle by kissing her neck. Dan closed the door and pretended he didn't see that.

**XOXOXOX**

**Three days later**

Serena woke up on the couch. She told herself she was just going to rest her eyes for a minute but that minute turned into an hour long nap. Looking at the clock she groaned. The sound of silence calmed Serena, she knew Baya was still sleeping so it was probably a good idea she napped when she did. The doctors told her to sleep whenever the baby is sleeping. Standing up she noticed something strange, the baby carrier by the door was gone. She quickly went to the nursery and her stomach knotted slightly realizing the baby was not in her crib. She walked over to her bedroom wondering if she had put her in there, her heart started to beat faster. A panic feeling started to creep into her as she ran around her apartment to check the door that was unlocked. "..._across the hall, she must be across...the hall" _she had to calm herself so she could breathe properly. There was no answer at Dan's door, there was also no answer at Nate and Jenny's. Everyone was still at work. She hyperventilated and paced the hall as she called Dan.

"Dan Humphrey" he answered his cellphone.

"Dan..."

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he laughed at how desperate her voice sounded.

"Were you home already?" her voice was shaky and teary.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you come home early today?..!" she demanded.

"No,...i've been at work all day, what's wrong?" her voice was quiet and he couldn't understand the mumbles.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm driving home, i'll there in five minutes"

"I just,..._oh my god_" Serena sobbed with her hand covering her mouth.

"What?...What?" Dan started to freak out. "Serena, what is going on?"

"I fell asleep and when I woke up,...oh my god" she face was panicked, and she started to hyperventilate as she paced the length of her apartment explaining that she fell asleep, that the door was unlocked and that she can't find their two week old baby.

"Call Andrew" Dan said calmly.

"Oh!...he has to have her right? _he has to!_" Serena's hands were shaking. She was thankful Dan was thinking with a clear head because she certainly wasn't right now.

"Just call him, i'll be there in a minute"

"He's not picking up" Serena paced back and fourth when Dan walked in the door. "I called five times and it keeps going to voice mail" she dialled again.

"Where was she?" Dan asked.

"_she was sleeping in the nursery_" Serena cried. "I just shut my eyes for a minute and I fell asleep..." Dan walked over to her knowing she was blaming herself.

"Call him again" Dan said calmly grabbing her hand. When it had gone to voicemail again Dan knew they needed to call the police. It had been an hour now and he knew you needed to act fast in missing children's cases.

"If he doesn't show up in the next few minutes we're going to have to call the police" Serena burst into tears. Three more phone calls and still nothing. Serena was starting to hate Andrew's voicemail that said 'You've reached Andrew B, please leave a message'

"Dan, there's so many people that live in this apartment,...everyone knows I have her. Mrs. Connolly is a psycho..."

"Serena, Mrs. Connolly is just a grumpy old woman,...Andrew probably has her. Call him again" he urged.

"Pick up!" Serena yelled into the phone before dialling again. "PICK UP!" she yelled again before running to the bathroom to be sick to her stomach. Dan followed after her.

"It's okay,...he has her. I know he does" he held on to Serena tightly, she was shaking like a leaf. "Just sit here,...its fine" he pressed a kiss to her forehead and brought her down out to the living-room to sit on a couch. He filled up a glass of water for her and handed it over.

"_You really think he has her?_" the tears in her eyes were heartbreaking as he took it from him.

"I know he does" Dan said confidently before he walked into another room to make a 911 call. He couldn't sit there and wait. Just before he finished dialling, Andrew walked in the door with a Burberry carrier and a happy baby.

"Oh my god" Serena sighed with relief and ran over.

"What did I tell you?" Dan said to Serena with a steady voice. His heart started beating in a regular rhythm.

"Whoa, who died" Andrew noticed their faces. Serena crying and Dan brooding. Serena harshly ripped the carrier out of Andrew's grip.

"Come here" she pulled her baby out of the carrier and held her close.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dan walked towards him. "You just take her?,...you think you're allowed to do that?"

"I was thinking,...I'd let Serena sleep and pay attention to Baya. I just took her to do some errands"

"If you take her out of this apartment again, i'm calling the police" Dan walked over to Serena who's' eyes were closed and and relaxed as she cuddled her baby.

"You're overreacting my friend"

"I'm not your friend!..." Dan turned back with a squint. "...and no, i'm not overreacting" Dan shook his head not believing how Andrew could think this was okay he walked closer to Andrew and tried to contain the anger he had towards him right now. "I don't know you!,...Do you understand that? I have no idea who you are,..Serena barely knows you._ DO NOT_, take my daughter out of this apartment"

Andrew looked offended by Dan's sudden authority. From Andrew's point of view he was a much better dad to Baya than Dan was.

"It just seems a little harsh is all, I walked in and saw Serena taking a nap and thought I'd just give her a little time to relax" he still didn't see a problem with taking her. "I saw Nate and Jenny with her in the lobby yesterday"

"Jenny is my sister! Nate is my best-friend!" Dan rubbed his eyes wondering how he could make this clearer for Andrew. "Those people are her family,...You are nobody..."

"Serena,..." Andrew looked for back up but she didn't say a thing, she looked at her baby and cuddled her, so relieved. "I'm sorry, I should have left a note so I wouldn't worry you, okay? Next time i'll leave a note" he put his hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Are you deaf?" Dan's jaw tightened his hand went up. "There will be_ no_ next time. Don't take her to the park, don't take her out of the building, don't take her off this floor, don't take her out this door"

"I'm sorry but you're really being ridiculous" Andrew nearly smiled. "I took her out for a couple hours, it's beautiful out. I was doing a good deed. I let Serena have a decent nap"

"Andrew,..." Dan stared at the ceiling. "I will call NYPD if you so much as take her down to the lobby with you to get the mail" he let him know he was dead serious. Andrew looked like he was going to laugh.

"Dan, can I talk to Andrew alone?" Serena asked holding the baby up to him. Dan sat with Baya as Serena walked Andrew into her bedroom.

Serena sat on her bed and Andrew sat down beside her as she requested with a pat of the comforter.

"First of all,.." she smacked him upside the head. "You made me sick to my stomach!"

"I'm sorry" he rubbed the side of his head with a soft smile.

"I literally threw up! it's not funny, and i'm not okay with it"

"I wasn't thinking, I just thought it would be a good opportunity but Dan is being a little extreme don't you agree?"

"..." Serena bit her lower lip.

"Serena come on, she was gone a couple hours"

"and it felt like days!" he didn't understand her distress.

"I decided to let you sleep.."

"It doesn't matter. You're not her parent" Serena said softly. "You don't get to make those decisions. Dan was right"

"Right about what? Serena, I won't take her out without telling you but I'm not going to abide by that ridiculous rule. If I had told you I was going to take her out you would have let me" Serena thought for a moment about it and realized that she wouldn't have been okay with that either.

"No,...I don't think I would have" she told him. Andrew's face fell. "I don't know you that well" She said, Andrew's eye brows lifted not believing her. "I mean, I do but,..._I don't_" she shook her head. "When I thought she was gone, my imagination took me to the worst place possible and the thing that kept registering over and over again was that I was the one that brought you into her life and I barely know you. I know exactly how Dan feels and it might be for the best if you don't move in right now"

"I didn't plan on it for months..."

"I mean,...it might be best that you don't sleep here anymore either"

"...Okay" he said reluctantly. "I'll just get my stuff" he stood up.

"Do you wanna go to lunch tomorrow or something?" Serena asked.

"Umm..."

"Andrew, let's just start over and take it easy okay?" she smiled. "It's been two months, we don't have to rush anything"

"Okay" he nodded. "Bye Dan, I'll see you around" he put his hand out for Dan to shake it but he denied him. "I get it,...i'm a kidnapper o_ooo scary_" he walked out of the apartment before Dan could say anything else.

"I'm sorry" Serena rested her head on Dan's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, I'm mad at Andrew not you" he kissed her on the cheek and looked down at the baby.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and was sick..."

"I felt just as sick" he confessed.

"Well, thanks for acting calm" she closed her eyes as he rubbed her shoulder. Serena sat there with Dan for a few minutes. Baya was sound asleep, she opened her eyes to find Dan staring at the baby affectionately.

"Have you ever,..." Dan looked up from the baby. "loved someone so much you don't even know how to describe it?" he laughed a little. "I can't even,...ummm" he just stared at her. "I think of it as almost an addiction" he looked confused even though he was the one who was speaking, his words didn't even make sense to himself out-loud. "I just can't imagine ever being tired of her,...but I can't describe it,..._at all"_

"I couldn't describe it either"

"she's two weeks old and I can't live without her" Dan laughed at how absurd the thought was. "I uh,...sat down to write something about her the other day"

"You did?" Serena smiled brilliantly.

"Yeah, but...like I said,...it's hard to describe"

"I think the the greatest loves in life are the hardest to describe" Serena said without taking her eyes off their perfect little baby.

"I think you're right"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

KRIS IS GONE! AHHHH! I promise this was her exit, she will **not** be coming back. Andrew is still in this picture but I think you'll enjoy that he doesn't live with Serena anymore and their relationship is going to be very slow going after he scared the bejesus out of Serena. More drama to come because Dan HATES Andrew with a burning passion now. And you could already tell that Andrew does not find Dan charming. Can you sense the tension between Dan and Serena? and before I get reviews saying "If they both have feelings then why don't they just get together already" what fun would that be? Dan and Serena are both afraid of what will happen if they give in. Serena really likes Andrew too, remember that, she thinks he's amazing but she can't deny her feelings for Dan.


End file.
